Sangue Quente
by Zah nee-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto é o temido líder de uma famosa gangue, orgulhoso de seu poder e força. Infelizmente sofre um terrível acidente e seu espírito acaba indo parar no corpo da linda e frágil Hyuuga Hinata, conhecendo assim Uchiha Sasuke.  SasuNaru UA
1. Prólogo

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Essa história é baseada no mangá chamado Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi Ri. **  
**Contém yaoi, quem não gosta leia o mangá na qual a fic foi baseada, pois é muito bom. Quem gosta, espero que aproveite, porém leia também o mangá. **

xxx

**Prólogo**

Naruto era um garoto normal e tinha uma vida normal. Sua aparência era bem frágil, com seus cabelos loiros e enormes olhos azuis, porém era bastante bonitinho. Gostava de estudar e brincar, era tranqüilo e o mais novo dos três irmãos... Era um garoto tranqüilo, até sua mãe começar a trabalhar fora.

- Vocês vão tomar conta da casa, sozinhos, então não façam bagunça. – disse a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos já saindo de casa. O pequeno garoto loiro correu pela casa para se despedir da mãe.

- Ela já foi, não está aqui! – disse o irmão, do meio, olhando pela janela corroendo-se de alegria.

- Certo, vamos tentar aquilo que aprendemos ontem, - disse o mais velho olhando para o irmão casula, que não estava entendendo nada.

-Naruto, venha aqui um minuto. – o garotinho se aproximou do irmão que desferiu um soco que atingiu o menor do lado esquerdo da face.

- Na mosca! – gabou-se o irmão, enquanto o mais novo chorava.

- Acertou bem na cara dele. – disse o outro rindo. Começaram então a treinar seus golpes no pobre garotinho loiro, que nada podia fazer.

- Isso dói. Por que fizeram isso? – disse o pequeno limpando as lágrimas, totalmente assustado.

- Estamos domado você. – o mais velho se pronunciou apavorando ainda mais o menor.

- A partir de hoje, você será nosso escravo. Faça o que mandarmos. – o outro disse autoritário retornando a bater no irmãozinho que não tinha como se defender. Entre chutes e socos, Naruto gritava por socorro.

O garotinho lembrou que conhecia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo. Kiba era seu amigo e ele o admirava muito, pois o garoto era bastante forte. Fugiu de casa e foi procurá-lo. Encontrando-o contou o que havia ocorrido

- Como você é idiota. Não conseguiu resolver sozinho e fugiu. – disse o amigo com uma expressão irritada, e ainda completou - Você tem que ser protegido como um cãozinho o tempo todo.

Naruto ficou muito triste e a partir daquele momento achou a fraqueza, um dos piores defeitos de uma pessoa. Não queria mais ser defendido, então começou a treinar com muito afinco, tentando ser o mais forte possível.

Toda vez que voltava a apanhar dos irmãos pensava:

"_Nunca conte com ninguém, pois você tende a contar, porque não pode se defender... você esta sendo intimidado! Aumente sua força. Estou apanhando porque sou fraco! Ser fraco é um defeito! Lute e vença."_

Foi dessa forma que o tempo foi passando e Naruto virou um adolescente.

Não era muito alto, nem tão atraente. Ainda possuía os imensos olhos azuis e os cabelos cor de ouro, porém ganhou muitas cicatrizes, devido as varias brigas que vivia se metendo. Suas cicatrizas eram como troféus para ele, entre as mais evidentes, encontravam-se três riscos perfeitos em cada bochecha. Resultado de uma briga feia, logo depois que resolveu ficar forte, porém venceu, como sempre.

- Fraco... – O loiro acabara de pegar uma espada de brinquedo e golpear seu irmão do meio que gritava apavorado.

- Bateu no seu irmão de novo? – gritou Kushina, mãe dos três garotos. Estava muito irritada.

- Me livrei de tudo que pudesse ser usado como arma e agora você está usando uma arma de brinquedo.

- Mãe... – choramingou o irmão golpeado.

- Cala a boca! – gritou Kushina. – O que te faz pensar que pode chorar? Não faz nem um ano que você tava me dando dor de cabeça por bater no seu irmão mais novo e agora é você que apanha? – ela deixou de gritar após perceber uma enorme mancha vermelha na roupa do rapaz.

- O que é isso na sua camiseta? Ketchup? – disse apontando para a mancha, ainda bastante irritada.

- N... Não. Eu tava tentando bloquear o golpe do Naruto e usei um tomate. – disse tentando se justificar, em vão.

- Porque usar um tomate? Seja surrado e acabe já com isso! Por que eu que tenho que lavar a sua roupa depois de voltar do trabalho? – voltou a gritar enfurecida.

- Eu só queria uma vida normal de trabalhadora! – gritou socando seu filho – Por que você tem que me atrapalhar?

Kushina sempre negava quando diziam, mas a personalidade da mulher era igualzinha a do filho mais novo. "Tal mãe, tal filho".

Naruto havia se tornado bastante forte, apesar de ter uma estatura baixa para um garoto e demorar em ganhar músculos, pois também era magro. Tinha traços um tanto quanto delicados, devido aos enormes olhos azuis, por isso sempre era menosprezando por seus adversários, até realmente lutar. Ele era muito bom, não perdia uma luta.

Era o chefe da gangue Dobermans. O sub-chefe era um cara muito bonito. Bastante amigo de Naruto chamado Sabaku no Gaara. Apesar da aparência, era bastante respeitado por seus subordinados e temido por todos na escola onde estudava.

xxx

**Logo, logo posto outro cap., mas deixem suas opiniões, para eu saber se alguém tá gostando. **

**xoxo**


	2. Morrer

Cap. 1 – Morrer

Já estava escuro. O som de motores de motos era audível. Os pneus começaram a riscar o asfalto. Duas gangues se enfrentando.

- Pega ele. Acaba com a raça dele agora. – gritavam alguns rapazes, que não eram dos Doberman.

Os dois rivais estavam lutando um contra um. Os dois com suas motos. Naruto representava sua gangue. Acelerou sua moto e bateu com força do lado de seu adversário, que estava lhe subestimando. Ele caiu da moto com um grande estrondo, ao chocar com o chão. Naruto foi para perto de seus companheiros e tirou o capacete mostrando seu rosto. O ruivo muito atraente, esboçou um sorriso torto.

-Eu sabia que o Naruto não perderia, mas isso foi fácil demais. – disse Gaara olhando para o rival que não tinha se machucado muito. – Se vocês aparecerem com esse uniforme por aqui novamente, vocês tão ferrados.

-Corta essa! Vamos de novo! Os pneus da minha moto não estavam funcionando direito. – disse o cara muito irritado. – Eu nunca perderia para um nanico desses, mesmo que ele seja dos Doberman.

-Seu covarde! – o subchefe deu um chute que acertou em cheio o rosto do rival.

-Pega leve, você vai acabar com ele. – disse Naruto sem muito interesse.

-Vamos acabar com eles. – gritaram os rapazes da gangue rival, partindo pra cima dos Doberman.

- Eles querem brigar chefe, e agora? – perguntou um dos subordinados para Naruto.

- Eu não esperava muito coisa, mas vocês são fáceis demais. – Naruto pronunciou com uma expressão completamente despreocupada. –Acabem com eles.

- Já é! Permissão concebida. Vamos acabar com eles. – disse Gaara correndo para lutar.

- Pessoal, nós temos mais gente. Olha lá o suposto chefe está parado ali. – apontou para Naruto, que estava olhando para a luta de seus companheiros. – Vejam, ele deve estar assustado.

- Que tal um duelo de chefes? Ou você vai só ficar olhando. Você acha que o famoso chefe dos Doberman só tem fama! – Naruto disse não muito interessado pelo fracote a sua frente.

- Doberman? Você parece um cãozinho. – Disse o rival sem ter idéia do impacto de suas palavras.

Uma aura maligna se expandiu pelo lugar. Raios e trovões eram produzidos dentro do corpo de Naruto. Os Doberman já sabiam a reação de seu chefe e começaram a sair de perto. O loiro estava assustador, partiu para cima de seu adversário com uma fúria incontrolável.

- Ele está fora de controle, salvem suas vidas. – gritam enquanto Naruto, em poucos segundos, pisava em uma pessoa inconsciente que ousou lhe desafiar.

- Fraco! – disse o loiro.

Amanheceu o dia, como qualquer outro. Naruto acordou e vestiu seu uniforme, estava no segundo anos do Ensino Médio, no colégio Konoha. Seus irmãos estavam na sala falando qualquer coisa, ficando tensos com a passagem do irmão casula. Tinham medo dele, pois sabiam o quão forte o rapaz a frente havia se tornado. O loiro passou por eles e foi para o colégio.

Mesmos rostos, todos davam passagem para o chefe. Naruto gostava disso, era respeitado, todos sabiam de seu poder.

Foi para o terraço encontrar Gaara e alguns subordinados. Gaara comentava sobre acabar com os rapazes da escola Iwagagure e o chefe nem prestava a atenção, pois estava fazendo alguns exercícios.

- Dá para parar com isso um pouco. – falou o ruivo com uma veia pulsando em sua testa

-298, 299, 300. – contava uma subordinada.

-Você ouviu já fez 300. – gritou Gaara. – Você ta obcecado por exercícios. Pra que você precisa de um corpo assim?

-Pra conquistar o mundo. – disse o outro como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Sonho pequeno o seu... – suspirou Gaara desistindo de falar qualquer coisa para o amigo.

- Eu gosto de ser forte. A tensão depois de suar muito... e o cansaço que meu corpo sente. – Naruto deu um sorriso. – Ser forte é lindo. – limpou o suor da testa.

O loiro voltou para a sala de aula, enquanto algumas pessoas ainda lanchavam. Olhou para três garotas que conversavam.

- Costelas. – falou enquanto as meninas lhe estendiam o lanche, morrendo de medo do rapaz mais temido da escola.

- Pode pegar, seria uma honra dá-la a você. – falou a dona da comida.

- Valeu docinho! - Naruto sorriu e pensou "Ter poder é o paraíso." Enquanto devorava as costelas.

- Ainda é um comilão... acho que devia levá-lo mais cedo pra ajudar com a falta de comida no mundo.

Naruto olhou para todos os lados. Não sabia de que era aquela voz. Foi como se a voz tivesse ecoado dentro de sua cabeça. Ficou um tanto assustado com aquela situação esquisita.

- Você vai mesmo acabar com os Iwagakure? – disse Gaara depois da aula, enquanto arrumavam suas motos.

- Isso é um saco. – disse o loiro batendo em sua moto, irritado.

- É por causa do chefe deles não é?

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

- Não tem graça se você admite tão rápido. – disse acendendo um cigarro e dando uma longa tragada. Ta, eu desisto. Parece que você e o Inuzuka Kiba se conhecem muito bem... Se é assim acho que não dá pra te convencer. – deu outra tragada no cigarro. - Isso é surpreendente. Não sabia que alguém poderia te chamar de cãozinho e sair numa boa. Né, Uzumaki Naruto. – terminou a frase com um sorriso triunfante.

-Cãozinho...? – disse o outro com uma veia saltando em sua testa. Estava ficando muito irritado, Gaara lhe conhecia muito bem.

- Era o que dizia na mensagem de ontem... e que seu olhos lembram bolas de bilhar... – Gaara riu desdenhosamente.

-Onde fica? – gritou o baixinho. – Onde fica aquela merda de Colégio Iwagakure?

-Eu te levo lá! – Gaara finalizou, tinha convencido o amigo. Sorriu vitorioso.

Os motores das motos roncavam entre os demais veículos. Gaara ia à frente sem capacete, sorrindo de forma agressiva.

- Vamos nos divertir muito hoje. Vamos acabar com aqueles desgraçados. -Gaara empinou sua moto e acelerou. Naruto estava preocupado com o amigo, que fazia coisas muito arriscadas. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

- Gaara, diminui e coloca o capacete. – o ruivo somente olhou desafiadoramente para os olhos muito azuis do amigo e acelerou mais ainda.

- Idiota. – gritou Naruto irritado. Olhou reto, tudo ficou mudo. Na sua frente tinha um homem com longos cabelos pretos e trajes compridos. Seria tudo normal se a pessoa não estivesse flutuando bem diante de seus olhos.

-Tem alguém flutuando? – ficou um pouco assustado com a imagem.

-Chefe! – ouviu alguém gritar e um caminhão apareceu na sua frente lhe atingindo em cheio.

-Uzumaki Naruto! – Gaara gritou desesperado, enquanto via o corpo do amigo voar por cima da moto. O capacete havia soltado de sua cabeça e voado para o lado contrário. O coração do ruivo parou quando viu Naruto chocar com violência contra o chão e ficar no mesmo lugar desfalecido.

- Gaara, pare de me chamar pelo meu nome todo e te disse para diminuir. - o loiro parou de gritar ao ver a cena a sua frente.

-Abre os olhos Naruto, por favor. – o amigo ruivo estava olhando desesperadamente para o corpo de Naruto ensangüentado no chão.

-Chamem a ambulância!

-Calma Gaara, ele vai ficar bem, vamos levá-lo para o hospital.

O estado de Naruto não era bom, havia batido a cabeça com muita força. Gaara estava desesperado, sabia que perdia o amigo, que a cada segundo esfriava mais em suas mãos.

- Não morre. - sussurrou ainda com um pouco de esperança.


	3. Uma Linda Garota

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, assim como a história é baseada no mangá Hot blooded Woman.**

_Cap. 2 – Uma linda garota_

Tudo sumiu. Novamente o garoto viu a mesma pessoa que estava flutuando, antes do caminhão aparecer. Percebeu que seus pés não estavam no chão, também flutuava. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde se encontrava e nenhum lugar que conhecia se parecia com aquele, talvez aquilo fosse o purgatório ou coisa parecida.

- Vamos, será uma longa jornada e não temos muito tempo. – falou a criatura estranha perto dele. Tinha um ar de mistério, definitivamente não era do mundo dos humanos. Usava também um longa capa azul escura, presa na cintura com uma fita grossa e para completar, um chapéu longo e cônico.

- Que chato, por que todo humano tem a mesma reação quando morre? – disse o ser olhando Naruto lhe encarar pasmado.

- Que roupa ridícula que você ta usando, isso é muito antiquado. – o garoto de olhos azuis falou reprovadoramente. – Estamos em um drama histórico ou coisa parecida? Não estamos mais na era antiga, por que esta usando essa roupa tradicional?

- Como você ousa dizer isso, sua alma de baixo nível. – gritou o homem de cabelos compridos. – Não esqueça que você morreu. – o rapaz olhou para si mesmo de forma um pouco surpresa. "Então eu morri mesmo?"

- Não sabia que minha vida seria tão curta, se soubesse não teria vivido daquele jeito. – disse de uma forma tristonha. O ser sorriu de forma triunfante.

- Já começou a se arrepender.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria emprestado dinheiro que não vão mais me devolver. – o homem que ouvia ficou chocado, mas o outro continuou com sua lamentação. - Também não teria pagado as mensalidades da minha moto. – suspirou de forma demorada. – É... grandes arrependimentos. A vida é mesmo inconstante.

- Eu não gosto de você humano. Tenho pena dos que se apaixonarem por ti, por não saberem como você é realmente. – jogou-o em um buraco negro, que o engoliu em poucos segundos.

- Vá para seu destino final, seja cercado por espíritos malignos.

Naruto olhou a sua volta e logo vários espíritos em forma de animais começaram a lhe atacar.

- Merda, o que é isso? - ele começou a lutar com as criaturas, que logo foram afugentadas para perto do mensageiro da morte.

- Não venham para cima de mim. – Naruto olhou o outro de forma desafiadora,

- Bando de fracotes feios. – partiu para cima do homem de vestes estranhas e tentou lutar com ele, fazendo-o perceber que o baixinho tinha poderes.

Então, Naruto sentiu seu corpo preso, enquanto o outro imediatamente começou a falar com alguém que ele não podia ver.

- Não pode ser... uma alma humana com poderes. Como pode essa alma sem inteligência ser um espírito sagrado?

- Espírito sagrado? – ficou confuso o preso. – O que... - O mensageiro foi afastado do garoto, para falar com a tal voz que vinha de algum lugar desconhecido.

- Você fez isso por causa de seu próprio ego. Por acaso pensou no tipo de impacto que teria no mundo dos humanos? - disse a voz.

- Eu peço perdão. Tentarei consertar tudo. – gritou o mensageiro para a voz que lhe repreendia.

- É um espírito sagrado, você está desobedecendo à natureza. – novamente a voz falou.

- Você sabe que um mensageiro de baixo nível como eu não tem poder de distinguir almas. Vou deixar as coisas como antes, então me perdoe dessa vez.

- "Meu corpo ta livre agora" – pensou Naruto indo novamente para perto do mensageiro.

- Não sei com quem você ta falando, mas termine a conversa depois de resolver o meu caso. – disse colocando o dedo indicador perto do rosto do ser do outro mundo.

- Parece bem obvio, população aumentou o seu trabalho também. Você ta trabalhando demais e acabou fazendo um engano por causa disso. Compreensível, eu entendo. – o loiro disse calmamente, cruzando os braços.

- Eu tinha certeza que minha vida não seria tão curta. – abriu um enorme sorriso. – Bom agora eu tenho que ir, estou bastante ocupado, sabe? Tenho que resolver umas coisas no Iwagakure, ainda hoje. Então, pra onde eu vou?

- Vá para onde sentir uma ligação forte. Você é um espírito sagrado, sabia? -

Disse o outro bastante irritado, querendo que o loirinho sumisse o mais rápido possível.

- Parece muito fácil. Não tem um jeito mais criativo? – o mensageiro colocou a mão na cabeça a ponto de explodir de raiva.

- Some daqui, minha vida começou a dar errado no momento em que te conheci.

- Naruto... – o garoto olhou para saber quem o chamou. –Naruto... – não era o mensageiro. - Uzumaki Naruto!

- Quem me chamou pelo nome completo? – gritou muito irritado, odiava ser chamado por todo o nome. Tentou correr na direção da voz, porém sentiu-se puxado para baixo.

- Eu não vi! – gritou o mensageiro da morte, antes de Naruto sumir completamente. – Não foi culpa minha.

- _"Esse mensageiro da morte tagarela... ele grita bem alto!"_ – pensou Naruto acordando. – _"Parece que voltei numa boa." – _o quase morto abriu os olhos e deu uma boa olhada em volta.

Estava em um quarto de hospital, particular. Era muito bonito e parecia custar bem caro. Começou a achar estranho estar em um lugar tão confortável.

-_"Não tem como eu estar num quarto tão bacana." _– pensou confuso. – _"Acho que a coroa exagerou dessa vez, garanto que logo ela vai brigar comigo me acusando de gastar todo o dinheiro dela." _– Naruto sorriu um pouco ao imaginar sua mãe exaltada por gastar muito com o hospital.

- A paciente do quarto 205 acordou. – ouviu um enfermeiro gritar para alguém no corredor.

Um médico, o enfermeiro escandaloso e uma mulher muito bonita olhavam para o paciente recém acordado.

- Que bom que você acordou em apenas um mês. – falou o enfermeiro.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou a mulher, não parecendo muito preocupada.

- Sim, só vamos mantê-la aqui para alguns exames e logo a liberaremos. – falou o médico muito gentil.

- Te vejo em casa. Mando um carro quando você receber alta. – disse a mulher, jogando os cabelos para trás e indo embora logo em seguida.

- _"O que deu nessa mulher? Ela está chapada ou o que?"_ – pensou Naruto ainda mais confuso.

O garoto levantou da cama sentindo todos os ossos doerem.

- Cadê o Gaara? O que diabos aquele idiota está fazendo? – olhou para sua pálida e delicada mãozinha e voltou a seus devaneios. – Ele deveria estar...

Deu-se conta que acabara de olhar para a própria mão e ver que não era sua mão. Olhou para seu corpo e ali se encontrava um belo e frágil corpo feminino. Correu para o espelho. Definitivamente a figura refletida não era ele... nem após muitas cirurgias plásticas ficaria daquele jeito.

Do espelho lhe encarava uma bela garota de cabelos estupidamente pretos e compridos. Olhos azuis claríssimos, muito mais claros que os seus, lhe olhavam. A pele muita clara, combinava perfeitamente com aquela garota. Simplesmente linda. Naruto fez uma expressão séria e a imagem ficou ainda mais bonita. Pensou que poderia até ficar feliz em estar perto de alguém tão bonito, caso esse alguém não refletissem as ações dele mesmo.

- _"Isso é muito estranho!"_ - Passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e segurou algumas mechas. Passou a mão pelo corpo e sentiu os seios grandes.

-_"Tenho certeza que não tinha isso antes." –_ pensou o pobre rapaz. Desceu a mão e a levou ao meio das pernas. Um grito alto ecoou pelo hospital.

- Cadê meu pinto? – deu um soco no próprio nariz e desmaiou no mesmo instante.

-Doutor a paciente do quarto 205 está agindo de forma estranha.

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho, espero que aproveitem.**

**SasuNaru está a caminho, porém não vem no próximo .**

**Como Naruto vai se comportar no corpo da fraca Hinata?**

**Virriacho : Espero que continue acompanhando a história.**

**xoxo**


	4. Conhecendo o Lar

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, assim como a história é baseada no mangá Hot blooded Woman.**

**Mais para frente, vai te yaoi.**

**Cap. 3 – Conhecendo o Lar**

Naruto acordou novamente, sentando-se imediatamente na cama, assustado, olhando para o mesmo quarto de hospital.

- _"Não foi um sonho?" - _pensou olhando para o punho fechado e ridiculamente delicado.

- Claro que não! Eu adoraria que fosse. – disse o mesmo mensageiro da morte, agora parecendo um anãozinho, porém com os mesmos traços de antes. – Por que você tinha que entrar no corpo da Hinata? Graças a você eu fui rebaixado. – flutuava em frente à Naruto, extremamente irritado.

- Isso é um pesadelo! Por que eu tenho que ficar de olho em você? – Naruto estava quieto demais, até que...

- É, isso é um pesadelo! Tenho que acordar. – começou a bater a cabeça contra a parede.

- Pare com isso! Esse corpo é da Hinata! – tentava o mensageiro da morte, inutilmente parar o rapaz.

- Pare de reclamar, você deu sorte. – o serzinho materializou um espelho na frente de Naruto. – Olha. – novamente o rapaz olhou para a imagem de uma linda garota, com seus cabelos longos.

- Você é 10 cm mais alta que a média das mulheres em nosso país, tem 47 kg, pernas lindas e proporções faciais basicamente perfeitas! – percebia-se a empolgação do mensageiro em enumerar as qualidades do corpo de Hinata. – Sua pele não tem manchas e é tudo natural.

- Essa é você agora. – disse orgulhoso. – Você no seu corpo original nunca seria tão bonito.

Naruto começou a tirar a roupa, com uma expressão estranha. Não estava feliz, para espanto do mensageiro.

-O que foi? – perguntou o menor.

- Eu sou... – começou a falar calmamente para logo pôr-se a gritar. – Eu sou uma garotinha fraca? Meu corpo, que eu treinei com tanto empenho! Meus músculos, eu não tenho mais!

- Para que você precisa de músculos se você tem tanta beleza? – perguntou o mensageiro pasmado.

-Você ta fora de si? Tudo na minha vida é luta! Para que eu iria precisar de beleza, ainda mais de uma garota. Esse tipo de rosto e de corpo só serve para encorajar o inimigo. – continuava a se exaltar, não conseguia acreditar que estava no corpo de uma menina.

- Você sabe o quão difícil foi para mim, tornar-me forte? Eu passei por tanto sofrimento para transformar meu corpo magrelo e difícil de ganhar músculos, em um forte e agora você some com ele. – partiu para cima do pequeno para lhe acertar um golpe. – Devolve meu corpo! – o ameaçado fugiu, fazendo o outro acertar a mão numa mesa em um baque seco.

Sentiu a mão latejar, enquanto a mesa continuava intacta e o mensageiro flutuava, alegremente, atrás de si.

- Desgraçado, me deu um corpo que não consegue nem quebrar uma mesa. – disse o garoto sentindo um leve mal estar.

- Seria pior se você tivesse um corpo que pudesse fazer isso!. – disse o serzinho, percebendo que Naruto não estava bem, pois este se encontrava com as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Argh... qual o problema comigo? – não sabia por que, mas sua cabeça estava girando, sentia-se enjoado.

- Pare de ficar pulando para lá e para cá e vá deitar. A Hinata é uma pessoa muito anêmica. – disse o outro um pouco preocupado.

- Anemia? Não é aquela doença que as ricaças puras e inocentes têm? – perguntou o indignado garoto. – Tenho que sair desse corpo. – concluiu desesperado.

- Quieto! Não é tão fácil assim trocar de corpo! Além disso, você entrou no corpo da Hinata sem permissão, então você tem que protegê-lo até ela voltar.

- Então eu posso sair desse corpo quando essa Hinata voltar? – disse voltando a ter esperança o "descorpado".

- Bem... se ela quiser voltar. – pronunciou meio sem jeito.

- Vamos procurá-la. – animou-se Naruto. – Eu trago ela aqui, nem que pra isso precise quebrar as pernas dela.

- Que tal ficar aqui? É uma chance de ouro para você. Não é como se fosse ser uma garota bonita outra vez.

- De jeito nenhum, eu gosto de ser homem! – gritou desesperado.

O garoto lembrou que seu acidente aconteceu em julho, então correu os olhos pelo quarto de hospital a procura de um calendário. No canto, perto do criado-mudo encontrava-se o que procurava, preso a parede. Correu até lá, no entanto o que viu lhe assombrou.

- Aconteceu em junho, como podemos estar em agosto? – começou a pensar o que teria acontecido com seu corpo. – _"Isso é um pesadelo" – _pensou antes de sentir tudo a sua volta girar e desaparecer.

Desmaios freqüentes e anemia eram algumas das características do novo corpo de Naruto. Sua expressão não era nada boa, enquanto entrava no carro que o levaria para longe do hospital. Sentia-se muito mal, por isso seu rosto transpassava uma aparecia doentia.

- Isso, lembre-se dessa cara. – disse o mensageiro apontando para o rosto da garoto(a). – Era essa a cara que a Hinata normalmente tinha.

-Maldição... Essa é a sensação de estar morrendo? – pensou o pobre loiro já sem muita esperança.

Chegaram na frente de uma casa que mais parecia um palácio. Tudo era muito reluzente, o garoto olhava para tudo deslumbrado. Entrou na casa, onde era ainda mais incrível. Uma escada enorme destacava-se no centro da sala ridiculamente grande e luxuosa.

- Venha por aqui. O quarto da Hinata é subindo as escadas. – o baixinho indicou a porta que logo foi aberta pelo rapaz, no belo corpo feminino.

- Que tal? Não quer me agradecer? – o baixinho falou, flutuando para mais perto do outro com um sorriso malvado. – Você nunca teria chance de ter um quarto igual a esse. – Naruto somente pegou um travesseiro e se jogou no chão, fechando os olhos, ignorando.

-Durma na cama. – gritou o outro.

- Eu costumava dormir no chão. – disse já sonolento.

- Hinata ta acostumada a dormir na cama! – insistiu o nanico. A bela garota roncava no chão, alheia ao falatório do outro.

- _"Como pode um ser humano cair no sono em segundos?"_ – pensou o outro indignado.

O mensageiro da morte assumiu uma expressão mais séria, voltando a sua forma anterior. Fez o corpo de Hinata flutuar até a cama, cobrindo-a com cobertores de alta qualidade. Chegou perto dela e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na testa.

- Hinata... Tenha bons sonhos. – sussurrou.

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho, espero que aproveitem.**

**Sasuke aparece no próximo capítulo**

**Como Naruto vai se comportar na nova escola?**

**xoxo**


	5. Anemia, gastroespasmos e Uchiha Sasuke

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, assim como a história é baseada no mangá Hot blooded Woman.**

**Mais para frente, vai te yaoi.**

**Cap. 4 – Anemia, gastro-espasmos e Uchiha Sasuke**.

- Você sabe que as aulas começam amanhã, então não cause problemas. – falou a mulher bonita que foi ver Hinata no hospital. – Se você criar mais problemas vou te transferir. – a garota simplesmente continuava a comer desesperadamente, toda a comida que estava ao alcance de suas mãos.

- Você nem vai me responder...? – encarava a mais velha, sendo completamente ignorada.

- _"A comida é ótima! Acho que não vai ser tão ruim ficar nesse corpo"._ – pensou Naruto com a boca incrivelmente cheia.

tt A mulher irritou-se com os modos da menina, batendo no pote de comida que esta segurava nas mãos. A comida foi parar no chão, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos atentos de Naruto.

- Você está cada vez mais esperta. Sei que está comendo para me torturar! – apontou o indicador para a garota que continuava a encarar a refeição derrubada. – Vá já para seu quarto.

- Sua velha... – pronunciou a garota entre dentes, para logo começar a berrar. – Nem minha mãe me enchia o saco quando eu estava comendo. Já estou irritado por estar nesse corpo fraco e você ainda quer tirar meu único prazer?

- Hinata você... – foi interrompida pela menina exaltada.

- Devolve a minha comida! – gritou ainda mais alto. – Minha comida! - Sentiu o estomago embrulhar. Correu desesperado para o banheiro, pôs para fora tudo aquilo que havia ingerido há minutos atrás.

-_"Que sensação de vertigem horrível." –_pensou o pobre rapaz, encostado no vaso sanitário.

- Lá vai você de novo com seus gastro-espasmos. – a mulher estava parada perto da porta, encarando irritada, a garota. – Você nem consegue digerir o que come. Se vai me enfrentar, encontre outro jeito.

- Empregada, nos próximo três dias, dê somente sopa para ela. – saiu do quarto, deixando um garoto completamente desesperado para trás.

_-"Gastro o que? Resumindo, não poderei provar nenhuma daquelas comidas que nunca provaria na minha vida real." –_imagens de comidas saborosas passavam pela cabeça de Naruto, porém quebrar como vidro.

- Eu não agüento mais isso! – gritou. – Esse corpo, vou acabar com ele. – começou a se jogar contra a parede.

- Pare com isso, esse corpo não é seu. – gritou o mensageiro nervoso.

- Prefiro morrer a ter que tomar sopa por três dias.

- É inútil, você não pode morrer até que a vida da Hinata esteja completa, não importa o que você faça.

- É graças a você, que não posso ser promovido. – choramingava o serzinho.

- Pare de chorar, a culpa foi sua. – gritou o outro.

- Se você não tivesse entrado no corpo da Hinata a situação não estaria tão complicada.

- Seu inútil, não se atreva a por a culpa em mim. – gritou Naruto.

No corredor uma empregada e a mulher bonita, madrasta de Hinata, conversavam ao ouvi-la falando sozinha.

- Ela está agindo muito estranho, não seria melhor chamar o médico? – perguntou a primeira.

- Deixa para lá, ela só está tentando me irritar. – as duas se afastaram.

- Espere por enquanto. Eu vou tentar te devolver a seu corpo original. – falou o menor enxugando as lágrimas.

-Por enquanto nada. Te dou 24 horas.

- São só três dias. O problema da Hinata é causado por stress. Isso quer dizer que se manter uma boa condição mental, tudo vai ficar bem. – o mensageiro falava com uma expressão muito séria na face. – Duvido que você tenha algum stress, então depois de três dias você poderá comer tudo o que quiser. Tudo será seu.

_-" Se eu puder ter toda aquela comida, três dias de paciência são aceitáveis."_ – pensou Naruto voltando a ficar calmo. Na sua imaginação, novamente flutuavam varias comidas saborosas.

- _"Eu sou tão superior a isso, por que tenho que usar esse tipo de truque idiota?" –_pensou o outro.

No outro dia o mensageiro da morte estava desesperado, pois Naruto era muito enrolado para se arrumar e já estava quase na hora da aula começar.

- Se arrume logo. Hinata nunca chega atrasada. – corou um pouco ao ver a garota sair do banho enrolada apenas em uma toalha. Coisa que não passou despercebia pelo rapaz dentro daquele corpo.

- Calma, depois que vim parar nesse corpo não consigo dormir direito. Minha saúde ta ruim. – a garota desapareceu novamente no banheiro.

- To pronta! – o mensageiro olhou e novamente o rosto do menor pegou fogo. Hinata estava parada na porta somente de roupas intimas, porém com uma expressão nada compatível. Era a expressão travessa de Naruto.

- Para de palhaçada e ponha uma roupa. – disse cobrindo os olhos.

- Pode um mensageiro da morte se apaixonar por uma humana? – dizia Naruto vestindo o uniforme, com um sorriso ainda mais travesso.

-Cuide da sua própria vida.

-Que droga, esse cabelo é longo demais. – como em um passe de mágica, os cabelos longos foram presos em duas tranças perfeitas, que chegava a altura da cintura da garota. Óculos muito feios aparecerem diante de seus olhos.

- Esse cabelo, foi você não é? – gritou assustado. – E por que óculos?

- A beleza da Hinata é radiante, estou tentando disfarçar um pouco. – disse com um sorriso nada convincente o baixinho.

- Como se um par de tranças e um óculo fossem mudar isso... – Naruto olhou no espelho e ficou assombrado. – Mudou mesmo. – agora parecia uma nerd doida.

tt Chegou ao colégio de Hinata. Nunca tinha visto aquele lugar, mas era bastante bonito. A construção era grande e tudo parece muito bem cuidado. Naruto caminha desajeitado, ainda não havia se acostumado a agir como uma garota e aquele uniforme não ajudava muito.

- Aquela não é a Hyuuga Hinata? – alguns alunos olhavam da janela de suas salas a garota passar do lado de fora do prédio.

- Quem a excluída?

- Ouvi dizer que ela foi hospitalizada no inicio das férias de verão.

- É, fiquei sabendo que ela estava em estado vegetativo. Parece que ela acordou.

- Persistente como sempre.

- Aquela cara melancólica dela, olha lá Sasuke.

- Ela ainda ta viva. – falou o rapaz sentado em sua carteira, perto da janela, encarando a garota que caminhava alheia ao falatório. Este mantinha o rosto inexpressivo, deixando-o ainda mais bonito, com seus olhos e cabelos pretos. Sasuke pegou um de seus livros e no momento em que Hinata passava pela janela, jogou-o com o intuito de acertá-la.

tt Naruto esquivou do livro facilmente. O mensageiro da morte queria que o rapaz percebesse o quão difícil era a vida de Hinata, por isso desejou que aquilo o tivesse assustado.

- Legal! É assim que um dia deve começar. – comemorou Naruto, para assombro do menor.

- Aquilo não te assustou?

- Eu fazia isso todo dia. Gaara treinava meu reflexo com isso. – estava muito feliz falando aquelas coisas. – Mas isso é decepcionante, eles deveriam jogar um tijolo ou madeira mais pesada, assim seria mais divertido para desviar.

-_"Decepcionante? O que a Hinata enfrentava todo dia é decepcionante?" –_pensou o mensageiro irritado. – _"Espero que o maltratem para valer."_

_tt _Naruto abriu o armário da escola, pegou os livros nos quais, provavelmente, algum aluno já havia feito vários estragos . O rapaz-garota nem se importou e foi para a sala, sendo sempre guiado pelo mensageiro da morte.

Usou os livros destruídos como travesseiro e tentou dormir.

- Seus livros estão um lixo. Como você pode dormir? A aula já vai começar... – preocupava-se o pequeno.

- E daí? Está tudo bem se puder usá-lo como travesseiro. – o mensageiro teve um surto, começou a fazer barulhos até sua cabeça quase explodir.

- Que barulhento... Da pra você me fazer não ouvir sua voz, assim como as outras pessoas? – não se deu conta, mas estava com as pernas muito abertas para uma garota de saias. Os outros estudantes tinham hemorragias nasais ao verem a cena. Hinata possuía pernas muito bonitas.

- Feche as pernas. Não fique a Hinata. – após falar isso prendeu o corpo da excluída na cadeira.

- Seu mensageiro desgraçado. - a sala de aula encheu-se de cochichos, não muito baixos.

- Você viu. Era bem bonita.

- Você não acha que aquela excluída mudou?

- Sei lá, ela ta mais imponente.

- Será que ela fez uma cirurgia no cérebro?

-Por que diabos aquela vadia veio para cá? – uma garota falava bastante alto, chamando a atenção de Naruto. Sinto vontade de vomitar toda vez que vejo aquela cara nojenta dela.

- Você ta falando isso para mim? – Naruto perguntou.

- Claro! Você virou uma idiota completa? – gritou a garota desconhecida.

tt Naruto simplesmente olhou para a menina, deslumbrado, achando super fofo garotas lhe enfrentarem. As meninas ficaram um pouco intimidadas pelo sorriso estranho que Hinata lhes dava.

- Ela ta mais assustadora. – disse a garota se afastando junto com as amigas.

tt O mensageiro ficava espantado com a naturalidade que Naruto enfrentava as situações em que os alunos lhe discriminavam, era como se o rapaz já estivesse acostumado, como se já fizesse parte de seu cotidiano.

tt Caminhava por um corredor vazio da escola, não percebeu a presença do outro aluno, até este lhe segurar o pulso com força.

- Isso é lamentável... Se você tivesse morrido no hospital, talvez eu tivesse gostado um pouco de você.

-"_Uchiha Sasuke" -_ o mensageiro pensou, mostrando-se impaciente com o encontro.

- Não é tarde. – disse o lindo garoto sem expressão, chegou mais perto do rosto da garota e falou – Vá se matar!

tt Sasuke deu um sorriso torto e falso, começando a se afastar. Ficou pasmado quando olhou de canto e viu a garota, cuja tinha ofendido, simplesmente bocejar.

- Ouvi que você tinha mudado. To vendo que é verdade... Está ainda mais esquisita. – disse voltando a sua inexpressividade.

- Eu? – perguntou a garota demonstrando total falta de interesse.

- É! Você!

- Então quando você disse "Vá se matar" estava se referindo a mim? – perguntou confuso, não conseguia entender o que aquele moreno queria com ele.

- Parece que você ficou ainda mais idiota! Se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim teria levado veneno na ultima vez que fui lhe visitar no hospital

tt Naruto, através de Hinata, encarou o rapaz e lhe deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, para logo após partir para cima do outro tentando acertá-lo.

- Morra você, seu desgraçado. Quem você pensa que é para fo*** com meu humor?

-Não! – gritou o mensageiro tentando impedir a garota de dar um soco em Sasuke, porém para espanto dos dois, Naruto corou pelo rosto de Hinata e não conseguiu completar o golpe.

_-"Por que? Meu coração ta indo contra mim?" –_colocou a mão sobre o rosto tentando se acalmar.

tt Sasuke riu desdenhosamente olhando para a garota aparentemente fraca e corada a sua frente.

- Pensei que havia mudado, mas continua com essa cara nojenta. – falou se afastando.

_-"Por mais que seja uma alma diferente, o corpo ainda é da Hinata e ele reagiu."_ - pensou tristemente o mensageiro.

- Por que tinha que ser esse corpo? Anemia, gastro-espasmos e problema cardíaco. – gritou o garoto desesperado.

- Foi você que entrou nele, se você não fosse um espírito sagrado, já teria apagado a sua memória faz tempo. – chorava o mensageiro.

- Pare de chorar seu mensageiro da morte desgraçado. – falava voltando a andar pelo corredor.

- Não fale assim, Hinata nunca falou assim.

- Nossa, até o chão daqui é polido. – disse depois de uns minutos de caminhada. Isso é porque é uma escola particular, deve ser caríssima. Como é mesmo o nome?

- Otogakure. Decore pelo menos o nome da escola.

- Otogakure não fica perto Iwagakure... ? – parou para pensar o rapaz, fechando os olhos. - _"Isso importa agora? Ele nem vai me reconhecer mesmo..."_

- Nem pense em visitar seus amigos ou parentes. Eu to aqui para impedir isso. – apontou o dedo indicador, após ler os pensamentos do garoto, logo depois fazendo uma posição de luta.

- Eu não sou burro! – disse um pouco triste, voltando a caminhar lentamente. – Já faz três meses. Conhecendo minha mãe, ela já deve ter cremado o meu corpo. Não pretendo vê-la como um fantasma vivo. Além disso, ela já deve ter me esquecido. – ficou ainda mais triste sua expressão. –_"Será?"_

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Sasuke enfim apareceu. **

**Por que o Sasu-chan, não gosta da Hinata?**

**Como será que está o corpo do Naruto-kun?**

**xoxo**


	6. A vítima do Uchiha

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, assim como a história é baseada no mangá Hot blooded Woman.**

**Mais para frente, vai ter yaoi.**

**Cap. 5 - A vítima do Uchiha**

O mensageiro da morte comoveu-se com os sentimentos tristonhos do pobre rapaz. Tentou achar palavras para consolar-lhe.

- Isso não é verdade, a morte de um filho deixa uma marca profunda no coração dos pais. – olhava a garota a sua frente, sabendo que dentro dela havia Naruto e era somente dele aquela expressão. – Além disso, seu corpo esta... – Naruto voltou a andar cortando as palavras de seu guia.

- Entendi, entendi. Não precisa me confortar, sei que você é um cara legal. – voltou ao seu animo normal antes de falar. - Só não fica chorando feito um idiota retardado que vai ficar tudo bem.

_-"Retiro o que senti". _– pensou o menor ofendido com as palavras do outro. – _"Eu ia te contar, então não vai ser minha culpa..."_

Naruto bocejou ao acordar depois de uma boa soneca na sala de aula.

- Você dormiu o tempo todo. – afirmou o guardião do corpo emprestado. – Vamos que vou te levar para o refeitório.

- Isso aí, nada mais de sopa. Finalmente poderei comer coisas sólidas.

Naruto parou na porta de seu destino. A boca de Hinata se abriu de surpresa. O refeitório era enorme e todos os alunos ficavam bem acomodados naquele local.

_-"Um refeitório que acomoda todos os alunos em um lugar só". _

- Não fique agindo como se fosse sua primeira vez aqui e entre na fila. – o mensageiro suspirou entediado.

Na fila, o loiro babava vendo a quantidade de comida naquele local.

- Pare de babar. Você ta tão feliz assim? – perguntou indignado.

- Você nunca entenderia o prazer de comer. – seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto saliva continuava a escorrer pelo canto da boca. – Eu só comi sopa por três dias. Aqueles frangos assados, pizza e pedaços de presunto... Eu estava sonhando com isso. – começou a balançar a cabeça, estava muito ansioso. – Olha toda essa comida. Tem ramen! Essa escola de ricos é mesmo diferente.

-"Não posso ver isso!" – olhando a expressão boba de Naruto, sendo refletida pelo corpo de Hinata, coisa, no mínimo, estranha.

O ex-garoto loiro foi sentar em uma mesa. Tentava decidir qual das deliciosas comidas, que pegou, comeria primeiro. Olhou para tudo e decidiu-se por um maravilhoso peixe assado, no mesmo momento em que o pegava com os hashis, um estudante despejou seu pacotinho com formigas bem em cima de toda a refeição.

- Formigas – gritaram pessoas próximas na mesa.

- Misture-as com a sua comida, elas combinam com você. – disse o estudante. A vítima ficou em silencio olhando para as formigas passearem por sua comida de forma descontrolada. – Não? Eu devo te obrigar a comer?

- Três dias... – começou a dizer calmamente a garota, o estudante somente a olhou. Hinata se levanta e acerta a bandeja com muita força na cabeça do outro. – Essa é a primeira refeição decente que tenho em dias.

Uchiha Sasuke assistia toda a cena. Hinata tentava de todas as formas pular em cima do outro garoto, devido ao mensageiro lhe impedir, só pulava e balançava os braços. Naruto estava realmente muito irritado.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou uma coordenadora ouvindo toda a confusão.

- Se considere com sorte. – disse o estudante se afastando da garota.

- F**** da P***! Se considere com sorte você cu***! – Naruto nem se importou com a presença da coordenadora e continuou a berrar. – Seu viadinho desgraçado. Se fosse nos velhos tempos eu teria te fo**** e arrancado seu pinto fora! - os demais alunos só assistiam assombrados, a excluída falar daquela forma tão estranha.

- Eu não agüento mais isso! Ei, volta aqui seu gayzinho! Eu vou te f*** e acabar com a tua raça, f*** da P***.

- Sasuke. – chamou uma linda loira de olhos azuis, cuja franja longa cobria um dos olhos. O garoto estava com uma das mãos na testa, para então começar a rir daquela situação toda, coisa que deixou a que lhe acompanhava assustada, pois ele nunca ria daquele jeito.

Três alunos se encontravam no banheiro, sendo um deles o responsável pela cena. Tentava limpar o rosto depois da bandejada que havia tomado.

- O que foi aquilo cara? Você apanhando da excluída. – falou um dos amigos.

- Em falar nisso, onde que ela aprendeu a falar daquele jeito.

- Você viu como ela te acertou com a bandeja. Ela é muito boa!

- Ainda assim, o corpo dela tava ótimo pulando de lá pra cá. – disse o atingido com uma risada maliciosa.

- O que? Não me diga que você vai... – o amigo se espantou.

- Por que não? Uchiha Sasuke disse que podíamos mexer com ela do jeito que nós quiséssemos.

Enquanto isso Naruto encontrava-se na direção, tendo que escrever uma reconsideração devido à cena que havia se envolvido mais cedo.

- Aqui está a reconsideração – entregou para a coordenadora.

- Ta certo! Vou liberá-la só com ma reconsideração dessa vez, na próxima será suspensa. – Naruto já se retirava da sala. – Onde foi que ela aprendeu aquele linguajar? – a mulher abriu o papel e nele, ocupando toda a página, havia escrito somente **reconsideração**.

- Hyuuga Hinata! – gritou a mulher, porém o corpo da chamada corria o mais rápido que podia.

- Pare de agir assim. Hinata é uma ótima aluna, não uma encrenqueira. – falou o mensageiro flutuando ao seu lado.

- Não quebrei nenhuma cadeira e até escrevi a reconsideração. Não fiz nada de tão mal assim. – sem que Naruto percebesse o estudante, que tinha tido problemas mais cedo, agarrou-lhe por trás e colocou um pano com éter em sua boa. No mesmo momento, ficou atordoado e desmaiou.

Acordou dentro da sala de matérias de educação física. Três garotos lhe encaravam com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto. Tentou se mexer e sentiu as duas mãos amarradas nas costas. Começou a tentar se soltar.

- Ela parece assustada.

- Você acha mesmo que ia escapar ilesa, depois de tudo o que fez? - perguntou o estudante que já estava tornando-se conhecido. – Tranca a porta, disse para o outro.

- Tá certo. – foi até a porta e trancou.

_- "Esse corpo é mesmo muito fraco, não consegue nem mesmo se livrar de um cara comum". – _pensou o loirinho.

- Se você for odiar alguém, odeie Uchiha Sasuke. Isso é tudo porque ele te escolheu para vítima.

_-"Uchiha Sasuke"_ – pensou Naruto, decorando aquele nome. Sentiu uma mão deslizar por sua coxa.

- De qualquer forma, você tem pernas incríveis.

- O que está fazendo bastardo? Tire essas mãos de mim antes que eu acabe com você. – começou a ficar irritado, afinal um homem estava acariciando sua coxa, isso era ridiculamente estranho.

- Mas essa sua cara me enjoa. – começou a tirar os óculos da garota. – Mas é só eu não olhar para... – o rapaz terminou de tirá-lo e ficou pasmado com a beleza daquela garota. Corou furiosamente.

- Tire suas mãos de mim antes que eu as quebre. – falou a garota entre dentes, porém na imaginação dele ela sorria e pedia para ser abraçada.

- Se é o que quer? – abraçou-a. Empurrou-a no chão e ficou sobre ela. Naruto começava a se desesperar, pois sentia as mãos bobas correrem por todo seu corpo.

- Mensageiro, solta a corda! Eu não pediria se tivesse alguma força.

- Não posso interferir no curso do destino. – respondeu.

- Você interfere o tempo todo e agora que preciso você não pode?- gritava Naruto desesperado, enquanto o serzinho tapava os olhos

- Eu só tenho permissão de usar meus poderes para te fazer ficar como Hinata.

- Onde você pensa que ta tocando? – o estudante levantava a sai de Hinata descaradamente.

- Seu imbecil! Esse é o corpo da Hinata! – gritou, enfim as cordas se soltaram. Hinata empurrou com força o outro e saiu daquela sala.

- Se eu não estivesse sem forças, eu acabaria com a raça de vocês.

- Que voz bonita... - disse o estudante agredido de forma apaixonada, assustando seus amigos.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – falou entre dentes Naruto, bem longe da sala. – Quem é ele? Por que tenho que passar por tudo isso, só por causa dele?

- Ele é o chefe dessa escola! – disse o mensageiro calmamente. – Ele pode parece um bom aluno e é até presidente do conselho estudantil, mas ele controla todos os gangsters daqui, desde que entrou. Então, ele é quem manda aqui.

_- "Uchiha Sasuke é o chefe?"_ – admirou-se Naruto.

- Bem, no capitalismo dinheiro e poder são tudo de qualquer forma. – completou o menor.

- Então, ele sabe que eu sou perigoso e ta tentando acabar comigo antes que eu faça alguma coisa. – Naruto sorriu e cruzou os braços convencido. – Tenho que reconhecer que ele é bem perceptivo. Eu nunca deixei de ser o chefe de cada lugar por onde eu passei.

- Espere por mim Uchiha Sasuke. Logo responderei as suas afrontas.

_- "Quero examinar o cérebro dele, deve ter algum problema..."- _pensou o guardião pasmado.

No outro dia Naruto acordou cedo e foi direto para o colégio, afinal tinha que tentar se esforçar um pouco para parece com a Hinata. Entretanto, chegando ao colégio, deu de cara com o estudante atrevido do outro dia, lhe sorrindo de forma apaixonada e lhe dando bom dia. Naruto somente sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, para logo depois dar uma voadora no rapaz.

- Ta achando que sou fácil, por isso veio até mim essa manhã, babaca!

- Ela é tão tímida. - Os amigos do estudante lhe ajudavam a levantar.

- Sai dessa, cara! Você se apaixonou pela excluída? Se o Uchiha descobrir, você vai se tornar um alvo também.

- Não me importo quanto maiores os obstáculos, mais o meu amor arderá. – falava abobalhadamente.

- Aí vem o Sasuke. – disse um dos alunos, enquanto o apaixonado corria desesperadamente.

- Diz pra ele que eu fui transferido.

A suposta Hinata, enquanto isso poderia ser vista comendo uma quantidade surpreendente de comida no refeitório, sendo observada por Sasuke e sua amiga Yamanaka Ino.

- Ela ta jogando a comida na boca, que nojo. – disse a loira para o amigo. – Desde quando ela tem tanto apetite.

- Bem... ela ta melhor que antes. – disse o moreno com sua usual inexpressividade. Ele levantou-se da mesa.

- Tenho que ir à sala do conselho. Então, com licença. – disse formal.

-Ok. – respondeu a outra. Hinata passou a encarar Sasuke.

- Que nojo, ela ta olhando para você de novo. – comentou a amiga. Sasuke se dirigiu até a mesa onde a morena com alma loira se encontrava.

- Você me olhando já era desagradável, mas ficar me encarando é ainda pior. Tira os olhos de mim, sua vadia. – pronunciou no mesmo tom de sempre, porém de forma um pouco irritada.

- Vou parar de olhar então... – falou sem o mínimo de interesse, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. – Você me dá o leite, parece que você não vai mais tomar! – pegou o leite e tomou alegremente. Sasuke virou as costas e sorriu sinceramente, não deixando passar despercebido por Ino.

Naruto caminhava calmamente pela escola, quando ouve alguém chamar o nome da Hinata. Naruto pensou novamente que precisava se esforçar um pouco para parecer com a garota.

- Sou eu! Hyuuga Hinata! Sou eu! – disse com a voz ainda mais fina, acenando e sorrindo para as quatro garotas que lhe chamavam.

- Ela ta brincando com a gente. – concluiu a de cabelo preto curtinho.

- Venha conosco! – falou a outra, com cabelos encaracolados.

- Você deveria fugir. Pensei que escapar fosse sua especialidade. – comentou o mensageiro.

- Você ta doido. Essas garotas fofas tão me chamando, imagine se eu recusaria. – acompanhou-as até o terraço da escola.

Logo ao chegar ao local, foi acertado em cheio por um soco da loirinha chamada Ino.

- Incrível, eu não sabia que garotas bonitas sabiam rosnar. – Naruto passava a mão no rosto, com os olhos brilhantes, voltados para as garotas.

- Já disse para você ficar longe do Sasuke. – a garota chamada Ino, muito irritada dizia. – Parece que você mudou de tática, mas pode esquecer! Como ousa dar em cima do Sasuke?

- Vocês vieram em grupo para me atacar. Foi o Uchiha que mandou vocês aqui? – a morena com alma loira somente perguntava com a expressão séria.

- Claro! Você sabe o quanto ele te detesta. Ele também já te disse várias vezes para não chegar perto dele. – Hinata dá um sorrisinho.

- Você ta me zoando? – outro soco atinge a face esquerda de Hinata.

- Podem trazer, não quero ver essa cara nojenta na sala, nunca mais! – gritou Ino, enquanto outra garota jogava um balde de água malcheirosa em Naruto.

Este somente continuou de cabeça baixa, sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo e o cheiro horrível lhe impregnar.

- Ta parecendo um rato molhado e fedorento. Combina com você. Agora tenta chegar perto do Sasuke-kun.

- Vamos embora daqui Naruto, deixa pra lá. – falava o mensageiro desesperado.

As meninas riam dela encharcada. A morena de cabelo curto pegou uma tesoura.

- Apesar de ser uma vaca, o cabelo dela é lindo.

- Vamos de uma vez, corta! – chegou perto de Hinata e puxou uma das tranças – Fique grata, vou transformar esse estilo ultrapassado, em um penteado mais curto. – a garota ameaçou cortar o cabelo da outra, porém Naruto segurou o braço dela, torcendo-o para trás.

- Solta meu braço. – ele ainda segurava.

- Eu não bato em mulher, sempre as achei pequenas e bonitinhas. Bater em mulher é coisa daqueles gangsters vergonhosos. – a expressão de Naruto era assustadora, as garotas começavam a se espantar. – Então... não provoquem mais. – soltou o braço da estudante, jogando-a no chão. – Eu só perdôo uma vez.

- Você ta... você ta tentando... – Hinata interrompeu Ino. – Ainda quer alguma coisa, huh? – Naruto pegou a tesoura e cortou uma boa parte de uma das tranças.

- Isso deve ser o bastante. – jogou os cabelos cortados perto das garotas.

- Aquela é mesmo a Hyuuga Hinata? – se perguntavam as meninas assombradas. – Acho que ela não é mentalmente estável.

Naruto descia os degraus, irritado. Tirou os óculos feios e jogou longe. Metade do cabelo de Hinata estava mais curto, porém solto e a outra parte ainda prensa numa trança, agora bagunçada. Esbarrava nos estudantes ao caminhar apressadamente pelos corredores da escola, sem se desculpar.

- Muito bem. Quebrou os óculos, mas a Hinata tem uma coleção deles. – dizia o guia flutuando a seu lado.

- Qual a sala do Uchiha? – perguntou de forma fria, pela voz, agora não tão doce, da garota.

- Sala 2-4 – disse o baixinho, percebendo logo em seguida o deslize. – Não, pare! Você não pode entrar lá. – ficou na frente da garota, com os braços abertos.

- Sai da frente, se me impedir, eu mordo a língua da Hinata.

- O que? – espantou-se o mensageiro.

- Você acha que não faria isso? Mesmo você me vigiando, seria fácil cortar o rosto da Hinata-chan com uma faca. – estava séria demais a expressão de Hinata. Naruto não estava brincando.

- Espere, isso é um crime. Por favor, eu imploro, se controle. – já era tarde demais. Naruto abria a porta da sala 2-4 com violência e entrava gritando.

- Uchiha Sasuke seu bastardo, vem cá! – o moreno manteve a mesma cara de paisagem, enquanto a garota ficava parada na porta, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Nosso que linda essa garota.

- Que cabelo é esse?

- A conhece Uchiha?

Sasuke lentamente virou-se para a escandalosa e ainda sentado em sua carteira encarou-a.

_-"Entendi... Então esse cara é o Uchiha Sasuke!" – _pensou Naruto ainda encarando-o.

O moreno levantou-se e foi até a garota que não se moveu da porta.

- Vamos lá pra fora. – disse sem emoção.

- Eu vou depois que socar a sua cara. - ela tentou dar-lhe um soco, porém novamente corou e seu coração acelerou, lhe impedindo de acertá-lo.

_- "Droga, o coração de novo"_

Sasuke pegou o pulso da garota e arrastou-a para fora da sala, pedindo para alguns alunos avisarem o professor que resolveria um problema.

- _"Droga, to tendo um ataque cardíaco ou o que? Esse corpo tem defeitos demais!" _– pensava o loiro enquanto era rudemente arrastado. Levou a garota até o banheiro masculino e jogou-a no chão com brutalidade.

- Ei, por que tinha que me jogar no chão do banheiro. – levantou e novamente tentou acertar um golpe no outro. O mais alto, rapidamente, puxou-a pela camiseta, fazendo-a bater na parede, mas antes de cair segurou-a pelo pescoço.

- _"Que rápido..."_

- Por um momento até estava agindo de uma forma legal e agora isso? – Sasuke falava completamente frio – Quem você pensa que é?

- _"Ta acontecendo de novo!" – _o coração de Hinata queria explodir, deixando o loiro confuso.

- Esses olhos... já deixei bem claro que não quero ver esses olhos nunca mais! Então sai do meu caminho, car****!

Sasuke puxou o rosto da garota para perto do dele, deixando-os a centímetros de encostarem os lábios. Naruto simplesmente não conseguia reagir direito, era uma situação estranha demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Foi você que quebrou a promessa, então não reclame do que acontecer! – o moreno dava-lhe um sorriso sexy, porém exalava maldade. A outra, corada, somente lhe encarava. – Como sempre essa cara patética... Sabia que essa sua cara me dá vontade de te estrangular? – passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Parece até um cãozinho implorando por osso. – a palavra cãozinho ecoou pela mente de Naruto.

- Quem você está chamando de cãozinho? – gritou a garota acertando em cheio, um soco na cara do bonitão. Este caiu sentado e continuou a encará-la.

- Argh! – pegou no coração que doía de tão acelerado que se encontrava. – Seu... Seu... Se considere com sorte, se meu coração estivesse legal teria matado você. – disse saindo rapidamente do banheiro.

- Você ta ficando mais interessante, - disse Sasuke, ainda sentado no chão, com um sorriso malicioso. – Hyuuga Hinata!

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**O próximo só na quarta-feira. Tenho que ficar um pouco com o meu amor.**

**Bom galera, Sasuke é malvado e odeia a Hina-chan... Será que Naruto vai mudar esse sentimento?**

_**Makie : Naruto do jeito que é, no corpo da Hinata tão delicada, é uma coisa muito estranha. Ele não vai ficar afeminado, mas terá alguns sentimentos um tanto afeminados, talvez. Hauhuhaua**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

**Galera, deixem suas opiniões, sejam boas ou ruins, preciso saber se estão gostando. **

**Se deixarem bastante **_**reviews**_**, posto um capítulo bem grandão. =P**

**Brink's, vou postar de qualquer jeito para compensar quem acompanha.**

**Mas deixem uma **_**review**_**, nem que seja pra dizer **_**"Continua"**_** ou **_**"Que lixo! Vai aprender a escrever!"**_

**xoxo**


	7. Confusão

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, assim como a história é baseada no mangá Hot blooded Woman.**

**Mais para frente, vai ter yaoi.**

**Cap. 6 - Confusão**

Naruto correria pelos corredores, perturbado. O rosto permanecia um pouco avermelhado. Tentava a todo custo acalmar o coração.

- Precisava dar um soco nele? – perguntou o mensageiro desgostoso.

- Aquele desgraçado me chamou de cãozinho!

- Isso é muito estranho! Pensando bem, esses ataques só acontecem quanto estou perto do Sasuke.

- Não tem jeito, a Hinata é... – o mensageiro tentou começar a contar algo, porém Naruto falou antes que ele pudesse terminar.

- Por acaso, aquele cara tem algum dispositivo que dispara ataques cardíacos?

O outro não conseguia entender como Naruto podia chegar a conclusões tão ilógicas. Então tentou explicar para o loiro.

- Dá pra pensar de forma lógica pelo menos uma vez? A Hinata é vulnerável ao Sasuke. Acho que as emoções dela foram deixadas no corpo.

- A Hinata foi derrotada pelo Uchiha Sasuke? Meu vice-chefe disse que quando alguém perde feio para um inimigo é difícil se recompor e lutar novamente com o mesmo inimigo. Claro que eu nunca passei por isso.

- _"Por que ele só consegue pensar desse jeito?"_ – devaneava o indignado mensageiro.

- Droga... Não posso lutar enquanto esse corpo lembrar-se do medo! – concluía o loiro aéreo ao pobre guia.

No outro dia, Naruto foi ao salão de beleza para arrumar o cabelo cortado, no entanto pediu, para a funcionária que lhe atendeu, para raspar os lindos cabelos negros de Hinata.

- Prontinha senhorita.

Naruto olhou-se no espelho. Uma franja perfeita lhe caía pela face, enquanto cabelos em degrade contornavam a cabeça e lhe caíam no meio das costas. Não dava para acreditar, mas estava ainda mais bonita do que era.

- Eu pedi para raspar o cabelo, não para deixá-lo mais bonito! – gritava a menina com alma masculina, aborrecida.

Pisando forte, acreditava que todos a sua volta lhe provocavam, enquanto, na realidade, encantavam-se com sua beleza, ou melhor, a beleza da Hyuuga.

- Droga! Por causa desse rostinho bonito, todo mundo fica me provocando. – gritava, enquanto empurrava e socava alguns garotos que lhe assediavam.

- Odeio esse corpo!

Mais um dia de aula em Otogakure, tudo indo bem até Naruto encontrar o estudante irritante das formigas, chamado Rock Lee.

- Você está ainda mais linda hoje Hinata!

- Que foi idiota? Ser chutado ontem não foi o bastante? Eu estou de mal humor. Quer que eu te bata novamente?

- Não! Poupe suas delicadas perninhas. – Naruto bocejou lembrando-se das pernas de seu verdadeiro corpo, bem masculino. Pensou que não eram nada delicadas.

- Eu sei que tenho lhe perseguido, mas... – o rapaz ajoelhou-se. – Aceite meus sentimentos.

- Por isso que eu te disse para usar os óculos e prender o cabelo, agora esses insetos vão ficar te perseguindo. – gritava o mensageiro – A Hinata nunca aceitaria um cara desses perto dela.

- "_Acho que esse cara se assustou mesmo com a surra que levou ontem"_. – pensou Naruto, não entendendo muito bem o que o rapaz realmente queria dizer.

- Certo. Já que está sendo humilde, vou te aceitar. – disse a garota tendo uma expressão muito particular de Naruto, um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Sério Hinata? Obrigado. - Lee estava muito vermelho e sorridente. – Eu ia me jogar do telhado se você me rejeitasse.

- Cara, acho que meu chute realmente te machucou. – batia no braço do rapaz corado, que não compreendia muito bem as reações de Hinata.

- Bom, já que você foi o primeiro que reconheceu esse corpo... –Naruto dizia realmente confundindo tudo.

- Primeiro? Sério? – deslumbrava-se Lee.

- Tá certo. Você será meu sub-chefe.

- Sub-chefe?

- O que? Não gostou? – a garota olhava o rapaz de forma ameaçadora.

- N...não! Você é a chefe. Você é a Rainha e eu o escravo. – fez uma expressão apaixonada – Você disse que sou o primeiro. O que mais eu poderia querer? Na verdade, eu achava que você só tinha olhos para o Uchiha Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke? Eu?

- Eu sei que eu nem me comparo a ele...

- _"Pelo menos você reconhece"_. – pensou o mensageiro, cruzando os braços.

- O Sasuke é tão forte assim? Admito que a velocidade dele era excelente.

Já longe de Lee, Naruto perdia-se em seus pensamentos, sendo acompanhado pelo mensageiro, que no momento, não conseguia entender por que o rapaz era tão tapado.

- Então? O que você acha, será que posso com ele se meu coração estiver ok?

Finalmente disse deixando o seu guia pasmado.

- Cale a boca! Ouvir você falar assim, que me dá um ataque cardíaco.

Continuaram a caminhar lentamente pelos corredores da escola. A garota atraía vários olhares por onde passava, sendo completamente ignorados. Um deles, ao fundo do corredor era de olhos muito negros.

O rapaz belíssimo caminhava na direção de Hinata, sendo acompanhado por Ino.

- Quem é ela? Deve ser aluna nova. – disse a loirinha quando chegaram um pouco mais perto.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam conectados pelos olhares. O loiro sentia o coração explodir pelo peito de Hinata, a cada passo que dava mais para perto do Uchiha. Ficaram lado a lado, virados em direções opostas.

- Você mostrou sua verdadeira aparência. Vou entender que o contrato terminou. – ombro a ombro o mais alto falava aos cochichos – Aproveite os seguidores que possa ter, mas você não vai durar muito.

Sasuke continuou a caminhar. Inesperadamente, Hinata virou-se e puxou o rapaz pela camisa, abraçando-o pelas costas.

- Me solta Hinata. – gritou o moreno, olhando por cima do ombro. Sua face estava muito vermelha.

- _"Eu preciso superar. A mente pode controlar o corpo."_ – Naruto pensava abraçado ao corpo do outro, desesperado. Sentia o rosto febril, enquanto o coração pulsava acelerado. Sasuke soltou-se da garota dando-lhe um tapa estalado na face. Caminhou rapidamente para longe, enquanto Ino lhe seguia.

- O que? Você sabia que era a Hinata, então por que você esta vermelho? – gritava a loirinha.

- Eu não estou vermelho. – pronunciou entre dentes.

- Não me diga que você gosta daquela excluída.

- Pare com isso, você está me irritando. – Ino parou imediatamente ao ver o rosto sem expressão de Sasuke. Apesar de tudo, conhecia um pouco o rapaz, devido a isso, apesar de não demonstrar suas emoções, sabia que estava com um ar ameaçador.

- Eu gostar da Hinata? Que piada.

X~xx~x

Naruto estava muito feliz, pois o coração de Hinata, ao chegar perto de Sasuke , não estava lhe afetando tanto quanto antes.

- Você realmente não sente nada por aquele rosto. – disse o mensageiro.

- De quem? Do Uchiha? – perguntou um tanto confuso.

- Claro, ele facilmente entraria entre os dez homens mais lindos do país.

- Eu sou homem, se ele tem um rosto perfeito ou não, simplesmente não me afeta, acho as meninas mais fofinhas. Mas ele é tão bonito assim?

- Pois, sei lá, acho que ele é tão bonito quanto meu antigo sub-chefe, o Gaara. A música dele era o grito das garotas ao fundo.

- Você tinha um cara como o Sasuke sob o seu comando? – gritou incrédulo.

- Ele era muito útil na hora das lutas. Minha vida era bem tranqüila com o apoio dele.

-_"Então ele já está acostumado a caras de alto nível."_ – abismava-se o outro. Ficou com uma expressão nostálgica de repente.

- "_Hinata, hoje seu corpo abraçou o Sasuke. Foi como se seu sonho se tornasse realidade. Aonde você foi? Vai me abandonar assim como fez com seu corpo?"._

_X~xx~X_

No outro dia, Naruto descobriu que precisaria entrar em um clube, pois o antigo, que Hinata participava, havia fechado por falta de membros. Para desespero do mensageiro e para a alegria dos participantes, que veriam a garota com roupas curtas, o rapaz optou por entrar para o clube de boxe. Enquanto socava sacos de areia, Lee, em outro canto da escola, ficava sabendo do abraço entre Hinata e o Uchiha.

- Como ele ousa tocar na minha namorada? – gritava enfurecido, enquanto um amigo tentava lhe acalmar.

- Eu te disse cara. Ela o abraçou primeiro.

- Não pode ser, ela disse que eu sou o primeiro namorado dela. – descabelava-se o rapaz, até ouvir uma voz fria.

- O primeiro namorado dela?

Sasuke estava parado na frente do suposto namorado da Hyuuga, com o habitual sorriso gentil na face. Apesar disso, tinha certo ar ameaçador. Não condizia com aquele sorriso.

- Então, primeiro namorado da Hinata, pra que você queria me ver? - Lee estava tremendo de medo. Olhava para o moreno que se aproximava, intimidando-o.

- Você... você é tão bonito! - foi tudo o que pode dizer – Seu maldito! Você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Vou sumir daqui. – correu desesperado, sem perceber a escada.

- Rock Lee! – gritou seu amigo, mas já era tarde. Escorregou e caiu por ela.

Mais tarde, Rock Lee encontrou Hinata no clube de boxe. Seu rosto estava com alguns hematomas e seu pulso enfaixado, pois tirou do lugar.

- Quem fez isso com você? De que gangue era? – perguntava Naruto.

- Eu estava procurando informações sobre o seu escândalo com o Uchiha...

- Esse cara de novo? – não esperou a rapaz terminar de falar e saiu enfurecido do local. - Eu ia esperar curar meu coração, mas acho que não tenho escolha. Ele tocou no meu escravo!

- Vocês viram? Hinata vai brigar com Sasuke por mim! – dizia deslumbrado, enquanto seus colegas balançavam as cabeças, abismados.

- Ela disse meu escravo! Coitado.

O conselho de estudantes discutia as idéias sobre o festival, quando o barulho da porta sendo escancarada lhes rouba a atenção. Hinata enfurecida entra pela sala, encarando Sasuke.

- Cai fora! Só volte quando aprender a bater na porta. – rosnou o presidente.

- Que cara engraçado! Todos no conselho são comediantes? – debochou Naruto. O Uchiha levantou de sua mesa.

- É verdade que você surrou o Rock Lee?

- Você virou uma selvagem. Se o presidente Hyuuga souber disso, com toda certeza ficará abalado.

-Fo**-se! Quem se importa com o presidente Hyuuga? Eu nem conheço o cara.

- Ele é o pai da Hinata. – gritou o mensageiro.

- Vamos fazer aquilo Uchiha Sasuke.

Silencio. Tanto o moreno, quanto todos que estavam na sala ficaram espantados. Seus olhos arregalados fitavam a menina.

- Com licença, o vice-presidente continuará a reunião. – afirmou o rapaz saindo da sala.

Naruto percebeu que a dois metros de distancia era o suficiente para manter o coração estável. Sasuke lhe observava descrente.

- Que tipo de jogo é esse? Resolveu chutar o balde?

- Jogo? O que você acha que sou? Por que não aceita meu pedido? – uma veia pulsava na testa de Hinata, o loirinho estava irritado.

- Me recuso. Vai levar umas duas horas. Você acha que vale duas horas do meu dia?

- Não me subestime! – gritou. – Você acha que eu deixaria levar duas horas?

- Aceite. Vou mostrar o quanto sou bom. – fingiu uma tossezinha – Quer dizer, boa.

Sasuke olhou para ela, para logo encarar o chão, tentando esconder a vermelhidão que surgia em sua face. Havia entendido tudo errado.

- Você é bem descarada. Não pensei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa. – tentava voltar a sua habitual inexpressividade. – Amanhã às seis da tarde. Vou fazer uma reserva em um hotel.

- Então ricaços como você, só escolhem lugares de alta classe. Tudo bem, eu não pretendia fazer em um local aberto mesmo. – sorria radiante. – Pode ter certeza que sou diferente de tudo o que você já viu.

Sasuke pensava coisas nada castas, enquanto Naruto achava interessante o lugar escolhido para uma luta. O mal entendido continuava.

- Não sabia que você era tão boa assim.

- Claro que sou! Não tem nenhum cara que eu não tenha levado a nocaute. – Sasuke corou um pouco novamente.

- Ta bom! Vou ficar esperando, vamos ver se você consegue me satisfazer. – disse o moreno se afastando, deixando Hinata batendo um punho no outro, estava alegre.

-_"Como as coisas ficaram desse jeito?"_– pasmava-se o mensageiro.

- Você perdeu a cabeça?

- O que?

- Seu imbecil! Se eu não pudesse ler sua mente, também pensaria que você estava tentando transar com o Sasuke. – gritava o mensageiro sendo completamente ignorado por Naruto, que estava ocupado, perdido em seus pensamentos. – É um hotel! Um hotel! E você só consegue pensar em lutar?

- Bem, isso foi um tanto inesperado, eu admito. Ele queria tanta descrição. É um filhinho de papai. – comentava calmamente. – Droga! Por essa eu não esperava.

- Como você pode ser tão tapado para entender as coisas? Você nunca teve um relacionamento amoroso Naruto?

- Não! Um chefe de gangue não pode ter relações sexuais até que ele ou ela faça dezenove anos.

- De onde você tirou isso Naruto?

- O Gaara me falou.

- Seu sub-chefe? – perguntou incrédulo, com uma gota gigante sobre a testa.

- Ele era o chefe antes de derrotá-lo. Ele me ensinou as regras para ser um chefe de verdade.

- _"Não existe uma regra dessas_" – o mensageiro não conseguia acreditar em quanto o loirinho era ingênuo.

- Se não fosse por ele eu cometeria um monte de erros.

_- " Seu idiota! Foi ele que te deixou assim."_

- Eu sinto tanta falta dele. A época em que eu estava com ele e a gangue foi a melhor da minha vida. – ele pronunciava as palavras com muita nostalgia na voz. – Todo dia era diferente e divertido.

- Sinto muito! – o mensageiro tinha pena do rapaz. – _"Ele está fazendo eu me sentir culpado!"_

- Isso não combina com você. Você devia gritar comigo e ficar chorando. – voltou a sua habitual energia.

- _"Retiro o que senti."_

O rapaz de cabelos negros esperava pacientemente a chegada de Hinata. Estava encostado no muro dos fundos do colégio. Visualizou a garota correr na sua direção.

- Você me fez esperar dez minutos. Não sabia que tinha essa coragem, estou impressionado.

- Foi mal! O professor terminou a aula tarde – arfava devido a corrida. Sasuke apressou-se a ir à frente.

- Vamos manter distância. Não quero que pensem que estamos juntos.

- _"Ele ta com medo que nos vejam juntos caso ele perca." –_debochava o loirinho.

Chegaram a um lugar muito bonito. Sasuke pediu a chave do quarto ao recepcionista, logo caminhavam, calmante, para o quarto correspondente.

**Desculpe a demora para postar, mas o Enem e as provas para entrar na Universidade estão aí, então não está me sobrando muito tempo. **

**O cap. não 'tá tão comprido como eu esperava, mas pelo menos, acho que aconteceu bastante coisa.**

**Naruto muito tapado confundiu a cabeça de Sasuke, ou melhor, as cabeças. xD **

**O que vai rolar nesse hotel?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews: **_**Mikie, Ciel13 e Luna Moonlight.**_

**xoxo**


	8. Poeira nos olhos

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à ****Masashi Kishimoto****, assim como a história, que é inspirada no ****manhwa**** Hot Blooded Woman, de ****Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

**X~xx~X**

_**Cap. 7 – Poeira nos olhos**_

- Olha esse chão, parece um espelho. Olha a cama, é incrível! Eu tenho que pagar pelo que beber, né? Mas tem tanto, acho que eles nem vão perceber se faltar um. E mesmo que descubram, é só dizer que não bebi.

Naruto mexia em tudo que estava ao alcance do corpo, não parava nem por um minuto. Sasuke observava a tudo, com a cabeça totalmente confusa. Definitivamente, aquilo não era nem um pouco excitante.

- Dá para parar com isso, você está quebrando o clima. Vamos ver as técnicas que você tanto se orgulha.

- Ta, ta! Eu bebo depois. De qualquer jeito vou estar com sede quando terminar. – encarou o moreno com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Sasuke tirou a mochila do ombro e a jogou em um canto, sentando-se, em seguida, sobre um sofá. Naruto, que estava sobre a cama, ficou de quatro, inocentemente, pois tinha o intuito de descer da mesma. As pernas do Uchiha imediatamente se cruzaram, pois teve uma visão completa do corpo de hinata, ou melhor, do traseiro da garota de saias. Nem morto mostraria o quão animado se encontrava.

- Só depende de quão boa você é... E não to nem um pouco empolgado com você! Vamos ver se você é tão boa mesmo, me deixe excitado.

Naruto olhou para o rapaz, totalmente confuso.

- Você precisa estar excitado para começar?

- Claro! Vou embora se você me decepcionar.

Sasuke apoiava o queixo em uma das mãos, de forma sexy. Naruto pegou um abajur e começou a observá-lo de forma minuciosa. O outro tentava entender, até que a garota, de alma masculina, lhe lançou um olhar e deu-lhe um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Começou a balançar o abajur.

_- "O que ela está fazendo?" – _pensou o moreno.

- Vamos começar! – o loirinho pulou sobre seu adversário, pronto para acertá-lo com o objeto anterior. O atacado não conseguia entender.

Naruto segurou o abajur e sorriu divertido.

- E aí? Já entrou no clima?

- Você quer fazer SM*? – perguntou o moreninho muito corado.

- Não sei que tipo de técnica é SM, mas me mostre o que você saber fazer. – segurou o objeto em posição de luta. – Pode vir, eu vou revidar tudo!

Atacou-o novamente, quebrando várias coisas a cada vez que o outro esquivava. O agressor olhou os estragos a sua volta assim como Sasuke sentado no chão.

- Eu tenho que pagar pelas coisas que quebrar?

- Você só percebeu agora?

- Bem vou dizer que não fomos nós. – voltou a tentar acertá-lo, porém, agora, com o corpo.

- O que você ta tentando fazer?

- Se eu mantiver uma distancia meu coração não vai me atrapalhar! – tentava a todo custo acertar-lhe com chutes. - Então, pode desistir!

- Você é rápido, mas não revida, então acho que é um amador.

- Você ficou completamente louca? Esqueceu porque viemos aqui?

- Isso é obvio! Viemos lutar pelo lugar de chefe da Otogakure! Dá pra ser mais sério? Esse duelo é importante.

- Chefe? – Sasuke se distraiu por um instante, levando um chute em cheio na boca do estomago, caindo para traz se contorcendo de dor.

_- "Bem no alvo" – _pensou orgulhoso de si, ao ver a expressão de dor do outro.

_- "Bem feito! Você merece isso, depois de todo que fez para a Hinata"._ –pensou o mensageiro que assistia a tudo, calado, desde o inicio.

- Parece que fez um estrago. Quer continuar lutando?

- Por que eu tenho que lutar com você? – o moreno ainda sentia o local atingido latejar.

- Essa foi fácil! Ta desistindo? Já que não está disposto a lutar, eu vou tomar o comando da escola. Se você me encher mais uma vez, eu acabo com você de novo.

- " _O que foi isso? Não foi um golpe poderoso, mas não foi coincidência ela ter acertado meu estômago"_. – devaneava o atingido, vendo Hinata se afastar sorridente. – "_Além disso, ela só mira nos pontos vitais."_

_- _Até amanhã, ex-chefe. – a menina foi até onde havia largado sua bolsa, colocando-a desajeitada sobre o ombro.

- _"Ela vai embora assim? É serio?"_ – o corpo da Hyuuga acenou antes de desaparecer pela porta de saída.

Sasuke colocou a mão sobre a testa e começou a rir disfarçadamente.

_- "O que é isso? Hyuuga Hinata, tudo que você queria é se tornar chefe do colégio? Sério? Você virou comediante?_" - desatou a gargalhar de forma descontrolada, ainda segurando o local recém atingido.

- Meu estomago está doendo! – continuava rindo, alheio ao mensageiro, que lhe observava de forma estranha.

_- "Se eu não tivesse a capacidade de ler a mente dos humanos, eu poderia tê-lo odiado, mas..."_

X~xx~X

- Viu? Eu já disse que estou bem. – a madrasta de Hinata havia arrastado a menina a um médico.

- Ta falando sério? – indignou-se a bonita mulher.

- Sim, ela ainda tem sinais de gastrite, mas no geral está incrivelmente sadia. – dizia o simpático médico já conhecido da família. – Eu cuido da Hinata desde que ela era pequena. Posso dizer que ela está bem mais saudável agora.

- Mas ela entrou no clube de boxe e todo dia sai machucada.

- Uns poucos machucados não são problemas. No caso da Hinata, é isso que a deixa mais saudável. Na realidade as doenças dela, eram causadas pelo stress.

- O presidente Hyuuga vai ficar muito feliz, a única preocupação dele era a saúde dela. – disse a madrasta, chamada Tsunade. Observava a garota devorar um lanche qualquer. – Do jeito que ela anda comendo, acho que o estomago já está bom. Se ela fica doente, sou eu é que levo a culpa.

- Ei coroa, você é minha madrasta? – pergunto Naruto.

- Pense antes de falar. – gritou o mensageiro.

- É isso mesmo! Você não pensa em mim como sua madrasta! – gritava Tsunade. – Sempre me trata como uma escrava. Vou pegar um taxi. Você vai para a escola com o motorista.

Naruto ficou surpreso com a reação da mulher. Começou a refletir sobre a situação toda, enquanto caminhava na direção da escola.

_-"Isso foi inesperado."_

- Acho que essa Hinata era meio grossa.

- Você acha que tem o direito de falar mal dela – disse o mensageiro, sendo ignorado.

O refeitório. Lugar favorito de certo loiro sem corpo. A comida era uma de suas paixões. Comia desesperadamente, sem nem perceber o rapaz que se aproximava.

- Você não apareceu para a aula, mas está aqui comendo? – Sasuke lhe sorria inexpressivo, segurando uma bandeja. – Não sabia que tinha tanto apetite.

- Vai comer isso? – apontou para o que o rapaz segurava.

- São só sobras, você quer?

- Quero! – sorriu a menina radiante, pondo-se a devorar tudo rapidamente.

_- "Pensei que ela fosse mais delicada."_

- "_O cara sabe como agir. Ele me dá um agrado depois de perder o duelo."_

- Por quanto tempo ainda vai me enfrentar? Eu já mandei esconder esse rosto. – começou o moreno, de forma séria.

- É mesmo! A Hinata escondia o rosto por sua causa. – disse apontando o indicador para o outro. – Bom, dá pra entender, já que naquela época ela era muito fraca.

_- "Ele não consegue pensar de outro jeito." – _pensamento do mensageiro.

- Bom, eu até to pensando em voltar ao meu visual antigo, afinal todo mundo fica me olhando. Não dá pra dormir, nem comer durante as aulas.

- Você come e dorme durante as aulas? – Sasuke confuso, encarava a garota.

- Não acabe com a imagem da Hinata. – gritou o estressado guia.

Sasuke apoiou a mão sobre a mesa e chegou mais próximo do rosto da garota.

- Você ainda quer ser a chefe de Otogakure?

- Eu já sou, te derrotei. – parou de comer para encará-lo de forma ameaçadora.

- Tem prova?

- O que?

- Quem sabe que você é a chefe? Ninguém te reconhece. – Hinata sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, o outro fez o mesmo.

- Seu trapaceiro desgraçado. – pulou sobre a mesa e se jogou em cima do adversário, tentando lhe acertar um soco. O moreno segurou seu pulso puxando-o para traz.

_- "Que força esse cara tem." _

- Infelizmente eu já conheço o seu padrão. Você sempre sorri antes de atacar.

-_ "Merda. Gaara sempre me disse para corrigir esse habito." – _ainda estava imobilizado pelo Uchiha, que lhe forçava para frente.

- Eu te controlei tão facilmente e você quer anunciar que me derrotou? Você acha que eles vão acreditar? Não mesmo. Vão te chamar de mentirosa.

- Seu trapaceiro desgraçado. Foi por isso que você me levou para um Hotel? Para caso você perdesse? Droga, eu devia ter percebido.

Soltou a garota, deixando-a confusa. Começou com uma risadinha, para logo após começar a gargalhar, coisa muito atípica no inexpressivo Sasuke.

- Sasuke-san, qual o problema? Está rindo demais, respire! – desesperava-se Ino, puxando-o pela camisa.

- Você é muito engraçada! Se eu soubesse que era tão engraçada teria saído com você, quando estava me implorando – Naruto estava se irritando com toda aquela situação.

- Está certo. Dessa vez é para valer. – disse o garoto, se acalmando das gargalhadas. – Isso é, se você ainda estiver interessada.

- Mas eu preciso de testemunhas, pro caso de você trapacear de novo.

- Pode deixar, mas não vai ser tão fácil dessa vez.

- Eu não ligo, contando que você não trapaceie. – disse o loirinho pelo corpo emprestado, se afastando rapidamente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Que tipo de jogo estão fazendo? – Ino perguntava irritada.

- Vai, volta pra sala. Agora vou ficar ocupado. – empurrava a loira para dentro de sua respectiva sala.

Mais tarde Sasuke encontrava-se parado em uma esquina, impaciente. Olhava o relógio caro no pulso esquerdo a todo o momento. Dois rapazes se aproximaram e pelo uniforme, não eram do mesmo colégio do moreno.

- Olha só quem ta aí. O membro do conselho da Otogakure. O que ta fazendo aqui?

- Não se aproximem, posso ver os seus germes.

- O que? – gritou o estudante da outro colégio.

- Calma, o chefe falou para interpretar tudo o que ele diz ao contrario. – disso o colega acalmando o outro.

- Ele deve ter gostado de vocês. Ele fica mais desagradável com aqueles, de quem ele gosta.

- Chefe? – Um bonito rapaz, de cabelos marrons e olhos da mesma cor, apareceu. Colocou a mão no ombro do amigo que havia acabado de falar. Uma tatuagem vermelha em cada bochecha tornava aquele rapaz muito peculiar. Foi até a frente do Uchiha.

- O que te traz aqui? Você sabe que o ar daqui é ruim. Veio pra jogar mais lenha na fogueira?

- Eu vim para pegar alguns de seus homens emprestados.

Enquanto isso na casa de Hinata, o loirinho desmiolado se preparava para se encontrar com Sasuke, para fazer o que mais gostava: Lutar.

- Você vai mesmo? – perguntou o mensageiro preocupado.

- Claro! Eu vou acabar com a raça dele para ele não me enganar de novo.

- É melhor não ir. – o menor estava mais angustiado do que o comum.

- Por que não?

O outro continuou em silencio, mantendo a mesma expressão perturbada.

- Eu não esperava que você fosse responder mesmo. Sei que você não se mete nos assuntos dos humanos. – Naruto sorria verdadeiramente.

- Se você for... pode se arrepender.

- E vou me arrepender se não for. Na pior das hipóteses, vou levar uma surra. Vou tentar ter cuidado, pois sei que esse corpo não é meu.

Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e saiu.

- _"Eu sou um tolo por tentar mudar o destino. Sinto muito Hinata... Queria mudar o destino do Sasuke por você."_

Tinha combinado de lutar na quadra de esportes do colégio. Naruto vestia uma regata preta, uma larga calça de exercito colocada para dentro de um coturno masculino preto. Definitivamente não estava deixando o corpo de Hinata nada feminino. Começou a chutar a porta fechada da quadra.

- Ei, Uchiha! Abre essa porta.

- Chegou bem na hora, vejo que está preparada. – o moreno abriu a porta e fitou a menina de auto a baixo.

- Você está bonita.

- Eu tenho que limpar melhor meus ouvidos. Estou ouvindo coisas. – Naruto limpava os ouvidos de Hinata freneticamente, enquanto o outro ria sonso.

- Pode entrar. – os dois entraram no local, que imediatamente teve as portas fechadas.

Mais ou menos seis estudantes de outro colégio estavam sentados no chão, olhando para a garota que arregalou os olhos.

_-"Esse uniforme..." _

- Por que os caras da Iwagakure estão aqui?

- Em suas palavras, eles são os meus homens, por isso os chamei aqui.

- A Iwa está sobre o seu comando? – Naruto estava completamente confuso e nostálgico. – Até o Kiba...?

- Você o conhece? – surpreendeu-se o moreno. A cabeça de Hinata abaixou-se, porém nada respondeu. O silencio durou somente alguns segundos.

- Certo. Se eu te derrotar, isso significa que também derrotarei Kiba. – socou uma das mãos em outra. – Vai ser divertido. Vamos começar.

- Quem disse que eu vou lutar com você? Já viu aqueles filmes chineses? Se você quer enfrentar o líder, primeiro você tem que vencer seus subalternos.

- Que? Não é justo! Meu alvo é você! – gritava a bela, enquanto Sasuke corava discretamente.

_- "Você é um pervertido, por que está reagindo as palavras dela?"_ – indignava-se o mensageiro ao observar o rapaz.

- De qualquer forma, derrote todos eles e vai poder lutar comigo. – deu as costas.

-_"Isso é mau, não teria problema alguns se fosse meu corpo antigo."_

Um dos rapazes da outra escola se dirigiu ao moreno.

- Ei Uchiha! Você nos chamou aqui para lutar com uma garota fraca?

- Ela pode ser mais durona do que você pensa. – disse se afastando do centro da quadra.

A menina pulou para cima do estudante da Iwa, pisando sobre suas costas, fazendo-o bater a cabeça no chão.

- Fraca? Esse foi o pior insulto que já ouvi! Você acha que eu gosto desse corpo fraco.

Os amigos do rapaz lhe arrastaram para longe.

- Cara, você ta bem?

- Deve ter sido um golpe de sorte.

- Não foi um golpe de sorte. – Naruto começava a se preocupar um pouco. – _"Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, vou ter que passar por essa." _

- Podem vir. Eu enfrento um por um. – disse balançando o dedo indicador para um dos rapazes, dando sinal para seguir.

- Seu dedo é tão lindo – o rapaz intimado dizia apaixonado.

- Pode vir! – gritou pela voz de Hinata, enfurecido.

- Claro. – pulou abobalhado pela beleza da garota, sendo em seguida nocauteado por chutes.

- Próximo. – gritou.

A menina desferia chutes nos pontos vitais de seus oponentes, desviando-se com agilidade dos golpes contrários.

- Ela é boa! Ela desvia a atenção com ataques falsos e chutes giratórios altos. – começavam a comentar os estudantes da Iwa, admirados.

- É uma técnica altamente avançada. Ela não é amadora.

- Se ela tivesse mais força, a gente ia se machucar feio.

- Ela usa a velocidade do adversário para aumentar sua força. – Sasuke comentou. – Interessante. Não sabia que era tão boa.

_-" Com esse corpo, meus ataques não estão tão precisos. Precisava ter treinado mais."_ – pensou Naruto limpando o suar da testa delicada.

Mais um estudante nocauteado. O próximo oponente se aproximava para lutar, porém Sasuke cochichou no ouvido do mesmo: - Ganhe tempo e você vai vencer. – o rapaz sorriu antes de prosseguir.

-_ "Só mais três..." – _Naruto pensou.

A menina partia para cima do rapaz, com socos e chutes altos, no entanto o outro somente desviava de forma precisa. O corpo feminino começou a respirar com mais dificuldade, a energia começava a sumir.

- _"To ficando sem energia."_ – olhou para o oponente de um rabo de cavalo alto. – _"Era essa a intenção dele?"_

O rapaz tentou lhe acertar um soco na face, que passou muito perto de Hinata.

- _"Ele é forte. Seria divertido lutar com ele, se eu ainda tivesse um pouco de energia." _ - mais um soco, porém dessa vez, quase acertando em cheio a face delicada.

- No alvo! Muito bom Shikamaru!

- Mas ela também é boa! Conseguiu chegar até aqui com o Nara. – agitavam-se os estudantes.

_- "Ela girou o corpo quando o soco dele tava vindo, por isso mal se machucou. Parece que ela tem bastante experiência. " – _avaliava a luta, Sasuke.

- Eu ia pegar leve com você, por você ser muito linda, mas você bateu nos meus amigos. – o soco, dessa vez, fez a menina cair no chão.

- Não devemos parar o Nara? Ele não pega leve nem com garotas, quando machucam seus amigos. – disse um Iwa preocupado.

- Foi por isso que eu só deixei-o lutar com ela agora. – o moreno de Oto sorria inexpressivamente.

- Vou te bater como você fez com meus amigos. – pegou a garota pelo ombro, para dar-lhe mais um soco, porém essa, mais rápida, deu-lhe uma cabeçada no nariz.

Naruto levantou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Levantou o rosto de Hinata e olhou para Sasuke. De sua boca escorria um filete de sangue. O moreno olhou para ela, corou e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- _"Ela é linda não é? Tão inda que você não consegue olhar diretamente para ela. É o mesmo rosto, mas por que você rejeitou a Hinata?" _– gritava o mensageiro para o Uchiha, que não podia ouvi-lo.

- Você está com sorte. Se eu estivesse no meu normal, hoje seria seu último dia.

- Sua puta! Você vai ver só – gritou Shikamaru, porém foi surpreendido com um soco forte, sendo arremessado ao chão. Todos ficaram surpresos.

_- "Inuzuka Kiba ?" _

- Você está bem? Está coberta de sangue. – analisava o corpo de Hinata, que parecia espantada.

- Shikamaru, você perdeu a cabeça? Batendo em uma menina indefesa?

- Não interferia Kiba. Você está destruindo a diversão. – falou Sasuke.

- Uchiha, você pediu meu homens para atacar uma garota?

_- "Nós que apanhamos! Não dá pra ver que levamos uma surra?" – _pensavam os subordinados.

- Normalmente eu não ligo para o que você faz, mas essa é uma exceção. Vou levá-la daqui. To muito desapontado com vocês. – se virou para a menina, verificando novamente seu corpo.

- Parece que machucou a boca, vou levá-la para um hospital aqui perto... – sem que ninguém esperasse, ela deu um soco em cheio na face de Kiba.

- Sua...! – gritou Nara, tentando ir para cima dela.

- Parado! Ela só esta agindo assim porque está assustada. – Naruto havia parado a um canto, sendo observado por Sasuke.

- Ta tudo bem, não precisa mais ter medo. Acalme-se. – lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos da garota. Nada fugia ao olhar atento do Uchiha.

- Entrou poeira nos meus olhos. – gritou colocando a mão na face, correndo desesperadamente para bem longe daquela quadra de esportes.

_*SM = Sadomasoquismo _

**X~xx~X**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O Kiba apareceu na parada. **

**Obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic, mas principalmente a **_**Makie, Luna Moonlight, Ciel13 e Vrriacho. **_

**Até o próximo.**

**xoxo**


	9. Sentimentos avulsos

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à ****Masashi Kishimoto****, assim como a história, que é inspirada no ****manhwa**** Hot Blooded Woman, de ****Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

**X~xx~X**

**Cap. 8 – Sentimentos avulsos **

- Droga, droga, droga! – gritava Naruto, batendo o corpo de Hinata contra a parede de seu quarto. Algumas lágrimas ainda molhavam os cílios longos.

- Se você continuar machucando esse corpo, serei obrigado a fazer alguma coisa. Seja gentil! – diz o mensageiro enfurecido. Naruto parou e sentou-se no chão.

- Eu detesto esse corpo. Se eu estivesse no meu corpo original, conseguiria conter as lágrimas.

- Foi tão vergonhoso chorar na frente do Inuzuka Kiba?

- Claro! Eu estou tentando vencê-lo desde o primário. – tentou limpar as lágrimas, que se tornavam mais abundantes. – No fim, eu não consegui lutar direito e ainda deixei o Kiba me ver todo ferrado... ou ferrada... sei lá. E para acabar, chorei feito uma garota.

-_"Eu devo ter parecido ridículo... Apanhando daqueles fracotes... Até eu teria rido de mim. Ele deve ter pensado que eu não tenho valor como oponente." – _Naruto pensava triste.

- Por que ainda se importa com o que aconteceu na sua infância?

- Para de ler minhas lembranças e pensamentos.

- Você acha que eu quero ler. É natural isso em mim.

- _"De qualquer forma, ele ta falando sério. Até uma pessoa estúpida como ele tem seu lado sensível..."_ – pensava o mensageiro. Olhou para a face triste de Hinata, que como um espelho, refletia os sentimentos de Naruto. – _"Que sentimentos são esses? Eu vejo ambição, inveja... E um pequeno nível de amor?" _

O silencio prevalecia naquele quarto, o loirinho era observado pelo menor, sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso, devido a sua confusão sentimental.

_-"Se eu conseguir mudar o destino do Naruto você vai voltar, Hinata? Porém o que eu lhe contei sem querer mudou o seu destino... Tenho medo do que eu estou tentando fazer possa feri-la de novo." _

Naruto resolveu treinar o corpo frágil de Hinata, então começou a passar horas e mais horas treinando no clube de Box. Quando se lembrava de chamarem-lhe de cãozinho e fraco, enfurecia-se e socava com cada vez mais força o saco de areia. Todos os estudantes já haviam ido embora, menos a bela boxeadora.

Sasuke encostou-se na parede da sala, sem ser notado. Observava-a com certo interesse, até finamente se pronunciar.

- As provas são semana que vem. Já desistiu delas? – A garota olhou para todos os lados, confusa.

- Não tinha reparado que todos foram embora? – Sasuke mantinha aquela inexpressão rotineira. Naruto o encarou pelos olhos de Hinata.

- Vamos fazer de novo. – pronunciou o loirinho, extremamente sério.

- De novo? Mas nós não... – o moreno olhou para um canto qualquer da sala, coçando a nuca. – Ah... ta! Você está falando do duelo, né?

- Não entendeu? Eu ainda não perdi, você deixou seus homens lutarem por ti, ainda não te reconheci como chefe. Não posso reconhecer um chefe desses. – Naruto rosnava as palavras pela boca delicada de Hinata.

- Não estou interessado em ser chefe, mas posso ter uma posição ainda melhor para você.

- Melhor do que um chefe? Não existe algo assim.

- _"Não pra você." _– pensou o mensageiro corado pela situação estranha.

- Seja minha namorada! – disse Sasuke sem mudar nem por um momento sua reação.

- O que?

- Seja minha namorada. Não é o que você quer há tanto tempo? Vou conceder o que você tanto desejava.

Naruto olhou para um lado, depois para outro. Silêncio. Encarou confuso.

- Mas eu sou... Quer dizer... Eu? – Naruto lembrou que estava no corpo de uma menina atraente, por isso não comentou o fato de ser homem.

- É, você!

- O futuro de Otogakure é mesmo negro, tendo um chefe desse tipo. Não entende a regra do "Sem relações sexuais até os 19 anos?" E você ainda se considera um chefe?- pronunciou, tirando as luvas. – Eu como ex-chefe, fico triste por isso.

- Do que você está falando? - Naruto colocou a mão sobre os ombros de Sasuke.

- Mas eu não te culpo. Eu era como você quando virei chefe. Um subchefe decente como o Gaara é difícil de encontrar.

- Quem é esse Gaara? Um novo namorado que você arranjou ou é só uma desculpa para recusar minha oferta?

- Oferta? O que foi mesmo que me ofereceu?

- Que seja minha namorada! – Sasuke falava entre dentes, mostrando sua irritação.

- É mesmo, era sobre isso. Você é mesmo esperto, esqueço tudo quando alguém muda de assunto.

- Você não fuja do assunto. Eu sei que não pode recusar, pois ainda é apaixonada por mim.

Naruto encarou o moreno.

-Eu... Por você? – deu uma gargalhada espalhafatosa, fazendo fumaça sair da cabeça de certo Uchiha. – Cara você é muito engraçado!

- A Hinata gostava mesmo dele e não esqueça que, por hora, você é a Hinata! – disse o mensageiro. Naruto encerrou o riso e fingiu uma tosse.

- Bom, é eu lembro que era apaixonada por você. Eu não te amo mais. Além disso, não quero mais ser um pretenso chefe.

Sasuke observou a suposta Hinata virar-lhe as costas, pronta para ir embora. Sentiu seu coração disparar antes de correr até a menina e puxar seu braço, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele.

- Você gosta de mim. – gritou como se a ouvinte estivesse a metros de distancia. – Você... Você gostava de mim. Se você é assim agora, eu também poderia... Gostar de você! – O moreno estava corado, enquanto a outra parecia incrivelmente alheia a todo o sentimentalismo.

- De qualquer forma, não é pra mim que você devia estar pedindo. Se você está falando sério, sinto muito cara! – novamente a menina deu as costas para ele se afastando.

- Sente muito? – a expressão de Sasuke era assustadora.

- Não se esqueça de marcar uma nova data para nosso duelo. E não traga seus homens dessa vez.

- Vamos terminar esse duelo de uma vez por todas.

O garoto de olhos negros pulou sobre a garota, derrubando-a no chão. Prendeu os braços desta em cima da cabeça com uma mão, enquanto a outro apertava o delicado pescoço.

- Seu covarde.

_-"Ele é muito forte. Mesmo que eu estivesse no meu corpo original talvez não conseguisse escapar". _

_- _Você estava falando sério, realmente não tem nenhum interesse?

_- _O que... – a morena deu um chute no rapaz, fazendo-o soltá-la.

- Seu bastardo! Só sabe fazer emboscada? Vamos fazer isso direito. – Sasuke deu as costas.

- Ei, onde pensa que vai? Vamos começar.

- Não enche.

- Ei, quando vamos fazer o duelo? – corria atrás do moreno que andava apressado.

- Quando eu gostar de sua atitude, eu reconsidero.

- O que vai te fazer gostar da minha atitude? – o moreno já estava longe.

- Isso é algo que você vai ter que pensar e descobrir sozinha.

- Pode fugir Sasuke, eu vou te encher tanto que você vai querer lutar comigo.

- Você vai continuar perseguindo ele? – perguntou mensageiro com uma expressão triste.

- Claro. Já cheguei até aqui, não vou desistir.

- _"É isso que o Uchiha Sasuke quer. Por que tem que ser agora Sasuke? Sei que é muito difícil ir contra o seu destino e que é impossível ir contra seu verdadeiro desejo, mas por que você escolheu o Naruto agora que ele está com a aparecia da Hinata?"._

X~xx~X

O loirinho começou seu plano: Perseguir Sasuke e deixá-lo irritado, para então atarem o tão esperado duelo.

Primeiro comeu toda a comida do Uchiha, coisa que não surtiu o menor efeito. Decidiu então, destruir a sala do conselho, achando que era a base secreta do rapaz. Nesse momento, estava a Hyuuga, parada, em meio aos destroços do que foi uma sala.

- O que você fez?

- Não está vendo, eu destruí seu esconderijo. Vamos lutar. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Os moveis já estavam velhos, estavam precisando ser trocados mesmo.

- Pode trocar, eu destruo tudo de novo.

- Faça com quiser, essa escola tem muito dinheiro mesmo. – saiu pela porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Que controle de raiva, eu acabei com a base dele e ele continua calmo.

- Cada um tem seu motivo para ficar zangado, e ele não se importa com bens materiais. – proferiu o mensageiro.

- Então o que eu faço?

- Use o cérebro e descubra sozinho.

A porta se abriu, assustando o descorpado sentado no chão.

- Falando sozinha? Cuidado, vão achar você é maluca. – antes de sair novamente pela porta, o garoto disse: - Não vai me seguir?

- Cale a maldita boca! Eu tenho que pensar em umas coisas. Eu não sou bom em pensar, era o Gaara que fazia essa parte. Se ele estivesse aqui, pensaria em alguma coisa.

- Você disse esse nome de novo.

- Cai fora! Eu fico irritado só de olhar para a sua cara. – o adolescente começou a espumar de raiva ao ouvir a frase.

- Ah é? Você que fica me perseguindo e depois quer que eu de o fora. Você acha que eu gosto de ver a sua cara o tempo todo?

_-"Ele está irritado." _

- Pode vir, vamos lutar. – ficou rapidamente em posição de ataque.

Sasuke usou o resto de seu autocontrole, virou as costas e deixou uma menina gritando para que voltasse para a briga. Parou em uma escada respirando pesadamente.

_- "Essa foi por pouco, quase que eu perco a cabeça. Não posso entrar na dela. Gaara, esse nome não me é estranho". _

Naruto brigava com Rock Lee, pois este roubou um dos alunos sem a autorização do chefe. Também achou a atitude do rapaz muito covarde, por isso retirou sua posição de subchefe. Lee entendeu que ela estava terminando o namoro, então implorou para que isso não acontecesse.

- Continuo não gostando de você, mas vou te dar uma chance, porém agora você é somente um subordinado. – Lee ficou tão feliz que puxou a garota para um abraço.

- Obrigado Hinata!

Naruto sentiu um puxão no braço. Seu rosto ficou bem próximo da face furiosa de Sasuke.

_- "Ele está irritado. Ele não mostrou nenhuma reação quando eu mexi com ele". _– Você ta... – rosnou o moreno, para então gritar: - Você está pisando nas folhas.

A menina olhou para o chão, mas especificamente para seu pé sobre uma folha branca. Rapidamente se abaixou para avaliar o estrago.

- Dá pra ver a sua pegada.

- É só fazer uma copia.

- Então faz você. – jogou os papeis sobre Hinata e se afastou.

_- "Controle-se Sasuke, você não é esse tipo de pessoa. Você está sempre calmo e tranqüilo, nunca mostra suas emoções as pessoas". – _pensou o mensageiro.

Várias outras vezes o loiro tentou irritar seu alvo, porém todas as tentativas foram frustradas. O principal motivo foi por concluir que ele se irritava quando estragavam seu material, coisa que não acontecia, pois destruiu todos os livros e cadernos do moreno e ele só sorriu e disse que precisava passar na livraria.

- Nada dá certo. – dois garotos cruzaram o caminho de Naruto, indo na direção contrária.

O coração do rapaz acelerou, virou-se rapidamente na direção dos mesmos.

_-"A família dele." - _mensageiro abalado.

Eles se encaminhavam sorridentes para um carro comum onde uma mulher de logos cabelos ruivos os esperava. As pernas de Hinata paralisaram, ao vê-los entrar no carro.

- Mãe! – o grito saiu estranho de sua garganta, antes de suas pernas serem travadas pelo mensageiro até cair no chão. Sua mão continuava estendida na direção em que o carro sumia com sua mãe e seus irmãos.

- Você sabe que não pode. Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que fazer o meu trabalho. – as emoções de Naruto trasbordavam pelo corpo feminino. Levantava-se lentamente do chão com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu teria apagado sua memória se eu pudesse... Se eu tivesse esse poder.

- Eu tenho que me esforçar mais para deixar o Sasuke irritado, né? – levantou a cabeça em sinal de energia socando o ar. – Tudo bem! Eu tenho que conquistar Otogakure. Não posso desistir.

- _"Eu sei, eu posso sentir. O Naruto é simples e positivo. Ele pode agir como um idiota às vezes, mas não é... Ele desvia da dor. Ele se concentra em algo pra esquecer a dor. Ele está tentando não ansiar por afeto..."_

_- "A culpa é toda minha, se eu não tivesse contado para a Hinata sobre o destino dela... Não... Se eu não tivesse aparecido para ela em primeiro lugar..." – _o pensamento do mensageiro foi cortado ao sentir uma presença muito conhecida.

- Tudo bem mensageiro da morte?

_-"Hinata? É você? Você está rondando o Naruto?"._

Naruto chega à casa dos Hyuuga e tem uma grande surpresa. Um jovem homem moreno, alto, um tanto parecido com Hinata, lhe esperava de braços abertos na sala de estar.

- Minha querida Hinata, o papai chegou. – o homem puxou-a para um abraço apertado, surpreendendo o loirinho dentro do corpo (?) – Minha querida. Senti tanto a sua falta. Eu dormia todo dia com uma foto sua do meu lado. – o homem tentava a todo custo beijá-la, até que Naruto deu-lhe um chute e correu para o quarto.

- Abre a por Hina-chan, deixa o papai dormir com você, já faz tanto tempo. – enquanto o homem batia na porta, Tsunade tentava a todo custo chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Esse pervertido é o pai da Hinata?

- Ele não é um pervertido, só expressa o amor que ele sente de forma desengonçada. – disse o mensageiro.

- Estou começando a entender por que a coroa não gosta da Hinata.

_-"É, você se importa mais com os outros do que a Hinata. Na realidade ela era uma pessoa muito egoísta"._ – ele observava a menina dormir desajeitada sobre a cama. _– "Isso não significa que é justo você tomar o que é dela". _

_X~xx~X_

Várias pessoas se aglomeravam no refeitório, comprando comida na hora do intervalo. Naruto lamentava, pois não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar nada. O mensageiro sabia que a madrasta de Hinata não dava dinheiro para ela, por saber que ela tinha um cartão de crédito, porém não falaria nada para o garoto esfomeado. Tinha certeza que ele gastaria tudo em comida.

- Nós encontramos de novo. Estava me seguindo? – Sasuke perguntou para a garota sentada em uma cadeira. Sua face mostrava total falta de energia.

- _"Você que a estava seguido"._ – concluiu o mensageiro entediado.

- Você está doente, está tão sem energia. – ela baixou a cabeça.

- A gente luta outra hora. Eu não comi nada desde ontem. – o moreno observou um pouco a garota, para então pegar um sanduíche e uma latinha de refrigerante e jogar para a mesma.

- Come isso. Já tenho mais que o suficiente para o pessoal do conselho. – deu as costas e se afastou.

- Esse cara... – Naruto pensou um pouco corado. -... Até que ele é legal.

- _"Que? Um bom sentimento? Sim, é diferente do que ele sentia antes. Foi esse o momento decisivo dele?_" - pensava o mensageiro pasmado, olhando para Naruto mirar sanduíche com carinho. – _"Eu não acredito... O romance deles, que está destinado a abalar o país, começou com um simples sanduíche?"._

Naruto seguiu Sasuke até o ginásio da escola. Um grupo, incluindo o citado, jogava basquete. Um dos jogadores do time do representante deixou a bola escapar.

- Deixou escapar, aquele idiota. – disse o loiro torcendo pelo Uchiha.

- Ta tudo bem, vamos armar uma boa defesa. – disse o moreno.

- O cara é legal, se fosse eu, teria arrancado o coro daquele infeliz.

- Legal? Você acha Uchiha Sasuke legal? – gritou o mensageiro.

O mensageiro tinha certa razão por não concordar com o outro, pois podia ler muito bem os pensamentos do rapaz.

- Isso aí, vamos lá pessoal. – Sorria o garoto, porém na mente de Sasuke: _- Eu não esperava muita coisa desse time... Por que eu tenho que jogar com eles?_

_- "Eu gostaria de ver somente o exterior das pessoas". – _pensou o mensageiro.

- Olha, é a Hyuuga Hinata. Ela deve ter vindo ver você. – disse um estudante para o representante.

O mensageiro via na mente de Sasuke ele corado e com os olhos brilhando por ver a garota, porém por fora...

- Que desagradável.

- Você devia parar de implicar com ela. Um rosto daqueles não é fácil de encontrar. Se você não está mesmo interessado, eu posso dar em cima dela? – perguntou o mesmo estudante.

Mente de Sasuke: - _Dar em cima dela? Como ousa?_

- Faça como quiser. To nem aí.

- É sério? Então ta!

_-"Humanos" _

Sasuke esquiva de seus adversários facilmente, fazendo uma cesta de três pontos.

- Ele não é nada mal. Me dá vontade de jogar. – dizia Naruto excitado.

- _"O Naruto é completamente transparente. Diz exatamente o que pensa." _

- Acho que ela gosta mesmo de você. Ela só torce por você. – estudante.

Mente de Sasuke: - _Vou tentar fazer mais cestas_. – sorria orgulhoso.

Realidade: - Tato faz. – inexpressivo.

- "_Eu não quero ver isso". _

- Sasuke, me espere depois da aula. Vamos jogar basquete. – gritou a menina, para logo em seguida correr para a sala para a próxima aula.

- Vamos jogar basquete agora. – sorria de forma radiante.

O mensageiro olhou para trás surpreso. Sentiu novamente a presença de sua querida protegida.

- _"A consciência da Hinata. Ela está por aqui? Talvez ela esteja observando o Naruto. Ele é tão cheio de vida, deve ser interessante de observar. Volte Hinata. Não desista do pouco tempo que te resta!"_

As aulas acabaram. Naruto corria o mais rápido que podia para onde havia marcado com Sasuke.

- Desculpa, desculpa.

- Qual é o seu problema. Você me chama aqui e me faz esperar por uma hora?

- É que o Rock Lee comprou uma pizza para mim. – disse se lambendo só de lembrar. Sasuke fechou a expressão.

- Você não sabe o que é mais importante entre um compromisso e uma pizza?

- Claro que sei. A pizza. Você pode esperar, ela não. – o rapaz virou na outra direção, enfurecido.

- Desculpa, assim como a pizza, eu também não tenho muita paciência.

-Ei, onde você vai? Eu estou cheia, vamos jogar. – segurou o braço do outro.

- Me solta. – rapidamente, Naruto abraçou o rapaz pelas costas, fazendo-o corar como nunca.

- Me larga. Não esqueça que estamos em um lugar publico. Se alguém ver a gente... – soltou -o.

- Ótimo, não estou mais sentindo o ataque do coração. Talvez ficar a toda hora com você ajudou a me curar.

- Do que você está falando?

- Antes, o simples fato de estar perto de você fazia meu coração bater como louco. Mas agora isso não acontece mais, devo ter me curado.

- Que ótimo que conseguiu controlar suas emoções. Agora não me segue mais. – disse virando as costas, nervoso.

- Ele esta irritado?

- Parabéns! Pegou o jeito. – disse o mensageiro.

_-"Cara, ele ta com medo agora que sabe que me curei do meu problema_". – disse orgulhosa de si, fazendo o mensageiro suspirar sem forças.

- Ei, você não vai jogar? Você não quer lutar e agora não quer nem jogar? – jogou a bola, acertando em cheio a cabeça do mais alto. – Tire a bola de mim e não precisamos mais lutar.

O corpo de Hinata driblava Sasuke de uma forma quase profissional. Pulou até a cesta e fez três pontos. O rapaz ficou olhando-a de forma estranha.

- Pare de jogar Naruto. – desesperou-se o mensageiro, mas já era tarde demais.

- Quem é você? – o Uchiha perguntou, encarando a garota, deixando Naruto, dentro do corpo dela, acuado.

- Me sinto um idiota por não ter percebido antes. Você está diferente demais. Pensei que tivesse aprendido um pouco de defesa pessoal quando te vi atingindo os pontos vitais das pessoas. – Naruto estava estático, não sabia o que fazer, não podia contar a verdade. – A Hinata detestava basquete. Na realidade ela detesta qualquer tipo de esporte. Ela nunca seria tão habilidosa como você, nem que tivesse passado os últimos dois meses treinando. Você não é a Hinata. Quem é você?

- Eu sou a Hyuuga Hinata.

- Se o que você diz é verdade, me explica de uma forma lógica porque mudou tanto.

- Mas que merda. Pare de falar assim. Eu to dizendo que sou a Hinata, então é porque sou.

- É mesmo? A Hinata é uma garota refinada, ela nunca falaria desse jeito. O único motivo de não ter duvidado antes, foi por pensar que você tivesse mudado para me atrair. Pensando melhor, ninguém mudaria tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- Quem é você? A irmã gêmea dela ou o presidente Hyuuga clonou a filha?

- Porra. To dizendo que sou a Hinata. Olha para o meu rosto. É o rosto da Hinata. Olhe para o corpo, quer que eu mostre?

- Eu já esperava esse tipo de resposta. A verdadeira Hinata nunca responderia assim, sem contar que varias vezes você fala como se referisse a outra pessoa quando fala de si mesma ou até mesmo fala tudo no masculino. Confesse. Quem você é?

- Você está me deixando maluco. Eu sou a Hinata por que não acredita em mim?

- Maluco? Você não é a Hinata. Não pode ser.

- Por que não? Eu estou dizendo que sou. O que te dá tanta certeza?

- _"Não diga Sasuke, não diga. A consciência da Hinata está por perto." _ - pensou o mensageiro frustrado.

- Se você fosse a verdadeira Hinata, eu nunca gostaria de você da forma que eu gosto.

O loiro sentiu-se pesado, caiu de joelhos no chão. Já não era mais ele naquele corpo. Sasuke correu para ampará-la.

- Hinata. – Segurou-a em seus braços. – Me conta, eu quero te ajudar. Preciso saber por que você tem que passar pela Hinata, para poder te ajudar.

- Você! Uchiha Sasuke, me ajudar? – a expressão no rosto feminino mudou completamente. Os bonitos olhos azuis ficaram um pouco menos alegres. Podia-se distinguir tristeza, só de olhar para a face dela. - Por que mudou tão de repente? Você não dizia que eu tinha arruinado a sua vida? Você sempre quis me estrangular e me matar... Por que ia querer me ajudar agora?

- Você é a Hinata?

- Sim, sou eu, Hyuuga Hinata. Aquela que você diz que é tratada melhor do que os outros pela beleza. É, sou eu mesma.

- Não pode será. A Hinata nunca mudaria tão rápido assim...

- Parece que você gostou mesmo da minha outra versão. Eu não sabia que você ia se encantar pelo personagem masculino, mas eu sinto muito. Eu achava que meus sentimentos por você eram absolutos, mas parece que até meus sentimentos tinham um limite.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Uchiha Sasuke. Não sobrou nenhum sentimento com o qual eu queira que você me ajude.

- Que bom. – o rapaz virou as costas. – Porque eu também não sinto nada por você. – se afastou rapidamente.

Novamente a garota caiu de joelhos no chão. Olhou para os lados assustado, como havia caído de joelhos. Onde estava o bastardo Uchiha.

- Cadê aquele maldito? Fugiu? Mensageiro, você está bem? Está pálido...

- _"Eu sou um criminoso, eu tentei mudar o destino... isso é um crime imperdoável_".

X~~xx~~x

Era noite. Um grupo de garotos atava uma violenta briga. Sasuke, o mais violento entre eles, massacrava seu oponente com chutes e socos. Os outros eram os subordinados do Inuzuka.

Shikamaru havia deixado o moreno participar de uma "resolução de problemas", pois o próprio havia pedido, para tentar aliviar o stress. No entanto, começou a se arrepender ao ver o Uchiha descontrolar-se e não só bater no oponente, mas quase matá-lo.

- Já chega. - disse o preocupado, segurando o moreno descontrolado, que havia pegou um pedaço de madeira. – Eu não quero estragar seu humor, mas você tem que parar. Se continuar, vai matá-lo e o Kiba acaba com você.

Sasuke continuava a tentar se soltar. Seu adversário já não podia mais levantar do chão de tanto que havia apanhado. O Nara segurava a madeira e o braço do outro.

- Eu não sei o que te deixou assim, mas acho que já deve ter dado para desestressar. Vamos sair para beber um pouco, ta? – Sasuke olhou para o rapaz no chão, se acalmou um pouco, caminhando para longe.

- _"Por quê? O rosto é o da Hinata. A Hinata que eu tenho odiado nos últimos dez anos. Por que não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça?" _

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava sentado em um banco na praça. Seu estomago roncava como o de um cão de rua.

- Eu odeio domingo, pois não tem escola e eu não posso ir a cantina pedir comida. – suspirava triste.

- Se tivesse ficado em casa teria comido uma ótima refeição. – disse o mensageiro.

- Eu não quero comer com aquele velho pervertido de jeito nenhum. Não quero vomitar.

- Quer comer? – um rapaz bonito, com sorriso na face, lhe estendeu uma caixa com coxinhas de frango.

- _"Os homens ficam em cima dela, mas considerando que é o Naruto, não preciso me preocupar." _ - pensou o mensageiro.

- _"Que cara legal"._ – pensou o loiro encantado.

- _"Que bom sentimento é esse_?" – assombrou-se o mensageiro. _– "O mesmo que ele sentiu pelo Sasuke. "_

- Posso sentar do seu lado? – perguntou o moço.

- Claro! Claro! Somos amigos, parceiro. – respondia entusiasmado, através da linda voz de Hinata.

- _"Ele é um cão! Gosta de qualquer um que lhe ofereça comida." – _mensageiro indignado vendo a cena.

- Você é bonita, já pensou em ser modelo? – Naruto nem prestava a atenção, somente devorava as coxinhas com gosto. – Minha mãe tem uma agência de modelos. Posso te indicar se você quiser... - um chute nas costas fez o rapaz voar no chão.

- O golpe da modelo de novo? – Shikamaru enfurecido continuou a bater no rapaz. – Por quanto tempo vai continuar usando o mesmo golpe?

Começou a pisar no oponente, fazendo barulhos secos, este nem reagia.

- Seu maldito. – deu um chute no queixo do oponente. – Isso é por ter enganado a irmã do nosso amigo.

- O Kiba disse que era só para dar um aviso, Shikamaru.

- Um aviso para esse cara não é o bastante.

O enganador tentou fugiu, porém caiu sobre o corpo de Hinata, derrubando as coxinhas que comia tão fervorosamente. Shikamaru foi atrás do fujão e acabou por pisar na comida. Naruto olhou do lanche pisado para o Nara. Ficou furioso. Nunca Hinata pareceu tão assustadora em toda a sua vida.

- Você é aquele cachorro louco no qual o Uchiha queria dar um jeito? – disse o Nara olhando para Hinata que se aproximou dele.

- Coxinha... – disse entre dentes. – Minha coxinha. – deu um chute alto no rosto do rapaz. – Meu almoço!

- Você é mesmo um cachorro louco. – Shikamaru pronunciou levantando-se do chão, depois de ter caído com o impacto do golpe.

- Eu queria tanto comer, minha Madrasta não me dá dinheiro para a comida e você acabou com as minhas coxinhas que eu não comia fazia meses. – mais uma vez o rapaz foi ao chão, sendo chutado pela moça. – Eu vou te chutar até você morrer.

Os colegas do rapaz tentaram ajudar, no entanto a garota era muito rápida. Eles eram muitos, por isso conseguiram imobilizá-la. Porém, sem perceberem, a posição em que o corpo de Hinata foi colocado, foi um tanto comprometedora.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Kiba chegou e viu cinco de seus homens, segurando uma garota, deixando-a de quatro, com a cabeça encostada no chão, para completar, seus olhos estavam molhados.

- Kiba, ajuda a gente com esse cachorro louco. – Shikamaru alheio a situação comprometedora pronunciou, levando um belo soco de seu chefe.

- Eu disse para não tocarem nela.

- A gente não tocou, só estava se defendendo. – falou um dos subordinados.

- Ele está falando a verdade. – o outro completou.

- Agora vocês vão mentir para mim? – Kiba estava visivelmente irritado.

- Eu juro pela vida da minha mãe! Você sabe que eu não minto quando juro pela minha mãe, nós só estávamos nos defendendo. – desesperava-se Shikamaru, tentando se explicar.

- Você estava batendo nele? – perguntou para a garota que observava a cena.

- Sim. – respondeu simples.

- Viu?

- Você deve ter ficado assustada. – disse para espanto de seus subordinados. – Você vai ficar bem. Eles não são tarados. Eles não vão te perturbar de novo. Então, por favor, se acalme. – Naruto balançou a cabeça.

- _"Fomos nós que apanhamos! Fomos nós!" _– pensavam a gangue de Iwa.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim. – Kiba sorriu, fazendo despertar as lembranças da alma dentro do corpo de Hinata.

- _"Eu lembro... Eu já vi esse sorriso antes"._ – dois meninos pequenos brincavam juntos nas lembranças de Naruto. Kiba, pequenininho, sorria radiante, recebendo um lindo sorriso da criança de enormes olhos azuis. – _"Naquela época... estávamos sempre juntos"._

- Você vai levá-la para casa? – assombrou-se Nara.

- Pode ser perigoso para ela ir sozinha. Vocês vão indo sem mim.

- Perigoso para aquele cachorro louco?

- Só se for para quem estiver perto dela.

Shikamaru ficou em alerta ao ver certo indivíduo.

- Aquele não o...

Naruto e Kiba caminhavam na direção da casa da garota tranquilamente.

- Qual é seu nome mesmo? Nem fomos apresentados, meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba.

- Eu sou o Na... Não! Meu nome é Hinata. – disse um pouco embaraçado.

- É um bonito nome. – o loiro corou um pouco, pelo rosto da menina, por ver a expressão de Kiba.

- Cuidado. – disse puxando-a para longe de um carro que passou raspando.

- Você está bem? – Naruto balançou a cabeça, estranhando toda aquela situação.

_- "Naruto é um pouco tímido, mas é compreensível, afinal é a primeira vez que é tratado com delicadeza." – _pensava o mensageiro observando tudo. Olhou especificamente para Kiba. _– "Esse humano não é ruim. Ele tem charme, é educado... Ele tem poder, mas não é frio, nem ganancioso. Ele combina com o Naruto"._ – o mensageiro se sobressaltou com o os próprios devaneios. – _"Não... se isso acontecer... se o Naruto e o Kiba... como fica a minha Hinata?"_

Naruto ouviu o ronco de uma moto e alarmou-se. Olhou para onde vinha o som. Atrás de Kiba viu um homem numa moto, segurando um taco de beisebol vindo rapidamente em sua direção.

- Inuzuka, atrás de você. – foi tarde. O taco de beisebol acertou em cheio o rapaz, fazendo-o cair desmaiado no chão.

Naruto viu a silhueta do homem. Conhecia a moto, sabia quem era, mas não queria acreditar.

- Aquela moto... Gaara! – começou a correr desesperado na direção em que o veículo desaparecia.

**X~xx~X**

**Capítulo compridinho aí para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Hinata apareceu e desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.**

**Sasuke se dando conta dos sentimentos por alguém que não é Hinata.**

**Naruto abalado por reencontrar pessoas queridas...**

**Por que Gaara atacou Kiba?**

**Bom final de semana.**

**Até o próximo.**

**xoxo**


	10. Ciúmes e Brigas

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à ****Masashi Kishimoto****, assim como a história, que é inspirada no ****manhwa**** Hot Blooded Woman, de ****Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

**X~xx~X**

**Cap. 9 – Ciúmes e brigas**

- Kiba! – Shikamaru gritou. – Você está bem?

Correu para a calçada. Seu amigo encontrava-se sentado, segurando a cabeça, estava atordoado pelo baque.

- Ah... – balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando entender a situação em que se encontrava.

- Se eu tivesse chegado mais rápido, podia ter pegado o cara. – Shikamaru ajudava o amigo a levantar. – Quem era? Por que está aumentando o número de pessoas atrás de você?

- Estou parecendo apetitoso ou algo do tipo. – sorriu o chefe de Iwa divertido. – Mas como você sabia?

- Quando você estava com a gente, notei que tinha alguém te seguindo. Eu não reconheci a cara dele, por isso não deu pra ter certeza.

- Eles vão vir pra cima de você de novo... – completou Shikamaru aflito.

- Está tudo certo, falamos disso depois.

- Sei que você está pegando leve com eles, mas eles estão indo longe demais. – a única coisa que Kiba fez, foi ficar em silencio e manter um sorriso calmo na face.

O silencio não durou muito tempo, pois o rapaz recém atingido lembrou-se que não estava sozinho quando foi atacado.

- Cadê ela? – ficou angustiado. – Ela estava comigo quando eu fui atacado.

- Será que ela foi seqüestrada?

- "_Não pode ser. Se fizeram isso eles estão ferrados"._ – pensou Shikamaru com pena dos seqüestradores.

- Eu vou por aqui e você vai por ali. – pediu Kiba, já caminhando para o lugar onde começaria a procurar a Hyuuga.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com ela. – disse o amigo sendo ignorado.

Naruto ofegava através do corpo de Hinata. Correu o máximo que pode para tentar alcançar a moto, até o corpo reclamar, como se dissesse o quão impossível era o ato. Parou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, tentando se recuperar da corrida.

- _"Era mesmo o Gaara? Mas ele nunca faria uma emboscada. Esconder o rosto e jogar um taco de beisebol? Ele não é assim". _

Como se uma luz clareasse seus pensamentos, concluiu: - _"Então não era o Gaara. Nossa, estava ficando preocupado". _– suspirou aliviado.

- _"Que jeito simples de chegar a uma conclusão"._ – surpreendeu-se o mensageiro.

Naruto ficou em silencio por alguns segundo, antes de tentar correr, sendo firmemente impedido pelo mensageiro.

- Não! Onde você pensa que vai? – parou na frente, com os braçinhos abertos, flutuando como sempre.

- Eu tenho que ter certeza, não vou mencionar o Naruto, então não se preocupe.

- A questão não é essa. A Hinata não tem motivo nenhum para chegar perto deles.

O corpo de garota foi puxado bruscamente, sem que o loiro tivesse percebido a aproximação de ninguém.

- Ei! Vem cá, não fique aí zanzando que nem cachorro louco. – disse Shikamaru, o responsável pelo puxão.

- "Ele é meu passaporte" – pensou Naruto.

- Por sua causa o Kiba está por aí te procurando. Eu falei para ele não se preocupar com um cachorro louco.

- Devolve para ele. – gritou o mensageiro. Naruto tinha se aproveitado da situação para afanar o celular do pobre rapaz, que simplesmente não notou nada, até tentar procurá-lo.

Shikamaru passou a mão no bolso de trás da calça em vão, ficando aflito. O outro simplesmente sorriu travesso, numa expressão tão dele, que simplesmente parecia atípico demais no rosto de Hinata.

- Meu celular. Acho que deixei cair em algum lugar. – pegou um telefone publico e tentou discar o numero do amigo. - Eu preciso falar com ele. O numero é... O numero...

_- "As pessoas nunca decoram os números que guardam no celular_". – explodia-se em traquinagem o loiro aprisionado.

- Você, fique parada aí que eu vou procurar o Kiba. – o garoto não poderia estar mais atribulado.

- Não! Vou desaparecer assim que você for embora. – sorriu malvada a garota.

- O que? Você entendeu a situação, o Kiba está te procurando a esmo pelas ruas.

- Me leva para o seu esconderijo. Um dos caras lá deve saber o número.

- _"Ele fica esperto nessas situações..."_ – refletiu o mensageiro.

Shikamaru não teve alternativa a não ser levar o, como ele mesmo lhe denominava, cachorro louco para o esconderijo.

- Liguem imediatamente para o Kiba e diga para ele voltar para cá. – todos os subordinados olharam espantados para Shikamaru e a garota. – Diga que o cachorro louco está aqui. Não sei o porquê de se preocupar tanto com essa coisa. Ela ficaria bem, mesmo que fosse jogada no meio daqueles motoqueiros.

- _"Claro que sim."_ – contentava-se Naruto sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Como pode tomar isso como elogio. – indignava-se o guia.

- Quem é ela? Sua namorada? – perguntou um dos membros da gangue, corado. – Cara, você é bom, onde achou uma gracinha dessas?

- Ninguém iria querê-la como namorada. – respondeu Shikamaru. – Meu tipo é uma garota pura e inocente, a dona-de-casa típica, não uma garota tão... Problemática.

- Não precisa ser protetor. Não vamos dar em cima dela.

Naruto percebeu que havia bastante comida no local. Enquanto Shikamaru protestava, seus companheiros deixavam a garotar comer tudo o que pedia. Comeu até mesmo as coxas de frango de Kiba, fazendo todos ficarem pasmados. Depois de toda a comida ingerida, Naruto resolveu deitar e em segundos caiu no sono.

Kiba, alguns minutos depois, abriu a porta do esconderijo entrando ofegante e apressado.

- Shikamaru. – pronunciou. Seu colega balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- Calma cara, ela está bem. Está ali na cama. Conhecendo bem você, vai querer levá-la para casa, mas descansa um pouco antes. – Kiba nem ao menos ouvia o que o amigo proferia, pois no momento observava a garota deitada sobre uma cama no canto. Estava inconsciente. Achou aquilo muito estranho, ficou irritado.

- Quem fez isso? Quem a fez desmaiar? – todos ficaram alarmados com a aura perigosa que desprendia do chefe.

- Ela não desmaiou, ela caiu no sono. – explicou-se Shikamaru.

- Chega de desculpas. Que garota cairia no sono em um lugar como esse, cheio de homens?

- Isso é porque ela consegue...

- Quem foi? Falem agora! – Kiba deu um soco forte na parede, fazendo-a rachar e soltar alguns pedacinhos.

- Seja você o vilão, afinal foi você que a trouxe aqui. – os colegas empurravam Shikamaru para frente.

- Parem de me empurrar.

- Que merda. Eu estava dormindo tão bem... Quem que está fazendo esse barulho?

- Você está bem? – preocupou-se o Inuzuka.

- Não muito, só consegui dormir alguns minutos.

- Viu! Estávamos falando a verdade.

- Você deve ter sido ameaçada. – todos ficaram abobados com a cegueira do chefe.

Naruto começou a novamente comer tudo o que via pela frente, assombrando o recém chegado.

_- "Geralmente o Gaara destrói o esconderijo do inimigo logo depois de uma declaração de guerra. Talvez não tenha sido ele no final da conta"._ – tentava se convencer, porém no fundo de seu coração as duvidas fervilhavam. Fingiu preocupar-se com a comida, mas prestava a atenção em cada movimento do chefe de Iwa.

- Aqueles desgraçados. O que vamos fazer? – perguntou o Nara.

- Parece que eles estão se organizando, não vão chegar aqui tão cedo. Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora.

- Coma no caminho, eu vou te levar antes que escureça. – o chefe disse para Hinata.

- Você quer tirá-la daqui antes da briga. Parece até um cavaleiro medieval. – zombou o amigo irritado.

- Sair por aí com uma garota é pedir para ser atado. – um dos subordinados se preocupou em dizer. Shikamaru deu-se conta do risco que o amigo corria.

Kiba estava começando a ficar ansioso, pois Hinata insistiu em ir andando para casa ao invés de pegar um ônibus. Alerta, olhava para todos os lados. Era justamente este o plano de Naruto, enrolar o seu companheiro, para que assim eles fossem atacados e ela pudesse ver que não era Gaara que atacaria. Apesar de gritar para si mesmo que seu amigo nunca teria feito aquilo, seu inconsciente lhe esfregava na cara o contrário. Iria até o fim para tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Como vai Inuzuka Kiba. É uma honra conhecer um cara tão famoso... – um grupo de homens cercou os dois,

- _"Eles são muitos. Bom, considerando a reputação do Kiba, ele deve se deparar com esse tipo de situação quase todos os dias"._ – pensou o loirinho.

- Não estou a fim de brigar hoje, escolham uma hora e um lugar e me liguem depois.

- Acho que você não quer levar uma surra na frente da sua namorada. – Kiba olhou para Hinata e colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos da garota.

- Por favor, fique encostada no muro e tampe os olhos e os ouvidos. Não precisa ficar com medo, vai terminar logo... – Naruto fechou os olhos de Hinata e esperou o rapaz se afastar.

- Fechar os olhos e tapar os ouvidos? É ruim em. ..- esbugalhou ainda mais os olhos femininos. – Imagine se vou perder uma diversão dessas.

- _"Pobre Kiba_..." – pensou o mensageiro.

O chefe de Iwagakure nocauteava um por um. Em poucos minutos, três já estava feridos no chão, sem poder continuar a lutar.

- _"Ele é rápido, tem velocidade e precisão_". – estava tão perdido em suas reflexões que nem reparou outro rapaz se aproximar. – _"Se eu estivesse no meu corpo, seria divertido lutar com ele"._ – tentou pular sobre a garota, porém foi mais rápida e o fez voar sobre seu ombro. Infelizmente, caiu de joelho sobre uma pedra. Kiba somente notou o momento final. Viu a expressão de dor estampada na face da bela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou pisando sobre o atrevido.

- Machucou mesmo. – disse Naruto levantando a calça e olhando para o bonito e pálido joelho de Hinata, por onde um filete de sangue começou a verter. O Inuzuka começou a tremer de raiva.

- _"Ele vai explodir_." – pensou o mensageiro ao sentir a aura ameaçadora que emanava do rapaz.

- Eu ia pegar leve com você... – partiu para cima deles com uma ferocidade sobre-humana

Naruto pegou seu sapato e começou a bater na face do garoto que havia lhe atacado.

- Ei, acorda antes que eu te bata mais. Foi o Gaara que te mandou aqui?

- Quem é Gaara?

- Você nem conhece ele e vem aqui atacar o Kiba? Gaara dos Dobermanns, não conhece? – dava sapatadas no rapaz ferido.

Desviou sua atenção do que fazia para observar Kiba. Um soco certeiro no adversário, um chute e mais um estava no chão. A expressão que fazia enquanto lutava era inacreditavelmente diferente de quando estava com Hinata. Lutando dava para sentir a ferocidade de um cão bravo em cada golpe certeiro. Seus olhos eram sérios e confiantes.

_- "Essa é a verdadeira face do Inuzuka Kiba?" –_ Naruto admirava o amigo com algo acendendo dentro de seu peito.

Os caras de Iwa chegaram como reforço, porém antes mesmo de fazerem qualquer ameaça, os adversários que ainda restaram sem machucados, fugiram desesperados. Conheceram o quão feroz podia ser o chefe de Iwa, quando irritado.

Kiba voltou a sua expressão rotineira. Olhou para a garota que lhe fitava intensamente.

- Desculpe, continuo fazendo você passar por esse tipo de coisa. Você está ferida?

- Duele comigo Inuzuka Kiba. Aqui... – sua expressão era muito séria, não estava brincando. -... E agora!

- Você está bem? Bateu com a cabeça. – surpreendeu-se o desafiado. Naruto deu-lhe um chute alto, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Como se atreve. – gritou Shikamaru.

- Mesmo que você não queria, eu vou brigar com você, então é melhor lutar!

- Você está zangada, eu compreendo. Sinto muito ter te metido nisso... – Kiba levantou e ficou na frente da outra. – Se você quer descarregar sua raiva, por mim tudo bem.

O corpo de Hinata foi para cima de Kiba, desferindo lhe golpes que eram habilmente desviados. Um soco por parte de Naruto. Em contrapartida um soco giratório de Kiba, acertando a garota que girou também o corpo, diminuindo o impacto, quase não lhe causando dano.

- Isso aí. Foi um belo soco. – os olhos de Hinata brilhavam, como se os reflexos azuis os inundassem. Certo loiro estava tão presente ali, que era quase assustador. – Vai levar a sério? Enfrente-me Kiba.

O adversário pegou um pedaço de pano com um de seus colegas e amarrou seus próprios pulsos.

- Se eu amarrar as minhas mãos vou evitar lhe dar um soco por reflexo.

O Silencio não durou nem ao menos segundos.

- Faça o que quiser, não tenho intenção de lutar com você.

- Ei, pare enquanto ele está sendo gentil. O Kiba não luta com pessoas de aparência frágil. – dizia o colega – Quando cruzávamos com os Dobermanns, ele não lutava, pois o líder tinha essa aparecia.

- "_Ele não lutava comigo por que tinha uma aparência frágil?"_ - Naruto ficou enfurecido e magoado, com a palavra frágil rodando por sua cabeça. Desferiu um soco no rosto do outro, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de forma compulsiva. Virou as costas e correu o máximo que pode.

- Por que ela está chorando? Fui eu que apanhei, até parece que eu sou o vilão. – Kiba dizia angustiado.

Naruto corria o máximo que as pernas finas da Hyuuga suportavam. As lágrimas, tão odiadas pelo rapaz, não podiam ser contidas.

- _"Estava me menosprezando esse tempo todo. Idiota."_

Lembranças inundavam a mente do garoto aprisionado no corpo feminino.

_- Não consegue se proteger. Você fica apanhando o tempo todo porque parece fraco. – um garotinho com claras feições do Inuzuka rodavam pela cabeça de Naruto. – Se ficar dependendo dos outros, nunca vai conseguir se defender. _

_- Você tem que ficar como um cãozinho que precisa ser defendido o tempo todo? _– o irritado garoto começava a desaparecer lentamente dos olhos fechados do Uzumaki.

Chegou em casa, onde o pai da Hyuuga esperava aflito a chegada se seu bem mais precioso.

- Hinata? – o pai observou a filha entrar de cabeça baixa pela porta de casa. Viu um pequeno hematoma do lado esquerdo da face pálida. - Quem se atreveu a machucar o seu rosto?

- Não foi nada. – respondeu secamente. – Eu preferia ter apanhado quase até a morte... Se eu tivesse perdido depois de dar o meu melhor, não me sentiria assim. Aquele imbecil. Tem pegado leve comigo, só porque me acha frágil.

- Ele fez de novo? Como se atreve...

- Mas é tão legal... – uma lágrima escorria da face triste da garota. – Viver por suas próprias regras e determinação mostra que ele tem vontade e o poder para seguir em frente. É assim que eu queria viver. Ele esta vivendo a vida que eu sempre quis... Estou com tanta inveja.

- Hinata? – desesperava-se o pai aflito, ao ver a filha chorar descontroladamente.

- Merda... A torneira quebrou ou o que? Por que esse corpo chora tão fácil...?

- Não se preocupe Hinata!Vou dar um jeito de fazê-lo ficar com você. Por você eu uso qualquer artifício. – dizia o pai, vendo a garota caminhar lentamente para o quarto.

- _"Droga! Esse cuidado super protetor dele está saindo do limite de novo. Isso está saindo do controle." _– refletiu o mensageiro preocupado.

X~~xx~~x

- Naruto. – perguntava o mensageiro durante o trajeto até a escola. – Você não tem curiosidade de saber quem é a pessoa destinada à você?

- Pessoa destinada? – indagou confuso.

- Ao longo da vida, os humanos se ligam a varias pessoas, porém as emoções são limitadas ao esquecimento, ou seja, quando reencarnam esquecem as pessoas que conheceram.

- No entanto, é esse esquecimento que te guia até a pessoa destinada a você. Entretanto, muito raramente, há humanos que são destinados a uma única pessoa durante toda a vida. Isso é uma benção e... Uma maldição.

- Rock Lee, você é meu subchefe e está comendo sorvete sem mim? – balançava o rapaz perplexo.

- Presta a atenção quando eu estou falando sério. – irritou-se o mensageiro. –É você que é abençoada e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoada! Você está ligada a uma única pessoa por toda a sua vida!

- Se é mesmo destino, eu vou acabar conhecendo essa pessoa mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não precisa de pressa.

- _"Por que a Hinata não pode ter essa mesma serenidade, se fosse assim, a alma dela teria tido mais paz...". _

Naruto procurava Sasuke por toda a escola. Foi em varias salas e perguntou para inúmeros estudantes sobre o paradeiro do dito cujo e nada. Foi então para o ultimo lugar que restava: o vestiário masculino. Abriu a porta com estardalhaço.

- Te peguei. – gritou. O rapaz estava somente de cueca, secando o cabelo. Os músculos de seu tórax eram bem definidos, enquanto seus cabelos negros molhados lhe deixavam sexy.

- Feche a porta e vá embora. – disse de modo cortante. Naruto continuou parado no mesmo lugar olhando-o de alto a baixo, sem compostura alguma para uma suposta garota.

- Que foi? Está esperando um strip?

- Legal... – disse indo para mais perto, tendo uma melhor visão. – Pensei que você fosse magro, mas trabalhou o seu corpo muito bem. Você também tem belos músculos. Algo me diz que você é tão bom quanto o Kiba. Agora eu estou vendo. – dizia de forma avaliativa, enquanto Sasuke encontrava-se corado e confuso.

- Você tem um corpo bem legal. – a expressão no rosto de Hinata era medonha, simplesmente não se encaixava um sorriso estranho como o de Naruto no belo rosto da menina. – Quero provar um pouco dele.

- O... O que você está dizendo? – perguntava o rapaz tentando a todo custo se cobrir, enquanto seu rosto não podia ficar mais vermelho.

- Então vamos lutar. – pronunciou abobalhadamente feliz. Ele encarou o sorriso no rosto feminino. Sabia que não era de Hinata.

- Duelo! – o moreno colocou a mão na testa e sorriu sincero.

- É... você! – Naruto olhou confuso.

- "_Isso não é bom. Agora o Sasuke é capaz de distinguir quem é quem. Ele pensa no Naruto como sendo outra personalidade da Hinata"._

Naruto ficou com o suposto chefe de Oto, quando ele trocou a roupa de uniforme, depois foi com ele até a sala do conselho pegar um livro, então foram para o armário onde guardou suas coisas. Tentou segui-lo ao banheiro sem sucesso, graças ao mensageiro, para então saírem da escola e caminharem pelo pátio.

- Até quando vai ficar me seguido? – perguntou enfim.

- Até você lutar comigo.

- Deve ter bastante tempo livre.

- Isso! Não tenho nada para fazer.

- Você não tem mais nada para fazer, então fica me enchendo. – uma veia pulsava na testa do Uchiha.

- Brincar com você é a coisa mais divertida para mim.

- Você acha que ter esse tipo de relacionamento é "Brincar". – pasmado o mensageiro dizia. Sasuke passou as mãos no cabelo.

- _"Você também não é normal. Por que seu coração está pulando?"_ – pensou o mensageiro olhando para o moreno.

- Mudou de idéia? Pensei que não estivesse mais interessa em mim.

- Eu disse isso? Nem pensar... Você é a primeira coisa que eu penso quando acordo.

- Não brinca comigo. – tentava parecer indiferente, mas as maças de seu rosto ficaram um pouco coradas.

- Estou falando sério. Eu ficava pensando no que fazer quando chegasse na escola. Agora eu só penso em como derrotar você!

- Você só tem esse objetivo? – o Uchiha pronunciou irritado.

- Sim, então luta comigo.

Ele riu atipicamente. Perto daquela pessoa ele se sentia mais feliz.

- Olha uma festa com bebida liberada. – apontou ele.

- Onde? – a garota olhou para onde ele apontava, porém este aproveitou para sair correndo, entrar em seu carro e fugir.

- Até amanhã. – acenou.

- Maldito. Ele escorrega igual a sabonete.

Ouviu uma movimentação estranha. Eram os subordinados de Kiba que corriam de algum lugar. Naruto os seguiu, ficando alerta a conversa.

- Aumentou a coragem dos estudantes do país? Por que tem tanta gente querendo lutar com o Kiba? Isso é tão problemático. – Shikamaru corria com seus companheiros.

- Quem é o adversário?

- Não o conheço. Deve ser novo. O nome é algo como Zabuza. – Shikamaru pulou sobre sua moto já a colocando em movimento. Olhou para trás onde seu colega corria para subir na sua carona.

- Vamos logo. Está com preguiça? – sem que ele notasse, Naruto chutou o rapaz e pulou como carona na moto.

- Desgraçado. Se eles ferirem o Kiba, o pouco que seja, eles tão ferrados.

- Bom, se ele explodir, você não vai ter como interferir mesmo. – Shikamaru se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz feminina. Olhou para trás para ter certeza e viu o rosto feminino contorcido em um sorriso traquinas.

- Cachorro louco!

Chegaram ao local da briga. O garoto tentava convencer o cachorro louco a sair dali, pois Kiba o mataria, porém nada adiantou.

- _"Zabuza... Lembro de Gaara falando algo a respeito". _

Kiba e seus subordinados estavam sentados na grama rindo, enquanto Sasuke lutavam com um dos integrantes da outra gangue.

- Pára de enrolar e acaba logo com isso Uchiha. Estamos ficando entediados.

- O Sasuke está enrolando agora? – indagou a menina.

- É. Bem, ele nunca dá o seu máximo mesmo... – Kiba ficou confuso ao ver a garota, aparentemente indefesa, sentada ao seu lado.

- Que te trouxe aqui. – exclamou surpreso, olhando para aquela face indefesa.

- Eu peguei uma carona com o Shikamaru.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? Trouxe uma garota aqui...

- Eu não quis trazê-la, ela veio por conta própria.

- Por mais que ela tenha coragem, não muda o fato de ela ser uma garota. Se você a trouxer novamente para um lugar como esse, você está fora. – Shikamaru ficou quieto, o pobre garoto nem tinha o que dizer.

O moreno, enquanto isso desviava dos ataques de seu adversário.

- Você se considera um chefe com esse tipo de técnica? – se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz feminina. Deu um chute no outro, fazendo-o cair nocauteado.

- Você me seguiu até aqui? Você é mesmo uma tarada.

- Até que esse chute não foi tão ruim. – Sasuke ficou irritado com a provocação.

A adolescente pulou no adversário do Uchiha, já nocauteado e começou a balançá-lo.

- Quem te mandou faze isso? Foi o Gaara? Você não o conhece. – gritava sacudindo o inconsciente.

- Você deve estar doida para luta, mas não faça isso. Se ficar mexendo com quem já foi derrubado vai parecer provocação. – disse o presidente do conselho de Oto, puxando a garota para perto de seus colegas. – Eu não ligo, porém o Kiba terá problemas na escola.

- Você devia estar só se aquecendo. Que pena. – disse Kiba zombando do amigo.

- Deixa de ser engraçadinho. Se eu tivesse acabado com ele em um golpe só, eles teriam atacado. – respondeu ao outro. – Se eu não estivesse te devendo uma, eu não estaria fazendo isso.

- Nossa! Aquele que é o novo chefe dos Nobreak? – comentavam os estudantes de Iwa. Analisavam um homem com um rosto bastante ameaçador, parcialmente coberto por uma máscara. - Ele está meio passado, nem deve estar mais no colegial.

- Ele parece um gangster.

- Ele é um gangster. – afirmou Sasuke.

- Covarde! Chamaram um cara formado. – completou Naruto inconformado.

Kiba e Zabuza se encaravam de forma circunspecta. Começaram a estalar os dedos das mãos e alongá-los, sem perder o contato visual.

- Sinto muito por você. Mas o que você fez para ele ficar tão puto? – perguntou Zabuza, antes de partir para o ataque.

- _"Ele?"_ – Kiba tentava compreender.

Sasuke e Naruto assistiam a luta de forma excitada. Comentavam sobre os ataques perfeitos de Kiba, suas técnicas, sobre onde poderia melhorar. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam ao ver os chutes e socos e falavam mal quando falhava e o adversário batia no amigo. Pareciam dois narradores.

A luta não tardou a acabar, com um belíssimo soco, fazendo o chefe de Iwa vencedor; para a alegria de Naruto.

- Que soco! Ele deve ter fingido o ataque aos membros inferiores do cara. – falava sem respirar, admirado o menino no corpo da Hyuuga. – Bem... Isso deve significar que ele tem confiança nos punhos. Ele acabou com um adulto. Se bem que ele sempre treinou mais que os outros, desde pequeno...

- Desde pequeno? – Sasuke indagou confuso Irritou-se graças aos elogios que ouvia sobre o amigo.

- A técnica e a postura estavam perfeitas. Ele sempre foi incrível. – continuou com os olhos grudados no vencedor, ignorando o companheiro. – O gangster não foi um adversário fácil, mas ele acabou com ele tão rápido... Eu quero lutar com ele. Ele é um cara muito legal.

- _"Não olhe..."_ – o Uchiha observava a quão admirada estava à garota ao seu lado, os olhos femininos estavam presos em seu amigo. Seu coração acelerou angustiado. – _"Pare! Não encha seus olhos com imagens daquele homem"._

O ciúme queimava a garganta. Queria aquele olhar direcionado somente a ele.

_- "Seus olhos estão fixos no Kiba... Esses olhos... Não! Não olhe!"_ - em um impulso colocou as mãos, delicadamente sobre os olhos da garota.

- Quem sou eu? – a gangue de Kiba olhou assombrada a cena romântica.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Correto.

- Minha capacidade auditiva é incrível. – cruzaram os braços de Hinata, orgulhoso por ter acertado.

- "_Eu devo ter ficado louco! Não devo estar bem da cabeça!" _– pasmava-se o moreno com sua própria atitude.

Toda a confusão havia acabado, então todos se preparavam para ir a algum lugar para se divertir, porém a garota queria ir com eles.

- Sabe Hinata? Aquele lugar não é apropriado para garotas, vamos que eu te levo para casa. – Kiba disse envolvendo o braço sobre os ombros da menor.

- Tire as mãos dela. – Sasuke se aproximou com o olhar estreito. – Eu exijo que você tire as mãos dela Inuzuka Kiba.

O amigo olhou espantado, porém apertou mais a garota contra si, fazendo o outro queimar-se de ciúme.

- Me diga o porquê, se você me disser a deixo ir.

- Hinata, quem é o homem que você segue todos os dias?

- É você! Você sempre tenta escapar. – gritou apontando o indicador acusativo na direção do rapaz.

- _"Ele chegou a um nível que até consegue abusar da personalidade do Naruto."_ – refletiu o mensageiro.

- Você ouviu? Ela é minha! – Sasuke pronunciou, assim como um cão rosna para alguém que invade seu território.

- O que me deixa curioso não são os sentimentos dela, mas sim os seus. – empurrou a garota na direção de Sasuke que a segurou.

- Os meus sentimentos não são importantes! Já que ela chegou em mim primeiro. – se afastou rapidamente pegando sua companheira pela mão.

- Não me diga que você está interessado naquele cachorro louco? – indagou Shikamaru. – Se não for sério, não se meta, vai acabar com sua amizade.

- Não posso deixá-lo assim. Ele me lembra o meu eu jovem e tolo...

Naruto era arrastado pelo moreno, enquanto a frase: _"Ela é minha!"_ rondava seus pensamentos.

-"_Minha!"_ – refletia Naruto. _– "Minha, quer dizer que sou posse dele, ser posse é ser abaixo e ser abaixo significa... Subordinado_".

-_"Subordinado?_ "– irritou-se o loiro.

- Seu desgraçado, por que eu sou sua? – puxou o outro pela camisa.

- _"O cérebro dele tinha parado de trabalhar por causa de palavras desconhecidas e agora, de alguma forma, chegou a essa conclusão esquisita". _– refletiu o mensageiro confuso.

- Está achando que vamos direto para algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso? – pronunciava Sasuke muito sóbrio. – Não pretendo fazer desse jeito. Então vamos logo terminar com isso. Vou dar o resultado que você quer.

- O resultado que eu quero? Seu miserável. – gritava a outra. – Você ficou me evitando todo esse tempo e de repente eu sou seu... Quer dizer... Sua? Eu ainda nem te examinei direito.

- Então comece agora. – o moreno se pôs na frente dela com uma risada de lado.

- Pare de palhaçada e volte lá no Kiba e retire o que disse.

- O Kiba te incomoda tanto assim?

- Claro! Ele nem me vê como igual. Mas principalmente, tenho algumas coisas para resolver com ele. Se for para ficar abaixo de alguém, que esse alguém seja o Kiba.

O Uchiha teve o orgulho ferido pelas palavras da garota de quem realmente estava gostando. Queria mostrá-la o quanto era melhor que o seu amigo. O quanto era o melhor candidato a ficar ao lado dela.

- _"Esses dois sempre falam de assuntos diferentes." _– pensou o mensageiro.

- Eu mal posso conceber que você seja uma parte do seu "eu" antigo. Você preferiria o Inuzuka?

- Não estou interessado em alguém que seja mais fraco do que eu.

- Amanhã depois da aula, vou te derrotar, como você deseja. – virou-se na direção oposta. – Parece que você está procurando alguém que lhe derrote. Dessa vez vou fazer do seu jeito.

Deixou ali, um menino aprisionado em corpo de menina, pulando de alegria. Finalmente lutaria com seu alvo.

X~~xx~~x

No outro dia, a aula passou muito rápida, para desespero do guia. O pobre tentou inutilmente fazer certo loiro teimoso desistir da luta. Naruto correu para a quadra de basquete, onde Sasuke lhe esperava.

- Esperou muito tempo? – o aprisionado olhou para os lados e percebe haver somente o moreno com uma bola de basquete em mãos. – Eu não estava esperando uma multidão, mas isso aqui está muito vazio.

- O time de basquete saiu para comer. Sem interferências é melhor para nós dois.

- Pro caso de você perder e eu virar chefe?

- Se você vencer seja o que quiser. Vou perguntar uma ultima vez Hinata.

- Para você, o principal requisito é que seja alguém mais poderoso do que você. Não é mesmo?

- Claro! Eu não vou me subordinara alguém mais fraco do que eu.

- Você pediu isso. – Sasuke passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Sua aura dava calafrios.

- Para de fazer pose cara. – zombou Naruto.

- Sugiro que bloqueie seu rosto o máximo que puder.

- O que...? – não houve tempo nem para pensar direito. Naruto deu um pulo para trás quase sendo acertado por um soco certeiro na face.

Um chute alto. O chefe dos Dobermanns estava vendo o quanto o outro era bom. Nem lhe sobrava espaço para atacar, a velocidade do rapaz era incrível. Sabia que mesmo se estivesse em seu próprio corpo, teria dificuldade.

Desviou do chute, mas o soco acertou em cheio a face de Hinata, fazendo seu corpo voar para trás. Sentou-se segurando o nariz que escorria sangue.

Sasuke olhou para a própria mão, vendo o sangue da garota ali. Fechou-a com força.

- "_Eu já comecei... Preciso fazer isso pelo menos uma vez pra que ela reconheça o meu valor como homem". _

- Eu estou em desvantagem com esse corpo. – pegou uma espada de bambu do armário da escola. – Por isso vou usar isso aqui.

- Você está dando tudo de si. Você vai me aprovar se eu passar nesse teste?

- Sim. – respondeu o loiro.

- Acho que aprendemos a mesma coisa Hyuuga Hinata. Para vencer vele qualquer coisa.

Hinata foi para cima dele, mas sem que ela espera-se Sasuke lhe jogou uma bola de basquete, acertando-a com força no rosto, fazendo-a cair no chão meio atordoada. Tentou se levantar e pegar a espada de bambu que havia caído, no entanto ele pisou em sua mão. Prendeu-a no chão com o pé esquerdo, pisando com força em sua cabeça.

- Reconheça a sua derrota. – o silencio pairou sobre o local.

- Reconheça – chutou com força, fazendo-a rolar.

Deu dois passos com as mãos no bolso. Olhou para a garota caída de barriga para cima e voltou a chutá-la. Pisou novamente na altura da testa de Hinata.

- _"Uchiha Sasuke_..." – Naruto olhou para o rapaz. – _"Isso pode parece meio gay, mas ele sempre foi bonito assim? O nariz dele é bonito e as narinas também. O meu Deus, o que eu estou pensando? – o loiro devaneava. – "Acho que bati a cabeça muito forte, mas os lábios dele são tão sexy..._ "

- Você é masoquista ou o que? Isso não é hora pra ficar vermelho. – o mensageiro gritava pasmado.

- Fala. Admita a sua derrota. – novamente chutou seu rosto.

- Você venceu! – enfim falou.

- _"Como eu pensei, você é um cara maneiro." _– refletiu antes sentir tudo sumir de seu redor.

**X~xx~X**

**Está aí galera, mais um capítulo quentinho pra vocês.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews: UchihaLuci, Chocola-chan, vrricho e Makie**

**Yuna **(Continue lendo, fico feliz por você estar gostando)

**Lady Yuraa **( Que bom que você leu o manhwa, agora você viu que minha fic não chega nem aos pés dele, pois ele é bom demais. T.T... Eu pensei fazer o Naruto ser menina na minha fic, mas quando li o manga, fiquei imaginando se a Ha Ji Kang fosse um menino ficaria ainda mais confusa e interessante a situação, por isso resolvi por o Naruto como menino para representá-la. Terei que fazer algumas alterações que podem modificar o sentido dos sentimentos de alguns personagens, mas espero que fique bom. Espero que você goste mesmo assim. Obrigada pelo comentário)

**Obrigada galera...**

**Até o próximo.**

**xoxo**


	11. Lágrimas: A arma das mulheres

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

**X~xx~X**

Cap. 10 – Lágrimas: A arma das mulheres.

Naruto acordou no hospital. A enfermeira lhe disse que um rapaz havia lhe levado até lá. Ele sorriu ao saber e perceber que nenhum de seus ossos haviam se quebrado, assim como os dentes estavam todos no mesmo lugar.

– Você não está chateado por ter perdido? - indagou o guia atordoado. - _"Ele esta encarando tudo de um jeito positivo"._

– Claro que estou . Quando eu estava aprendendo a lutar karatê, kendo e tal, eu nunca perdia para ninguém... - o ser de corpo trocado caminhava lentamente para fora do hospital. - Quando eu estava lá, sendo chutado, me senti mal por aqueles que derrotei.

– Tem uma coisa que eu não sabia... - Naruto parou de caminhar com uma expressão séria. - Não sabia que olhar uma pessoa daquele ângulo poderia criar uma impressão tão diferente. Não sei como dizer isso, mas olhando ele daquele ângulo, me pareceu tão... Eu não sei direito como dizer isso, mas ele me pareceu charmoso.

– Então você é o tipo de pessoa que se interessa por alguém que é capaz de te derrotar? - disse o mensageiro surpreso.

– Você está falando de amor? - o loiro olhou assustado para o mensageiro.

– "_Droga, eu fiz ele perceber!"_ - o guia repreendeu-se em pensamento. - Pode ser um sentimento temporário. Não vamos pensar nisso.

– Gaara disse que não posso ter esse tipo de sentimento, pois não é digno de um chefe de gangue. Nem, sei porque estou pensando nisso, afinal eu sou um homem e homens não tem sentimento como esse por outros homens.

– "_Esse Gaara fez uma ótima lavagem cerebral nele."_ - suspirou aliviado o outro.

– Deve ser temporário mesmo, devo estar meio confuso por estar nesse corpo. Também não é como se fosse ver novamente a linha do queixo e aquelas lindas narinas dele.

– "_Lindas narinas? Ele deve ter perdido a cabeça mesmo." - _pasmou-se o menor._ - "Não vou fazer feliz aquele que mergulhou a alma da Hinata na escuridão. Não vou deixar vocês dois se unirem tão facilmente"_. - pensou o mensageiro um tanto irritado, ao flutuar ao lado do corpo de Hinata que saia do hospital em silêncio. Encarou a silhueta na praça, de frente ao local.

Sasuke tinha ficado de guarda, esperando para ver se Hinata estava bem. Fez o maior esforço para não ser visto, quando viu-a caminhando lentamente para fora do prédio, ficou aliviado.

– "_Uchiha Sasuke, você só pode estar fora de si." _- repreendeu-se dando meia volta e finalmente se dirigiu para sua casa.

X~~xx~~X

– Hinata, o que aconteceu com seu lindo rosto? - gritou Rock Lee ao ver a garota cheia de hematomas e com a bochecha meio inchada. - Foi o maldito Uchiha não é? Você disse que ia se encontrar com ele ontem...

– Desculpe estar assim, como você pode ver, ele me venceu completamente.

– Ainda assim eu continuo do seu lado. - o rapaz a abraçou chorando. - Eu sei que você se esforçou.

–Tudo bem, você não é mais meu subordinado, reporte-se ao Sasuke. - respondeu Naruto estranhado todo aquele sentimentalismo.

–Não, você é única pra mim. Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu. - o loiro ficou um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu para aquele rapaz.

–Ok, ok. Se você quer tanto, podemos continuar como antes. - falou enquanto o outro lhe abraçava feliz. -_"Os punhos dele são tão fracos como um tufo de algodão. Ele é um covarde, um chorão e não faz nada direito, mas ele é leal de verdade." _

Naruto sentiu algo se fechar no braço esquerdo e puxá-lo com brutalidade para longe do rapaz que abraçava. Deparou-se com Sasuke furioso na sua frente, a lhe chacoalhar.

–Continuar como antes? Você esta quebrando suas próprias palavras? - gritou enraivecido . Naruto somente arregalou os olhos sem palavras, sentia o coração bater forte e rosto ficar quente. Desviou o olhar, antes preso no rapaz, para o chão.

–"_Por que estou me sentindo dessa forma? Acho que o corpo está lembrando novamente da derrota". _

–Pensei que você tivesse reconhecido o que aconteceu ontem... Quer que eu faça tudo de novo? - chegou bem perto do rosto da menor. - Ou ele faz mais seu estilo do que eu?

–Mantenho minha palavra, pois pedi por causa da minha fraqueza.

–Então declare aqui e agora! Pensei que estava tudo bem, já que sou mais forte que você.

–"_Acho divertido como a conversa deles segue em frente mesmo falando de assuntos diferentes"_. - refletiu o mensageiro.

–Diga! Se você ainda está me comparando com o Kiba...

–Ok, eu digo! - tomou ar, suas bochechas tomaram uma coloração vermelha. - Ok, eu pertenço ao Uchiha Sasuke. - gritou com o punho levantado. Rock Lee desmaiou.

Sasuke sorriu de uma forma tão sincera que chegou a assustar, pois ele sempre mantinha aquela face impassível.

–Agora você é minha. Livre-se desses seus seguidores. - virou as costas e se afastou, mas não antes de completar. - Eu não quero sair com uma vadia, sabe...

–Maldição … - Naruto caiu de joelhos humilhado. -_"Ele me derrotou duplamente. Esse é o estilo dele, fazendo todo mundo ficar sabendo... Vadia é a mãe dele, bastardo maldito! Como é difícil ser uma menina, droga!"_ - com as mãos segurando a cabeça, o loirinho começava a se desesperar.

~x~~x~

–Tenho que devolver essa espada de bambu para o armário. - Naruto disse para si mesmo, quando olhou desanimado para a espada que havia pego para treinar. Alguns garotos seguiam-no pelos corredores, discretamente.

–Quer dizer que agora eles são realmente um casal? - um dos meninos disse para o amigo,

–O Sasuke sempre disse que detestava a Hinata, eu achava muito estranho... Estou realmente chocado. - completou o outro.

–Bom, se fosse ele também tomaria uma atitude com esses caras dando em cima dela.

–Ele deve ter ficado desesperado nos últimos tempos... Deve ser devido a isso que a deixou se declarar.

–Ela mudou muito, ficou bem mais aberta. Eu odiava quando ela era toda mimada. - enquanto o grupo conversava, Naruto levantou a espada e pois sobre o ombro, chamando a atenção de outros dois rapazes que passavam.

–Deixa que eu levo para você. - falou o estranho, sorrindo.

–Não, eu levo. - o outro garoto falou, olhando feio para o amigo e pegando a espada.

–Eu disse primeiro seu imbecil. - os dois caíram no chão aos socos e chutes, deixando uma suposta garota, perplexa.

–"_Eles estão brigando." _- Naruto se encolheu espantado. - _"Se fosse nos velhos tempos, eles nem se atreveriam a olhar para mim e agora estão brigando para roubar a espada de mim." _- os dois ainda rolavam pelo chão, alheios ao devaneios da menor.

–"_Eu perdi e anunciei para todo mundo. Agora eu devo estar parecendo fácil, eles estão começando a me menosprezar."_ - um punhado de cabelo voou pelo chão quando Naruto deu um pulo assustado.

-_" Será que é isso que eles chamam de bullying? Eu virei um excluído! Então essa é a __vida de um fraco..."_

–"_Como ele consegue pensar desse jeito."-_ o mensageiro não podia acreditar no que acabara de ver no pensamentos daquela alma sagrada sem miolos.

Naruto deixou um pouco os pensamentos de lado e foi cumprir suas obrigações, indo o mais longe possível dos ladrões de espada. Pegou a lata de lixo e começou arrastá-la. Precisava esvaziá-la.

–Está pesado? Você esta arrastando pelo chão. - um rapaz de óculos comentou.

–Não, mas eu não estou afim de suspendê-la.

–Mesmo não estando pesado, uma coisa dessas não combina com você. - o rapaz tentou pagar a lata das mãos da menina.

–Vocês estão querendo tomar até a lata de lixo de mim? - gritou desesperado o loiro.

–Ei cara, ela está assustada com sua cara feia. Deixa que eu levo. - outro estudante tentou levar a lata, porém Naruto tentou golpeá-lo, para, logo em seguia, sair correndo.

–"_Não sabia que sofrer bullying era assim, estou começando a ficar assustado."_

Sasuke caminhava tranquilo pelo corredor, quando a morena parou um pouco a sua frente, lhe encara e corre em outra direção. Os olhos do Uchiha não desviaram nem por um momento dela.

–"_Esse é o pior dia da minha vida! Imagino como aqueles que eu derrotei viviam."_ - já nos fundos da escola, Naruto estava encolhido em um canto, abraçado a lata de lixo ainda cheia.

–Por que você fugiu? - a voz aveludada fez Naruto ficar novamente em pé, sem nunca soltar o lixo.

–Eu não fugi, nuca faria algo tão covarde? - disse encarando seu chefe.

–Parece que você está aproveitado a situação. Antes eles nem te tratavam como um ser humano, agora você até os manipula se fazendo e difícil.

–"_O que ele está dizendo?"_ - Naruto olhava para o lado esquerdo confuso, encarando nada em especial. -_"Ele esta chateado? Deve ser por eu não estar sendo um bom subordinado."_

–As emoções humanas são interessantes. Eu não esperava esse tipo de resultado. Será que eu deveria ter colocado no jornal?

–No jornal? - ainda segurando a lata, indaga .

–Por quanto tempo vai ficar segurando essa coisa fedorenta? - Sasuke disse puxando o objeto citado da menina.

–"_Ele pegou! Perdi. Será que ataco? Não posso bater no chefe..." _- desespera-se o loiro. Sasuke para em frente a Hinata e lhe entrega o lixo vazio.

–Você está me devolvendo?

–É obvio, você não veio esvaziar a lixeira? - Naruto sorriu e percebeu que o achava um cara muito legal.

–Pensei que você me mandaria fazer coisas e não que fosse ser gentil comigo. - explicou corado, através do rosto feminino, o loiro.

–Vou pegar um suco para você. - disse o moreno. Voltou com uma caixinha de suco de uva e deu-lhe.

–Esse tipo de coisa, pesei que você me mandaria fazer isso. - disse apontando para o suco.

–Você pensou que eu fosse autoritário? - caminhavam em direção ao prédio da escola, pois as aulas da tarde logo começariam. - Até eu tenho modos básicos e comuns.

–"_Ele cuida bem dos subordinados, ele tem tudo o que é preciso para ser um chefe."_ - sorriu ao tomar o suco.

–"_Não consigo acreditar que um mal entendido desses vire amor."_ - pasmava-se o guia.

–Vamos sair nesse sábado. Vou passar na sua casa as oito, então espere por mim.

–Por quê? - Naruto indagou.

–Já esqueceu de sua promessa? - disse com a expressão séria, o outro.

–Lembro sim, só que não pensei que você fosse fazer tão tarde. Então vai ter uma reunião no domingo?

–"Reunião" é uma nova gíria para encontro? - Sasuke perguntou confuso.

–Huh? Agora estão chamando "reunião" de encontro? - o silêncio ficou por alguns segundos, enquanto os dois se olhavam confusos.

–Só me espera. As vezes é frustrante conversar com você. - Sasuke começou a se afastar na direção de sua sala, que não era no mesmo andar da sala de Hinata. - Parece que nem estamos falando da mesma coisa.

–"_Dizem que o pior tipo de namorados, são aqueles que não conseguem se comunicar bem. Depois de conversar um pouco com o Naruto, você vai sentir saudade da conversa inteligente da Hinata."_ - o mensageiro sorriu malvado para Sasuke que já estava um pouco longe.

Sábado havia chegado. Sasuke como prometido, estava na casa de Hinata, sentado no sofá, esperando-a descer, enquanto conversava com o pai da mesma.

–Faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que esteve aqui. - disse estendendo um xícara de chá para o rapaz moreno.

–Você vai sair com a Hinata... Devo encarar isso como um sim ao pedido de casamento?

–Vocês não iam levar isso adiante com ou sem o meu consentimento? - a conversa foi interrompida pela voz alta de Hinata.

–Cara, você veio mesmo me buscar, eu não ia fugir. - Naruto vestiu o corpo de Hinata com uma camiseta larga preta, uma calça jeans modelo esqueitista cheia de bolsos e um boné com a aba virada para trás.

–Minha Hina-chan parece uma bonequinha com esse roupa de menininho. - o pai da garota pulou sobre ela na intenção e abraçá-la, porém Naruto deu lhe um chute

–Já chega. - Sasuke ficou em silêncio vendo a cena.

–Todo dia é uma guerra. - Naruto dizia, enquanto saiam pelo portão da casa. - Excesso de amor é um problema.

Sasuke chamou um táxi e assim foram para o centro da cidade. O rapaz estava muito entusiasmado em agradar a garota, então resolveu levá-la em uma pizzaria, já que sabia o quanto ela adorava comer. Naruto, no entanto olhou para a fachada do local achando que aquilo era o esconderijo da gangue do Uchiha, disfarçada de pizzaria.

–"_Bem que eu achei familiar esse local. Kiba vem muito aqui."_ - pensou o moreno enquanto adentrava o local. - _"Espero que não encontre-o, junto com seu bando."_

Para a infelicidade de Sasuke, Shikamaru e seus colegas estavam sentados em uma mesa mais ao fundo, junto a algumas garotas muito bem vestidas.

–Cachorro louco, por que você está aqui? - o Nara levantou de sua cadeira espantado ao ver a garota.

–Você são os caras o Sasuke? Se eu tiver que lidar com você, talvez eu consiga.

–Lidar conosco? Do que você está falando? Estamos lindando com outras pessoas agora.

–Sai da frente! - uma rapaz falou para Naruto por cima de seu ombro.

–"_Um sinal" _- o loiro pensou que era um sinal para iniciar a briga e graças a isso chutou o outro com força, fazendo-o cair em cima de uma mesa. Todos olhavam aquela cena pasmados, enquanto a garota faziam uma posição de luta.

–Me enfrente. - gritou.

A confusão tomou conta do local, os garotos de Iwa entraram na briga. Chutes, socos e copos quebrados eram ouvidos. Shikamaru disse para seus amigos seguram o cachorro louco. Prenderam seus braços bem no momento em que Kiba voltava do banheiro. Sasuke só observava tudo.

–O que vocês estão fazendo? Tirem as mão dela, vocês deveria se envergonhar de atacar uma menina. - gritou o líder.

–Você não está vendo que eu estou machucado? - Shikamaru mostrou o rosto com alguns hematomas.

–O que você fez para apanhar desse jeito? - Kiba indagou, fazendo seu subordinados desistirem de explicar a situação. - Soltem ele! - ordenou.

–Ok. Já soltei. - Hinata caiu no chão, fazendo seu boné voar longe. Sasuke suspirou e caminhou até onde a menina caiu.

–Levanta, você realmente me enche a paciência. - carinhosamente ajudou-a levantar – Se você está estressada descarregue isso fazendo algum esporte ou coisa assim.

–Você sempre age sem pensar nessa situações. - pegou o boné no chão e colocou na cabeça feminina, fazendo o rosto claro, da mesma, corar.

–Está certo! Vamos jogar na reunião. Basquete, futebol, qualquer coisa pra mim está bom.

–Basquete, futebol? Você está zoando a gente? Você afugentou todas as garotas que tivemos tanto trabalho para arrumar um encontro e acha que está tudo bem? - Shikamaru estava exaltado.

–Isso mesmo! Vocês afugentaram todos os clientes, quebraram pratos, copos, mesas...! - o gerente pronunciava enfurecido para o Nara. - Vai pagar com dinheiro ou cartão? 15 pratos, 12 copos, algumas mesas danificadas e pague também pelos clientes que eu perdi.

–Nós também fomos vítimas. Foi aquele cachorro louco que causou tudo isso. - apontou para Hinata. - Peça para ela pagar, não nós!

–Pare. Não podemos colocar toda a responsabilidade nós ombros de uma garota. - Kiba disse.

–A última coisa de que precisamos agora, é do seu cavalheirismo. - Nara olhou furioso para o chefe.

–Então vai pagar pelo prejuízo? - o gerente colocou a conta na frente de Kiba.

–Eu tenho 3 irmãos e 4 irmãs. Minha família não é melhor do que a média. Você acha que eu tenho dinheiro para pagar pelos estragos?

–E então?

–Essa cara é filho de uma das famílias mais ricas do país. - empurrou Sasuke para frente. - Ele conhece pessoas importantes e seus fundos são muito valiosos. A mesada dele é ilimitada.

–Corre. - pegou Hinata pela mão e saiu correndo e deixou para trás um Uchiha emputecido.

–Kiba, seu fiho da pu**!

Já longe, Inuzuka ria como nunca, ainda segurando a mão de Hinata. Naruto estava confuso.

–Eu sempre quis quebrar a cara de paisagem dele.

–Por que você trouxe o cachorro louco com você? Foi ela que arruinou o nosso encontro. - o Nara apontou para a menina.

–O encontro já estava chato mesmo, vamos jogar basquete.

–"_Queria que eles que eles tivessem um relacionamento mais sério"._ - pensava o mensageiro ao observar Naruto e Kiba andarem lado a lado. - _"Mas ele só está sendo protetor. Que desperdício. Ele tem uma mente bem franca, diferentemente dos outros."_

Sasuke alcançou os outros. A aura a seu redor era assustadora. Kiba havia conseguido irritá-lo ao extremo.

–Acho que você não tem nada a dizer sobre o ocorrido, mesmo que eu acabe com essa amizade que você tanto se orgulha.

–Venha Uchiha, vamos jogar. - o líder de Iwa abraçou Hinata com um braço, puxando-a para perto dele- Nós vamos nós dar bem.

Sasuke fulminou o amigo com o olhar, em sua mente torturava o garoto de todas as forma possíveis.

–Quer entrar? - Kiba enfim perguntou.

–Vocês até podem combinar com essa quadra velha, mas eu não.

–Vamos jogar logo. - Naruto pois a mão na cintura, segurando a bola de basquete que haviam arrumado. -Já que essa reunião é para mim, vou enfrentar todos vocês.

–Sozinha? Isso pode ser divertido. - Kiba sempre encarava o amigo irritado. - O que você acha? Ela vai jogar contra todos nós.

–Não é da minha conta. - falou para o amigo.

–Hinata, você vai mesmo gastar seu tempo com isso? - perguntou Sasuke.

–Claro, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que fazer isso mesmo.

O jogo então começou. Um dos adversários jogou a bola com força no rosto da menina, que foi laçada no chão. Sasuke, que fingia ir embora acabou ficando para ver mais uma série de ataques violentos. Não suportando, acabou entrando no jogo.

Mesmo com o representante de Oto jogando, os rapazes de Iwa continuavam tentando machucar a garota, só aumentando a fúria de certo Uchiha.

–Você está bem? - correu para ver Hinata, cujo lábio inferior sangrava, depois de mais uma bolada violenta.

–Estou legal, eu consegui desviar um pouco. - viu o olhar preocupado do moreno.

Naruto passou um dos dedos sobre o lábio e viu que estava sangrando e esse era o motivo da encarada do seu chefe.

–É só sangue, não se preocupe.

Sasuke pegou a bola de basquete com tanta força, que mesmo o resistente material a qual era feita, se curvou um pouco.

–Se vocês vão jogar sem nenhuma regra, eu farei o mesmo.

–Nós não vamos ficar sentados olhando isso. - sorriu Kiba tranquilamente. – Corram.

–Estão brincando comigo? - o moreno jogou a bola na direção em que os rapazes de Iwa corriam, sem acertar nada.

–Nunca imaginei que fosse tão fácil acabar com essa sua cara de paisagem. - já longe o Inuzuka gritou, sendo ouvido pelo amigo.

–"_O que foi isso?" _- Naruto estava admirado com a reação daquele que ele considerava chefe de Oto.

–Kiba! - ainda gritava enfurecido.

–"_Ele é muito legal. Em reuniões é normal ser tradado dessa forma. Ele não precisava ajudar um integrante recém-chegado."_ - Naruto encarava Sasuke com deslumbramento.

–Está olhando o que? - o moreno espumava de raiva

Um pouco mais tarde, depois de caminharem juntos por um tempo, Naruto arrastou seu acompanhante para uma lanchonete, na qual novamente encontraram a gangue de Kiba. Sasuke sentou em um canto, deixando toda uma aura negra lhe envolver, enquanto a menina de alma masculina, conversava descontraidamente com qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse.

–Relaxa cara, eu tentei deixar vocês dois sozinhos. - kiba se aproximou do moreno indignado.

–Ela nós trouxe aqui no fim das contas. - ambos olharam para Hinata e Shikamaru discutindo. O Nara reclamava que ela falou cuspindo em cima de seu copo de refrigerante. Acabou que Hinata resolveu o problema, tomando todo o conteúdo do mesmo, deixando o outro furioso

–Eles se dão bem. - concluiu Kiba, sorrindo de lado ao observar a cena um tanto cômica. - Claro que não tanto como vocês. "Minha..."? Nunca esperei que você dissesse aquilo.

Um silencio estranha pairou sobre os amigos. Somente se encararam um pouco.

–Sabe Sasuke, eu gosto de você.

–Eu não gosto de você. - a mesma expressão de sempre, pairava no rosto do Uchiha.

–Eu não interpreto suas palavras e seus gestos literalmente, mas quem não te conhece vai tomar o que você diz ou faz ao pé da letra. - respirou um pouco e sorriu brevemente, para então continuar. - Eles vão entender o que você diz, exatamente do jeito que você diz. Então eu sugiro que você diga exatamente o que deseja para as pessoas com as quais se importa.

–Você diz como se tivesse experiencia no assunto. Você nunca ao menos se apaixonou. - Sasuke debochou tomando o conteúdo do copo, que há muito tempo ocupava sua mão.

–"_Você vai se arrepender." _- a mente de Kiba se encheu de lembranças.

_Um menino de grandes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros chamava o nome Kiba com certo desespero. Estava caído no chão. O rosto infantil possuía alguns hematomas. _

–_Levanta, você tem que ser protegido como um cãozinho todo dia? - o Inuzuka criança olhava para o menino caído com uma expressão de desprezo. _

–"_Eu queria dar a mão, queria ajudá-lo a levantar."_

–_Eu ouvi dizer que você gosta do nosso irmãozinho. - os irmãos de Naruto debochavam._

–"_Eu poderia ter ignorado aquela provocação. Eu só queria dar a mão..."_

~x~~x~~

Já passava da meia-noite e Naruto e o mensageiro estavam no quarto de Hinata conversando. O loiro ficou sério e perguntou:

–Por mais quanto tempo eu poderei ficar no corpo da Hinata?

–Você está dizendo que quer ficar mais tempo no corpo dela?

As bochechas femininas coraram, mas o mensageiro sabia muito bem, que quem corava não era a menina.

–Bom, talvez eu tenha me acostumado com ele. Tudo bem ficar nele.

O outro simplesmente encarou o rapaz com ódio escapando por seus olhos.

–A dona desse corpo é a Hinata. Você só está usando-o por um curto período de tempo. Nem se atreva a pensar em roubá-lo.

–Eu não ficariam com ele nem se me oferecessem. Quem iria querer um corpo fraco desses?

–"_O motivo dele estar se acostumando com o corpo da Hinata, é o Sasuke." _- o guia concluiu em pensamentos.

No outro dia, Naruto andava tranquilamente pelos corredores da escola, quando foi abordado por Sasuke.

–Amanhã é o dia... - disse com sua falta de expressão rotineira.

–O que que tem? - o loiro ficou confuso.

–Amanhã é sábado. - Sasuke ficou um pouco corado e virou o rosto para a direção contraria da garota.

–Certo, amanhã é sábado. - alegrou-se, mesmo sem entender sobre o que seu acompanhante falava.

O moreno voltou a olhar para o rosto feminino e sorriu docemente, fazendo Naruto corar pelo rosto de Hinata.

–"_O que está acontecendo comigo."_ - pegou no coração que pulava acelerado. - _"É __estranho, eu nem estou olhando para ele de baixo, então por que o perfil dele está tão bonito?"_

O Uchiha passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os sensualmente. Sabia que tinha a atenção da menina vermelha a sua frente, por isso se aproveitou da situação, exibindo-se.

–"_De frente também é bonito. Ele fica bem de qualquer ângulo. Ele tem tudo o que é preciso para ser um chefe." _

–Te vejo na hora do almoço, eu pego um prato para você. - disse tentando agradar, mas ela continuou estática. - O que foi?

–Não pensei que você fosse ser legal comigo, achei que me tiraria de circulação assim que me derrotasse. Você é um cara legal.

–"_Cara legal?" _- suspirou Sasuke um pouco decepcionado. - Eu vou ser ainda mais legal.

O rosto alvo dele corou ao pronunciar as palavras e não conseguiu mais olhar para o rosto da menina, pois a vergonha foi maior.

–Claro, claro. - Naruto se afastou acenando.

De longe, uma menina loira observava a cena. Estreitou os olhos e virou de costas quando viu que o moreno a viu também. Ela entrou em uma sala vazia e esperou sentada sobre uma mesa. Sabia que Sasuke lhe seguiria. Assim como esperou o moreno entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

–Agora você até vem para a escola com ela? - Ino peguntou irritada.

–Ino, queria dizer para se esforçar no planejamento do festival, pois esse ano estamos trabalhando sozinhos, então temos que mostrar que podemos fazer um ótimo evento. Quando terminar sua parte, coloque sobre a mesa do conselho.

O rapaz virou as costas e estava pronto para se retirar daquela sala com clima estranho, quando a garota disse:

–Você não tem nada para me dizer?

–O que você quer que eu diga? - o moreno voltou a encarar a outra. - Se você quer que eu diga o que eu não posso, vou entender que você quer romper o relacionamento.

Ino pulou da mesa onde estava sentada e colocou-se a frente do outro.

–Eu sei que eu era especial pra você. Eu sabia que era por isso que você sempre era frio comigo... Mas...

Sasuke a interrompeu, sua expressão era tão seria que chegava a assustar.

–Eu também pensei que você era a pessoa certa, isso é, se eu tivesse interesse em você como mulher.

–Não tente me consolar desse jeito. Você nunca conseguiu gostar de ninguém. - ela gritava essas palavras.

–Foi por isso que baixei minha guarda. Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar alguém . Além disso, ela era a pessoa de quem eu nunca seria capaz de gostar e por isso minha guarda estava completamente baixa. Um dia, ela já fazia parte da minha mente, quando dei por mim, já estava envolvido. Tão envolvido, que não pude me desvencilhar.

Ino somente observou, pasmada, enquanto Sasuke se afastava da sala. Tinha perdido ele, sabia disso, mas aquelas palavras ainda não tinham sido absorvidas completamente.

~x~~x~

–O que é isso? O que vocês estão colocando na minha cara?

–Amarrem-na! - Tsunade gritou enfurecida.

Estavam a mais de meia hora tentando arrumar a garota no salão de beleza, mas a mesma não parava de se espernear para tudo o que tentavam fazer.

–Sua velha ruim. - Gritava Hinata amarrada na cadeira, enquanto duas moças tentavam passar-lhe maquilagem ou arrumar-lhe os cabelos.

–Rápido, não podemos deixar os convidados esperando. - Tsunade disse se retirando.

–Controle-se por algumas horas e a comida do hotel será toda sua. - o mensageiro disse em voz baixa.

Pensando em todas as comidas gostosas que poderia provar, Naruto ficou quetinho no lugar. Quando terminaram a produção, Hinata estava linda. Os cabelos negros enrolados nas pontas, em cachos grossos e perfeitos; a maquilagem realçando os traços bonitos; o vestido branco comprido realçando a cintura fina e os seios fartos.

–Está linda. É o rosto mais fantástico que vejo em anos. - as cabeleireiras orgulhavam-se do trabalho feito.

O salão luxuoso estava cheio de pessoas aparentemente ricas. Todos olharam para a menina que entrava no salão acompanhada de Tsunade.

–Minha filha, você esta linda demais. - o presidente Hyuuga pulou até a filha e lhe deu um abraço sufocante.

–Você é o que? Uma sanguessuga? - Naruto tentava afastar o homem.

–Você vai ficar noiva hoje, se você não tivesse insistido eu só teria feito isso depois que você se formasse. Eu queria tê-la como filha só mais um pouco.

–"_Noiva?Quem?"_ - Naruto espantou-se, mas foi impedido de falar qualquer coisa, pois o mensageiro não deixou.

–Vamos entrar, os convidados vão cair para trás quando verem a sua beleza.

–"_Noivado... Pobre Hinata. Mesmo que seja comum para os rico, ficar noiva nessa idade..."_

Perto dali, Sasuke e o Sr. Uchiha estava quase chegando no salão. O moreno mais novo estava trajando um meio fraque cinza, que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

–Se você não quiser, diga agora, pois eu posso cancelar o noivado.

–Por que essa mudança repentina de tom? O fato de você ter vendido o seu próprio filho para expandir a sua companhia finalmente mexeu com a sua culpa?

–Não estou negando o acordo. O presidente Hyuuga é muito esperto nos negócios, mas ele não é nada mais que um tolo quando se trata da filha. Eu sei que você nunca gostou dela, mas eu a considerei adequada para você, por isso aceitei o trato. Mas se realmente não gosta...

–Eu não ligo, vá em frente com o plano. Se você voltar atrás, o presidente Hyuuga vai pressionar ainda mais no banco e no mercado de ações. Quem seria diretamente atingida, seria sua companhia , que atualmente está com uma péssima reputação. Por isso, venda o seu filho em mantenha a companhia em pé.

–Sasuke, eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com o seu pai... Não vamos fazer isso. Eu posso aguentar a pressão.

–Não, vamos para o Hall e prosseguir esse noivado.

–Não, você é meu filho! Eu posso sacrificar essas coisas por você. Vamos romper esse noivado. - tentou arrastar o rapaz para a direção contrária. - Vou te libertar.

–Sacrifício? Liberdade? Você deveria se envergonhar de dizer essas palavras. - Sasuke segurou seu pai pelos ombros, exalando veneno de suas palavras. - O que você disse a um ano? "Eu não posso deixar a companhia sofrer, por causa de um filho como você. Vou te vender pelo maior lance, então se entenda com a Hinata e a deixe satisfeita."

–Sasuke?

–Você me arrastou até aqui e agora quer romper o acordo? - Sasuke ficou face a face com o pai, para então gritar. - E vou ficar noivo, eu vou sacrificar a minha alma pelo bem da sua companhia.

–Meu querido filho. - suspirou o pai, para então olhar desconfiado para o filho. - Você quer ficar noivo?

–Cale a boca! Eu estou me sacrificando por um pai terrível.

Os dois entraram no salão como se nem tivessem discutido a segundos atrás. Naruto logo percebeu a entrada do moreno.

–Sasuke! Por que você está aqui, veio se encontrar com alguém?

Naruto segurava duas taças de champanhe nas mãos, tentou correr até o rapaz no entanto tropeçou no longo vestido e quase caiu.

–Não derramou. - esticou uma taça para o moreno que agora estava a sua frente. - Aqui, bebe. Eu já tomei sete. É tudo de graça, parece o paraíso. - Sasuke sorria, enquanto o senhor Uchiha pasmava-se com o comportamento da noiva.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deixe os convidados esperando. - Tsunade arrastou Hinata para longe de Sasuke. - Você caiu de novo, eu disse para segurar um pouco a saia quando estivesse andando.

Sasuke sorria com adoração ao ver a menina se afastar gritando que logo que pudesse levar-lhe-ia comia.

–Eu vou romper esse noivado. Eu sabia que tinha um motivo para você não gostar da menina. Sem educação, sem inteligencia. Nós fomos enganados.

–Eu já disse que vou me sacrificar seu ameba. - o sorriso sumiu da face do mais novo. - Por que você está interferindo? Se você arruinar esse noivado não nos considere mais filho e pai. Experimente!

O noivado prosseguiu e Hinata e Sasuke formam mandados sentar em duas poltronas bonitas e enfeitadas, especialmente para o s noivos.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Naruto para o moreno sentado ao seu lado.

–Esqueceu a cara do seu noivo?

–Noivo? Você e eu?

–Não estou aqui porque quero, estou sendo vendido. - falou em voz baixa para a garota.

–"_Não fico realmente muito a vontade com essa história de casamento, mas se for com o Sasuke, tudo bem."_

–Senhorita Hyuuga Hinata, levante-se. - a voz do mestre de cerimônias soou pelas caixas acústicas.

A voz entrou na cabeça de Naruto como se fossem alfinetes. Entendeu que não seria ele quem se casaria com Sasuke, mas sim Hinata. Hinata e Sasuke e não Naruto e Sasuke. Não era o nome dele que estava sendo chamado. O ciúme queimou-lhe por dentro ao imaginar a menina, cujo o corpo estava com ele, e o moreno casados. Sem poder se conter, levantou enfurecido, o mensageiro nada pode fazer.

–Eu não vou ficar noiva do Uchiha Sasuke.

A confusão foi geral. Naruto destruiu o bolo de noivado de três andares, enquanto tentava enfrentar Sasuke. Os pais dos noivos também começaram a brigar. Tudo sendo fotografado pelos paparazzi.

–Pare de escândalo. - o moreno puxou o braço da ex-noiva. - Você perdeu para mim, admita sua derrota. Você disse que qualquer um estava bom, contando que fosse mais forte do que você.

–Se eu soubesse que o preço de ser derrotada era o novado eu não teria desistido tão facilmente. Eu não sabia de nada disso.

–Isso não faz sentido.

–Eu não ligo, só não vou ficar noiva.

–Ok, se você não pode aceitar a derrota do outro dia, eu vou lutar do jeito que você quer. Se você me vencer, eu vou te esquecer e nunca mais te procuro, mas se eu ganhar, pode esperar se machucar de verdade.

–"_Ciúmes? O Naruto perdeu a cabeça por ciúmes. Até agora era somente o amor unilateral do Sasuke..."_ - o mensageiro devaneava desesperado. - _"Isso foi longe demais, agora os dois tem consciência dos próprios sentimentos."_

Na casa dos Hyuuga, Naruto estava sentado em cima da cama lembrando dos fatos que aconteceram algumas horas antes.

–Vou ter que lutar de novo com ele e é claro que eu vou perder. Se eu perder, Hinata vai ficar noiva dele. - ficou de pé sobre a cama. - Eu não posso perder.

–"_Me sinto um idiota por não ter percebido que os sentimentos do Naruto tinham evoluído tanto. Nesse ritmo o Sasuke também vai descobrir o que o Naruto sente. Eu não posso deixar o Uchiha com toa a felicidade, mas os sentimentos dele são muito fortes para conseguir separá-lo..."_

O mensageiro lembrou dos sentimentos do moreno e teve uma ideia para separá-lo .

–Eu sei um jeito de derrotá-lo. - falou com ar malvado para Naruto. - O ponto fraco de Sasuke é a maior arma das mulheres.

–A maior arma das mulheres?

–Estou falando das lágrimas.

–Lágrimas?

–Sim, somente uma gota já tem efeito. Ele é incrivelmente fraco contra lágrimas de mulheres.

–"_Quando alguém que ele não conhece chora, ele fica irritado, mas se for alguém que ele ama, vai acertá-lo em cheio."_

–Lágrima? Isso é a mesma coisa do que dizer que eu perdi. Prefiro morder uma faca ou bater minha boca na parede.

O mensageiro suspirou entediado.

~x~~x~

–Você viu o jornal? - muitos alunos fofocavam sobre o noivado arruinado citado na capa do jornal.

–Será que esse foi um plano da Hinata? Sabe, para se vingar?

–Que garota assustadora.

–Ela foi longe demais, está achando que beleza é tudo!

–Ouvi dizer que ela fez umas plásticas.

–Ouvi sobre isso também. Me disseram que quando ela ficou em coma no hospital fez plástica no corpo todo. Mudança completa.

Ino só ouvia tudo o que as colegas falavam. Sua expressão não era das melhores, pois o mau humor trasbordava de seus olhos.

–Olha, ela esta vindo para cá.

–Aquela piranha!

Naruto simplesmente ignorou as meninas. Na realidade, nem tinha prestado a atenção nas mesmas, por isso não percebeu que o assunto era seu corpo.

–Ino, você não vai fazer nada? Vai deixar aquela vadia circulando por aí numa boa?

Ino somente encarou as costas da menina. Tinha um plano para acabar com ela.

Naruto entrou na quadra de basquete. Sasuke já estava lá lhe esperando com uma expressão nada amiga.

–Vamos começar. - gritou assim que a menina fechou a porta.

Naruto tremeu, mas mesmo assim tentou acertar um soco no moreno que se esquivou. Soco, soco, desvia, desvia. Tentou acertar mais um e conseguiu, acertando em cheio na bochecha direita. Sasuke somente se endireitou e sorriu de lado. Um sorriso malvado, que dava calafrios.

–Você sabia que a sua vantagem é a velocidade e precisão. Você não tem muita força. Mas não esqueça que suas técnicas já não funcionam mais comigo. No final, não quero você dizendo que não vai aceitar sua derrota.

Tentou dar um chute no moreno, mas esse pegou seu pé e a jogou longe. A testa branca bateu com força no chão, levantou-se imediatamente com uma expressão de dor.

–Já cansou? - o rapaz foi até a outra, dando-lhe um chute no tórax.

Caiu com estrondo novamente. Antes que pudesse levantar totalmente, mais um soco acertou-lhe a face. O sangue já escorria da boca feminina, mas o outro não se compadecia disso. Naruto levantou e mais uma vez foi acertado. Não tinha mais velocidade, nem precisão. Somente atacava por força de vontade, mas o corpo já estava esgotado. Foi acertado seguidas vezes sem misericórdia. Estava de joelhos, com a cabeça baixa.

–Reconheça sua derrota.

–Droga... - Naruto se sentia humilhado. - _"Se fosse o meu corpo, não seria vencido desse jeito. Se estivesse no meu corpo original não estaria com essa sensação de derrota."_

–Eu não vou perder para você. Eu nunca vou perder para você. - uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto feminino, misturando-se a sangue.

–Você não que tanto assim? - Sasuke estava imóvel.

–Eu estou chorando feito um idiota! Não mesmo...

–Eu perdi, vou cancelar o noivado e não voltarei a te perturbar. - o moreno virou as costa e saiu do ginásio. Naruto simplesmente olhou espantado para então esticar-se no meio da quadra, estava exausto.

–Essa arma da mulheres é realmente poderosa.

–"_O Sasuke vai saber o que é ser rejeitado. Problema resolvido." - _o mensageiro concluiu feliz.

No outro dia, Naruto já estava na escola e não conseguia encontrar Sasuke. Procurou em todos os locais e nada dele.

–Você está procurando o Uchiha Sasuke não é? - Yamanaka Ino perguntou.

–Sim.

–Ele está doente, não veio hoje para a escola. Quer visitá-lo, ele me pediu para te evar lá.

–"_Que mentira deslavada." _- pensou o mensageiro.

–Claro, vamos! Eu estava afim de matar aula hoje mesmo.

–"_Que idiota! Esta indo direto para a armadilha. Não posso fazer nada, já fui avisado para não interferir demais"_

Ino levou Hinata para um local bem afastado da escola, mais especificamente um parque. Naruto olhou em volta e não conseguiu enxergar nada alem do parque, nem sinal de um mansão. Sentiu alguém tentar lhe acertar. Esquivou e olhou uma menina desconhecida segurando uma toco de madeira.

–Seus reflexos são tão bons quanto me disseram. Isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. - Três meninas riam sádicas, provavelmente eram de alguma gangue.

–Deixa que eu cuido disso. - Naruto falou para Ino, que simplesmente foi para perto das outras três.

–Não tem problema mesmo? Vocês são de um colégio rico. - perguntou a menina que segurava o taco.

–Eu cuido de tudo. Deem uma boa surra nela, para que ela não mostre mais essa cara. - Ino disse com uma expressão perigosa. Naruto arregalou os olhos surpreso.

Rapidamente o grupo partiu para cima. Naruto imobilizou uma das meninas.

–Normalmente eu prefiro apanhar do que bater em meninas, mas já que o problema é o rosto, não tenho escolha, então vamos terminar logo com isso.

Outra menina veio por trás de Hinata e acertou-lhe as pernas em cheio, com um taco pesado.

–Não tinha levado muita fé em você, mas a Ino estava certa. Agora, que você não pode usar as penas, vamos nos divertir.

Novamente partiram para cima da vítima. Naruto esquivava como podia, até que um luz alta e um barulho de moto preencheu o local.

–Mas o que...?

–Eu não vou me meter, Podem continuar.

Era um rapaz ruivo. Seus olhos tinha um contorno preto incomum, realçando o tom verde claro dos mesmos. Ele era incrivelmente peculiar e belo. Parou a moto ali perto e ficou observando, enquanto fumava seu cigarro.

–"_Sabaku no Gaara?"_ - Naruto se espantou ao olhar para o ruivo.

–"_Esse é o Gaara, não me admira o Naruto estar acostumado a ver meninos bonitos."_ - o mensageiro pensou.

–Não tente dar uma de herói e dá o fora daqui, antes que agente vá para cima de você. - Ino irritava-se.

–Isso é mal. Eu gosto de fazer o oposto do que me mandam. - foi até o lado de Hinata e perguntou:

–Precisa de ajuda?

–Cuide da sua própria vida. Se eu dissesse que preciso, você provavelmente diria, cuide da sua própria vida e se vire sozinha e iria embora. Não tenta zoar com a minha cara. - Naruto o conhecia bem.

–Que garota interessante você é. Você lê a mente das pessoas? - o ruivo ria divertido. - Tá certo, eu não quero me envolver com coisas pequenas mesmo.

–Ei, eu não vou te deixar ir embora assim. - Ino segurou o rapaz.

–Se você está afim, eu posso te dar o meu celular. Me liga mais tarde para a gente marcar alguma coisa, mas não hoje a noite... não estou com clima.

–Você tá maluco? Eu só não quero que chamem a policia, por isso você fica aqui até terminar.

–Não se preocupe, eu não me envolvo em coisas que não me envolvam. - disse virando as costas.

–Eu te disse para ficar. - a loira segurou o braço do outro, que simplesmente virou na direção dela com um sorriso.

–Você acabou de estabelecer uma relação.

Naruto observou a expressão tão conhecida daquele rapaz e arregalou os olhos.

–Corram! - gritou desesperado, mas não antes de ver seu amigo pegar Ino pelos cabelos e acertar a cabeça feminina na árvore mais próxima.

–Maldição, deve ter quebrado alguns dentes. - pensou compadecido da menina.

–Você quer brincar comigo? - disse o ruivo correndo atrás de uma das outras três meninas e lhe acertando um soco no rosto.

–"_Sabaku no Gaara é essa pessoa?"_ - o mensageiro desesperou-se ao observar a loirinha mandante da confusão, inerte com o rosto escondido na grama. -_"Ele é perigoso, muito perigoso. Se tivesse nascido na antiguidade, teria sido um sanguinário. Naruto era amigo dele? Ele é o tipo de homem que não pode ser amigo de uma mulher."_

–Corta essa, está tentando se exibir na frente dos mais fracos? - Naruto gritou enquanto Gaara continuava perseguindo uma outra menina desesperada. Acertou um pedaço de madeira no rapaz para chamar-lhe a atenção e dar tempo pra menina fugir.

–Você esqueceu? Essas fracotes tentaram te atacar com tacos de madeira.

–Eu posso entender uma covardia dessas. Elas são fracas, estavam em desvantagem e precisaram de alguma coisa para compensar. Eu mesma usei uma espada de bambu contra um adversário forte.

–Você é uma graça. - puxou a menina para perto dele e passou um dos dedos pelo rosto bonito. - Seu rosto é demais, as mulheres devem morrer de inveja de você.

–Está interessado em mim? - perguntou o loirinho.

–No seu rosto sim.

–"_Você está interessado na Hinata. Você estava sempre atrás de lutas, não de garotas. Você cresceu." _- pensou o Uzumaki, corando o rosto feminino.

–Estou feliz que você esteja indo pelo caminho certo. Eu te dou permissão para gostar da Hinata... quer dizer... de mim.

–Que auto confiança você tem.

–Nossa, aquela é uma CBR 929? - Naruto correu até a moto do outro. - Eu só tinha visto a CBR 900.

–"_Deve seu uma daquela loucas por motos."_ - pensou Garra.

–Quem te emprestou?

–É minha!

–Mas uma moto dessas é muito cara.

–Estou com ela desde o ano passado.

–"_Corta essa, fomos em todas as lojas de motos usadas e mal conseguimos comprar uma. Filho da mãe... Guardou segredo porque não queria que eu andasse nela."_

–Posso dá-la para você. Eu vou comprar uma nova mesmo.

–Posso, sério? - pensou um pouco. –Deixa pra lá, eu não quero, seu idiota.

–"_Ele nem deixava uma amigo andar nela e vai dando-a para qualquer garota." _- pensou se afastando.

–Foi por causa dessa sua personalidade agressiva que elas te atacaram. Pelos machucados no seu rosto, teve uma briga boa há uns três dias.

–Eu posso ter essa cara, mas eu venci um chefe de gangue.

–Não brinca, então você é forte apesar dessa aparência. - Gaara sorriu falsamente surpreso.

–Sim, esse corpo é fraco mais bem treinado.

–"_Ele é muito rápido. Já entendeu o Naruto e sabe como manipulá-lo."_

–Qual a sua escola?

–Oto Gakure.

–Aquela escola de ricos. Seu uniforme parece mesmo de qualidade.

–Pode até parecer bom, mas saia é péssimo para lutar. – Gaara ria como a muito temo não fazia. Aquela menina lhe deixava a vontade como somente um pessoa conseguia...

–O que foi? Falei algo errado?

–Você me faz lembrar muito de uma pessoa, ela tem personalidade parecida com a sua. Simples e esta sempre atrás de duelos...

–"_Ele fez novos amigos? Onde foi que ele arranjou alguém esquisito assim?" _

–"_Por favor, é de você que ele está falando..."_ - pensou o mensageiro.

–Eu tenho que ir. - disse Gaara, ao observar um carro parado perto dali. Me de seu numero de celular.

–Eu não tenho. - ele pegou uma caneta e começou a anotar o numero na mão da garota.

–Eu sei o seu numero. - Naruto falou, assustando o outro.

–Seu idiota, a Hinata não sabe o numero dele. - gritou o mensageiro.

–Eu quis dizer, eu não preciso saber.

–Bom não importa, eu vou no seu colégio. Te vejo por aí, gostei de você.

–"_Parece que ele gostou muito da Hinata. Quando eu voltar para meu corpo, vou zoá-lo por isso."_

Gaara subiu na moto e jogou-a em cima de uma homem que lhe seguia.

–Senti que tinha alguém me seguindo. Ele mandou você? Já estou cheio disso.

–Seu irmão nos deu ordem estritas. - o homem chamava-se Zabuza, o mesmo que havia duelado com Sasuke e Kiba, certa vez.

–Eu não vou repetir, você está dispensado. - mesmo sendo um homem forte, aquele garoto lhe dava arrepios.

–Você viu aquela garota? - perguntou o ruivo antes e ir embora. - Descubra o que puder sobre ela.

–Eu acho que você não precisa por as mãos na namorada dele. - Zabuza disse, pois no dia do duelo, deduziu que Hinata era namorada de Kiba. Gaara espantou-se com o comentário.

–Eu vou cuidar disso, por isso, pare o que está tentando fazer. Eu entendo que tenha perdido minha credibilidade por ter falhado antes, mas...

–Você está dizendo que aquela garota é namorada do Inuzuka Kiba? - o rapaz estava pasmado com informação. - É isso que você está dizendo?

–Aquele desgraçado com certeza tem uma garota que mexe comigo. - aquelas palavras foram ditas entre dentes.

**X~xx~X**

Bom galerinha, desculpe a demora para postar, mas estava realmente corrida a minha vida. Sem contar a perda de toda a história escrita até o momento, devido um vírus devastador que quase matou meu pc. Escrevi novamente esse cap., peço encarecidamente que me desculpem os erros, pois não tenho beta.

Agradeço de todo o coração, as pessoas que me mandaram comentários e agraço também as pessoas que não deixam, mas lêem. Queria que as pessoas que não tem conta no fanfiction. Net também deixassem sua opinião, para assim me ajudar a ter força de vontade para continuar.

Próximos capítulos:

–_Me diga, o que vocês estavam fazendo? - gritou desesperado. O ciúme estava queimando sua garganta._

–_Está certo, entendi! Vou mostrar para você. - puxou o rosto feminino para perto. _

_ Os lábios se uniram. Naruto não sabia o que pensar, somente que a língua de Sasuke estava dançando nos seus lábios._


	12. Declaração

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

_Cap. 11 - Declaração_

–Eu esqueci de perguntar para o Gaara sobre o incidente com o Kiba. - Naruto disse ao mensageiro, enquanto sentava na cama vestindo um pijama rosa de bolinhas brancas. – Mas tenho certeza que não foi ele. Por algum motivo o Gaara nunca gostou do Kiba, mas atacá-lo desprevenido? Definitivamente não faz o estilo dele.

–Há pessoas que dão mais valor aos seus sentimentos do que a lógica. - o mensageiro estava em sua forma normal: Um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos castanhos presos nas pontas, vestindo uma roupa antiquada.

Naruto cruzou os braços e disse emburrado:

–Você está sabendo de algo que eu não sei?

–Não vou contar. - o outro franziu a bela face masculina.

–"_Como ele não pode mentir, ele não pode negar."_ - o loiro concluiu em pensamento.

–Pode falar alto. - gritou o outro. Voltou a calma natural. –Desde quando você conhece o Gaara?

–Foi no ginásio, já fazem três anos. - Naruto começou falar sobre o amigo com muita admiração. –Cara, ele era chefe de uma gangue famosa naquela época, até gente do colegial tinha medo dele.

–Você o derrotou? - o guia se espantou.

–Quando eu era o Naruto, eu era muito forte. Na realidade eu não queria lutar, mas ele me provocou.

Naruto abraçou as próprias pernas e navegou em lembranças agradáveis.

–Na verdade eu não tinha interesse em ser chefe antes de conhecer o Gaara, mas depois que senti o gosto do poder, minha opinião mudou. Eu também percebi, que sendo chefe, eu poderia ter a vida colegial que eu sempre quis.

–"_Aquela vida de excluído."_ - pensou o outro suspirando.

–Ele é um cara legal, eu já o considerei o meu melhor amigo.

–"_Ele não sabe nada sobre Gaara. Ele é mesmo muito tolo, só pensa o que quer." _- o mensageiro lembrou do rapaz ruivo e seu sorriso sádico. –_"Ele é perigoso... Perigoso demais. Não quero que ele se envolva com a Hinata de forma alguma."_

_~x~~x~_

Mais um dia em Otogakure e as fofocas corriam soltas pelos corredores. A bomba da vez foi, como sempre, Hinata. Ino ficou hospitalizada depois da surra que levou, devido a isso, inventaram a história que a Hyuuga mandou, covardemente, seus seguranças particulares baterem na loira. Como consequência dos boatos, voltaram a isolar a encrenqueira, coisa que o loiro dentro dela achou ser devido ao resultado de sua luta com Sasuke, ou seja, achou que estavam lhe respeitando agora que era chefe de Oto.

–"_Chefe é uma posição solitária..."_ - Naruto devaneava sentado em um das carteiras durante a aula de História Geral. –_"Acho que era mais divertido quando estava em um nível mais baixo na gangue." _

A aula acabou, Naruto caminhava sozinho para fora da escola, no entanto quando passou por uma parte um pouco isolada, perto da quadra de esportes, três meninas lhe cercaram.

–Qual é o problema? - perguntou, enquanto as outras lhe encaravam.

–O problema? Você mandou a Yamanaka Ino para o hospital. Não ache que saíra daqui ilesa. Você não receberá tratamento especial devido a sua família. Não vamos ignorar o que você a fez.

–Você está certa. Não se deve abandonar os amigos - Naruto suspirou culpado. – Uma traição só por um CBR 929 é o fim.

–Você se acha superior só por que seu pai é presidente da Byakugan, no entanto minha família pode facilmente superar a sua. - continuou a menina, enquanto seus cabelos curtinhos faziam ondulações diante de seus movimentos bruscos.

–Qual é a sua família? - Naruto perguntou inocentemente, achava as menina muito fofas.

–O pai da Rin é o Tanaka Suchoe. - outra menina, de longos cabelos cacheados falou.

–Quem é esse? - indagou, nunca tinha ouvido esse nome.

–Ele é ministro da educação, pelo menos reconheça o nome.

–Ministro da Educação? Então é por isso que você fala desse jeito. - Naruto comentou, pois achou estranho o linguajar da menina.

–Você é muito atrevida. Desgraçou o Uchiha Sasuke e mandou a Yamanaka Ino para o hospital.

–Não fui eu, foi o Gaara.

–Gaara? É mesmo! Você mandou seu guarda-costas fazer o serviço sujo. - Rin levantou o punho em posição e ataque. – Eu vou acabar com você tão rápido, que nem vai ter tempo de chamar o segurança.

–Tem algo no seu dente. - Naruto disse simplesmente.

Rin desesperou-se e logo pegou seu espelhinho de bolso, esquecendo o que estava fazendo.

–Se acalme. Eu não quero lutar com garotas. Com as minhas habilidades, acabar com vocês três seria moleza, então é melhor pararem. - Naruto emanava uma aura perigosa, assustando as outras meninas. – Uma das minha regras é não fazer uma luta desigual.

–Então peça desculpas para a Ino.

–Ok, de qualquer forma eu sinto muito por ter deixado o Gaara fazer aquilo.

–Prometa nunca mais se aproximar do Sasuke. - Rin completou – O Sasuke não deve mais sentir nada por você mesmo. Ele só era gentil por causa do noivado.

–Além disso, ele deve nunca mais chegar perto de você depois daquela humilhação publica. - a menina que não tinha dito nada até o momento falou debochada.

–Eu deveria me candidatar a vice-presidente do conselho, enquanto a Ino está afastada. – Naruto ouvia Rin falar, enquanto sentia seu sangue esquentar. – Isso seria o mais natural.

–Nossa, você já tem até um plano. - Naruto pulou para perto das meninas e espanou a mão na parede com toda a força do corpo de Hinata, impedindo-lhe a passagem.

–Então vocês querem que eu caia fora só para ocuparem o meu lugar?

–"_Isso já era de se esperar. Pessoas apaixonadas podem ser perigosas. Esse ameba se tornou um radar apuradíssimo." _- o mensageiro pensavam enquanto via toda a cena.

–Sai a frente! Nós íamos te deixar ir. – Rin gritou, enquanto Naruto lhe encarava de forma assustadora pelos olhos femininos.

–Não faça isso, Naruto! Elas são só garotas. Uma de suas regras não é evitar lutas desiguais?

–Regras... - o loiro disse pegando a filha do ministro da educação pelo colarinho do uniforme. – … existem para serem quebradas.

–Corram! Ela enlouqueceu, chamem um professor. - gritavam as outras correndo em direções contrárias.

O mensageiro só olhou espantado e suspirou virando de costas para não ver aquela cena lamentável.

–Merda! Eu até rompi o noivado da Hinata com ele... - Naruto disse, finalmente indo embora. – Esse cara passou cola no corpo? Por que essas garotas ficam grudando nele?-

cerrou um dos punhos, furioso. – Será que seria melhor prendê-lo? Assim não aconteceria mais.

–"_Ele tem um nível insano de ciúmes e o mais impressionante é que ele não se dá conta disso." - _o mensageiro tentava, mas não conseguia compreender aquela cabeça loira.

–Onde será que o Sasuke está? Não o vi o dia todo. Ele está na sala dos professores?

–Não, ele não está lá.

–Então na sala do conselho?

–Também não está lá, vamos para casa.

–Então está jogando basquete?

–Vamos para casa.

–Então ele está no ginásio. - Naruto riu vitorioso para o menor enfurecido.

–"_Morra! Morra! Como pude ser enrolado por aquela ameba."_

Sasuke jogava basquete despreocupadamente quando ouve um voz gritar seu nome. Rapidamente olha e vê Hinata parada no canto oposto da quadra. Então a ignora.

–Eu tenho uma coisa para falar com você. - novamente ignora.

–Peguei. - Naruto pula na quadra com precisão e rouba a bola.

–Cai fora. Eu estou jogando.

–Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.

–Não estou interessado.

Naruto começou a bater a bola no chão e fez a expressão que achava mais desafiadora possível. Infelizmente, Sasuke achava bonitinha, então não surgiu efeito.

–Então, tire a bola de mim. Não vou devolver até você falar comigo. - o silencio pairou pouco segundos entre eles, o moreno somente desviou dela e pegou outra bola no cesto.

–Pode ficar com ela. - voltou a jogar calmamente.

O menino com corpo emprestado, arremessou a bola em suas mão e acertou em cheio a bola com a qual o time havia voltado a jogar. O loiro sorriu por trás do rosto delicado, enquanto todos observavam atônitos.

–Deve ter sido coincidência. Você acha que é fácil mirar e acertar uma bola no ar? - os integrantes do time da escola cochichavam, enquanto Sasuke ficava mais e mais enfurecido. Pulou até onde a garota ainda sorria e levantou-a do chão, puxando-lhe o colarinho da camisa de uniforme.

–Você está usando essa tática, porque sabe que me importo com a minha imagem.

–Eu não uso táticas. A única coisa que eu sei, é que você disse que perdeu. – deu um tapa na mão do moreno, que o soltou.

–E daí, você quer que eu fique sob as suas ordens?

–Mas é claro!

Sasuke somente encarava a menina com o ódio transparecendo de sua face. Um colega de equipe foi até ele tentando acalmá-lo.

–Cara, eu nem sei o que está acontecendo, mas calma. - com medo da aura perigosa do colega, o rapaz se afastou.

–Por que você está fazendo isso agora? - o moreno parecia ainda mais bonito quando ficava muito sério. – Foi você quem construiu um muro na nossa relação. Você está tentando quebrá-lo?

–Eu não lembro de ter construído muro nenhum, mas se é por isso que você está irritado, pode quebrá-lo.

Se encaram por alguns instantes. O representante tentava descifrar aquela garota em vão. Naruto abriu um largo sorriso.

–Quebre o muro e eu não serei mais chefe, então voltaremos a ser como antes.

O mensageiro podia ler perfeitamente os pensamentos de Naruto, que diziam: –_"É melhor ficar por perto e não deixar aquelas piranhas chegarem nele." - _O invisível suspirou.

–"_Estou até com medo desse sentimento de posse que ele tem, estou começando a ter pena desse Uchiha."_ - pensou.

–Você está dizendo que se arrepende de ter destruído o noivado? - perguntou o herdeiro Uchiha.

–Não, não me arrependo. Eu arruinaria cem noivados se fosse possível.

–Então você não quer que nossa relação seja mais do que amizade. – perguntou de cabeça baixa.

Sasuke pegou a bola de basquete e arremessou-a com o intuito de acertar a garota, no entanto está desviou.

–Cai fora antes que eu acabe com a sua raça. - gritou extremamente irritado. – Essa é última vez que eu sequer falo com você.

–Eu já não concordei em quebrar aquele tal muro do qual você está falando? Por que está se irritando?

–Cai fora! - Sasuke pronunciou as duas palavras com tal intensidade que assustou, tanto a Naruto, quanto ao mensageiro.

Naruto arregalou os olhos quase brancos e virou as costas, caminhando lentamente para longe dali. Seu coração doeu ao ouvir o moreno falar de forma tão gelada. A única coisa sensata que seu cérebro conseguiu processar, era se afastar de Uchiha Sasuke.

~x~~x~~

Três homens estavam parados na esquina da casa dos Hyuuga. Dois deles pareciam bastante nervosos, enquanto o outro fumava tranquilamente seu cigarro.

–Será que não tem problema mexer com a filha de uma família dessa? - falou um dos rapaz temerosos.

–São ordens do Gaara, se você tiver coragem de dar para trás, vá em frente. - falou o que fumava o cigarro.

–"_Cara... Ele está indo de mal a pior... a ausência do Naruto está afetando muito o Gaara." - _pensou antes de dar mais uma longa tragada.

Olharam da esquina e viram Hiuuga Hinata caminhando lentamente na direção onde estavam escondidos. Antes que ela virasse, os dois correram na direção dela, deixando o outro parado, fumando .

–Não tente resistir, docinho... - disse o rapaz de cabelos muito arrepiados. – A menos que você queria algumas marcas nesse rostinho.

Naruto somente pulou para cima dos rapazes e começou uma sessão de chutes e socos certeiros. O rapaz que fumava, ouviu barulhos estranhos e correu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

–Yakushi Kabuto. - Naruto pensou, quando viu o terceiro homem se aproximar. Ele somente soltou os dois.

–Seu idiotas, eu disse para não pegarem pesado com ela, seus imbecis. - Kabuto socou a cabeça dos dois.

–Ela que veio pra cima da gente como um cachorro. - foram interrompidos por um suspiro completamente falso.

–Acho que vou desmaiar. - Naruto disse com uma voz ainda mais fina do que a de costume e se jogou lentamente no chão, fingindo desmaiar.

–O que diabos fizeram com ela? - Kabuto gritou exasperado.

–Não fizemos nada, foi ela que fez com a gente.

Logo após a discussão, levaram a garota aparentemente desmaiada para o esconderijo dos Dobermans. Naruto fingiu por alguns minutos, até ouvir que Gaara havia chegado no local.

Sentou-se lentamente no sofá, onde haviam lhe colocado, para então ver o amigo ruivo entrar pela porta do local, intimidando a todos ao seu redor.

–Liga para seu marido. - disse o atual líder da gangue se aproximando de Naruto.

–Quem é meu marido? - Naruto indagou confuso, levando um forte tapa no rosto.

–Cada vez que me responder, você apanha. - sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora.

–"_Muito bem! Você tem que agir dessa forma na frente de seus homens, para ganhar o respeito deles."_ - Naruto pensou contente, mesmo tendo a face vermelha e um pouco inchada.

–Liga para ele!. - repetiu.

–Se você ao menos me der o número. - mais um soco, porém desviado.- Não duas vezes.

–Aqui, eu disco o número. - Kabuto disse entregando o celular para Naruto. – É melhor você fazer o que ele diz, a menos que você queria aparecer morta em uma vala.

–Alô? Quem está falando? - Naruto perguntou ao colocar o ouvido no telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, os subordinados de Kiba perguntavam curiosos quem estava falando.

–Hinata? É você? - perguntou espantado pelo telefonema inesperado.

–Kiba! Sim, sou eu. Quanto tempo. – sorriu ao lembrar do colega. – Em me diga... quando você virou meu marido? Onde foi parar a regra de nada de garotas até os 19 em? Você não presta.

Gaara encarou a menina irritado, pronto pra por um fim naquele papinho animado.

–Do que você está falando Hinata? - Kiba não estava entendendo nada. - Por acaso você me ligou para achar o Sasuke?

Não ouve tempo para a garota responder, pois Gaara deu-lhe um tapa na cara, fazendo-a cair no chão. Assumiu a posse do telefone.

–Aqui o Gaara, dos Dobermann.

Kiba congelou do outro lado da linha, nunca poderia imaginar que Hinata pudesse estar envolvida em uma situação tão perigosa, mesmo falando tão calmamente. Pediu para seus subordinados se afastarem, para entender melhor o que o outro iria dizer.

–A pessoa com quem acabou de falar está ilesa. Se você vier buscá-la eu a deixarei ir.

–O que você quer? - perguntou muito sério.

–Você. Tem boatos dizendo que um certo alguém chamado Inuzuka Kiba é bem saboroso. Então, eu queria provar. - veneno escorria das palavras sarcásticas do ruivo.

–Tem uma fila de gente querendo um pedaço meu, mas tenho um compromisso hoje. Quando eu tiver um tempo livre, nos próximos dias, eu falo com você.

–Já perdeu o interesse na esposa?

–Eu nem lembro de um dia ter me interessado pela Hinata. Me desculpe, mas usou a isca errada.

–Eu estou no meu esconderijo favorito. Descubra qual. Te dou uma hora, depois disso, deixarei meus homens fazerem o que quiserem com ela.

O coração de Naruto bateu forte no peito feminino. Não poderia deixar nada acontecer com aquele corpo.

–Faça o que quiser. Estupre, mate... Ela não tem nada haver comigo. - Kiba desligou o telefone e levantou o olhar para encontrar a imagem de Sasuke parada a sua frente.

–Olha só você, todo arrumado. Com você do meu lado, dar em cima das garotas vai ser fácil. - disse levantando e abraçando o amigo, que estava bastante sério.

–A Hinata... Quem a sequestrou? - perguntou por fim.

–O Gaara dos Dobermann. Ele achou que ela fosse minha namorada. Bom, mas ele que fique confuso o quanto quiser. Vamos aproveitar a noite.

Sasuke somente olhou para o chão enfrentando a vontade de correr até onde a garota estava. Seu orgulho venceu e ele acompanhou o amigo para onde iriam se "divertir".

–Muito fofo. - Gaara disse sorrindo de forma estranha, enquanto Naruto o observava. – É... É isso. Muito fofo.

O telefone que estava nas mãos do ruivo voou até a parece se despedaçando. Ele passou a chutar tudo o que via pela frente, rosnando palavrões. Todos na sala estava apreensivos.

–"_Gaara não teria coragem de fazer mal a uma garota. Ele não é assim. Deve estar tentando impor respeito." - _Naruto tentava se convencer, sentado em um canto, totalmente quieto.

Faziam quinze minutos que a gangue de Kiba estava cantando em um karaokê. Sasuke observava Shikamaru cantar desafinadamente, porém seu pensamentos estava voltados para um garota em particular.

–Escolhe uma música Uchiha. - Kiba disse despreocupadamente.

–Você não vai? - a paciência esvair-se, como água indo pelo ralo.

–Aonde? Hinata? - Sasuke somente o encarou irritado.

–Se eu for, vou estar admitindo que ela é minha namorada. E se eu for até lá, só por causa de um telefonema, ela vai passar a ser sequestrada pelo menos uma vez por mês. Então, deixe para lá, eles vão acabar liberando ela.

–Depois que ela for atacada? - Sasuke estava indignado.

–Não tem outro jeito. É melhor do que continuar sendo sequestrada. Se ela tiver sorte, só vai quebrar um ou dois ossos.

Sasuke pulou sobre a mesa de centro furioso. Todos o olharam atônitos. O rapaz então se voltou para Shikamaru e lhe arrancou o microfone.

–Você tem coragem de segurar um microfone com essa voz. Você é a pessoa mais desafinada que eu já vi. - o Nara somente olhava confuso para o colega. - Se pegar mais uma vez um microfone, eu te mato.

Saiu pisando forte em direção a porta. Até o "cantor" perguntar onde ele ia. Sasuke somente se virou e disse com a expressão mais furioso do que qualquer um delas já tinha visto.

–Não fale comigo até aprender a cantar feito gente. - bateu a porta atrás de si.

–Que cara assustador. - Nara disse coçando a cabeça.

–Que gênio interessante. Ele é tão obvio, mas nunca admite. - Kiba comentou.

–O que você vai fazer? Eu não gosto do cachorro louco, mas você não pode deixar o Dobermann ficar com ela. - o líder não disse nada, apenas deu um meio sorriso.

x~x~x

–Bom, acabou o tempo. - Gaara pronunciou. Estava sentado próximo a janela.

–Eu tenho uma pergunta. - Naruto levantou do canto qualquer onde estava sentado.

–Por que você está fazendo isso? O Kiba não é de ficar comprando briga, mas acho que você deve ter um motivo para ser tão agressivo.

–Me diga o motivo! Se for razoável, eu fico com o corpo parado e você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

–Seu idiota, esse é o corpo da Hinata. - o mensageiro estava apavorado, desesperado e indignado, então preferiu não interferir mais. Sabia que de nada adiantaria.

–Motivo razoável... - Gaara sorriu de lado, encarando a morena. – Porque eu estou entediado. Isso satisfaz a sua curiosidade?

–Quebrem os braços dela primeiro, assim fica mais fácil de brincarem.

Assim que foi dada a ordem, os integrantes foram para cima da garota. No entanto, Naruto conhecia o estilo dos seus colegas, conseguindo se libertar deles e pegar uma vassoura, para tentar se defender.

Kabuto observava os movimentos de Hinata e não pode deixar de se espantar, por lembrar muito o estilo do Naruto.

–"_O modo que ela segura a vassoura, é igual ao modo que ele segurava sua espada de madeira. Eu só posso estar enlouquecendo." _

Naruto acertava os pontos fracos dos colegas com precisão. Até Gaara correr em sua direção, segurando uma cadeira e bater com ela, no corpo delicado, sem dó. O corpo pequeno foi arremessado, caindo de costas no chão.

–Vocês deveria se envergonhar de não serem capazes de controlar uma garota. - Gaara disse, apoiando o pé sobre o tórax da garota.

–O Inuzuka está aqui. - um rapaz veio correndo pela porta, porém foi derrubado com um soco pelo outro que veio logo atrás.

Sasuke parou na entrada, encarando Gaara que pisou ainda mais forte em Hinata, fazendo Naruto gemer de dor. Ela lamentável de ver a cena.

–Você veio em nome do Inuzuka Kiba?

–Eu vim aqui, para buscar a minha noiva. - ele disse decidido.

–Noiva? - o ruivo ficou ainda mais enfurecido, se é que isso era possível, tirando o pé de cima da garota. - Não me importa se ela é sua noiva ou não, a única mulher que se aproximou o Kiba, foi ela.

A reação após isso foi muito confusa, pois Sasuke se dirigiu até Hinata e a pegou pelo colarinho da blusa.

–Isso é verdade? Quantas vezes você saiu com ele e me traiu? - gritava o moreno, para espanto de todos.

–Eu não te traí. - Naruto estava confuso.

–Cale a boca. Se você não tivesse feito isso, eles não acharia que você é mulher dele.

–Por que está descontando a sua raiva em mim? Você não veio aqui para me salvar? - Naruto estava começando a se exaltar.

–Te salvar? Claro que não, eu vim aqui para ver eles acabarem com você. - Naruto levantou e deu um soco em Sasuke.

–Você me bateu?

–Quer levar outro soco?

–Ótimo, vamos lá! - Sasuke pegou uma cadeira, porém ao invés de jogar na garota, arremessou no vidro perto de Gaara. –Corra para a porta.

Naruto se preparou para correr, no entanto Gaara, foi tentar persegui-los também. Escorregou caindo na direção de um vidro cortante na janela, quebrada recentemente. O loiro correu até ele e o impediu de cair sobre o vidro, usando a vassoura para apoiar-lhe as costas.

–Agora você me deve uma, esqueça o Kiba. - Naruto disse, antes de pegar a mão de Sasuke e sair correndo dali.

Gaara encarou o vidro quebrado que reluzia como uma faca.

–Que bom que você está bem. Pensei que ia se machucar sério... Vamos esquecer essa garota. - pronunciava Kabuto, tentando acalmar o chefe. – Como ela disse, você esta em divida.

–Em divida com ela? Aquela vadia, como ela se atreve.

x~x~x

Sasuke e Hinata pararam sem folego em uma pracinha qualquer.

–Parece que os despistamos. - o moreno disse olhando para o caminho que haviam percorrido.

–Isso foi uma surpresa, eu pensei que você fosse lutar. Você deve ter medo dos Dobermann, pois estava pensando em escapar desde o inicio.

–Eu não estou disposto a lutar com pessoas que tem a intenção de matar.

–Matar? Aqueles caras bacanas? – Naruto fez uma expressão abobada.

–Você quase foi estuprada. Se lembra? - o moreno suspirou. - Eu não esperava a sua ajuda, mas você desviou a atenção dos caras direitinho.

–Hã?

–"_Você planejou, mas o Naruto só agiu por instinto."_ - o mensageiro pensou.

–Agora, é melhor você parar de andar com os caras de Iwa. Se você não tivesse aparecido naquela luta, nada disso teria acontecido.

–Eu salvei o Gaara, ele não pode fazer mal, pra quem está devendo, por isso, mesmo que ele tenha algo conta o Kiba, ele não vai mais incomodar.

–Idiota. - gritou o mensageiro.

–Eu ouvi alguém dizer algo assim. - Naruto disse sorrindo sem graça.

Sasuke olhou desconfiado para a garota e também com um pouco de ciúme disfarçado.

–Você fala como se conhecesse-o há muito tempo.

–Ele está tentando te pegar, não caia nessa. - o mensageiro advertiu.

–Não... não tem como eu conhecer o Gaara. - disse mexendo a mão na frente do rosto, tentando ser convincente.

–Desde o primário? - Sasuke perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

–Não, desde o ginásio. - Naruto respondeu sorrindo bobamente, enquanto o mensageiro arrancava os cabelos.

–Seu descabeçado, esqueceu depois de um segundo. - concluiu o guia.

–O que eu quero dizer, é que ele já é bem conhecido desde aquela época, então já ouvi falar dele. - sorriu mais uma vez sem graça. – A propósito, por que você que veio e não o Kiba?

–Desculpe quebrar suas expectativas. - Sasuke virou o rosto em outra direção indignado e ofendido.

–Não me desapontei, não precisa se desculpar.

–Não se preocupe, vou esquecer completamente de você a partir de agora. - disse virando as costa para se afastar.

–Por que você continua irritado? Você ainda está chateado por ter perdido a posição de chefe para mim?

–Tanto faz.

–Eu sei que é preciosa, mas eu devolvo a você.

–Está abrindo mão do poder supremo, não sei por que você faria isso. Mas também não me interessa.

–"_Isso, se separem. Você não foram feitos um para o outro."_ – o mensageiro delirava.

–Mas se eu continuar sendo chefe, não posso gostar de você. - Naruto disse sem ao menos pensar no que acabara de dizer. O mensageiro chorou de raiva.

Sasuke parou onde estava com o coração acelerado e com o rosto já ganhando um tom avermelhado.

–Então é por isso que você não quer mais ser chefe?

–Você serve mais de chefe do que eu.

–Pare de enrolar e vá direto ao assunto. - Sasuke estava desesperado para ouvir o que a pessoa a sua frente tinha a dizer. - Você está dizendo que vai até desistir de ser chefe por que gosta de mim?

–É, acho que não sou mais um chefe de verdade, pois já comecei a gostar de você. - Naruto nem sabia porque estava dizendo tudo aquilo, porém precisava desabafar.

–Desde quando?

–Hã?

–Desde quando você gosta e mim?

–Desde quando você me venceu e eu vi você de baixo.

–Fala sério. - pasmou-se o moreno.

–Estou falando...

–Se o que você esta falando é verdade, então por que você arruinou o noivado?

–Eu vou arruinar quantas festa de noivado eu puder.

–E você ainda diz que gosta de mim?

–Isso não tem nada haver. Eu não vou te deixar ficar noivo da Hinata.

–Entendo, você não quer com a Hinata. Entendo. - Sasuke corou mais e sorriu bobamente. Tinha ficado completamente encantado com aquela declaração mal feita. Sim, aquilo era tudo o que precisava ouvir, apesar de estranho, ficava feliz.

–Por que você está sorrindo? Tem algo te deixando feliz? - Naruto perguntou inocentemente, envergonhando o Uchiha, que não gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos.

–Não entenda errado, sua declaração não vai me deixar nem um pouco mais feliz. Não pense que vai me convencer. Você perdeu sua ultima chance naquela festa de noivado. - não era nada daquilo que Sasuke queria dizer, porém seu orgulho não lhe deixava admitir que estava de quatro por aquela pessoa.

–Desista, não tenho a intenção de ter uma namorada que já foi conhecida como mulher do Kiba. Não me enche mais, se não vou lhe dar uma surra. - virou as costas e se afastou.

Por dentro, Sasuke gritava para que Hinata brigasse com ele e o fizesse voltar. Queria que ela dissesse novamente que gosta dele e queria dizer que também gostava dela. Queria envolvê-la nos braços e dar-lhe um beijo demorado, no entanto seu orgulho era mais forte. Amaldiçoado-se ele sumiu, incapaz de fazer o que realmente tinha vontade. Aquela máscara já estava muito acoplada a si mesmo, para transmitir o que sentia.

O mensageiro olhava a tudo pasmado. Ficou com pena de Naruto, pois sabia que ele nunca havia se declarado e deveria estar arrasado. Verificou os pensamentos do loiro e espantou-se a ver somente comida povoando-lhe a cabeça.

–Você é um ser humano? É nisso que você pensa depois de ter sido rejeitado?

–A reação dele não foi uma surpresa para mim. Apesar de estar em um corpo de garota eu continuo sendo um garoto. Sem contar que mesmo estando em meu corpo original, eu não tenho nenhum charme. Não sou o tipo de pessoa pelo qual as pessoas ficam apaixonadas.

–O Gaara que te disse isso?

–Foi. Ele disse para eu desistir de arranjar alguém, mesmo depois dos 19. Apesar de ter dito para eu desistir de procurar um garota, afinal garotos gostam e garotas... Eu sou uma garota agora, por isso gosto do Sasuke. Eu estou muito confuso com relação isso ainda. Eu ainda acho as garotas lindas, mas o Sasuke é mais lindo do que qualquer uma delas. Eu nem sei mais o que pensar.

x~x~x

Cedinho, todos os alunos se encontravam na escola. Até mesmo Yamanaka Ino havia voltado, depois da longa temporada em que havia ficado internada. Se sentiu-se mal por saber que as pessoas achava que Hinata tinha culpa dela ter sido hospitalizada, sendo que a garota tentou lhe ajudar.

Sasuke continuava com suas funções de representante, esbarrando com Hinata pelos corredores, gritando internamente para que a garota fosso falar com ele, porém a mesma somente fingia que não havia o visto.

Naruto por sua vez queria muito falar com Sasuke, mas achava que se fizesse o que tinha vontade, o moreno ficaria muito irritado com ele, por isso preferia ignorá-lo .

–Por hoje é só, obrigado. - Sasuke havia se reunido com o conselho de estudantes, agora que Ino voltou. Todos se retiravam.

–Yamanaka, posso falar com você? - o Uchiha chamou a manina que voltou a sentar.

–Que bom que você melhorou. Sua presença é fundamental para melhorar o humor. - sorriu cortês, enquanto a loira abaixou a cabeça angustiada.

–Falando assim comigo... Acho que não tenho mais esperanças, tenho? - ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

–A Hinata... Eu não acho que ela seja tão ruim. Ela não foi responsável pelo meu incidente, mas ela não disse nada em defesa própria, para me preservar. Fiquei surpresa com isso. Ela foi surpreendentemente atenciosa. Acho que posso me retirar por uma pessoa assim.

–"_Atenciosa? Não mesmo."_ - pensou Sasuke pasmado.

–Você me daria um beijo pela ultima vez? - perguntou a loira sorrindo travessa.

O representante também sorriu. Levantou de onde estava e se aproximou de Ino. Segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e aproximou o próprio.

Naruto passava pela frente da sala do conselho e resolveu ver se Sasuke estava por ali, porém o que viu não foi nada agradável. O moreno estava muito próximo da bonita garota loira. Ele viu que os dois se aproximavam devagar. Os lábios quase colados...

Naruto tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu. O sangue esquentou como nunca antes, então correu até os dois e pôs a pasta que carregava no espaço em que faltava para que as faces se encontrassem.

–O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

–Não é da sua conta! - Sasuke virou o rosto sem expressão para morena pensando que estava tudo ferrado. Ino se encolheu em um canto, saindo do caminho da ensandecida garota. Não resolveu muito, pois a pasta voou na cabeça da Yamanaka, que teve que correr para bem longe dali.

–Eu vou te matar, me solta. - Sasuke segurava Hinata para que ela não fugisse.

–O que vocês iam fazer? - Sasuke estava muito próximo de Hinata, tão próximo que pensou que os olhos dela eram azuis mais escuros, azuis safira.

–Me diga, o que vocês estavam fazendo? - gritou desesperado. O ciúme estava queimando sua garganta.

–Está certo, entendi! Vou mostrar para você. - puxou o rosto feminino para perto.

Os lábios se uniram. Naruto não sabia o que pensar, somente que a língua de Sasuke estava dançando nos seus lábios. Empurrou a garota até a parede e prensou seu corpo contra o dela. Naruto abriu mais a boca e a língua do Uchiha esfregava-se na dele, de uma forma que nunca havia sentido. O mais alto envolveu a cintura fina e tornar o beijo ainda mais profundo, se é que isso era possível.

O ar acabou, assim como a consciência de Sasuke voltou. Ele encarou a cara abobada da garota a sua frente e seu orgulho retornou, assim como os olhos dela ficaram novamente azuis quase brancos. Gostava mais do azul safira que tinha imaginado.

–Fique sabendo, que eu só fiz isso porque você pediu. - saiu da sala quase correndo, precisava esfriar a cabeça, ou melhor, o corpo inteiro.

–Beijo. É tão bom, por que não fiz isso antes? - Naruto continuou no mesmo lugar, sua face queimava. Passou o dedo sobre os lábios. Enquanto o mensageiro tinha um enfarto psicológico.

x~x~x

Kabuto entrou no estabelecimento. Procurava seu amigo, que havia sumido na primeira aula da manhã. Era uma lanchonete aconchegante. Logo avistou Gaara sentado confortavelmente em um sofá ao canto. Um copo de bebida na mão esquerda, enquanto sua face queimava de raiva contida.

–Foi por isso que você saiu? Está bebendo desde aquela hora? - Kabuto olhou para face de Gaara e sabia que ele havia ido visitar Naruto no hospital. Ele sempre ficava assim depois de vê-lo.

Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

–Levanta. - disse o ruivo secamente, espantando o outro. –Eu vou ter que pagar minha dívida com aquela vadia.

_**x~x~x**_

_**Bem, é isso. Peço perdão pela demora mais uma vez, mas fiquem tranquilas(os), pois não vou abandonar a fic. Espero ainda receber reviews depois de todo esse tempo, mas já fico feliz se vocês lerem. A demora foi devido a meu tempo escasso e mais uma fic que começou a confundir meus pensamentos então tive que escrever. Tentarei não demorar tanto para o próximo capitulo. Obrigada a todos que me mandam reviews, pois é graças a vocês que continuo a escrever. **_

_**Até o próximo.**_

_**xoxo**_


	13. Feridas

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

_Cap. 12 – Feridas_

–De agora em diante, você vai manter uma distancia de cinquenta metros do Sasuke. - o mensageiro gritava indignado com Naruto.

–Foi tão bom, posso fazer mais uma vez? - perguntou inocente o garoto loiro.

–Nem pensar. - começou a gritar novamente, porém um presença lhe tirou completamente a atenção. - _"Hinata? É a Hinata?"_

–De qualquer modo... posso só mais uma vez? Eu preciso experimentar e ver... - olhou para todos os lados e percebeu que estava sozinho. –Que estranho. Eu sinto falta dele, quando some.

Ouviu o ronco de uma moto. Gaara passou por ele dando uma meio sorriso ameaçador.

x~x~x

Sasuke estava tomando um banho demorado no banheiro masculino. Passou os dedos pelos lábios e sorriu, lembrando do beijo. Atrás dele, em meio a fumaça, um vulto de cabelos compridos e negros se formou. Ele rapidamente se virou, sentindo um arrepio.

–"_Será que é porque a água está fria? Me deu calafrio. " _

O mensageiro estava logo atrás de Sasuke. Sabia que era Hinata que esteve ali a poucos instantes.

–"_Ela ia se aproximar do Uchiha. Minha aura deve ser ameaçadora no estado que ela está, por isso ela foge. Até quando você vai ficar vagando por aí? Se você perder seu corpo, não sera capaz nem de renascer e vai vagar pela eternidade!." - _pensou ele, muito triste. Realmente gostava muito da Hyuuga para vê-la sofrer dessa forma.

x~x~x

–Faz muito tempo, desde a última vez que estive aqui. - Naruto dizia. Estava perto de um lago. Um lugar bastante tranquilo se não fosse por Gaara sentado em sua moto fumando um cigarro. –Um lugar desse é ótimo para se divertir.

–Que bom que você está pronta para a diversão. - o ruivo disse, dando mais uma tragada.

Naruto olhou em volta e viu mais cinco caras lhe encarando. Sentiu o sangue gelar, sabia que estava encrencado, mas confiava em Gaara.

–Os predadores vão achar mais divertido se a presa também estiver se divertindo. - Gaara sorria de forma sexy, porém notava-se que estava sendo sádico, devido suas palavras agressivas.

–Ser violentada ao ar livre pode ser bem emocionante, não acha? Você me acompanhou de boa vontade. Então suponho que já esperava por algo assim. Eu não vou te decepcionar.

Naruto estava decepcionado com o amigo que tanto gostava, não conseguia entender o porque de ele estar fazendo isso.

–Para mim o Kiba parece ser uma pessoa prudente. Ele não é do tipo que te faria sentir tanto rancor. O verdadeiro motivo... Pelo menos me conta.

–Você é burra? Eu já disse, eu estava entediado.

Os homem partiram para cima da garota, sendo o primeiro atingido por um chute alto.

–Venha me enfrentar Sabaku no Gaara. - disse com aquele jeito tão peculiar de Naruto. - Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar parado assistindo . Se vai me estuprar ou me matar, venha fazer isso com as próprias mãos, seu desgraçado.

Uma lembrança veio a mente do ruivo. Um garoto loiro e baixinho lhe desafiando, dizendo que só o reconheceria se o derrotasse com as próprias mãos. Não sabia por que aquela garota lhe despertava aquelas lembranças.

–Sua desgraçada, quer mesmo morrer? - tentou dar um soco, que foi desviado.

Naruto, como de costume, deu um sorriso antes de acertar o outro garoto no estomago.

–Se você fosse uma garota normal, não teria sido nem cotada para ser a mulher do Inuzuka. Agora vamos nos divertir. - Kabuto observava tudo pensativo.

–"_Oh meu Deus! Agora eu vejo por que o Gaara está perdendo o controle. Apesar de ser uma garota, ela é igual ao Naruto. A reação, o modo de falar, o comportamento, o jeito que luta. Isso é perigoso. Ela reabriu a ferida. "_

Naruto achou que teria alguma vantagem sobre Gaara, pois sabia seus pontos fracos. No entanto, somente apanhava mais e mais. Primeiro achou que não tinha calculado bem a capacidade do corpo de Hinata, mas depois realmente percebeu o que havia acontecido.

–Você me enganou! - gritou pulando para cima do ruivo, lembranças enchendo-lhe a cabeça.

_Eles estava no colégio. Naruto e Gaara no térreo sentados. O loiro envolvia as pernas com os braços, enquanto seu cabelo loiro se atiçava um pouco com o vento. _

–_Você não está cansado de ser sub-chefe? - perguntou o Uzumaki. _

–_Por que, se eu disser que estou, você vai simplesmente me dar sua posição? _

–_Não, eu não abriria mão de jeito nenhum. _

–_Se eu fosse o chefe, eu teria que parar de fumar. _

O rosto de Hinata já estava cheio de hematomas. Mais um soco desferido e Naruto não conseguia nem ao menos se defender.

–"_Então esse é o punho dele. Sinto como se tivesse sido golpeado por uma barra de aço. Esse é o Gaara? Desde quando... Por que você mentiu para mim? Por que você escondeu mesmo tendo um poder superior ao meu?" - _Gaara gritava para que levantasse. Como estava distraído devaneando, o ruivo pisou-lhe sem dó na mão apoiada na grama.

–Não estrague a diversão. Me mostre aquele espírito que você tinha a um minuto atrás. - Naruto só conseguia gemer ao sentir os dedos esmagados.

–Pare, você sabe de quem ela é filha. - Kabuto interferiu. – Não passe dos limites.

–Eu esqueci de quem você é filha. Eu não posso deixar alguém como você ser tomada a força. - Kabuto suspirou aliviado por poucos segundos.

–Tira. - Gaara pronunciou seco. Naruto só lhe encarou. –Não me ouviu? Tire as roupas com as próprias mãos.

–Gaara, você... - Kabuto não pode concluir

–Não tem problema se ela fizer por vontade própria, não é mesmo?

–Como se eu fosse fazer isso. - Naruto disse sorrindo de lado. –_"Se o mensageiro descobrisse, ele me torturaria toda a noite com seu choro. Prefiro apanhar mais um pouco."_

–Então vou ter que te fazer querer tirar.

Amarraram-lhe as mãos com uma corda e jogaram-no no rio. Fizeram isso três vezes e levaram-na pra Gaara.

–Você tem um corpo bonito. Não vai ter problema em se mostrar nua. Então, tira logo. - disse o ruivo agachado perto da menina sem folego.

–Vai a merda. - disse Naruto mostrando o dedo do meio com a mão que não estava quebrada.

–Joguem ela.

–"_Seu mensageiro da morte inútil. Está sempre grudado comigo, mas quando eu preciso, onde está você? "_- Naruto pensava enquanto perdia o folego embaixo da água. Novamente voltou a superfície.

Estava exausto. Onde colocaram-no ele ficou, encharcado.

–Você está no seu limite. Eu vou ser gentil o bastante para transformar seu corpo em ração quando morrer.

–Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Kiba. Acredito que você tenha seus motivos para estar fazendo isso, mas por que eu? Eu te salvei, você me deve uma... por que?

–Estou retribuindo o favor. - disse chutando a garota para dentro do lago novamente.

–"_Esse é realmente meu amigo? " - _Naruto não conseguia acreditar.

x~x

Em um hospital, não muito longe dali, uma mulher de cabelos compridos e ruivos se aproximava com flores novas para colocar no quarto do filho em coma.

–Naruto! A mamãe chegou. - olhou a cama. O menino estava deitado, bem mais magro do que antes do acidente, seus cabelos loiros estavam mais compridos e o rosto pálido. Ela foi até o vazo de flores. –Não são lindas? Estavam em promoção, eu não acredito que gastei dinheiro com isso. Eu sou mesmo um mãe boba.

O corpo deitado mexeu a mão e brilhantes olhos azuis se abriram. A mulher derrubou a bolsa no chão e correu até o garoto.

–Naruto.

x~x

–Ela já passou do limite. Se não quer matá-la, pare agora. - Kabuto tentava a todo custo parar aquilo tudo.

–Vai continuar a se recusar a tirar? - o ruivo perguntou, mas não ouve resposta.

–Não me ignore. - mais um chute, Naruto não podia mais se mexer.

–Seu desgraçado. - disse em um fio de voz.

–Você gostou dessa moto, não é? Elá chega fácil nos 125 Km/h. Talvez uma velocidade dessa te faça mudar de ideia.

Amarrou a corda que segurava as mão da garota na moto e passou a arrasta. Naruto sentia seu joelho e queixo se esfolarem.

–Acelera que a dama na sua garupa disse que só está fazendo cócegas. - Gaara disse para o subordinado que pilotava.

A corda arrebentou no meio do caminho, fazendo o corpo de Hinata rolar pelo chão. Sentiu a cabeça sangrar.

–Qual o seu problema? Você não é capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. - Naruto juntou suas forças para gritar.

Gaara caiu em lembranças novamente.

_Estavam em meio a uma briga, uma cara estava falando que Gaara tinha esfaqueado um cara. Ele ainda detalhou que o ruivo disse que fez isso porque estava entediado. _

–_Sim, foi ele Uzumaki Naruto. – o cara dizia enfurecido. - Eu não quero lutar com você._

_ Naruto abriu os braços na frente do amigo Sabaku fazendo um escudo._

–_Não! O Gaara não é capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, por isso vá embora, ele não é o cara que você está procurando. _

Gaara enfureceu-se novamente. Pegou um tora de madeira para acertar a garota. Sendo impedido por Kabuto.

–O Kiba não teve nada haver com o acidente. - gritou usando toda a força para impedir o amigo de fazer uma loucura.

–Naruto sofreu o acidente quando estava indo lutar com ele.

–Pare de se torturar. Foi só mais um acidente de transito. Não foi sua culpa.

–Me deixa em paz. - o ruivo já estava se acalmando um pouco.

–Por favor Gaara. Esquece isso, eu não consigo mais te ver se torturando. Eu sei que você vem se torturando para descarregar sua mágoa pelo acidente, mas mesmo que você o destrua, você quem vai sofrer mais. Esquece isso, o Naruto vai entender.

–Entender? Sabe o que ele me falou antes do acidente? Diminui Sabaku no Gaara. Diminui. Ele passou para a pista contrária para me ultrapassar. Ele bateu no caminhão tentando me ultrapassar... Se eu tivesse diminuído.

Os olhos de Gaara estava marejados, lembrando daquele momento tão traumático.

–Não importa quantas vezes eu reveja a cena. É sempre o Naruto que eu vejo deitado na pista, todo ensanguentado. E não importa quantas vezes eu tente esquecer... Quando fecho meus olhos, é sempre a voz dele que ecoa dentro da minha cabeça.

–Olha só você, falando um monte de merda. Eu pensando que esse ódio tinha um motivo sério. E aí? Só por causa daquele acidente? - Naruto não conseguia frear as palavras que saiam de sua boca. –Só por isso eu tive minha mão pisada e bebi água até quase vomitar? Tudo por causa daquele acidente? Quem te deu permissão para agir desse jeito? O acidente foi claramente como foi descrito, um acidente. A culpa foi minha por não ter percebido que invadi a pista central. Eu não ia entender? E aí? Você me enganou, agora banca o herói.

–"_Não pode ser."_ - pensou Kabuto. –Uzumaki Naruto.

–Que por**! Já disse para não me chamar pelo nome todo, Yakushi Kabuto. - os dois olhavam para a garota sem ação.

–"_Gaara, você finalmente enlouqueceu."_ - devaneou o ruivo. –_"Eu to vendo o Naruto... ao mesmo tempo em que vejo uma pessoa completamente diferente."_

_ Gaara _foi até onde a garota estava ajoelhada. Aproximou a mão quase a ponto de tocá-la, mas foi interrompido por Kabuto, que acabara de desligar o telefone.

–O Naruto recobrou a consciência. - disse secamente. Gaara somente parou qualquer movimento e arregalou os olhos. – Acabaram de ligar do hospital, o que você está esperando?

–O que você está dizendo, eu já... - Naruto gritou, mas foi interrompido pela mão do mensageiro em sua boca.

–Eu saio por um minuto e você arranja toda essa confusão? - o invisível gritou desesperado ao ver o estado do corpo de Hinata.

Todos saíram correndo, menos Naruto, que continuava preso pelo mensageiro. Somente foi solto quando todos já estava longe.

–Mas como assim, o "Naruto" acordou? Eu já morri, que por** é essa? - o loiro estava completamente confuso.

–Eu nunca disse que você morreu. - declarou o mensageiro.

–O que você está falando? - gritou.

–Busque em suas lembranças, certamente não usei palavras relacionadas a morte. - argumentou despreocupadamente. –Eu sou um servidor que não pode mentir.

–Seu trapaceiro.

–Eu ia te contar, mas você nunca me deu oportunidade. Você ficou em estado vegetativo e agora recobrou a consciência... – o mensageiro parou para pensar nas próprias palavras. –Não tem como você ter recobrado a consciência!

–"_Isso é grave, gravíssimo. Aconteceu um acidente."_ - devaneava o servidor desesperado. –_"Justo quando eu sou o encarregado acontece isso? Eu vou ser punido por negligencia. Posso até ser demitido. Eu estou acabado, acabado!"_

Naruto somente se esparramou no chão, sentia dores no corpo todo. Agora podia sentir que a mão não estava quebrada, por milagre.

x~x~x

–Ele está acordado, mas por que não está falando? - Kushina perguntava um pouco aflita para o médico encarregado do caso de seu filho.

–Isso deve ser novo para você, mas ele ficou quatro meses em coma, é normal que ele não volte totalmente logo após acordar. - disse sorrindo compreensivo.

A ruiva não ficou muito convencia com a afirmação do médico, foi então ao quarto e encontrou os olhos azuis de seu filho um pouco menos brilhantes do que costumavam ser.

–Ei, quer comer alguma coisa, eu pago como comemoração por você ter acordado. - disse ficando bem em frente ao loiro. –Levanta logo, você sabe quanto custa esse hospital?

Gaara entrou no quarto de hospital um pouco apressado demais e arregalou ainda mais os olhos verdes ao ver aqueles azuis tão conhecidos.

–Gaara você vei mesmo. - disse a ruiva.

–Eu soube que ele acordou.

–É, mas ele não fala. - voltou-se para o filho novamente. - Olha quem está aqui, seu comilão, o Gaara. Ele veio todos os dias, nesses quatro meses, te ver.

Gaara chegou perto da cama onde o amigo estava. Um pouco receoso, não sabia qual seria a reação do loirinho. Aqueles olhos tão conhecidos lhe fitaram sem realmente parecerem os mesmos.

–Você está bem? Naruto, você...

–Eu quero descansar. - disse virando a cabeça para o outro lado, deixando o ruivo angustiado.

Saiu do quarto acompanhado por Kabuto. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, não conseguia entender a reação do amigo e ainda vinha Hinata lhe confundir ainda mais.

–Ele logo vai ficar bem, logo vão arrumar encrenca como antes. - disse o de óculos.

–Aquela garota, a Hinata...

–Eu sei o que você está pensando , mas o Naruto acordou, não pense nada alem disso. - o amigo aconselhou, fazendo o ruivo parar de pensar tanto naquele absurdo.

–"_O Naruto acordou. O Naruto voltou..."_

_x~x~x_

Dois dias se passaram desde o incidente. O pobre mensageiro da morte, foi obrigado a prender Naruto na cama, para que ele não fosse até o hospital onde estava seu corpo, para arrancar a alma que tinha dentro dele. No entanto, o guia preocupava-se muito ao ter uma leve ideia de quem estava no corpo do menino e rezava para que não fosse sua doce Hinata.

Naruto enfim melhorou um pouco e pode ir para a escola. Lá foi recebido por um Sasuke aparentemente irritado por saber que Hinata andava brigando, mas que por dentro estava muito preocupado.

Os festivais desportivos se aproximavam e os garotos da sala de Hinata tiveram a brilhante ideia de chamá-la para fazer parte da torcida organizada. Naruto não pode deixar de pensar em lindas meninas com uniforme de torcedora e ter uma hemorragia nasal, porém quase morreu de tristeza ao imaginar ele mesmo de uniforme. Não o corpo de Hinata, mas o dele mesmo, pois ele não conseguia associar ele ao corpo da garota.

Teve que concordar em fazer o que o maléficos colegas pediam, mesmo achando que só faziam isso para implicarem com ele.

–Não dá pra você ter modos ao comer? - Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se ao lao de Naruto no almoço. O menino no corpo errado olhou para o moreno com uma expressão de dar pena.

–Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou o mais alto com a bochechas coradas.

–Não é nada, eu passo por isso toda hora. - disse baixando a cabeça, angustiado. –Mas eu ainda queria participar do festival, jogando basquete e tentar quebrar recordes.

–Então jogue, eu te coloco na lista de jogadores da classe dois. - disse sério o moreno.

Naruto acompanhou Sasuke até a sala do conselho e colocou-o como reserva em todos os esportes, como lhe foi pedido.

–Quer uma bebida? Coca, suco ou água gelada. - perguntou abrindo um frigobar no canto da sala.

–Coca! - gritou jogando os braços para cima.

Sasuke deu-lhe uma latinha e pegou outra para ele e foi sentar na janela, próximo a cadeira outra o outro se encontrava. Naruto apoiou uma das mão ao lado do rosto e passou a observar o Uchiha beber sua coca-cola. Observou enquanto ele deixava o lábios molhados e passava língua por eles. O moreno percebeu e virou-se para onde o outro estava.

–O que você está olhando?

–Eu só queria que uma dessas gotas de coca-cola na sua boba, fosse eu.

–O que você está pensando? - Sasuke ficou completamente vermelhou, afinal era a ultima coisa que ele esperava ouvir.

–Beijar. - respondeu Naruto com a cara mais deslavada no mundo.

–Já chega, eu tive que fazer aquilo para te impedir de pular na Ino. - disse, porém em seus pensamentos lia-se:_"Ótima oportunidade. Ela quer te beijar de bom grado."_

–Você quer que eu pule em alguém agora? - perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

–"_Finja que perdeu e a beije! Se não fizer isso, você não é um homem." - _era o pensamento do moreno, mas ele respondeu: –Odeio meninas indecentes.

–"_Você não é um homem." - _ele se torturava em pensamento.

–Vamos Sasuke, o basquete já vai começar. - um menino entrou na sala gritando.

–Ok, já vou. - respondeu. –_"Esse idiota tinha que aparecer agora. Se eu sair assim, ela vai pensar que eu não gosto dela." - _mesmo pensando isso, ele virou as costas e foi embora.

–"_Sua vida é infeliz de um modo bem particular."_ - pensou o mensageiro que observava tudo, sentindo até um pouco de pensa do rapaz.

Naruto somente abaixou a cabeça e devaneou um pouco. Estava sentindo-se um tanto rejeitado. Queria muito ter beijado o moreno.

x~x~x

Sasuke foi até o escritório do pai dele e entrou bufando.

–Sasuke, deve ser muito importante para você ter vindo aqui. - o pai do rapaz e mais outro homem estava sentados frente a frente, provavelmente conversando sobre mais um negócio, antes de serem interrompidos.

–... por sua causa. - disse o moreno.

–O que?

–Isso é tudo sua causa, pai! - deu um soco no rosto de seu genitor – Você me treinou desde pequeno para ser seu herdeiro. Você pôs essa máscara, a fina arte das relações sociais e todo tipo de bizarrice dentro do meu cérebro. É tudo culpa sua.

Na realidade, isso só foi o que Sasuke queria fazer, mas não fez. Somente viu os dois homens sentados e sorriu cordialmente.

–Sinto muito, pensando bem não era tão importante. Sinto muito incomodá-los, continuem a conversa.

–Sasuke? - disse o pai que conhecia a mascara do filho.

–Educado como sempre. - falou o outro homem.

–Por que ele me odeia? - o pai desesperado perguntava, fazendo o outro ficar confuso.

Sasuke saiu de lá com um sorriso malvado no rosto, pensando:"_Agora_ _sofra_!"

x~x~x

Gaara tentava agradar Naruto de todas as forma, mas ele sempre estava muito distante.

–Olha, trouxe duas pizzas gigantes. – Disse para o menino deitado na cama de hospital. - Imaginei que você estivesse com fome, por isso trouxe duas.

–Sai, eu quero ficar sozinho.

–Certo, coma quando sentir fome. - disse meio espantado, mas se retirando do quarto.

–Que divertido. - disse o loiro, dando um sorrisinho bobo. - Esse cara é tão obvio.

Kushina estava sentada fora do quarto, em um dos bancos. Gaara se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

–O Naruto está estranho, você não acha? - perguntou o rapaz.

–Você também percebeu? Ele nem come toda a comida, logo ele que sempre teve tanto apetite. - ela suspirou cansada. –Ele vai receber alta logo, mas não acho que ele esteja bem.

–Fique de olho nele antes de liberá-lo. Se o problema for a conta, eu... - antes que ele pudesse completar, levou um soco no rosto,então Kushina pegou-lhe pelo colarinho.

–Corta essa! Ninguém está te culpando, o Naruto também não vai. Ele sofreu um ACIDENTE algo que poderia acontecer com qualquer um. Se ele te visse se martirizando desse jeito, dar-lhe-ia um soco no meio da cara.

–Sim... - respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

–"_Eu sei... se fosse o Naruto..." _- pensou antes de lembrar de Hinata gritando com ele. _"Sim, por mais estranho que seja, aquela é o Naruto."_

_x~x~x_

–Algum comentário? Já fazem quatro meses. - perguntou Kushina entrando na casa dos Uzumaki.

–A casa é pequena.

–Só isso? - perguntou a ruiva já irritada.

–É suja e fedida.

A mulher tentou pular no filho mais novo de tanta raiva, mas foi impedida pelos filhos mais velhos. Logo chegou a hora do jantar, com todos reunidos na mesa. O pai feliz, comentou que fazia tempo que não se reunião. Logo após, Naruto saiu da mesa dizendo que não estava com fome. Todos, somente, olharam espantados.

O suposto Naruto foi até o quarto e tomou um banho demorado. Ainda sem roupa foi até o espelho e observou seu corpo demoradamente.

–Esse corpo é mais ou menos. - disse com a voz extremante baixa.

O ladrão de corpo foi para sala, agora já vestido e pediu licença antes de sair pela porta da rua.

–Leve-o de volta para o hospital. - gritou Minato desesperado.

–Isso mãe, use o dinheiro da comida. - disse o filho do meio.

–Estou ficando com medo, parece que estou lidando com um alien.

–Sentem-se antes que eu vire a mesa. - disse a ruiva de forma ameaçadora, enquanto todos voltava para seus lugares.

–Sabia que você ia escapar. - disse Gaara, que estava com sua moto na esquina. –Vim te resgatar, vamos dar uma volta, já faz tanto tempo.

Naruto olhou-o de uma forma extremamente fria e sem emoção. Então fitou a moto amarela e bonita.

–Peguei essa daqui emprestada do meu irmão. Você queria andar em um CBR 929, não queria? - deu tapinhas na moto orgulhoso. –Hoje estou as suas ordens. Vou ficar de carona, então pode correr o quanto quiser.

–Vá para a escola. - disse o loiro virando as costas.

–Fingindo ser um CDF assim do nada?

–Não enche. Chamar alguém que esteve em coma por quatro meses por causa de um acidente de moto para andar de moto … Você é tão insensível.

Gaara ficou um pouco envergonhado, enquanto Naruto se afastava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

x~x~x

Sasuke estava assistindo os jogos do festival. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para certa Hyuuga. Estava entre corresponder os acenos de mão e sorrisos dela ou ignorá-la, apesar de querer corresponder.

Ino e mais uma amiga foram até os fundos da escola, para verificar se os prêmios já haviam chegado.

–Nossa, que gato. Acho que ele é de outra escola. - disse a amiga chamando a atenção da loira.

Ino congelou quando olhou para o garoto que a amiga mostrava. Ruivo, com sua roupa de motoqueiro, seus olhos verdes frios e aquele sorriso perverso.

–Olha se não é a gatinha que estava brincando no parque. - as pernas dela tremiam sem parar. Ele chegou bem perto do ouvido da menina. –Aquela noite foi divertida, é uma pena que tenham interferido no meio. Da próxima vez, vamos até o fim.

Ele se afastou, enquanto o loira sentia que iria desmaiar se ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

–Quem é ele? Você fizerem alguma coisa no parque? Que safada... Pensei que você só pensasse no Sasuke. - Ino nem ouviu.

–Aquela não é a Hinata?Ela é demais. - um estudante gritou, fazendo Gaara prestar a atenção no jogo.

Via a garota desviar, esquivar, pular e jogar, assim como quando ele ensinava Naruto. Os movimentos eram parecidos e a reação quando fazia uma cesta era a mesma. Aquele sorriso que fazia qualquer um a volta se contagiar.

Então a Hinata fez algo que deixou o sangue de Gaara fervendo. Ela acenou sorrindo e corada para um idiota na arquibancada e ele acenou de volta.

–"_O que eu esperava? De jeito nenhum é o Naruto. Ele não sorri a toa desse jeito. A inteligencia dele é igual a de uma criança. Ele não sabe outro jeito de gostar a não ser o que sente pela família e amigos. Se ela fosse o Naruto, não sorriria desse jeito e nem ficaria vermelho."_

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram como nunca e quem estivesse por perto sentiria o quão irritado ele estava.

_**x~x~x**_

_**Oi galerinha. Espero que gostem do capitulo. Eu sei que ficou um pouco curto, mas melhorarei no próximo. **_

_**Desculpe por estar demorando para postar, mas estou meio sem tempo, no entanto, pelo menos uma vez por mês eu posto. **_

_**Quero agradecer as pessoas que me mandam reviews, sem vocês acho que nem continuaria. Tentarei responder em breve, apesar de serem poucas, são preciosas e merecem uma resposta a altura. Muito obrigada mesmo. **_

_***Quem só lê e não manda sua opinião, peço encarecidamente que manda. Não precisa ter conta, quero ler o que vocês acham, se está ruim, se está ficando chata, dar uma sugestão sobre a história. Não tenham medo, esperarei ansiosa. **_

_**Um abração pra todos!**_


	14. Hinata

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

_Cap. 13 - Hinata_

–Princípio de gastrite? - Kushina gritou com o médico, visivelmente irritada.

–Sim, isso mesmo. Pode ser causado por stress, mas ficara tudo bem se ficarem atentos.

–Stress? Você tem certeza que está falando isso do meu filho? - disse olhando para o loiro quieto ao seu lado. – Como mãe dele, tenho certeza que ele nem sabe o que significa essa palavra.

Kushina saiu do consultório pisando firme e sacudindo a bolsa a seu lado. Naruto somente observava indiferente.

–Gastrite... Essa máquina de comer não pode ter essa doença de granfino. - pegou o garoto pelo colarinho e gritou. – Por que você está quieto. Qual a sua reclamação? Fale!

–A roupa de cama é muito suja. - disse estreitando os olhos azuis.

Kushina contou até dez e respirou fundo. Tinha certeza que, se Naruto continuasse agindo daquela forma, bateria nele até ele voltar ao normal.

x~x~x

Na escola de Hinata, tudo ia bem. Naruto tinha vencido o festival desportivo e ganhado um monte de prêmios. Estava sentado em uma das carteiras de sua sala, admirando-os. Sorria de forma abobada.

–Está tão feliz assim? - admirou-se o mensageiro.

–"_Muito. Da ultima vez que venci um festival, a única coisa que ganhei foram umas agendas. No final das contas, escola de rico é outra coisa." _- pensou, pois sabia que o mensageiro leria seus pensamentos. –"_Se eu mostrasse essas coisas para minha mãe, ela iria adorar." _

–"_Então sua mãe se sente recompensada quando você faz isso." – _pensou o servidor admirado.

–Quem é o encarregado essa semana? Leve essas bolas para o ginásio. - uma garota falou autoritária, apontando algumas bolas de basquete no canto da sala.

–Nem olhe para mim, eu machuquei minha perna. - disse uma menina, provavelmente a encarregada.

–Pode deixar que eu levo. - disse Naruto sorridente. As pessoas ainda se espantavam com o comportamento de Hinata, que havia mudado muito em pouco tempo.

–Ela sempre foi legal assim? - a menina autoritária comentou ao ver a morena se afastar com as bolas de basquete em uma saco.

Gaara estava encostado na parede em frente ao ginásio. Fumava um cigarro tranquilamente.

–Gaara. - gritou Naruto feliz.

–Fuja, é aquele cara perigoso. - o mensageiro alertou sendo ignorado completamente, pois o garoto já corria na direção do mais alto.

Naruto conversava animadamente com o ruivo. Comentando sobre o festival. O guia estava aterrorizado, sabia que as intenções do rapaz não eram nada boas.

Gaara acompanhou a garota até a sala onde as bolas deviam ser guardadas, sem pronunciar uma palavra, somente a fitava.

–Corre antes que seja tarde demais. Você sabe o que acontece quando está perto dele. Você ainda não percebeu a situação? - gritou o guia, no entanto o barulho da porta da sala sendo trancada desviou a atenção. –Tarde demais. - exclamou.

–Por que você trancou a porta? - perguntou o loiro um pouco receoso.

–Pense nisso como uma maneira de tornar o ambiente mais agradável para uma conversa. - Gaara estava frio e encarava a garota como um animal desobediente. –Aquele cara da festa de noivado que você destruiu... Ele é seu namorado?

–Não... ainda não, ele está sendo frio comigo. - disse apreensivo.

–Isso o torna um amor não correspondido. Você não tem orgulho...? Você é bonita.

–Não tem jeito, eu já gosto dele. Quando você gostar de alguém, vai ver que não tem lugar para o orgulho.

–Sim, eu sei disso. - disse dando um sorrisinho de lado.

–Você arranjou um namorada? Que tipo de mulher ela é? - disse despreocupadamente.

–Eu já tive várias mulheres. - Naruto riu disso. – Mas o que eu gosto, é de conquistar uma mulher que já tem alguém no coração.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver que Gaara se aproximou muito dele.

x~x~x

–Ino, se você não está se sentindo bem, pode ir para casa. Você está pálida. - disse Sasuke segurando uma pilha de papeis. – Pode deixar que a gente cuida do resto.

–N-Não. Eu estou bem. – respondeu simplesmente, não deixando sua expressão assustada.

–Ela não está pálida, mas sim nervosa. O namorado dela veio no festival, ela parecia um modelo. - disse uma amiga da loira, sorrindo e batendo no ombro da loirinha.

–Nada mal. - disse Sasuke sorrindo.

–Não é isso, é o Gaara dos Dobermans. - falou finalmente, ainda muito assustada. – Foi ele que me mandou para o hospital. Ele tem um sorriso charmoso, mas fala de um modo cruel. Nunca vi ninguém assim. Ele foi horrível.

Sasuke parou tudo o que estava fazendo e um sinal de alerta piscou em sua cabeça. Sabia que aquele cara só trazia confusão, sendo que sempre tinha algo haver com Hinata.

–Ele veio na nossa escola?

x~x~x

–Sejamos sinceros. Você está afim de mim, não está? Mesmo depois de duas ocasiões desagradáveis você ainda não se protege de mim. Diga a verdade, você quer transar comigo, não quer?

–Não tenho nenhum motivo para isso. As duas ocasiões desagradáveis foram causadas pelo seu rancor contra o Kiba, mas se o Naruto acordou, então o rancor acabou.

–Mas sabe de uma coisa? Isso não tem mais nada haver com o Kiba. Agora é meu interesse pessoal. - puxou-a pelo braço. – Eu já disse, meu hobby é conquistar alguém que já tem alguém no coração.

Ouviram a maçaneta da porta tentar ser aberta. Sasuke estava do lado de fora e batia na porta.

–Hinata, você está aí? - perguntou um pouco aflito. Já havia procurado-a por toda a escola.

–Sasuke. - Naruto gritou e sorriu, porém foi bruscamente puxado pelo ruivo.

Gaara puxou o queixo da garota e colou os lábios nos dela. Empurrou-a até a parede e colou seus corpo com força. Naruto conseguiu empurrá-lo.

–Você não é nada boa nisso. - disse passando os dedos nos lábios.

–Seu desgraçado. - tentou dar um soco no ruivo, mas foi impedido, pois esse segurou-lhe os dois pulsos com uma mão, enquanto pegava-lhe o queixo com a outra.

–É divertido, sabe. Você é durona, mas seus pulsos podem ser presos facilmente.

–Vá a merda seu imbecil.

–Nossa, foi tão ruim assim para você me xingar. Pensei que fosse melhor do que ele.

–O Sasuke não é impregnado com esse cheiro de cigarro. - Gaara estreitou os olhos irritado.

–Você está dizendo que já fez isso com ele? Até onde vocês já foram?

–Qual seu problema? O Gaara que eu conheço não era pervertido desse jeito. - Naruto gritou abismado. Não estava conseguindo processar a ideia de ter seu amigo lhe beijando daquela forma.

–O quanto você conhece de mim para falar desse jeito? - deu um tapa que fez Naruto voar no chão.

Gaara ficou por cima do corpo de Hinata, prendendo-lhe novamente os pulsos com uma mão, enquanto a outra desabotoava os botões da camisa do uniforme feminino.

–O que você está fazendo, tire a mão de mim. - gritava Naruto desesperado. –Pare, você vai rasgar minha camisa.

–Você está certa. Então tire com suas próprias mãos antes que eu rasgue.

–Por que você quer que eu tire a roupa? - perguntou de forma, um tanto inocente, o loiro. Não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

–Mas não é obvio? Para a gente transar.

–Por que eu tenho que fazer isso com você?

–Por que você é a única pessoa nessa sala além de mim. - disse abrindo de uma vez a camisa da menina.

–Tire as mão de mim. - gritava, enquanto Gaara beijava-lhe o pescoço e corria a mão por suas coxas.

A porta foi aberta e por ela podia-se ver um Uchiha extremamente irritado. Buscara outra chave na secretária da escola, mas não imaginava que veria aquela cena. O ruivo sobre Hinata, enquanto a garota tinha a camisa totalmente aberta e as perna mais a mostra do que deveriam.

–Tentativa de estupro em uma escola, vou me assegurar que você fique preso em um reformatório. - disse ameaçador.

–Isso tem outro nome, é pegação e você não é uma salvador, mas sim um intrometido.

Sasuke se preparou para dar um soco no rapaz, mas Hinata pulou em sua frente lhe abraçando.

–Por que você está protegendo esse cara de novo? Você gosta dele? - gritou o moreno exasperado.

–Você não pode vencer o Gaara, ele está em um nível acima o seu. Você não vai ter chance, eu já lutei com ele, sei como é. - Naruto estava aflito, não queria que Sasuke se machucasse.

–Pegação, então era isso mesmo. - disse dando as costas e indo embora. - Desculpe a interrupção.

–Sasuke volte aqui. - o loiro correu atrás dele.

–Acho que estou deixando-o ir fácil demais, mas acho que isso serve como uma declaração. - Gaara disse sorrindo e acendendo um cigarro.

–Pare onde está Uchiha. - pulou na frente do moreno. – Explique o que você disse antes de sair.

–Você não é o tipo que só se interesse por homens fortes? - disse afastando-a bruscamente. – Se você acha ele mais forte que eu , o que ele diz me convence mais que suas desculpas, porque eu sei da sua queda por força. - disse friamente.

–O que você está dizendo exatamente?

–Estou pedindo desculpas por me meter em seu romance.

Naruto observou Sasuke se afastar, enquanto sentia um coisa muito rara. Teve vontade de chorar.

–"_Essa ameba realmente tem sentimentos."_ - pensou o mensageiro.

Gaara encontrou Kaburo parado bem no portão da escola Oto. Parecia um tanto irritado.

–Estava me seguido? Você tem coragem. - disse o ruivo frígido.

–Nem foi preciso, você tem estado bem obvio nos últimos dias. Eu entendo que o Naruto não está normal, mas por que você a visita toda vez que vê o Naruto?

–Ela é bonita, é normal que eu me interesse.

–Mas ela não é o Naruto. - disse Kabuto sério, antes de levar um chute que o fez bater contra o muro.

–Continua falando se quiser morrer. Vou fazer você perceber que não é exceção.

–"_O tendão de aquiles."_ - devaneou Kabuto, pegando seu óculo e levantando. Observou Gaara sumir de vista.

Na casa dos Uchiha, o moreno mais novo, acabara de sair de um banho demorado. Olhou-se no espelho com raiva.

–Morra, morra. - gritou enquanto batia a cabeça contra seu reflexo.

–"_Até quando eu vou continuar fazendo isso? Eu estou ciente da situação... Eu a vi ferida, mas tudo o que eu digo são palavras duras. Eu queria tanto voltar atrás e dizer-lhe que sinto muito." - _a imagem de Hinata parada, com o uniforme todo desarrumado e com hematomas no rosto, olhando-o desolada, lhe veio a cabeça.

–O presidente chegou, senhor. - ouviu a empregada gritar no corredor.

–Descerei em um instante. - respondeu colocando uma roupa qualquer.

–Você chegou cedo, pai. - o homem se sobressaltou. –Você parece cansado, por isso descanse. Eu estava estudando, por isso vou subir.

–Sasuke, eu fiz algo de errado? - o homem perguntou apreensivo. – Eu peço desculpa por qualquer erro que tenha cometido, mas por favor não me odeie.

–Odiá-lo? Eu nunca odiaria meu querido pai. - Sasuke mantinha um sorriso doce na face.

–Por favor meu filho, grite comigo e me xingue como antes. - disse quase chorando o mais velho.

–Eu nunca faria isso com o meu pai. O senhor parece estar mesmo cansado, por favor descanse. - disse com o mesmo sorriso amável.

–Filho. - Sasuke já se encaminhava para seu quarto, sorrindo malvado e pensando:_"Me sinto aliviado."_

_x~x~x_

Na casa dos Hyuuga, Naruto se encontrava sentado na cama, abraçando as pernas.

–Eu quero voltar para o meu corpo. - disse tristemente.

–"_Ele está realmente magoado. Ele é um ser humano no final das contas, não podia ser sempre insensível." _- pensou o servidor, enquanto escrevia seu relatório.

–Se eu estivesse no me corpo, poderia ter lutado com ele e talvez vencê-lo e torná-lo meu. - disse o loiro, fazendo mensageiro suspirar. – Eu realmente não gosto desse corpo.

–Você deveria agradecer por ter ficado com um corpo tão bonito. - comentou o mensageiro.

–Os homens acham esse corpo bonito?

–Sim, porque você não tenta ter um pouco mais de senso estético.

–Isso, charme feminino. Se não vencê-lo pela força, tenho que tentar algo assim...

–Você não tem orgulho? Vai andar atrás dele de volta?

–Claro que meu orgulho está ferido, mas eu gosto dele. - disse sorrindo e iluminando todo o quarto.

–"_Sim, a condição decisiva para ser a alma gêmea do Sasuke: Insensibilidade!" – _devaneava o guia. –"_Não me admira o destino tê-lo escolhido para ser o companheiro de Sasuke. Ele nem percebeu, mas está se acostumando ao corpo da Hinata. Se fosse antes, teria se torturando e até feito ameaças para conseguir seu corpo de volta."_

No outro dia , na escola, Naruto foi até a sala do conselho. Estava decido a usar o "charme feminino" para seduzir o rapaz. Decidido, entrou pela porta.

–Não sabe bater não? - disse o moreno, que na realidade sentiu o coração bater acelerado ao ver a garota.

–Ok! Toc-Toc. - Naruto bateu na porta e imitou o som de batidas. – Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.

–Eu não tenho o dia todo, então seja rápida.

–"_Maldição! Por que não consigo dizer nada" _- o loiro pensou angustiado.

–Está certo, vamos lá. - disse Naruto, tirando a camisa da escola e ficando somente com uma regata bastante sexy. –Você está pronto Sasuke?

–"_Estou pronto pra que? Por que ela tirou a camisa?" - _Sasuke olhava assustado os movimentos da garota. –_"Talvez ela queira me seduzir... Duvido que seja isso, a considerar suas reações no passado, tudo que pensei ser uma tentativa de sedução, foi apenas um convite para lutar._"

Olhou novamente para a garota de regata e punhos fechados e concluiu que ela estava lhe chamando para um duelo. Suspirou e se levantou.

–De novo? Eu cansei disso. - disse irritado.

–Cansou disso? Mas eu precisei de muita coragem para fazer isso. - disse um pouco decepcionado.

–Esquece, não tenho mais intenção de me deixar levar por você. - exclamou guardando seus livros na mochila e saindo da sala.

–"_O Sasuke é muito popular, acho que ele deve ter bastante experiencia com essas coisas. Por isso, acho compreensível." - _baixou a cabeça derrotado.

_ O Uchiha_ caminhou para fora da escola e passou por um banco, onde um menino de cabelos loiros e compridos, a ponto de cobrirem as orelhas, estava sentado. Sasuke, no primeiro momento, não conseguiu identificar se era um menino ou uma menina, devido aos cabelos e a magreza. O loiro deixou cair um livro, que o moreno logo pegou e lhe entregou.

–É melhor ter mais cuidado da próxima vez. - virou as costa e já estava se afastando.

–Você não me reconhece? - os olhos azuis do garoto fitavam o chão.

–Nós já nos vimos antes? Desculpe, mas não estou te reconhecendo. - Sasuke disse ao analisar o menino, percebendo realmente ser um menino com olhos lindos.

–Nós estamos ligados pelo destino. - disse o loirinho.

–Interessante. – Sasuke se perguntava o que havia de errado com aquele garoto. – Eu não me ligo muito nessas coisa de destino, se você quiser, procure outro para difundir seus ensinamentos.

–Por que não me reconhece? - o garota agarrou-se ao braço do Uchiha. –Sou eu Sasuke! A primeira e última pessoa que você terá em sua mente. Sou eu!

–Vá se tratar. - Sasuke puxou o braço bruscamente se afastando. –_"Criatura irritante."_

–"_Eu realmente torci para que não fosse você Hinata. Foi tão difícil assim? – _o mensageiro observava de longe, em sua forma original: Um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis muito claros.

–Sasuke. - gritou Kiba, chegando perto dele com sua moto. –Sobe, hoje é aniversário do Shikamaru.

–E por que eu tenho que ir? - perguntou indiferente.

–Porque ele gosta de você. - argumentou, enquanto o outro já subia na moto.

Kiba olhou em seu espelho direito e a imagem que viu lhe assombrou. Conhecia aquele garoto loiro parado logo atrás dele.

–Você conhece? - perguntou Sasuke, bastante desconfortável.

–Não, só estava reparando a roupa dele.

–Esquece, ele é completamente maluco. – comentou o aluno de Oto.

–Maluco?

–Não vai dar partida?

–Claro. – mas antes de ir, olhou para trás para ter certeza que era Naruto que estava vendo parado ali. Estava muito magro e aparentemente frágil, não lembrava dele dessa forma.

–"_Eu sempre me perguntei." _- Hinata continuou parada, perdida em seus pensamentos. –_"Onde está o seu coração? Existe alguma pessoa que vai alcançar seu coração? Por que não está me reconhecendo? Eu sou a única pessoa que irá alcançar seu coração."_

Hinata caminhou pelas ruas por um bom tempo. Já havia escurecido, quando uma moto parou ao seu lado.

–Faz quase um ano que não te vejo, então não tive certeza quando te vi. - Hinata lhe encarou confusa pelos olhos muito azuis de Naruto. – Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba. Você não deve se lembrar de mim... quando éramos...

–Eu conheço. Inuzuka Kiba, da escola Iwa Gakure, turma 7. - disse indiferente.

–Como eu sou um alvo dos Dobermans, acho que já pesquisaram sobre mim. Sobe, eu te levo para casa. Você não parece totalmente recuperado. Pode subir, não é nenhuma armadilha, só fiquei preocupado.

Naruto virou-se de costas e começou a se afastar sem dizer uma palavra.

–"_Eu sei que tipo de pessoa você é... puro e simplório... Um tolo que se tornou chefe, depois de tentar se defender daqueles que queriam exibir sua força diante dele. Uma tolice dessas atraiu a atenção do Sasuke?"_ – pensou Hinata friamente, esbarrando em alguém.

–Ei cara, olha por onde anda. Pensa que pode esbarrar em alguém sem nem pedir desculpas? - Hinata somente encarou o rapaz. –Tá me encarando? Quer brigar?

–Peço desculpas por ele. - disse Kiba segurando o braço do rapaz.

–E quem é você? - o rapaz disse, já tentando brigar, mas seu colega lhe impediu.

–Desculpe! Sentimos muito, ele que não olha por onde anda. – afastou rapidamente o amigo. – Seu retardado, aquele é o Kiba, de Iwa.

–Parece que você tem exibido sua força bruta por aí, – disse com um meio sorriso de escárnio.

–Essa é nova. Não pensei que você fosse sarcástico, mas sua fama não é muito melhor que a minha. Fiquei com medo que eles levassem uma surra. Então, literalmente os salvei.

–Se você não quer ir para casa, diga outro lugar onde queira ir. Eu te levo lá. - completou Kiba.

–Sasuke... me leve onde ele está.

Hinata e Kiba apareceram na porta do esconderijo de Kiba. Shikamaru tinha acabado de sair do banho, vestindo somente uma cueca. Estava um pouco embriagado. Hinata rapidamente ficou vermelha.

–Que bonitinho. Ainda tem meninas que ficam vermelhas ao ver um homem semi-nú.

–Cara, onde você achou ela? - perguntou para Kiba que tentava não rir.

–Caçando.

–Você foi caçada pelo Kiba, se considere com sorte.

–Cadê o Sasuke? - perguntou séria.

–Ele veio aqui, deu um alô e foi embora, acho que foi para casa. – disse rindo.

–Você ouviu, ele foi para casa. - disse Hinata voltando-se para Kiba.

–Você também está atrás do Uchiha? Por que as meninas ficam correndo atrás desses caras bonitos e arrogantes?

–Talvez por que ele seja melhor que você, tanto na aparência quanto na decência. - as palavras saíram frias.

–Que língua ferina você tem. É muito fofo. – disse abraçando, para logo levar um tapa.

–Nada de homens tocando. Está certo se manter pura até o casamento. – disse meio abobado. – Vamos pelo menos nos apresentar, eu dou Shikamaru e você é?

–Uzumaki Naruto. – disse Kiba balançando a cabeça.

–Uzumaki Naruto ? Que engraçado, o líder dos Dobermans...

–É ele. - o chefe de Iwa falou simplesmente.

–Por**! Alem de você trazer o inimigo aqui, você deixa eu dar em cima dele.

–Vou te fazer um favor e ir embora. - disse Naruto abrindo a porta.

–Espere, eu te levo. - Kiba correu.

–Deixa ele. Se aquele maluco descobrir, vai te perseguir novamente. – Shikamaru argumentou preocupado.

–Não é motivo pra deixá-lo sozinho. Eu que o trouxe.

Hinata chamou um táxi, mas mesmo assim Kiba seguiu-lhe até em casa para certificar-se que chegaria bem.

–"_Um tolo... Estou começando a entender porque o Sasuke anda com ele. As pessoas procuram nos outros o que não tem em si mesmos... É a natureza humana. Eu também sou assim?"_

No outro dia, Hinata foi para uma lanchonete. Tomava seu lanche tranquilamente até ver Sasuke passar na rua, rapidamente se levantou e correu atrás dele. Kiba, que estava entrando na lanchonete, foi empurrado pelo garoto. Quando viu quem era, foi atrás dele. A garota arfou um pouco, para então se agachar segurando na altura do estomago.

–Você está bem, quer que eu lhe compre um remédio? - o Inuzuka perguntou preocupado.

–Não é nada demais, somente gastrite. Esse corpo é extremamente saudável.

–Você quer que eu chame o Sasuke? Ele não deve estar longe, eu posso chamá-lo.

–Você pode trazê-lo com uma ligação?

–Claro, ele pode reclamar, mas raramente ele nega uma favor. Ele é muito gentil.

–Está tentando se exibir? - saiu correndo dali. –_"Eu odeio isso. Aquela cara ridiculamente sincera e aquele jeito calmo de falar. Ele tem algo pelo qual eu morreria e não percebe o valor..." _

–Você está controlando a velocidade dos seus passos não está? – ela perguntou para Kiba logo atrás. – Eu sei que você anda rápido e você mantem uma distância exata de um metro … Isso é zelo ou segundas intenções? Você está afim de mim?

–Sim. – Kiba respondeu sem pestanejar.

–Que resposta direta. – disse Hinata sorrindo falsamente. – Então pode continuar afim de mim sem me encher o saco.

–Eu quero te proteger. Quando nós éramos crianças, você era um tipo de pessoa bem alto suficiente, mas agora você parece tão frágil, como se fosse desmoronar a qualquer momento se eu não te amparar. Eu quero ser seu apoio, só isso.

–"_Um homem ridiculamente sincero. Os desejos e intenções dele são tão transparentes que qualquer um pode senti-los. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que o Sasuke não pode rejeitar..."_ - Hinata pensava.

–Então faça o seu melhor, quero ver o quanto você está sendo sincero. - disse antes de correr para o meio da rua movimentada.

–Naruto! - Kiba gritou ao ver um caminhão buzinando na direção do loiro.

x~x~x

Gaara mandou dois caras buscarem Hinata depois da escola, porém quem levou os caras até o ruivo foi o próprio Naruto. O mensageiro, estava muito ausente ultimante, não podendo aconselhar o loiro.

–Vamos, andem mais rápido. - disse Hinata.

–Eles foram trazidos por ela. - Kabuto exclamou.

–Já não está na hora de você ser mais cautelosa depois de tudo o que fiz? - Gaara disse.

–Eu penso nisso depois do jantar. – disse Naruto. – Vamos, eles disseram que conhecem um bom lugar.

Ela foi até os rapazes e chutou-lhe para que se apressassem. O ruivo somente riu da situação toda.

–O que você está aprontando? – Kabuto perguntou preocupado.

–O que eu estou aprontando...? – disse sarcástico.

–"_O que há com ele, parece mais sereno. Assim como quando o Naruto estava bem." _– Kabuto estranhava aquele comportamento. – Cai na real. Ela não é o Naruto.

–Cai você na real. Andou assistindo _Supernatural_ demais? É claro que aquela não é o Naruto. – baixou a cabeça. –Ela é o Naruto? Impossível.

–Tem um restaurante aqui? – estavam em um lugar deserto, mais parecia um beco sem saída. –Eu adoro lugares desconhecidos. – Naruto exclamou ansioso.

–Claro, coma o quanto quiser. - Gaara disse sorrindo malvado.

–Sabaku no Gaara, seja bem vindo. – sete caras encaravam os recém-chegados. –Vamos ver se você é bom mesmo, afinal foi você que provocou.

–Sim, por isso eu lhe trouxe um agrado.

–Quem você pensa que é? Vamos lutar. - o careca, que provavelmente era o chefe, gritou.

–Isso não é bom o bastante? – disse empurrando Hinata para a frente deles.

–Boa Sorte. Se você conseguir sair viva, eu te pago o jantar . Vamos estar no lugar de sempre. Se conseguir se livrar deles vá para lá.

–Gaara. - Kabuto exclamou irritado.

–Vamos embora. - o ruivo disse com o sorriso que não lhe abandonava.

–Gaara, seu merda. - Naruto gritou.

Rapidamente o careca agarrou a garota, sussurrando coisa como "Serei gentil." e "Como você é gostosa!". Naruto começou a ficar enjoado.

Todos partiram para cima dela e então conseguiu desferir alguns chutes e socos, porem foi imobilizada e o careca começou a abrir-lhe a blusa, enquanto outros dois lhe seguravam no chão. Batiam em seu rosto e puxavam-lhe o cabelo. Naruto, realmente estava muito irritado com Gaara.

–"_Você nem é mais meu amigo. Você vai me pagar por isso."_

Deitado no chão sentia as mãos do estranho adentrarem a saia do colégio e explorarem um corpo que nem ao menos era seu.

_**x~x~x**_

_**Oi Galerinha. Fiquei contente, pois estou tendo algumas reviews. Então, atualizei rapidamente dessa vez. Tentarei postar outro capitulo ainda essa semana. Acho que mas uns dois ou três capítulos e o Naruto volta a ser Naruto. **_

_**Bom, quero agradecer as pessoas que mandaram reviews. **_

_**Muito obrigada: **__sophie clarkson, __UchihaLuci, uzumakiD, Cary - Caroline Airoldi, __Chocola-chan, ciel13, Yuna , Lady Yuraa -pptusachan, vrriacho, Makie e Luna Moonlight. _

_**Coloquei todas as pessoas que mandaram comentários, pois não lembro quem agradeci e quem não. **_

_**Quando puder, respondo direitinho, mas agora só dá tempo de colocar o ".Nome". **_

_**Beijo para todos e continuem acompanhando, pois próximos capítulos com fortes emoções... Bom, esquece, não sei deixar um suspense sem parecer os próximos episódios da novela das oito. Tá parei. **_

_**Beijo. **_


	15. Sentimento de perda

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

Cap. 14 - Sentimento de perda.

Sua camisa de escola estava completamente aberta, mas Naruto conseguiu se desvencilhar dos caras. Deu chutes e um, socos no outro, mas sabia que não era palho para tantos. Correu o máximo que podia para perto de umas pedras. Sua pontara era boa. Quando estava desesperado, fazia coisas quase impossíveis.

–Está tentando ser morta? - gritou o careca estuprador.

A primeira pedra foi arremessada, acertando em cheio, uma parte muito sensível do líder da gangue.

–Chefe. - gritaram os colegas pasmados. – Você quer mesmo morrer garota.

A resposta de Naruto, formam mais três pedras. Todas acertaram o local exato de três rapazes, para fazê-los sentir muita dor.

–Como vocês podem ver, minha mira é perfeita. – o loiro começou a sorrir, ninguém arriscou se aproximar. – Quem não quer ter filhos pode vir, eu faço a operação de graça.

Ele continuou a atirar pedras com o máximo da força daquele corpo, até todos desaparecerem.

–"_Sabaku no Gaara, seu maldito. Eu farei o mesmo com você." – _pensou enquanto pegava a ultima pedra.

–Kabuto, você parece estar muito nervoso. – Gaara falava animadamente enquanto comia uma coxa de frango frita. – Ela vai chegar logo, logo.

Os Dobermans estavam reunidos no mesmo local, onde sempre ficavam antes de Naruto sofrer o acidente.

–Ela nem sabe onde nos reunimos. Como ela poderia vir para cá? É melhor irmos ajudá-la. – Kabuto quase gritava.

–A essa hora já devem ter acabado. – o ruivo sorria divertido.

–Olha lá. – um subordinado apontou. A garota morena vinha pisando forte, com uma pedra na mão e os olhos estretos fixos em Gaara.

–Aposto que por algum tempo eles vão fugir de mulher, mesmo que ela venha pelada pra cima deles. – Gaara riu da própria piada.

–Ela está quase explodindo. – Kabuto exclamou ao ver Hinata bater no primeiro garoto pelo qual passou, enquanto a pedra era quase esmigalhada entre seus dedos.

–"Paciência_ tem limite! Há um limite para o que eu posso entender como amizade." – _pensou o loirinho indignado.

–Gaara, seu bastardo. – Naruto levantou a pedra para acertar no ruivo, porém este lhe ofereceu uma coxa de frango bastante apetitosa.

Todos ficaram pasmados ao verem Hinata, esquecer da pedra e sentar-se ao lado de Gaara, pois a fome falou mais alto do que a raiva. Comiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Conversavam e falavam sobre tudo. O ruivo ria como se nada fosse mais interessante que a morena, exatamente como era antes de Naruto sofrer o acidente. Kabuto observava a tudo com atenção.

–"_Ela não é só parecida com o Naruto, ela é o Naruto e Gaara já sabe."_ - pensou quieto em seu canto.

x~x~x

–Pare Uzumaki Naruto. – Kiba gritava desesperado. –Sai daí agora!

Após empurrá-lo para não ser achatado por um carro, aquela criatura loira e insana estava sentada em uma mureta de uma ponte, de costas. Tinha um sorriso desafiante no rosto.

–O que você quer? Diga! – Kiba se arrepiava toda vez que via o menino a sua frente balançar-se. Se caísse daquela altura, esfacelaria o cranio no chão.

–É por isso que você está sempre sendo usado. Se fosse o Sasuke, sorriria, seria o mais formal possível, me diria calmamente para pular e daria meia volta. – disse Hinata.

–Sai daí Naruto. Eu trago Sasuke aqui.

–Eu não disse que queria o Sasuke aqui. Por que está se adiantando?

–Então diga o que você quer. Ele é a única pessoa que eu sei que você quer. – Naruto soltou as mãos da mureta e deu impulso para trás. – Pare!

Kiba correu e puxou o corpo do menor com uma força sobre humana. Os dois caíram na calçada. O moreno levantou a mão para desferir um belo soco, mas fechou o punho e se levantou irritado.

–Você tentou se jogar na frente dos carros e agora está tentando pular daqui... Se você está fazendo isso por minha causa, já chega! Eu vou sumir da sua vida. – deu meia volta e saiu dali.

–"_Ele deve me ver somente como uma amiga do Sasuke. Ele não faz ideia de que estou sempre olhando para ele, mas, felizmente, isso me fez perceber o tipo de pessoa que você é."_ – Hinata sentou abraçando as pernas, perto da mureta.

Levantou e foi até o primeiro bar que achou. Pegou um copo de bebida e jogou na cabeça de um rapaz, no meio de um grupo mal encarado.

–O que você pensa que está fazendo? Tá me provocando?

–Sim, estou. - Hinata respondeu da forma mais debochada que conseguiu.

–Você perdeu o amor pela vida? – um cara forte lhe pegou pelo colarinho. Hinata deu um soco no outro e ficou admirada com a força do corpo que possuiu.

–Eu não gosto desse corpo bruto, mas ter poder dá uma sensação boa.

Cinco outro caras vieram para cima dela, fazendo-a cair no chão. Chutavam e socavam de todas as maneiras possíveis.

–Parem! Isso já é o bastante pela provocação. – Kiba deu um fim na situação. Todos conheciam sua força, então se afastaram rapidamente.

–Uzumaki Naruto dos Dobermans nunca perderia para eles. – Kiba falava para o garoto estirado no chão. – Isso foi uma encenação para me atrair?

–Por que você veio se sabia que era uma farsa?

–Levanta! Eu te levo para casa.

–Eu também não gosto de estar assim no chão, mas o impacto da surra foi maior do que imaginava. Eu não consigo levantar, estou sem forças.

–Não exagere! Não faz sentido o Doberman ficar estatelado depois de apanhar daqueles caras. – disse o moreno já se abaixando para olhar melhor o rosto machucado do outro.

–Esse corpo é tão bom assim? – perguntou mais para si mesma. – Lamentável, mas o chão é fresco. Eu poderia dormir aqui desse jeito. – Kiba somente suspirou.

–Você tem costas largas. – Kiba havia colocado o outro em suas costas. – Você também tem ombros largos. O Sasuke sempre praticou esportes, mas o ombro dele não é tão largo como o seu.

–Você já foi carregado pelo Sasuke? – Kiba tentou imaginar, mas era uma ideia muito estranha.

–Desce, essa é sua casa? – disse soltando o menor.

–Desde quando você conhece o Naruto?

–Desde o primário, eu morava por aqui... Você fala de si mesmo como se fosse outra pessoa.

–Então você está interessado nesse corpo desde aquela época? – disse Hinata com um sorriso triste, ignorando o comentário anterior. – Por um homem e acima de tudo burro.

–Qual é o problema, não pensei que os punhos dele tivessem lhe causado tanto dano...

Os olhos azuis lhe fitaram de uma forma muito única. Não era Naruto que via ali, o o loiro que conhecia era muito diferente daquela pessoa a sua frente, por mais paranoico que tudo aquilo fosse.

Hinata envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kiba e aproximou seus lábios em um beijo simples, quase infantil. Quando se afastou, o moreno lhe encarava com as bochechas coradas e um olhar espantado.

–É sua primeira vez, certo? – Hinata perguntou sorrindo marota, pela face de Naruto. – É a minha primeira vez também, então não se sinta ofendido.

–O que você... – Kiba estava confuso.

–Um treino antes da coisa de verdade. – ela completou. – Eu vou pedir por isso de vez em quando.

–Você acha divertido brincar com as pessoas? – ele perguntou irritado.

–Sim, eu acho. Especialmente usando alguém como você, que não consegue revidar nem quando está sendo abusado. Esse é o jogo mais interessante. – a expressão fria com a face de Naruto, não combinavam. – Na sua mente, eu sou uma pessoa que você tem que proteger e por isso não pode revidar. Aposto que não usaria seus punhos contra mim. Mesmo que você queira revidar, suas regras idiotas não vão permitir.

–Violência não é o único tipo de punição. – Kiba também adquiriu um tom frio.

Puxou Hinata com certa brutalidade e encostou-a na parede. Juntou seus corpo e beijou os lábios do menor. Sua língua escorregou para a boca de Naruto, sendo Hinata que sentia tudo. A morena empurrou o rapaz e deu-lhe um tapa na face.

–Foi diferente do beijo que você deu, né? O seu foi obviamente o beijo de alguém que nunca tinha feito isso antes. – ele foi o mais frio que conseguiu ser. – Esse, foi um beijo de verdade.

A face corada de Naruto encarou o moreno por alguns segundos, antes do menor correr. Hinata entrou na casa de Naruto e trancou-se no quarto do mesmo, enquanto Kiba desmanchava a máscara de frieza e se apoiava em um poste, tentado entender o que estava acontecendo.

Hinata colocou a cabeça embaixo da torneira, tentando esfriar a cabeça.

–"_Aquilo foi um pouco inesperado. Eu pensei que ele fosse inexperiente... Não, mais do que isso. Por que ele me beijou por vontade própria? Aquilo foi mais do que surpreendentemente. Aquilo foi uma encenação para parecer um tolo honesto?" _

–"_Estou com medo. Está tudo bem em desperdiçar meu tempo assim? Foi inteligente entrar nesse corpo? Mesmo eu tendo o corpo do Naruto, o Sasuke está tão distante."_

Hinata começou a sentir o ar faltar. Algo estava lhe puxando para fora e isso causava-lhe dor, muita dor. Segurou o peito com firmeza, pois seu coração queria explodir no peito.

–"_Meu forte desejo permitiu que eu entrasse nesse corpo, mas se meu desejo enfraquecer, outras almas errantes pode me tirar daqui e entrar!" – _pensou aflita. Sentia as almas tentando lhe arrancar dali.

–"_Não! Eu não posso deixar esse corpo. Ele é minha última chance."_

O mensageiro em sua forma original, mais imponente apareceu para Hinata. Afastou as almas errantes, fazendo o corpo de Naruto cair arfando no chão.

–É você, não é? Meu anjo da guarda.

–Pare com isso agora. – ele disse sereno, seus cabelos balançavam lindamente.

–Me proteja mais um pouco. Eu tenho que me certificar de uma coisa, depois disso não terei nenhum arrependimento. Só ficar nesse corpo já está difícil.

–Você está abreviando sua própria vida. – ele disse triste.

–Só até ter certeza. – implorou. –Você vai me ajudar, certo? Porque você é meu anjo da guarda.

–"_Por eu ter quebrado uma regra, o resultado está me forçando a quebrar outra." – _pensou enquanto virava o rosto e fechava os punhos.

x~x~x

Muitas pessoas dançando, ao ritmo alto da música eletrônica. Naruto mal chegou no local e já começou a entrar em panico.

–Socorro.. – gritou abafando as orelhas com as mãos. – Esse som é muito alto.

–Já chega. Já é difícil fazer você chegar perto de um lugar desse. – Gaara abraçou-a por trás.

–Me solta, eu não suporto som alto. – Ainda abafava os ouvidos gritando.

–Sua voz é ainda mais alta. – O ruivo suspirou, ainda segurando a morena.

Encaminharam-se para uma sala fechada. Lá o som nem ao menos era ouvido. Naruto tinha um sorriso de orelha, a orelha estando feliz de se livrar do barulho irritante.

–Kabuto, me lembro que seu pai dirigia algumas boates. Essa é uma delas? – O loiro perguntou inocente.

–Pode se dizer que sim. –ele respondeu formal.

Gaara disse para Hinata comer o que quisesse. Naruto sempre com sua alegria contagiante. Kabuto, também estava na sala, quieto. Observava-os intrigado.

–"_Na realidade, isso nem faz sentido. Eu sei disso, mas a garota na minha frente é o Naruto!" _– ele não podia desviar os olhos daquela garota morena com uma fisionomia completamente estranha e um comportamento tão familiar.

–Qual o seu sonho? Com sua aparência você deve pensar em ser cantora ou atriz. – perguntou por fim.

–Cantora? Atriz? Que sem graça. – Disse com um meio sorriso. – Dominar o mundo, talvez.

–Sim, é assim que um sonho tem que ser. – Gaara completou rindo.

Naruto se levantou, indo em direção a pequena porta da sala.

–Se está pensando em fugir, é melhor voltar a sentar. – Advertiu o ruivo.

–Eu vou mijar, nunca fugiria de tanta comida grátis. – Disse já saindo.

–Mije o quanto quiser. – Gaara não parava se sorrir.

Voltou depois de alguns minutos. A mesa da sala, estava repleta de comidas, que Gaara tinha certeza que o loirinho gastava.

–Faz uma semana que parei de fumar. – Ele disse com um sorriso fraco.

–Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Você é um fumante inveterado.

–Vou te dar uma prova.

Gaara chegou perto de Naruto e puxou-lhe a cintura. Colou seus lábios nos dele. Aprofundou o beijo, pois viu que o outro estava muito espantado para reagir.

Naruto empurrou-o e se afastou batendo a perna na mesa, deixando cair um pedacinho de comida no chão.

–Você é mesmo péssimo nisso. – o ruivo sorriu. – Mas você não sentiu o cheiro, sentiu?

–Seu desgraçado.

–Você está derrubando a comida.

–É tudo culpa sua.

–Vamos parar, eu só estava provando que parei de fumar. – O ruivo ainda mantinha aquele sorriso bobo.

–Pare com isso seu desgraçado. Eu só fiz isso uma vez com o Sasuke e você já fez duas vezes a força. – Naruto arremessou um prato vazio na direção do outro.

Tinha certeza que o amigo desviaria, mas esse nem se mexeu. O sorriso desapareceu completamente do rosto do rapaz de olhos verdes, passou somente a fitar a morena, uma intenção assassina exalava de do corpo esguio.

–Seu idiota, por que não desviou? – Naruto começou a se preocupar, pois da testa do rapaz, escorria uma grande quantidade de sangue.

–Isso te incomoda? Não ter sido ele? – perguntou com a voz mais congelante já ouvida por Naruto, mas esse não pode deixar de correr para perto.

–Vamos, você tem que ir para um hospital. Está feio esse corte. – antes mesmo de pensar em dizer outra coisa, levou um chute, fazendo-o voar longe. – Desgraçado, mesmo que você tenha medo, você precisa ir para o hospital.

–Você não é a chefe de OtoGakure? – perguntou.

–Não, eu não sou.

–E por que não? Você considera ser chefe, quase como estar próximo a Buda. Por que você não é chefe? Eu te ensinei a conseguir o que quisesse de todos os modos possíveis.

–Eu não vou mais ser chefe. – Naruto se exaltou.

–Por que não?

–Chefe não pode ter um relacionamento. – o ruivo foi até a morena e deu-lhe um soco no rosto.

–Então você quer mesmo brigar?

–Cale a boca – Gaara estava a ponto de explodir.

–Eu só respondi a sua pergunta.

–Cale a boca, po***! – pegou os cabelos compridos de Hinata e começou a puxá-los sem piedade.

Kabuto entrou na sala e se assustou ao ver a menina, sendo puxada pelos cabelos enquanto o maior fervia de ódio. Chamou alguns colegas e pulou para cima de Gaara, segurando-o. Os outros seguravam Hinata.

–Tire as mãos de mim. – o ruivo enfurecido segurava com força uma mecha de cabelo escuro entre os dedos.

–Você vai pagar por isso Gaara. Próxima vez que eu te encontrar, vou quebrar sua cabeça. – tiveram que arrastar a morena dali, mas sem antes ela gritar. – Você nem é mais meu amigo.

–"_Eu não conheço aquele rosto." – _a face de Hinata corada e acenando para Sasuke lhe veio a cabeça.

Na casa dos Hyuuga o pai de Hinata estava preocupado com a filha que ainda não havia chegado em casa. Tanto ele como Tsunade esperavam na sala impacientes.

–Presidente, a Senhorita Hyuuga chegou. – a empregada avisou.

O presidente correu para a porta de entrada, mas quase caiu para trás de susto. Os cabelos longos estava completamente desgrenhados, o rosto cheio de hematomas, as roupas sujar e desalinhadas, até mesmo rasgada e uns pontos. Ele chegou perto dela.

–O que houve com você? Ainda sinto cheiro de álcool e cigarros. – ele estava aflito. –Deve ser algo terrivelmente sério para você fazer essas coisas.

–Pare de ficar me perseguindo feito um tarado e vai dar um trato na minha madrasta. Fique agradecido que ela ainda morar com você.

–Hinata, você não gosta mais do papai?

–Eu nem lembro de um dia ter gostado. – disse já subindo as escadas.

Naruto se jogou na cama para logo adormecer, estava exausto. Seus sonhos não foram sonhos comuns, mas sim lembranças.

–_Dá para você parar? – Naruto com seu uniforma masculino dizia para Gaara, enquanto olhavam para o céu no terraço da escola. – Você já fumou dois maços. _

–_Você estava contando? – perguntou divertido, enquanto soltava a fumaça em cima do menor._

–_Graças a você, estou sendo acusado injustamente de estar fumar. – colocou os braços na frente do rosto, como se impedisse a fumaça de chegar._

–_Deixa, depois de ter sido derrotado por você, esse foi o único prazer que me restou. – os olhos verdes de Gaara brilhavam bonitos. _

–_Bom, eu sinto muito por você. – Naruto completou um pouco chateado. _

–_É uma vida lamentável. – o fumante dizia com aquele sorriso bobo._

–_Já faz três anos que você perdeu. Por que não duelamos de novo? Quem sabe você me derrota dessa vez. _

–_Eu não quero, teria que parar de fumar se virasse chefe. Nunca poderei parar de fumar, logo nunca poderei ser chefe. – Gaara levou o cigarro aos lábios e o sorriso ainda não havia desaparecido._

Naruto abriu os olhos espantado. Levantou e foi para o chuveiro tomar um banho demorado, pois ontem nem havia trocado de roupa.

–"_Esse sonho significa alguma coisa? É por que eu briguei com o Gaara? Tem algo me incomodando... Eu acho que estou deixando escapar alguma coisa. Algo importante... ou não..." – _coçou a cabeça e saiu do banho.

–Acho que ficarmos juntos por algum tempo criou algum tipo de afeto. – o mensageiro disse. – Você sentiu a minha falta.

–Ah. – Naruto saiu correndo do quarto. – Eu esqueci do café da manhã.

O mensageiro somente olhou indignado.

x~x~x

O ar estava fresco e Sasuke, da janela na sala do conselho, tinha uma visão privilegiada da quadra de esportes, podendo ver, perfeitamente bem, Hinata sorrir e jogar esplendidamente bem. Um sorriso fraco escapava dos lábios finos.

–Você deve estar vendo algo interessante. – Ino se pronunciou ao ver o colega. – Também quero ver.

–Eu só estava olhando para o céu. – o sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a sua expressão impassível rotineira.

–Você ficou observando com esse sorriso no rosto. – disse sorrindo amigável. – Deve ter sido a Hinata.

–Não. – negou se afastando da janela e se aproximar de uma estante de livros.

Fingia procurar algum livro especifico, para que Ino não visse seu rosto um pouco vermelho.

–Você ainda não se declarou?

–Não sei do que você está falando.

–Pensando bem, sua futura namorada vai enfrentar muitas dificuldade. – ela continuou, ignorando a carranca que se formou no rosto do outro. –Provavelmente não ouvirá nada romântico de você. Também não será tratada com os mesmos modos encantadores que você mostra aos outros. Acho que foi por isso que desisti, pois não consegui suportar sua frieza.

Ela saiu da sala ainda com um sorriso bonito no rosto, deixando Sasuke perdido em seus pensamentos.

–"_Provavelmente é o mesmo para a Hinata. Isso é muito sério! Eu nunca recebo queixas quanto minha personalidade, mas desse jeito vou perdê-la. Como disse a Ino, ela pode desistir antes mesmo que eu diga como me sinto..."_

Andou pelo colégio sentindo algo apertar-lhe o peito. Uma sensação ruim. Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça repetia inúmeras vezes: _"Ela vai te deixar... Ela vai se afastar de você..."_

Viu a morena sentada no refeitório. Vários rapazes observavam-na comer _ramen_ sem modos. Se aproximou repetido para si mesmo que conseguiria falar aquilo que estava engasgado. Os olhos azuis quase brancos fixaram nos dele.

–Você está imunda! – foi o que saiu de sua boca. – Se você se considera uma mulher, pelo menos aprenda um pouco de etiqueta básica. Você acaba com meu apetite.

Naruto se encolheu um pouco no banco onde estava, seus olhos se fecharam um pouco. Ficou chateado; aquilo doía. Sasuke somente virou as costas e se afastou.

–"_Seu idiota! Morra! Morra! Por que não consigo dizer que gosto dela? Que quero ela do meu lado todos os dias?" – _pensava o moreno enquanto batia a cabeça contra a parede do banheiro.

x~x~x

No colégio IwaGakure, Kiba corria desesperado de sua sala de aula, ao ouvir o sinal bater para o término das aulas.

–Você sabe que temos uma reunião hoje, não é? – Shikamaru correu um pouco atrás do outro, para que esse ouvisse. –Ei, Inuzuka Kiba.

–"_Esse cara... Sua cabeça anda em outro lugar ultimamente." – _pensou o Nara assombrado.

Chegou na frente de uma lanchonete bastante familiar. Estava arfando quando entrou. Muito alunos vestiam o mesmo uniforme que ele, porém seus olhos se deteriam em um rapaz loiro. Estava em uma das mesas, sentado de frente para a grande janela de vidro, com uma perfeita visão da rua. Kiba se aproximou.

–O que está fazendo aqui de novo? – somente intensos olhos azuis lhe fitaram.

–Eu estava com sede, então resolvi beber alguma coisa. Vejo que nos encontramos de novo. – disse engrossando um pouco a voz.

–"_Não sei por que estou fazendo isso. Vou pedir para analisarem minha cabeça." _– Kiba pensou.

–Por coincidência, né? – a face de Naruto se converteu em um meio sorriso típico de Hinata.

–Sim, foi uma coincidência. – mas nos pensamentos de Kiba, soavam as seguintes palavras: –_"Eu não sei. Quero saber que sensação é essa que está sufocando meu coração." _

–Você veio encontrar o Sasuke?

–Que tal não fazer perguntas obvias?

–As suas aulas devem terminar cedo, pois sempre está com roupas comuns.

–Eu não vou mais para a escola, como eu fiquei no hospital vou repetir por falta de frequência e parece que já tinha matado muita aula no primeiro semestre. – comentou desinteressada.

–Hospital? Você está doente? – Hinata viu Sasuke pelo vidro, então correu para fora do estabelecimento, ignorando o outro.

Para sua total surpresa, o moreno comprava um soverte para nada mais, nada menos que o dono do corpo que havia possuído. Naruto estava em seu corpo feminino, comendo feliz sua sobremesa, enquanto o Uchiha lhe lançava uma olhar de extrema ternura, obviamente, quando o loiro se distraía.

Hinata ficou estática, enquanto observava Sasuke e seu corpo se afastarem. Kiba, parado um pouco mais atrás, olhava a tudo tristemente.

Foi para um parque ali perto e sentou no balanço, olhando para os próprios pés. Inuzuka a seguiu, encostando-se no suporte do brinquedo. Observava aquele garoto loiro, tão pequeno no momento, sua face era tão melancólica que dava vontade de chorar.

–Vá embora. – proferiu em um fio de voz. – Você sabe que não é bem vindo, por que continua atrás de mim?

–Eu estou preocupado. – passou a fitar os próprios pés também.

–Eu não quero esse tipo de interesse da sua parte. – cerrou os dentes ao falar. – Não é algo que eu possa simplesmente deixar para lá só porque você está falando. Então, desista.

Um certo silêncio se instaurou até Hinata voltar a falar, com a voz estridente de Naruto.

–Você mudou muito ou isso é só com o Uzumaki Naruto? Pensei que você estivesse acostumado a ficar em silencio.

–Eu vou chamar o Sasuke.

–Cuide da sua vida. – gritou.

–Você veio aqui para se encontrar com ele, por que está evitando? Estou ficando cheio de ver você fazendo isso. – parou um pouco para respirar e então continuou. –Você não consegue tirar os olhos dele, quando ele aparece. Por que não se aproxima?

–Porque estou com medo. – disse voltando a seu fio de voz. – Eu tenho medo de descobrir a verdade. Eu quero evitar se possível. Fugir dela …

–"_Não me resta muito tempo, eu sei, mas quero evitar se for possível." – _devaneou ainda sentada no balanço.

Foram para um barzinho. Hinata tomou dois copos de cerveja e já ficou desacordada na mesa.

–Naruto? – sacudia Kiba, mas nada dos olhos azuis abrirem. – Duas cervejas. Não acredito nisso.

Sasuke entrou correndo no estabelecimento. Parecia muito preocupado, até ver que estava tudo em seu lugar.

–Eu achando que você tinha arrumado um problema grave, mas me chama por que está sem grana para pagar a conta? – exclamou indiferente. –Tá certo. Como foi sua primeira chamada de urgência, eu pago a conta, mas não se acostume.

–Ei, leve esse garoto para casa. Foi por isso que te chamei. – Sasuke olhou para a criatura desacordada.

–Ei, por que levaria uma estranho para casa? – ele gritou.

–Não seja grosseiro. – Kiba lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e saiu pisando forte.

Sasuke tentou acordar aquele garoto pequeno e magro, mas esse não abriu os olhos. Foi obrigado a levá-lo até sua casa, pois não sabia onde o outro morava.

–"_Eu já vi esse garoto antes. Será que foi por causa dele que o Kiba estava daquele jeito? Ele sempre foi tão gentil..." _

O garoto abriu os olhos. Sasuke parou um pouco para perceber o quão bonito era aquele azul.

–Aquele idiota acabou te chamando, eu suponho. – disse com um sorriso fraco.

–Se está falando do Kiba, cale a boca. – exclamou rispidamente.

–Você não é gentil comigo. Você me odeia tanto que nem mesmo se preocupa em fazer aquela sua cara de paisagem.

–Ligue para sua casa se quiser ir embora. – já se retirava quando o menino agarrou-lhe o braço.

–Por que não sou eu? Não é a Hinata que você ama, sou eu! Um cara chamado Naruto que está bem aqui na sua frente. – lágrimas brilhantes escorreram pelo rosto. –Por que está me rejeitando? Você odiava a Hinata!

Por um minuto Sasuke jurou ver aqueles olhos estupidamente azuis ganharem uma tom muito claro. Odiou aquilo.

–Você anda me perseguindo? – ele puxou o braço com força, uma sensação horrível corria por suas veias. –Não sei o quanto você sabe sobre mim, mas eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de falar sobre os meus sentimentos.

–Você ama a Hinata?

–Não é da sua conta.

–Se você está fugindo da pergunta, quer dizer que sim. Você costumava ser bem direto nas suas respostas. _"Eu odeio a Hinata!""Eu odeio aqueles olhos!"_

Sasuke bateu a porta atrás de si. A sensação ruim não lhe abandonou, enquanto muitos pensamentos lhe vieram a cabeça.

–"_Isso é assustador, é como se algo ruim estivesse correndo por meu corpo todo. Assim como quando eu encarava a Hinata antes da mudança... O que estou pensando? Isso é absurdo."_

Hinata caiu de joelhos no assoalho. As lágrimas vinham em cascatas. Não conseguia se conter, aquilo doía como o inferno.

–Por que... ? Por que é sempre você o escolhido.

x~x~x

Um dia de aula normal em Konoha Gakure. Só uma coisa fugia da normalidade: Todos estavam atentos, pois o chefe dos Dobermans caminhava despreocupadamente entre os alunos. Sua pose sempre altiva, estava bastante diferente, porém os estudante caracterizavam como consequência do acidente em que o loiro quase morrera.

Subiu até o terraço e lá encontrou um grupo de garotos, em volta do ruivo bastante conhecido.

–Quero falar com o Gaara a sós. – falou baixo e os demais logo saiam apresados dali.

–O que te traz aqui chefe? – o ruivo se admirou ao ver aquele rosto tão familiar, porém tão estranho parado a sua frente.

–Tenho um favor para te pedir: De um jeito em uma pessoa.

–É isso? Não é algo que precise ser dito em particular. – deu uma tragada no cigarro. –Até onde você quer que eu vá para dar um jeito nela?

–A sua definição de liquidar. –Hinata mostrava um sorriso estranho.

–Alvo?

–Hyuuga Hinata do colégio Otogakure.

–Diga de novo Uzumaki Naruto. – Gaara se espantou.

–Você me ouviu. Ela não era um alvo que vocês gostavam? Você deveria estar grato por devolver sua diversão.

–E se me recusar?

–Você não pode, afinal me deve um favor. Fiquei um bom tempo no hospital e só entre nós, você e eu sabemos porque.

–Desculpe te decepcionar, mas o favor foi pago no momento em que você saiu do hospital. Não me veja como uma boa pessoa.

–Então não estou mais pedindo um favor . Estou fazendo uma ameaça. – sentou sobre guarda-corpo do terraço, suspendendo seu corpo. – Primeiro, deixe-me mostrar que não possuo nenhum sentimento por esse corpo.

Gaara somente observava a tudo atônito. Se antes tinha alguma duvida, agora tinha absoluta certeza de que, aquele garoto loiro, definitivamente não era Naruto.

–Eu não ligo, se esse corpo for esfaqueado inúmeras vezes e for parar em um lixão ou... – Hinata continuou a falar sem sentimentos. – … Se cair do quarto andar e quebrar o pescoço... Eu não dou a mínima.

O ruivo virou as costas e já estava próximo de descer as escadas.

–Você vai fazer o que eu pedi, não é?

–Parece que eu não tenho escolha. – disse entre dentes, sumindo daquele terraço.

Gaara mergulhou em lembranças de quando conheceu Naruto.

–_Você é pequeno, mas parece forte. – eu disse. Estava parado em uma rua qualquer junto de três amigos. – Soube que deu uma surra neles. _

–_Eu não dei um a surra neles, eles pediram duelo, então eu lutei com eles. – o loirinho de cabelos arrepiados e olhos brilhantes falava com o rosto torcido em uma carranca._

–_Então duele comigo. – eu o desafiei. _

–_Eu tenho que ir para o meu treinamento. Eu te enfrento amanhã. – o loirinho disse coçando a cabeça enquanto me olhava. _

–_Parece que você está tentando fugir. Isso não vai funcionar comigo. – Eu tentei dar uma soco naquele prepotente, mas esse desviou com muita destreza. _

–_Eu te encontro aqui depois que acabar o treino. – muito rápido ele se afastava, logo não pude nem mais vê-lo. _

–_Ele é rápido. – Estava muito admirado com o baixinho._

–_Isso não é hora de ficar admirado, ele está fugindo. – um dos companheiros me alertou, tirando-me de meus devaneios. _

–_Eu já perdi ele de vista. Você sabe onde fica esse treino dele? – perguntei, pois queria saber mais daquela criaturinha estranha._

–_Venha comigo. _

_ Nos dirigimos para o tal lugar de treinamento do indivíduo; mandei um dos outras caras ir procurá-lo, enquanto eu fumava um cigarro lá fora._

–_Ele não veio. Eu olhei no lugar todo, até nos banheiros. Deve ter fugido por causa dos rumores sobre você. – o incompetente exclamou. _

–_Se me chamarem para lutar com alguém sem graça assim, eu acabo com vocês. – perdi todo o interesse, odeio covardes. _

_ Caminhei tranquilamente pelas redondezas tão conhecidas, enquanto telefonava para uma vadia qualquer, afinal era noite e eu queria sair e me divertir. _

–_Vamos nos divertir, gata. – a vadia estava dando uma de difícil. –Não banque a santinha..._

_ Não pude terminar a frase, pois uma pessoa, que parecia mais um flash dourado, se aproximava de mim rapidamente. Achei que era uma cilada e já fiquei em posição de luta. O idiota fez uma coisa totalmente inesperada, pulou no cara atrás de mim, deixando-me feito uma retardado com punhos fechados. _

–_Devolve a bolsa para ela. Eu já te peguei uma vez e você fez de novo? – o loiro gritava batendo no ladrão e arrancado a bolsa de suas mãos. _

–_Obrigada, meu dinheiro do mês está todo aqui. – a moça, dona da bolsa, disse sorrindo deslumbrada. _

–_Dá próxima vez tenha mais cuidado. – o menino já voltava a correr quando me dei por mim. _

_ Ele era muito interessante. Algo me chamou tanto a atenção; ele me fazia sorrir sem se esforçar. Eu o segui sem nem ao menos ser percebido. _

–_Está indo embora? – aquele escandaloso gritou para um homem grisalho. –Você prometeu que ia me ensinar uma combinação de chutes e socos. _

–_Você vai se sair bem! Já passou das oito! Eu tenho que arranjar uma mulher para casar, sabia? – o velho começava a se irritar. _

–_Não mesmo sensei. Você disse para não deixar de vir ao treino. – ele era insistente, fiquei até com pena daquele homem._

–_Eu devolvo seu dinheiro, mas por favor saia. Já perdi três mulheres por sua causa. _

_ Eu ri depois daquilo. O motivo por ter me interessado por alguém que tinha visto tão pouco tempo, foi por ser engraçado. Eu não estava acostumado a palavra riso, mas ri muito depois que conheci o Naruto. _

_ Era divertido. Era divertido me ver mudando. Talvez seja por isso que estendi minha mão a ele. _

_Fui para o mesmo colégio do loirinho. Queria que fizesse parte da minha gangue, para assim brincar com ele. Na verdade ele era um brinquedo muito interessante. Naquela época, era apenas um brinquedo..._

–_Ei, acho que você não pode vencer tantos de uma vez. – pedi para meus subordinados encurralarem Naruto e darem uma surra. –Pare de resistir e entre para a gangue. _

–_Eu realmente não gosto do seu tipo. – o loirinho disse com a boca ensaguentada, me lembro como se fosse ontem. –Você realmente é pior que esses vermes. Você é daqueles que não quer sujar as mãos e então manda os outros fazerem o trabalho sujo. Se você se considera um homem, venha e me enfrente. Se perder para você em uma luta justa, entro para a gangue!_

–_Como você disse, não gosto de sujar as mãos. – eu disse deixando-o irritado. –Vamos rapazes, batam até ele não ter mais forças para falar. _

_ Naruto fez algo inesperado. Mesmo com machucados aparentes levantou-se e começou a atirar moedas nos adversários. A pontaria dele era perfeita. Não pude deixar de rir daquela situação. Tinha uma energia monstruosa, aquele menino. _

–_Seu desgraçado! Acabe com isso de uma vez e me enfrente. – ele veio pra cima de mim enfurecido._

_ Eu tentava lutar, mas não tinha coragem de bater nele com toda minha força. Naruto falava coisas hilárias quando estava aborrecido. Era fácil enganá-lo, pois a ingenuidade exalava de sua pele. Eu não conseguia me conter de tanto rir e foi dessa forma que ele me venceu. Eu ri tanto naquele dia, que minha barriga chegou a doer. _

_ Era agradável a sensação de estar perto dele. Era como se tivesse recebido um brinquedo novo naquele dia, fui para o mesmo colégio que ele só por isso. _

–_Eu não quero ser chefe. – ele me falou no nosso primeiro dia de aula. _

–_Por que você está recusando? Ser um chefe é a melhor posição, sei pois era antes de me transferir. Além disso você me derrotou, então te tratarei como líder. – era muito fácil iludi-lo._

–_Não! A primeira coisa que fiz, quando vim para cá, foi derrotar o chefe! Era um lixo, só sabia mentir e implicar com os mais fracos. – ele falou sem muito interesse._

–_Você conheceu um impostor, chefe se verdade não faz isso._

–_Então torne-se você o líder. – ele já estava virando as costas para se afastar. _

–_Eu fui derrotado, que tipo de idiota eu seria se virasse chefe agora? Bom, acho que não tem outro jeito, já que você não quer. Melhor para mim, quando era líder os subordinados sempre traziam lanche para mim. _

–_Sério...? – era muito fácil manipulá-lo. –Você não está mentindo?_

–_Claro que não! Eu até trouxe um almoço para te dar. _

_ Era divertido. Seu jeito simples, sua estupidez... Até apostei comigo mesmo quanto tempo poderia enganá-lo. _

_ Lembro-me do dia em que acabei com o lado romântico dele, se é que existia algum. Ele olhava para um envelope cheio de corações e eu perguntei o que era._

–_Sei lá. Uma menina bonitinha me entregou, ela estava com o rosto todo vermelho, acho que estava resfriada. Deveria ter me dado comida, não sou ovelha pra comer papel._

_ Puxei aquela carta enfeitada das mãos dele e olhei atentamente. Naruto é muito tapado. _

–_É uma carta de amor. _

–_Ainda tem gente que manda essas coisas. _

–_Você é um garoto no final das contas. – eu disse rindo um pouco e apoiando o braço no ombro dele._

–_Claro que sou._

–_No entanto é um menino sem charme. Não importa o quanto você tente, nunca vai ter charme e por isso, não vai ter sorte com romances. _

–_Sério? Eu não tenho charme? – ele ficou um pouco espantado com o que disse. _

–_Não! Mas não fique triste, pois um líder de verdade nunca teria um romance. _

–_Mas os líderes das outras escolas tem namoradas. _

–_Esses são falsos líderes. Um chefe como você não deveria arranjar uma namorada nunca. Claro, a não ser que você desista de ser chefe._

–_Não! Eu não preciso de namorada. _

_ A brincadeira durou mais tempo do que esperava. As vezes era irritante, mas mesmo assim era divertido. Sim, era muito divertido. Naruto começou a confiar em mim de olhos fechados. Eu deveria ter parado quando só envolvia diversão. _

_ No momento em que pedi para duelarmos com o colégio Iwa gakure, percebi que tinha perdido o controle. Naruto disse que não queria, pois conhecia Inuzuka Kiba, disse com olhos cheios de admiração o quanto o chefe de Iwa era idolatrado por ele desde quando era pequeno e que não se sentia bom o suficiente para enfrentá-lo ainda. _

_Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento estranho, tive raiva. Foi naquele exato momento que finalmente percebi. Eu percebi que tinha perdido a hora certa de parar. _

–"_Sim, eu perdi a hora certa de parar. Isso tudo saiu completamente do meu controle."_

_x~x~x_

Hinata andava tranquilamente pelas ruas quando uma falta de ar repentina lhe fez apoiar-se na parede.

–"_Estou perdendo minha força vital...?" _– levantou a cabeça e pode ver Kiba parado em sua moto a alguns metros. –_"Uma pessoa incomum. Ele tem agido de forma surpreendente. Me faz pensar nele."_

–Por que está me evitando? Você não veio me ver? – Hinata perguntou se aproximando do moreno. – Não adianta dizer, como da outra vez, que é coincidência.

–Eu só estava... Você não apareceu nos últimos quatro dias, então... – gaguejou com o rosto um pouco vermelho. – Eu já te vi, então já vou embora.

–Você não está aqui, por que está curioso sobre aquela noite? – Hinata disse estreitando os olhos azuis de Naruto.

–Você sabe que você tem problema, né?

–Se você sabe como sou, não ande mais comigo. Por que você fica me enchendo? É por causa desse rosto? Ele te agrada?

–As vezes lembro de como você era antigamente. Sempre era perseguido pelos seus irmãos e muitas vezes desmoronava na minha frente... Parecia que eu te evitava para seus irmãos não pegarem no meu pé, mas na realidade queria que você se levantasse sozinho. Se te ajudasse uma vez, você poderia sempre ficar contando comigo, mas eu não poderia te ajudar sempre. No entanto, você tem olhos ainda mais desesperados, ainda mais dor e medo... Por isso quero te ajudar por ora. – o moreno disse sério, dentro de seu ar nostálgico.

–Como pensei, você é um romântico. Então isso tudo é por causa de seus sentimentos de infância. – Hinata estava triste por ver todo aquele sentimento voltado a outra pessoa. –De quem você gosta é do Naruto criança.

–Vá embora, não apareça mais na minha frente. – ela gritou com as mãos nos ouvidos. –_"O que eu esperava? Era obvio."_

Kiba ficou desnorteado ao ver o garoto gritar daquela forma e correr para longe dele, preferiu deixá-lo.

–"_Era o Naruto! Não era eu, mas o Naruto!" _– enquanto corria, a frase soava dentro da cabeça perturbada de Hinata.

x~x~x

–Eu gosto de você. – Sasuke disse sério. – É, eu sei que é dificil de acreditar, eu também estou confuso com isso, mas estou sendo sincero. Eu gosto muito de você.

O moreno sorriu com as bochechas um pouco coradas. Olhava fixamente para o retrato de uma menina de longos cabelos negros, com uma barra de chocolate na boca. Olhava surpresa para a pessoa que tirava a foto.

–Isso aí. Vai ser moleza. – disse antes de sair para a escola cheio de coragem.

Decidiu chamar Hinata para encontrar-se com ele depois da escola. Sabia que se falasse de comida, a garota não recusaria.

–Sasuke. – veio a morena correndo e sorrindo para o rapaz.

–Não sorria tanto! É por isso... – ele implicou, virando o rosto vermelho para o outro lado. –... Que todo mundo fica olhando.

–Certo, terei mais cuidado. – disse enquanto brigava com quem estava perto, exigindo que não a olhassem mais. Sasuke suspirou.

–Ei, depois da aula, espere por mim no portão da frente. Pagarei um lanche pra você.

–Por que? – perguntou, estranhando.

–Tenho que gastar minha mesada. – disse dando de ombro e indo para a sala. Resolveu falar seus sentimentos no encontro.

–"_Ele é realmente adorável. Toda vez que penso isso me sinto tão gay, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz."_ – disse sorrindo o loirinho e indo também para sua sala.

As aulas encerraram e Naruto correu para o portão de principal. Parado nesse mesmo local, estava um rapaz ruivo e sua bonita moto.

–Gaara. – Naruto gritou indo para perto dele. – O que você está fazendo aqui, a gente brigou.

–Eu vim me desculpar. Te pago um jantar. – ele disse fumando seu cigarro.

–Aceito as desculpas, mas eu não posso jantar com você. Tenho um compromisso.

–Eu te deixo dirigir essa moto. – sugeriu o mais alto.

–Queria mesmo dar uma volta, mas tenho um encontro com o Sasuke. – Gaara estreitou os olhos.

–Entre um jantar de graça, andar em uma moto maneira e Sasuke, você prefere o Sasuke. Vejo que você se transformou em alguém que não conheço.

–Como? – perguntou ingenuo, mas o outro não respondeu.

–Quer beber alguma coisa então? – disse oferecendo uma caixinha de suco.

–Então você tinha preparado um agrado. – Naruto agarrou a caixinha e bebeu rápido todo o líquido. –O Sasuke está atrasado...

Foi a última coisa que Naruto falou antes de cair no chão dormindo. Gaara pegou a menina e colocou em sua moto. Saiu rapidamente dali.

–"_Eu não posso fazer nada. Posso sentir o ódio da Hinata, a dor da Hinata..." _– o mensageiro observava a tudo de braços cruzados e olhos tristes.

Sasuke chegou no portão alguns minutos depois. Praguejava um rapaz que o fez explicar uma fórmula de física.

–"_Cadê ela? Será que foi embora? "_– pensava sozinho. –_"Não mesmo, tem comida em jogo"_

–Sasuke, tudo bem? – Shikamaru passou de moto pela frente do moreno alto. –Temos uma reunião hoje, aparece lá.

–Certo! Se eu tiver tempo apareço. – Sasuke olhava para todos os lados procurando a garota.

–Vá lá ver o Kiba. Não sei o que tem dado nele ultimamente. – ele suspirou.

Mudou de assunto depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

– Queria ter uma moto maneira para ir atrás das garotas, como aquele cara na CBR. Falando nisso, é melhor você ficar de olho no seu cachorro louco, pois parece que ela tem uma queda por CBR.

Enquanto Shikamaru se afastava, Sasuke ligava os pontos e se desesperava. Dois caras lhe entregaram um papel, somente confirmando o que pensava. Hinata estava em perigo.

x~x~x

Naruto abriu os olhos, ainda se sentindo sonolento. Sentiu os braços amarrados atrás do corpo e a roupa molhada. Quando conseguiu focalizar alguma imagem, arregalou os olhos. Seu corpo lhe encarava sentado em uma cadeira. Ao lado dele, Gaara fumava seu cigarro. O menino não conseguia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, somente ouviu o ruivo gritar: – Comecem!

–"_Doi tanto que você está disposta a destruir seu próprio corpo?" – o mensageiro observava a tudo com olhos obscurecidos pela tristeza. –Esse é meu pecado por ter quebrado as regras uma vez. Hinata minha criança... Minha companheira... Uma alma pura que tem estado comigo por milhares de encarnações. Eu só queria te ver depois que minha encarnação acabou..." _– lágrimas escorria dos olhos espirituais do guia. – "_... Eu não tinha mais meu corpo. Se eu tivesse te apagado da minha memória. Quanto minha existência física terminou, minha alma foi atraída por você, minha filha que não pude abraçar. E apareci para ela e ela me pediu para mostrar-lhe o rosto da alma gêmea do Sasuke. Eu quebrei as regras uma vez e foi o suficiente para levá-la para o inferno!"_

Os capangas de Gaara pularam para cima de Naruto. Abriam suas roupas e passavam a mão pelo corpo emprestado. Naruto gritava desesperado, pedia para Gaara parar com aquela brincadeira. Tentava se defender de todas as formas possíveis. Estava totalmente desesperado.

–Pare com isso Gaara. Você não é assim. – O ruivo foi até onde a menina estava. Naruto logo ficou em pé quando os rapazes se afastaram.

–Foi mal! Por que não disse que queria que eu fosse o primeiro? – Naruto estava decepcionado com as atitudes daquele que foi seu amigo tanto tempo. Foi puxado com severidade para perto do mais alto. – Além disso, devo ser o único que consegue te segurar.

Aproximou os lábios e beijou-lhe com selvageria, recebendo uma mordida de Naruto. Seu lábio inferior começou a sangrar. Gaara somente sorriu sádico.

–Então você quer pegar pesado. Por que não disse antes?

Jogou o corpo feminino no chão e prendeu-o com o próprio.

–"_Eu não vou entender, se você não me explicar. Por que, de repente, você se tornou alguém que eu não conheço?" _– Naruto pensava enquanto sentia o ruivo molestar o corpo, que nem ao menos lhe pertencia.

Sasuke entrou pela porta daquele esconderijo e a cena que viu deixou-o em pânico . Gaara estava em cima de Hinata. As roupas da garota estavam completamente abertas, mostrando até mesmo um pouco dos seios. Mais ao canto, estava aquele garoto loiro que ele conheceu. Este olhava a tudo sentado em uma cadeira. Ao fundo da sala muitos caras, que definitivamente não estavam no colegial, esperavam uma ordem.

–Você chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Que pena, queria te mostrar uma cena mais avançada. Ou você quer que te mostre a coisa toda? – disse puxando o rosto feminino e lambendo a bochecha da mesma.

–Para com isso Gaara, a brincadeira não tem graça. – Naruto sussurrou.

–Brincadeira? – o ruivo deu um forte soco no centro do rosto feminino. Sangue jorrou do nariz, provavelmente havia quebrado. –Você ainda acha que é uma brincadeira?

–Ei, você não deveria ignorar as pessoas. – o ruivo disse apontando para o rosto de Hinata. Naruto fechou os olhos de dor, mas Gaara novamente bateu-lhe a cabeça contra o chão.

–Seu desgraçado! – Sasuke correu ao ver Hinata rolar pelo chão com o rosto cheio de sangue. Começou a brigar com os caras que avançaram sobre ele, porém acabou levando a pior, pois eram muitos.

–Assista, não é sempre que a gente vê um cara como ele levando uma surra. – Gaara disse prendendo Naruto a seu lado.

Sasuke, depois de um tempo, já estava esticado no chão do lugar, sem conseguir se mexer muito bem por hora. Arfava cansado e os adversários finalmente deram uma trégua. O menino loiro, até o momento sentado, levantou e se aproximou do moreno.

–Por que você veio? Você não tinha que ter vindo. Você não pode abrir seu coração pra ninguém. – Hinata falou se agachando para olhar Sasuke nos olhos. – Você deveria simplesmente ter ignorado o sequestro dela, afinal você a odiava tanto.

–"_Se a sua alma continuasse incompleta eu não precisaria sofrer desse jeito..." _– Hinata devaneava com dó de si mesma. –_"Você me mostrou tão cruelmente que nunca serei capaz de abrir seu coração. Ele é tão importante a ponto de te mudar por dentro?" _

–Você de novo. O que você quer? – o moreno perguntou entre dentes.

–Uma pergunta dessas... Você não é assim. Não mostra tão facilmente o que está sentindo. – logo voltou aos seus devaneios. –_"O Naruto com o meu rosto tem tanta influencia sobre você?"_

–O que vocês querem? – Sasuke gritou em desespero.

–Fique aí e veja sua namorada sendo violentada. – ao dizer isso, Gaara colocou Naruto em seu colo e possou a mão pela coxa do corpo feminino.

Sasuke não conseguia fazer nada. Estava machucado e sem força, apenas olhou para Gaara agarrando a mulher que ele amava.

–É isso que quero! Eu quero que você saiba como é perder alguém precioso para você. A sensação de perda. – Hinata disse com os olhos tristes.

_**x~x~x**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capitulo já está encaminhado, talvez saia lá por terça-feira [quem sabe antes] ^^**_

_**Desculpem os erros, mas o capítulo é grande e o tempo é curto. [desculpa esfarrapada]  
Dicas do próximo capítulo:  
Quem gosta da Hina-chan terá fortes emoções e quem não gosta dela, talvez, entenda o porquê dela ser assim tão... fria.  
Você já sentiu como se tivesse esquecido de algo muito importante? Será que é possível esquecer a pessoa amada?  
Até o próximo galerinha! **_

_**Obrigada pela reviews**_


	16. Não quero esquecer!

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

Cap. 15 – Não quero esquecer!

Os caras no local voltaram a bater em Sasuke. Chutavam e sacavam-lhe em todas as partes do corpo. O rapaz nem ao menos reagia e Hinata somente observava a tudo, como se nem estivesse ali.

–"_Essa sensação é estranha. E como se eu não fosse a realidade. Eu só estou observando... O que quero? O meu desejo vívido, parece que desapareceu. Vendo a mim mesma e o Sasuke apanhando, não sinto dor, nem alegria. O que eu tenho desejado desde o inicio?" _

As duvidas enchiam o cérebro fraco da menina, vendo aquelas pessoas sofrem, não faziam-na preencher o buraco que existia em sua alma.

A porta foi arrombada e a gangue de Kiba entrou já partindo para o ataque. Gaara rapidamente foi para um canto e colocou uma faca rente ao pescoço de Naruto, ainda no corpo de Hinata.

–Parem ou eu corto ela. – todos pararam espantados, sem coragem para se mexer.

–Pare. Vamos parar, não tem mais graça. – Hinata, no corpo de Naruto, pronunciou, do outro canto do lugar. Estava inexpressiva.

–Já te disse para não me ver como uma boa pessoa. Você achou mesmo que poderia mandar em mim?

–"S_abia... Você e eu somos parecidos de muitas maneiras." – _pensou Hinata.

Gaara ligou para seus contatos e mandou irem buscá-lo, ainda ameaçando a garota com uma faca. Kabuto tentava de todas as formas fazê-lo desistir daquela loucura, no entanto Gaara já estava perdido.

–Sasuke, faça-o parar. Ele sempre extrapola nas brincadeiras, mas não pode me ferir... – Naruto nem completou a frase e Gaara cortava o rosto delicado, fazendo um profundo corte na bochecha.

–Para trás ou eu faço isso no pescoço dela. – Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, seu coração pulava forte no peito. Via o sangue escorrer em abundância do rosto, já machucado de Hinata, sabendo que nada poderia fazer. Sabia que aquelo louco, provavelmente cumpriria o que disse, caso tentasse se aproximar.

A escolta de Gaara chegou e rapidamente saiu do lugar. Ninguém ousou impedir, pois sabiam que Hinata sairia ainda mais feriada, caso tentassem algo.

Jogou a menina com violência dentro do carro estacionado bem na frente do local e entrou logo em seguida, junto a ela no banco traseiro.

–Pare Gaara, você sabia que ela é o Naruto. –Kabuto disse antes do carro partir; sentou-se ao lado do motorista.

–Se ela for realmente ele, então os sentimento por aquele desgraçado também são do Naruto. Eu não vou aceitar isso. – Kabuto não conseguiu pará-lo. Viu o ódio queimar naqueles olhos verdes.

Sasuke, mesmo acabado, pegou a moto de Kiba e seguiu o carro onde Hinata estava. O desespero finalmente havia consumido-lhe.

"_**Love of my life, my soulmate**_

_Amor da minha vida, minha alma gêmea_

_**You're my best friend**_

_Você é meu melhor amigo_

_**Part of me like breathing**_

_Parte de mim respirando_

_**Now half of me is left**_

_Agora metade de mim é deixada"_

x~x~x

–Foi você? – Kiba continuou no mesmo lugar, pedindo para seus companheiros irem na frente. Olhava fixamente para aquele garoto baixinho. –Você planejou tudo isso?

–Sim. –Hinata disse, ainda sentada na mesma cadeira.

–Por que? – o moreno estava muito irritado.

–Por que achei que seria divertido. – foi a gota d'água. Kiba perdeu o controle, socou-o com força, fazendo-o cair com violência da cadeira.

–Você está me dando repulsa agora. – olhou para o menino no chão. Virou as costas e se afastou.

Hinata não queria que ele fosse embora. Sentiu o coração apertar enquanto ele se afastava e desaparecia da sala bagunçada.

–"_O tempo não está a meu favor. Logo vou desaparecer, mas por que agora? Por que não foi o Sasuke que me ensinou a verdadeira sensação de apego?"_ – lágrimas vieram a seus olhos, mas ela não conseguiu se mexer.

Kiba esfriou um pouco a cabeça fora do prédio, onde estava localizado o esconderijo; que já não era tão escondido. Resolveu retornar para onde aquele garoto estava.

–Venha comigo, te levo para casa. – Hinata continuou onde estava, de cabeça baixa. – Todo mundo lá fora, quer sua cabeça, Uzumaki Naruto! Este vai ser meu último favor, então venha comigo.

–Eu não sabia, se eu soubesse não teria ficado assim. Eu pensei que ele fosse o único. Entrei em desespero por que pensei que haveria só um. – levantou os olhos molhados e encarou o moreno. – Se eu soubesse que meu sentimento não era absoluto e que haveria outra chance...

–"_Não teria desperdiçado meus últimos momento com ódio e apego." – _os soluços preencheram o recinto.

"_**All that I am,**_

_Tudo o que sou,_

_**All that I ever was**_

_Tudo que sempre fui_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes, **_

_Está aqui em seus olhos perfeitos_

_**they're all I can see.**_

_Eles são tudo o que eu consigo ver."_

x~x~x

O ronco da moto era audível. Sasuke fazia o possível para não perder o automóvel de vista. Desviava os carros, mas aquela sensação terrível apertava-lhe o peito e fazia o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Algo ruim aconteceria em breve, ele sentia.

–Ele ainda está nos seguindo. – o motorista falou.

–Ignore, ele não fará nada imprudente. – Gaara falou dando uma longa tragada no cigarro.

Kabuto suava frio ao lado do motorista. Sabia que aquela criatura completamente machucada ao lado de Gaara, era Naruto. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse para o loiro, mas também não encontrava nenhum jeito de evitar.

–Vou para a casa principal? – novamente o motorista se pronunciou.

–Não, lá não tem graça. Nem mesmo ele ousaria invadir aquela casa. – Gaara sorria de forma doentia. – Primeiro mande os feridos para o hospital e reúna o restante na casa de Yang.

–Mesmo que ele seja bom, ainda é um estudante. Você não precisa... – o motorista Zabuza interveio.

–Tenho que chegar a esse ponto, darei algo, que ele nunca irá esquecer. – O ruivo tragou seu cigarro e ódio queimou em seus olhos estupidamente verdes.

–"_Ele está falando do Sasuke?" – _Naruto tentava formular pensamentos coerentes, apesar de sua tontura.

–Ele está seguindo direto para o próprio túmulo. – completou o garoto de olhos verdes.

–O que você quer fazer com o Sasuke? – Naruto segurou fracamente o braço do ex-amigo.

–Quando você acordar, tudo já deve ter terminado, então volte a dormir. Deve estar difícil até para você falar com o sonífero que tomou.

–Não machuque o Sasuke. – escondeu o rosto no braço do outro. – O que deu em você? Até onde você vai com esse joguinho? Gaara, meu amigo Gaara, não é esse tipo de cara...

–Cale a boca se não quiser acabar como ele. – Naruto voltou a lhe fitar.

–Por que você está fazendo isso, por quê? – Gaara somente soltou a fumaça do cigarro na face de Hinata.

–Porque é divertido! – sorriu malvado.

"_**You were way out of line, went and turned it all around on me again**_

_Você estava muito errado, foi e me manipulou novamente_

_**How can I not smell your lie**_

_Como eu não poderia farejar sua mentira_

_**Through the smoke and arrogance.**_

_Entre a fumaça e a arrogância.** "**_

–Eu me arrependo do tempo em que passei com você. – Gaara pode jurar ter visto os olhos da menina virarem muito azuis, porém azuis escuros. –Retiro o que disse sobre você! Retiro o que disse sobre ter muita sorte por ter uma amigo como você, Sabaku no Gaara. Seu desgraçado!

"_**But now I know**_

_Mas agora eu sei_

_**So you will not get away with it again**_

_Você não poderia se safar novamente_

_**I'm distant in those hollow eyes**_

_Estou distante nesses olhos vazios_

_**For I have reached my end.**_

_Pois eu cheguei ao meu fim."_

Em uma fração de segundos, Naruto abriu a porta do carro e se atirou por ela. Gaara observava atônito o baque do corpo no chão.

–Pare o carro. – o ruivo gritou ainda espantado.

Naruto sentiu os joelhos escorrerem sangue quando se levantou no meio da rua. Ficou feliz ao ver Sasuke correr um pouco em sua direção, enquanto gritava algo que ele não conseguia entender. Sentia tanto sono, mas não conseguia entender por que. Uma luz forte lhe atingiu e o sono lhe consumiu enquanto uma sensação confortável lhe envolveu. Não sentia mais nada.

Sasuke e Gaara observavam sem poderem fazer nada, o ônibus buzinar e frear, no entanto chocando-se com violência contra o corpo frágil de Hinata. Ela voou a alguns metros, batendo contra o chão e rolando de todas as formas possíveis. Sasuke foi o primeiro a correr e ver a cena mais terrível que já havia presenciado. O corpo de Hinata estava completamente ensaguentado e algumas fraturas estavam visíveis, porém ela ainda estava viva quando a ambulância chegou.

x~x~x

Hinata sentiu a pior falta de ar de sua vida e quase foi ao chão, enquanto iam em direção a casa de Naruto. Kiba impediu preocupado.

–O que aconteceu? Você está azul. – ele disse desesperado. –Vou te levar para o hospital.

–Não! – ela gritou em desespero.

–Então vou na farmácia...

–Não! Não vá embora. Fique comigo.

–Eu entendi. Agora pare de chorar, pois depois que você começa não para mais, parece uma torneira quebrada. – passou a mão na testa do menor, fazendo-o sorrir.

–Eu quero ver a cidade. – Hinata disse para o moreno.

Foram até uma praça no alto de um morro, onde dava para ter uma visão privilegiada da cidade.

–Não sabia que existia um lugar assim. Dá pra ver toda a cidade daqui. – Kiba olhava para o garoto falar.

–Nós costumávamos vir aqui quando eramos crianças. Você não lembra? – recebeu um sorriso em resposta.

–Você está mesmo bem? Está muito pálido, parece um cadáver. – estava muito preocupado. Hinata apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto.

–Acho que era muito arrogante quando mais jovem. – Hinata começou.

–Ainda é. – concluiu o rapaz sorrindo.

–Eu soube que meu pai era igual a mim, mas ele morreu antes do meu nascimento. Minha mão cuidou bem de mim. – Kiba deixou o outro falar, sabendo que aquela não era a história de Naruto. – Mas minha mãe morreu em um acidente e me mandaram para um orfanato... Mesmo assim achei que certamente seria amada. Todos gostam de mim. Gostavam do meu cabelo, do meu rosto. Todos queriam ter uma filha tão linda, mesmo eu não sendo mais tão novinha.

–Entretanto, ainda no orfanato, esbarrei em um bule de água fervente que caiu sobre meu rosto. Como não pude ter um tratamento adequado, meu rosto ficou horrível. Depois disse ninguém mais queria saber de mim. Quando eu tinha para mim que todos me amavam, de repente, ninguém mais gostava de mim. – deu uma pausa e suspirou.

–Continuei arrogante e as pessoas começaram a se afastar de mim. O único motivo das pessoas gostarem de mim, era meu rosto. O meu pai adotivo foi uma pessoa muito boa. Era bom demais para alguém como eu. Passei por várias cirurgias para curar a cicatriz no meu rosto e ele me amava muito.

–Entretanto, ele não amava a mim, mas sim ao meu rosto que se parecia com o de sua falecida esposa. Conforme eu crescia, ele me amava cada vez mais, mas não era por mim. O amor dele era pelo meu rosto.

–Do que você está falando, você se parece com seu pais. – Kiba estava confuso, preferiu nem comentar o jeito que ele falava como se fosse uma menina.

–Você foi o primeiro que amou meu interior, meu verdadeiro eu... – Lágrimas saiam dos olhos azuis, porém um grande sorriso contrastava com elas. – Obrigada por me amar. Obrigada por me ensinar a alegria e amar e ser amada...

–Obrigada... – Abraçou Kiba com as únicas forças que ainda lhe restavam, mas o sorriso não deixava seu rosto.

"_**How can I pretend to never know you like it was all a dream? No**_

_Como eu posso fingir que nunca te conheci, como se tudo fosse sonho?Não**.**_

_**I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me, **_

_Eu sei que nunca esquecerei o jeito como sempre me sinto do seu lado,_

_**and how you loved me then**_

_e como você me amou até então"_

x~x~x

Senhor Hyuuga entrou no hospital aos berros. Tentava entender o que havia acontecido com sua filha querida. Havia lhe informado sobre o acidente, no entanto ninguém teve coragem para informar a gravidade do ocorrido.

–O que está havendo Uchiha? – pegou Sasuke pelo colarinho assim que o avistou. –O que você estava fazendo quando a Hinata, sempre tão cuidadosa, sofreu o acidente?

–O senhor é responsável pela paciente? – um médico saiu da sala da emergência com a expressão muito séria, desviando a atenção do homem furioso.

–Como está a Hinata? Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? Com a tecnologia médica moderna deve ser fácil...

–Sinto muito, mas a espinha dela foi seriamente danificada, assim como teve várias fraturas. Além disso, parece que quando foi atingida pelo ônibus, foi arremessada. Sofreu traumatismo craniano e o cérebro foi danificado. Ela provavelmente terá morte cerebral.

O presidente Hyuuga e Sasuke ficaram pregados no chão. Não tinha mais jeito.

Sasuke foi até o vidro que separava-o do corpo de Hinata. Vários tubos ajudavam-na a continuar vivendo. Queria abracá-la e beijá-la.

–"_Não desse jeito... Não posso deixá-la ir embora desse jeito_." – colocou a mão sobre o vidro gelado. –_"Ainda nem me declarei para você... A minha declaração para você está presa bem na minha garganta."_

"_**Could we pretend that airplanes In the night sky **_

_Podemos fingir que aviões no céu noturno_

_**Are like shooting stars **_

_São como estrelas cadentes?_

_**I could really use a wish right now**_

_Eu poderia realmente usar um desejo agora?_**_"_**

Gaara tremia dentro do carro no estacionamento do hospital. Estava preocupado, não queria que algo como aquilo tivesse acontecido.

–O Naruto está bem? Ele está, não está? – gritou desesperado quando viu Kabuto sair do hospital.

–Não deve passar dessa noite. – disse simplesmente.

O ruivo começou a gritar e se debater dentro do carro. Todo o corpo dele tremia. O motorista tentava acalmá-lo, enquanto Kabuto corria para dentro do hospital para achar um médico, para dar um calmante ao amigo.

–"_Naruto! Naruto! O pesadelo está se repetindo e mais uma vez o culpado sou eu. "_ – pensava meio sonolento, dentro do carro, depois do calmante lhe derrubar.

As únicas imagens que lhe preenchiam os pensamentos, eram de Naruto estirado no asfalto, depois de ser atingido por um caminhão. Não queria acreditar que aquilo havia se repetido.

x~x~x

Hinata tremia muito ao lado de Kiba, sabia que sua existência se esvaia a cada respiração, mas tinha manter-se firme.

–Naruto, você está bem? – o moreno estava muito preocupado com o outro. –Vamos descer!

–Não, vamos ficar mais um pouco. – parou por alguns segundos, tentando controlar a respiração difícil.

–O primeiro que me viu como alguém normal, foi o Sasuke... Talvez tenha sido por isso que fiquei obcecada por ele. Eu implorei para meu pai, pela primeira vez, para ficar com o Sasuke.

–Lembro-me perfeitamente das palavra ditas por ele certo dia...

–"_Você está me perseguindo Hyuuga Hinata? Você me enjoa." _Foram as palavras ditas por ele com aquela cara séria que ele fazia sempre. "_Eu detesto o seu jeito arrogante, que te faz achar-se melhor que o resto do mundo. Você me ouviu? Eu tenho nojo." _Essas palavras me doíam muito, pois eu queria ele para mim de qualquer jeito.

–Quem bom, você está me dizendo o que realmente pensa – Eu respondi naquele dia.- Isso me faz a primeira pessoa a ter algum tipo de relacionamento com você.

–_Não me entenda mal, pois só estou tentando me livrar de você_. – com essas exatas palavras ele prosseguiu. –_O único motivo por você estar sendo gentil comigo é por ser o único estudante que não está interessado em você. No então, se você não tivesse tido a sorte de ter nascido com essa beleza, quem gostaria de você? Bom, tenho certeza que não teria conseguido de outra forma. Você só liga para a aparência._

–E se não for verdade? –Tentei me defender de alguma forma. – O motivo de estar sendo legal com você, foi porque você foi o primeiro que me viu como realmente sou.

–_Então prove. _– ele disse – _Primeiro adie o noivado que você fez seu pai arranjar por três anos. Você está sendo ajudada pela sua beleza e pela sua família. Se você puder passar a sua vida escolar sem esse apoio então eu vou aceitar o noivado. _

–Depois que eu abri mão da minha da minha cobertura, ninguém mais gostou de mim. – Kiba ouvia a tudo, muito confuso e com um sentimento estranho preso na garganta.

–Eu sabia o porquê. Devido a minha péssima personalidade, ninguém se aproximava. Mesmo assim, nada em mim mudou. Eu sabia o que o Sasuke estava querendo dizer, pois eu já tinha passado por isso na infância. Mesmo assim, era minha última chance de ter o Sasuke.

–Pare, não quero mais ouvir. – ciumes saíram das palavras de Kiba.

Hinata sorriu fraca. Aquela risada verdadeira que faz fechar os olhos, enquanto a boca se estica. Puxou o rosto de Kiba, que no momento fitava o chão, longe do garoto a seu lado. Aproximou os os rostos, para espanto do moreno. Beijou-o da forma mais carinhosa que conhecia, pressionando os lábios nos dele. Kiba, após o susto, correspondeu o beijo, com apresso.

As bocas se separaram e Hinata descansou a cabeça no peito do rapaz alto. Ele passou a fazer carinho nos cabelos loiros, que não eram dela, mas sentia naquele momento como se fossem.

–Por que decidi que o amor era absoluto...? Por que não pude aceitar que meus sentimentos eram como os de qualquer outra pessoa? Que podiam mudar...

Hinata sentiu uma forte pressão no peito e afundou ainda mais a cabeça no peito de Kiba, arfando.

–Naruto, eu vou te levar para um hospital e não adianta dizer que não. – Kiba disse levantando o menor.

–É tarde demais... Quando eu te encontrar de novo, não vou mais estar nesse corpo. Não tenho tempo para explicar, mas lembre-se disso: Se for você, vai ser capaz de ver meu interior, meu verdadeiro eu. Por isso, espere por mim. Espere por mim, até eu te encontrar. Eu não vou te deixar. – Os olhos azuis estavam suplicante e Kiba só conseguia vê-los, muito claros, quase brancos. Hinata gritou: –Prometa!

–Eu prometo! Eu prometo. – Kiba também gritou, muito preocupado. – Me deixe levá-lo para um hospital agora.

Hinata desmaiou nos braços de Kiba. Nesse mesmo momento, em um hospital não muito longe dali, os aparelhos ligados ao corpo de Hinata, começaram a alertar que, enfim, o coração da garota parou de bater.

Sasuke estava parado no canto mais afastado da cama onde a garota estava.

–Hinata, minha querida. – o presidente Hyuuga chorava copiosamente sobre o corpo da menina. – Abra os olhos para o papai.

–Se acalme senhor. – um enfermeiro tentou acalmá-lo.

O Uchiha não conseguiu sair do lugar. Ver aquele corpo sem vida a sua frente só lhe fazia piorar. Uma mescla de sentimentos lhe envolviam.

–Naruto, você vai ficar bem. O hospital já está aqui perto. – Kiba gritava para o garoto desmaiado em seu colo, dentro de um táxi. – Não sei como um garoto igual a você se tornou chefe dos Dobermanns.

Nesse momento, Hinata saiu do corpo de Naruto. Um lindo rapaz, com um sorriso radiante lhe esperava. Sabia que deveria ser um Deus da Morte.

–Mais rápido. – observou Kiba gritar para o motorista e abraçar o corpo do menor. –Respira Naruto e acorda. Por favor!

–Eu vou voltar logo. – Hinata, somente com seu espirito, sussurrou e abraçou o rapaz moreno.

"_**I'm praying that this stairway**_

_Eu estou rezando para que esta estrada_

_**Leads somewhere like Heaven's door**_

_Leve a algum lugar como a porta do Paraíso_

_**And when you get there, don't look down **_

_E quando você chegar lá, não olhe para baixo.**"**_

x~x~x

–Se acalme querido. –Tsunade disse para o marido muito aflito, sentado em um banco no corredor do hospital. –Não fique se punindo, vá descansar um pouco.

–Querido, não faça isso comigo. Te ver assim me machuca. – ela disse com lágrimas escorrendo por todo o rosto.

–Eu só sinto muito por ela. – ele disse por fim. –Minha Hinata era tão preciosa para mim, por isso só me importava com ela. Mesmo quando fazia algo errado, não me importava nem brigava, somente cuidava. Entretanto o que ela realmente queria, era um pai de verdade, mesmo sabendo disse, a tratava feito uma boneca.

–Você foi um ótimo pai, não se puna. – Tsunade disse. – Eu sei que foi por minha causa. Sempre que a via, sentia como se sua esposa falecida tivesse voltado dos mortos, por isso era fria com ela de propósito. Você se preocupa tanto com ela, pois sabia como me sentia.

O presidente abraçou sua mulher com todo o sentimento no seu peito e ela retribuiu, enquanto choram tristes.

–Não se culpe por uma filha tola como eu papai. – o espírito de Hinata observava a tudo. – Por que não pude sentir isso antes? Agora posso ver os sentimento dele tão claramente . Quem meu pai amava era eu mesma, mas me recusava a aceitar isso, pois já havia sido machucada uma vez. Me recusei a acreditar no papai.

–Humanos são tolos. Os sentimentos são como eles querem que sejam. Nunca percebem quando estão vivos. – o bonito Deus da morte disse.

–Você tem razão, fui eu que me fiz cair em desespero e depressão. Estava ocupada tentando me consolar. Era eu o tempo todo, mas odiava as pessoas a minha volta.

–Você terá outra chance. – disse o deus a morte apontando para a barriga de Tsunade.

–O filho do papai? Que bom, ele sempre quis ter um.

–Sei, aquele é seu lugar. – o rapaz, disse sorrindo.

–Obrigada por me deixar ver meu pai, pela última vez. – Hinata disse acompanhando o deus da morte.

–Sem problema, o Neji trocou as férias por isso. – disse lembrando do mensageiro da morte atrapalhado .

Depois daquele momento, a existência de Hinata acabou para sempre, no entanto seu espírito continuaria pelos séculos, em sua jornada de aprendizagem.

x~x~x

Neji, o mensageiro da morte ajudou Naruto a sair do corpo, já sem vida de Hinata.

–O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

Está tudo como deveria estar. A vida de Hinata se completou e a alma dela foi recolocada.

–"_Bom para você, Hinata. Finalmente se livrou desse fardo."_ – pensou o mensageiro feliz.

–Então eu 'tou morto né? – Naruto gritou irritado, queria matar mais uma vez o mensageiro. –Eu finalmente me aproximo do Sasuke e você me mata.

–Eu só o beijei uma vez e ainda nem bati no Gaara. E você me mata agora?

–Espera. – o mensageiro tentava fugir do garoto.

–Seu desgraçado. Eu vou te matar!

–Se você bater em um funcionário em serviço, será punido, renascendo em um animal ou inseto.

–Eu já estou morto, por que deveria me preocupar com o futuro. – pegou o mensageiro pelo colarinho. – Aquele que coloquei minha saliva vai viver feliz pra sempre com alguma vadia. Então vou te matar também.

–Você ainda não morreu. – gritou quando estava prestes a ser socado. – Sua idade de morte é 119 anos.

–119 anos...? – Naruto soltou o mensageiro.

–Entenda a situação, ok? A Hinata está morta, não você. O destino confuso está finalmente começando a entrar nos eixos. Você ficou em coma por cinco meses e vai acordar. Lá no hospital, você conhecera seu futuro parceiro e sócio de vida.

–Parceiro? Sócio?

–Você não precisa saber tanto.

–A propósito, meu nome é Neji.

–Neji, seu nome é esse... – Naruto riu com vontade.

–Cala boca, meu nome tem um lindo significado, já o seu...

–Sim, seu nome é lindo, mas será que você poderia me deixar ver o Sasuke uma última vez? Preciso saber se ele está bem...

–Vou deixa, mas não se acostume.

x~x~x

"_**I remember the first day of school,**_

_Eu lembro do primeiro dia de escola,_

_**When you walked right next to me**_

_Quando você andava do meu lado_

_**You taught me everything that I know**_

_Você me ensinou tudo o que sei_

_**And you always knew what to say**_

_E você sempre soube o que dizer.**"**_

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cama. Olhava para a foto, para a qual havia feito a declaração, que nunca foi ouvida, por quem ele queria. Suas roupas eram pretas. Sua expressão era de profunda tristeza.

–Eu te amo... – ele disse sem desviar os olhos da foto. –Eu acho que te amava. Não sei se esse sentimento é amor. Esquece! Se isso não é amor, o amor não existe.

"_**Time goes on**_

_O tempo passa_

_**Now every word in every damn song**_

_Agora, cada palavra em cada maldita canção_

_**Reminds me of your face (You were part of me)**_

_Me lembra sua face ( Você era parte de mim)"_

–Eu te amo, Hinata. Te amo. – a cabeça do moreno abaixou, enquanto ele não conseguia mais olhar para a foto. Agora seus olhos fitava o chão.

–"_É tão fácil de dizer... Por que não disse a ela antes? Só uma vez... Se eu tivesse dito só uma vez, não estaria lamentando desse jeito."_

–Hinata, por favor. – lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto masculino. –Me deixe falar com você só mais uma vez.

"_**I didn't know everything I've got**_

_Eu não sabia tudo o que eu tinha_

_**Now I know that you are gone**_

_Agora, eu sei que você partiu_

_**Feel you right here next to me**_

_Sinto você bem do meu lado_

_**Though I know that you've moved on**_

_Embora eu saiba que você se foi_

_**But the hardest thing of all is knowing**_

_Mas a coisa mais difícil de tudo é saber_

_**I didn't get to say (You were everything)**_

_Que eu não cheguei a dizer (Você era tudo)"_

Naruto, estava no quarto, a algum tempo. Observava a tudo espantado. Agora conseguia entender perfeitamente bem os sentimentos do moreno.

–O Sasuke me ama... Sempre pensei que ele me detestava. – ele baixou a cabeça. –Então o Sasuke me ama... – com uma expressão vitoriosa e decidida, completou. –Espere por mim, Uchiha Sasuke. Vou acabar com toda a sua timidez.

Naruto sorria abobadamente, enquanto o mensageiro suspirava, ao observar.

–Vamos logo, a viagem vai ser longa. – ele estendeu um copo com um líquido transparente para o loiro. –Mas antes, vamos beber algo.

–Claro. – sem pensar duas vezes, Naruto tomou todo o conteúdo. –Tinha gosto de refrigerante.

O sorriso de Neji cresceu, ao observar Naruto olhar-lhe assustado. A pernas do loirinho tremiam e um sufocamento lhe acometia de forma violenta.

–Eu gastei dois meses do meu salário nessa bebida, mas o efeito é garantido.– o mensageiro disse e um sorriso malvado banhava-lhe a face. –Como você é um espírito sagrado, não tenho poder sobre você, por isso tive que achar outro modo de fazer isso.

–Merda! Eu não posso voltar assim. – disse entre puxadas de ar, caindo em seguida no chão.

–Você é um humano, não pode mudar seu destino.

–Não eu não... Sasuke. – disse tentando se levantar somente para cair novamente.

–Vamos nós encontrar novamente daqui cem anos. – o mensageiro sorriu para o espirito completamente inconsciente de Naruto.

~x~xx~x~

–Vai ficar sem almoço de novo. – Kabuto indagou a Gaara. Este fumava um cigarro tranquilamente, na varanda da grande casa de família.

–Alguma novidade sobre o Naruto? – ignorou a pergunta.

–Bom, ele desmaiou de novo e o estranho é que ele entrou em coma novamente.

–Coma?

–Sim, o Naruto está no hospital! Então, por favor, vamos parar com esse absurdo da Hinata ser o Naruto.

–Em que hospital?

–No mesmo que ele está dá última vez. Você vai visitá-lo?

–Claro, afinal ele é meu líder.

Kabuto observou Gaara se afastar ficado pensativo por alguns minutos. Encontrou o motorista e guarda-costas, Zabuza.

–Cadê ele? – perguntou o motorista.

–Não se preocupe. Ele almoçou e saiu. – o mais novo respondeu.

–Que bom. Estava com medo de que ele descarregasse sua raiva em outra pessoa, novamente.

Kabuto sentiu o sangue gelar quando lembrou que Gaara culpou Kiba pelo ocorrido com Naruto. Tinha certeza absoluta, que o novo alvo, seria o Naruto mudado. Precisava chegar ao hospital antes do ruivo fazer uma insanidade.

No mesmo momento, Gaara já havia chegado no hospital, mais especificamente no quarto 512. Ficou poucos instante observando o corpo de Naruto deitado na cama, até se aproximar e sentar na beirada da cama.

Passou suavemente as costas da mão sobre as bochechas marcadas, para então traçar os lábios do loiro com um dos dedos.

–Naruto, sabe... Eu te acho realmente bonito. – aproximou-se tanto do rosto do menino desacordado, que seus lábios quase se encontraram.

–Eu gosto dos seus cílios compridos e do seu nariz, um pouco deformado de tanto que você apanhou. – ele sussurrava. Sua respiração chocava-se com o rosto do outro. – E eu acho o seu corpo, que não forma músculos facilmente, muito charmoso.

–Foi por isso, esse foi o único motivo de não ter machucado esse corpo até agora. Mas você foi longe demais.

A cena transformou-se completamente, pois o rapaz colocou-se sobre o corpo do menor, apoiando uma perna de cada lado do outro. Escorregou suas mãos para o pescoço magro e passou a pressionar com força, impedindo que o loiro respirasse.

–O Naruto não existe mais, então este corpo não tem mas razão de existir. O Naruto era muito tapado para cuidar de suas próprias coisas, então vou fazer um favor a ele.

Naruto sentiu algo impedir-lhe de respirar. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, foi reunir todas as forças que tinha para dar um soco na razão de seu sufocamento.

Gaara caiu no chão, enquanto Naruto voltava a respirar, agora sentado na cama, segurando o pescoço.

–Nada mal. Esqueci que você ainda tem o corpo do Naruto.

–Motim, Sabaku no Gaara. – Naruto disse jogando o lençol, que cobria-lhe, longe. –Seu imbecil. Como ousa atacar seu chefe.

Gritando isso, pulou da cama e pegou um vaso que enfeitava o criado mudo, para logo em seguida, lançá-lo na direção do ruivo.

–Droga, por que eu estou sem energia? – disse caindo de joelhos no chão, arfando. –Diga, Gaara! Desde quando você está planejando tomar meu lugar? Você quer tanto assim ser chefe?

Gaara estava totalmente espantado. Ele sabia que aquele era Naruto. Seu coração bateu mais rápido.

–É você mesmo... Uzumaki Naruto?

–Eu já disse para você não me chamar pelo nome todo. Está mesmo querendo fazer um motim. – disse o loiro chutando o mais alto.

–É você mesmo? – Gaara ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Naruto mais uma vez ficou sem ar e caiu no chão.

–Ei, eu te perdoo pelo que tentou fazer, se comprar um pote de ramen. Nem consigo lutar, estou sem forças.

Gaara, ainda surpreso, esgueirou-se para perto de Naruto. Os olhos azuis lhe fitavam com aquele brilho familiar. O impulso foi mais forte e Gaara puxou o loirinho para dar-lhe um abraço apertado, beijando-lhe a face. Nesse momento, Kabuto chegou, abrindo a porta com violência, porém, nem foi notado, pois Naruto desferiu mais um soco no amigo.

–Isso é uma brincadeira nova? Você quer mesmo morrer né? Onde você pensa que pode colocar a boca. Eu sou homem cara, tá achando que sou uma menininha?

Gaara e Kabuto, providenciaram comida para Naruto. Este nem parou para respirar, enquanto devorava tudo o que era posto em sua frente.

–Meu corpo é mais forte do que pensei. – enfim, Naruto falou. –Quando fui atingido por aquele caminhão, pensei que iria morrer.

–Você se lembra do acidente? – Gaara indagou.

–Claro! Se você tivesse diminuído, nada teria acontecido. – Naruto deu um chute no ruivo. –É um merda mesmo. Você me irrita.

–Você se lembra só dessa parte? – Gaara, caído no chão,espantado, perguntou.

–Por que? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Naruto ficou confuso.

–Você realmente esqueceu... ? – Kabuto começou, mas foi interrompido por Gaara.

–Não! Não aconteceu mais nada. – o ruivo disse com firmeza. Kabuto se calou.

–Mas a minha cabeça está coçando. Sinto como se tivesse esquecido de algo. – Naruto baixou a cabeça e se perdeu em pensamentos. –_"É alguma coisa... Alguém que eu realmente não queria esquecer..."_

–Naruto! – Kiba entrou no quarto de supetão, tirando o loirinho de seus pensamentos.

Gaara e Naruto, encaram o moreno surpresos. O ruivo logo estreitou os olhos em ameaça.

–É você, Inuzuka Kiba?

Kiba somente sorriu segurando um boque de flores nas mãos. Seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho.

–Você parece bem... – disse alegre.

Gaara fez questão de ficar, como se fosse uma barreira, entre o visitante recém-chegado e seu amigo.

–Eu sei que você não faz ataques surpresa, então vou entender que você veio realmente me ver. Bom, me acidentei no caminho da luta com você, né! Espere até mercarmos uma nova luta.

Kiba ficou decepcionado, pois a cada palavra proferida pelo outro, mas ele percebia que aquela pessoa não era quem ele fora visitar.

–Isso é para mim? – apontou para as flores. – Deveria ter trazido comida.

–Desculpe, isso é para outra pessoa. – disse virando as costas e saindo rapidamente dali.

Kiba foi até o local onde havia levado Naruto para ver a cidade. Ficou alguns momentos lembrando das últimas palavras, que – mal sabia ele – eram de Hinata.

–Esperar é fácil. Tudo o que eu preciso fazer, é deixar o tempo me levar. – jogou o buquê de flores para o nada. –Eu vou respirar... Vou vivendo enquanto o tempo flui... Isso é tudo o que preciso fazer.

–Naruto, então você pode voltar? Você pode realmente voltar?

Kiba continuou sentando naquele banco por horas, depois seguiu sua vida de espera. Esperaria pela pessoa que ele nem ao menos sabia o nome, ou a face. Não conhecia seu exterior, mas certamente amava o interior, que, certamente, um dia voltaria para ele. Poderiam chamar-lhe de louco, se contasse, mas acreditava nisso, com todas as forças, afinal, não deixava de ser um romântico incurável.

x~x~x~x

Naruto andava pelo hospital visivelmente irritado. Tinha acabado de sair da sala do médico e este recusou-se a dar-lhe alta.

–Aquele médico maluco! Não dá para falar com ele. – Naruto nem prestava a atenção em seu caminho, no entanto ouviu algumas enfermeiras comentarem algo. Diziam que havia um rapaz que perdeu sua noiva e estava ali, pois sofria com a insônia, depois do ocorrido.

Naruto nem sabia a causa de ter prestado a atenção na conversa, porém ficou tão tão distraído que acabou trombando com alguém. Ele e a outra pessoa foram ao chão.

–Você de novo? – o moreno alto disse encarando Naruto com uma frieza inigualável.

–Foi mal! – Naruto disse, levantando em um pulo.

Era Sasuke que estava parado ali. Um encontro de duas pessoas próximas, porém incrivelmente distantes devido as circunstancias. O moreno virou as costas, mas antes lançando um olhar de profundo ódio.

–Ei, eu já pedi desculpas. – Naruto segurou o braço do mais alto. –Não seja entojado. Aja como homem.

Sasuke chegou bem perto do rosto de Naruto. Seu olhar beirava a assassino, mesmo assim o loiro corou.

–Tire as mãos de mim. – o tom eram baixo, porém devidamente perigoso.

Gaara chegou a tempo de ver a cena. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou Naruto para longe do moreno, antes que aquela aura assassina o fizesse o que realmente ameaçava.

–Nos encontramos de novo, Sabaku no Gaara. – Sasuke tinha uma expressão quase psicótica. Um sorriso malvado enfeitava-lhe a face. –Parece que temos assuntos inacabados.

Sasuke se afastou com o sorriso ainda vivo. Gaara não sabia muito bem o que o outro estava planejando, mas preferiu deixar, por enquanto, de lado.

–Eu tenho certeza que eu já vi esse rosto em algum lugar... – Gaara ouviu enciumado o garoto dizer.

–Ei, chefe. – jogou uma coxa de frango frito na direção do loiro. –Pega, senão vai para o lixo.

Naruto deu um pulo alto e pegou com a boca. Logo percebeu estar quente, desatou a resmungar. Sasuke ainda ouviu um pouco do loiro barulhento e um sorriso sincero lhe escapou dos lábios. Se repreendeu por isso, antes de bocejar e sumir dali.

–Estava tão quente que queimei minha boca... – Naruto disse perdendo toda sua alegria.

Sentia algo doer em seu peito. Sabia que algo dentro dele não estava encaixando. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos azuis. Gaara observava o loiro sem entender.

–"_Meu coração está doendo... Algo dentro de mim... Algo muito triste está me fazendo chorar... Algo que eu nunca gostaria de esquecer..."_

_**x~x~x**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Presentinho de Páscoa.**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews.**_

_**Desculpem os erros. **_

_**Músicas, das quais utilizei trechos:**_

_**Who am I to say – HOPE**_

_**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**_

_**The Undertaker – Puscifer**_

_**Never be the same – Red**_

_**Airplaines – Travis Garland**_


	17. Uma vida vazia

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

_Cap. 16 – Uma vida vazia_

_**Três meses depois...**_

–Vamos logo! Temos que ir para a escola. – Gaara gritava no portão da casa de Naruto.

Gaara sorria como nunca, sentado em sua moto velha, com a qual costumava andar junto de Naruto e sua gangue. O loirinho saia de sua casa, meio sonolento.

–Vemos, sobe. Vai ser seu primeiro dia, é melhor não se atrasar.

–Prefiro ir correndo. Chego mais rápido do que andando nesse lixo. – disse já correndo para a escola.

–Espere por mim.

Naruto chegou em sua nova sala de aula. Devido aos ocorridos no ano anterior, precisou repetir o ano, por isso não ficou na mesma classe que Gaara. Seus colegas de classe logo ficaram apreensivos em terem Naruto como colega, pois todos conheciam a fama de delinquente do rapaz. Como sempre sentou na última carteira, na fileira da janela. Enquanto a aula iniciava, observava os alunos e via o quanto aquilo tudo parecia igual ao ano anterior, porém uma vazio lhe atormentava .

–"_Está tudo igual, mas por que está tão chato?"_

O intervalo chegou e como de costume Gaara e Naruto se encontravam no terraço. O mais baixo estava deitado no chão, enquanto o outro fumava seu cigarro, apoiado na grade de segurança.

–Acho que você cresceu um pouco. – Gaara disse olhando para o amigo.

–Talvez uns dois centímetros, não devo crescer mais que isso.

–Você tem estado bem desagradável ultimamente. – o ruivo comentou. –Você percebeu que mudou?

–Por que está me provocando? – Naruto disse um pouco irritado. –Eu perdi as memórias de meio ano. É claro que mudei um pouco. Mesmo tendo estado em coma por quatro meses, como pude perder as memórias de dois meses?

–Isso não importa. – Gaara se aproximou de Naruto e ficou parado ao lado do rapaz, observando-o de cima.

–Uma parte de minhas memórias sumiram, como se tivessem sido apagadas. – Naruto tinha o olhar distante e entristecido. –Isso está me irritando, pois parece que esqueci algo que não deveria ter esquecido.

Gaara olhou para os olhos muito azuis de Naruto. Viu neles toda a melancolia de ter esquecido daquela pessoa, que ele nem queria lembrar que existiu.

–Eu não gosto desse olhar. – o ruivo disse colocando o pé direito no rosto do loiro, tampando seus olhos.

–Você quer morrer Gaara. – Naruto disse segurando-lhe o tornozelo.

–Você tem a capacidade de me matar?

–Pensando bem... – Naruto levantou do chão com olhos estreitos. – Já faz um tempo desde que te domei, será que você está me dizendo que está na hora de novo?

Com um soco começou a luta. Naruto esquiva, enquanto Gaara tenta acertar; acertou algumas vezes. Naruto não ficou para trás, mas não somente socos, chutes também.

Bocas sangrando e corpos cansados arfavam enquanto se encaram desafiantes, apesar do cansaço.

–Se eu estivesse em perfeitas condições, já teria te derrotado. – Naruto gritou.

–Se eu não tivesse bebido tanto ontem, já seria chefe agora. – Gaara disse.

–A sua mão está mais pesada. Seus socos fizeram minha cabeça ecoar. – Naruto afirmou sentando no chão acompanhado do ruivo.

–Você também é bem mais forte no seu corpo verdadeiro. – Gaara disse distraído.

–O que ? – o loiro perguntou confuso.

Gaara não respondeu. Naruto devaneava em seus pensamentos, enquanto seus olhos melancólicos voltavam a tomar forma. Gaara somente sentia a raiva crescer dentro de si, ao ver aquela expressão em seu amigo.

–Eu já disse para você não fazer essa cara. – gritou, levantando-se e indo até o outro para chutar-lhe a face impiedoso.

–Como se atreve a me atacar desprevenido. – Naruto gritou, limpando o sangue da boca. A face inchando rapidamente.

–"_Eu detesto tanto aquela fisionomia que sinto vontade de destruir o rosto!" _

x~x~x~x

Algumas semanas passaram e vários ataques a Naruto ocorreram. Um deles, levo-o ao hospital, pois um rapaz acertou-lhe com um cano de metal, sorte que Gaara chegou a tempo para socorrê-lo. Esses ataques fizeram o ruivo ter certeza de quem estava por trás dos mesmos. A memória que deveria ficar esquecida. A memória que a cada dia insistia em voltar completamente, clamando por vingança. A memória que tinha um nome: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke não se conteve em ficar somente nas sombras, queria ver sua vingança de perto. Transferiu-se para a mesma escola de Gaara e Naruto. Quando o ruivo viu o moreno na mesma escola, teve certeza que estava declarada a guerra.

O moreno observava, todos os dias, as brigas, conversas e sorrisos do loiro e do ruivo. Seu sorriso aumentava, quando percebia a preocupação que Gaara tinha para com o loiro. Sabia que conseguiria fazê-lo sentir exatamente o que sentiu ao perder Hinata. Estava disposto a matar aquele garoto loiro lentamente, somente para conseguir sua vingança. Somente assim poderia curar sua insônia.

Gaara estava de mãos atadas. Não podia fazer nada contra Sasuke, pois seu pai havia deixado bem claro. Não poderia encostar no moreno, pois caso fizesse isso, seria expulso da família. Seu pai e seu irmão tiveram dificuldade em livrar-lhe da culpa, na morte de Hinata, por isso não poderia acontecer novamente com outra pessoa importante. Sasuke sabia muito bem disso tudo.

Toda essa guerra escondida, estendia-se por um mês. Sasuke consumia-se em sua vingança a cada noite sem dormir. Sentia-se exausto e era difícil manter sua aparência de bom aluno todos os dias.

–"_Eu quero que tudo termine... Eu quero dormir..."_

–Sasuke, você se importa em levar essa pasta para a sala dos professores? – um professor lhe abordou no corredor.

–Pode me dar.

–Como está sua adaptação? Fale comigo se precisar. – um sorriso estranho manchava a face marcada do mais velho.

Sasuke já virava as costas quando o professor apertou-lhe o ombro, sem muita força.

–O que você come para ter uma aura dessa? Nossa você tem músculos firmes. Pensei que fosse fraco, por estudar bastante, mas vejo que desenvolveu bem seu corpo. – Sasuke baixou um pouco a cabeça irritado. –Se tiver qualquer problema, é só me falar. Sempre te ajudarei quando for preciso...

Quando o professor estava um pouco longe, Sasuke explodiu sem que o interessado visse.

–Se fosse você não fosse um professor... – levantou o dedo do meio, mostrando para onde o professor desapareceu. – Eu teria quebrado o seu pulso.

–Não pensei que nerds usassem esse dedo. – Naruto apareceu atrás de Sasuke, deixando-o envergonhado.

–Uau, você tem dedos finos e macios. – Naruto segurou a mãos do mais alto. –Se tivesse dedos desse tipo, teria levantado bastante.

Sasuke sentia o coração bater muito rápido aos ser encarado por aqueles olhos azuis enormes.

–Não use linguagem informal. Estou em uma série acima da sua. – disse com o rosto corado.

–Tudo bem! Nós temos a mesma idade. Eu deveria estar no último ano, se as coisas tivessem ocorrido como deveriam. – Naruto tinha um sorriso confiante. – e alem do mais, eu sou o líder dessa escola.

–Você fala como se ser líder te desse muitos poderes.

–Claro, é o mais próximo de um Deus. – disse o loiro.

–Gaara ainda não te contou? – Sasuke mudou de assunto.

–Ele faltou hoje.

–Aproveite seu momento de tranquilidade, enquanto eu preparo uma surpresa para você. – a cor desapareceu do rosto do moreno, deixando somente uma frieza estranha.

–Nossa cara, já está com medo de mim e vai me dar um agrado. Pode ser comida, afinal nunca tenho muita grana para comprar mesmo.

Sasuke deu um empurrão em Naruto. Este somente olhou indignado, sem entender a ação do outro.

–Ei. – Sasuke continuou a se afastar. – Pare aí mesmo.

–Pare ou te arrebento. – Naruto disse firme. Sasuke sorriu malicioso.

–Sabe como as pessoas descreveriam o que você acabou de fazer? Que você está descontrolado.

Naruto partiu para cima do rapaz, tentando dar-lhe um soco, no entanto este bloqueou. Tentou mais algumas vezes e a mesma coisa aconteceu. Sasuke então desferiu-lhe um soco no estomago.

–A aula já vai começar. Se quiser alguém para brincar, ache outra pessoa. – tentou se afastar novamente.

–Vamos lutar! – Naruto correu atrás do outro. –Você até que é bom.

Sasuke não pode deixar de comparar a atitude de Naruto, com a personalidade de Hinata. Seu coração apertou de uma forma estranha e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de sua face, enquanto Naruto gritava para lutarem.

–Ei, não me ignore. – o loiro obrigou o outro a ficar de frente para ele, mas foi silenciado ao ver as lágrimas de Sasuke.

–"_Eu te amava de verdade. Se eu tivesse declarado meus sentimentos pelo menos uma vez, estaria me sentindo melhor?"_

Nas lembranças de Sasuke, era uma menina linda de cabelos negros que lhe sorria.

x~x~x

Gaara e Kabuto estava sentados na sala de estar da casa do primeiro. Discutiam sobre as ações de certo Uchiha.

–Ele é um homem de muito sangue frio, um cabeça quente como você não vai conseguir atacá-lo. – Kabuto disse tomando um gole de seu chá. – Além do mais, ele não vai se arriscar a lutar diretamente com você. Aparentemente o alvo dele não é você.

–O alvo dele é o Naruto. Ele vai matá-lo lenta e gradualmente.

–"_Ele quer repetir aquela mesma situação." _– Gaara trincou os dentes ao imaginar.

x~x~x~x~x

–Nada mal. – um belo rapaz e longos cabelos loiros observava uma foto de Naruto. –Por você dizer que ele era um garoto líder de gangue, pensei que fosse mais bruto.

–Já que ele não é tão ruim assim, vai ser divertido. –Sasuke disse sentado em outro sofá.

–De qualquer forma, o que ele fez para irritar o Uchiha? – o loiro perguntou.

–Cale a boca! Nós nem nos conhecemos.

–Ok, entendi. Estou ciente que essa "_amizade_" nada mais é do que uma troca. – sorriu charmoso. –Até onde você quer que eu vá?

–Use-o, até não poder mais ser usado. Assegure-se que ele não consiga mais se recuperar.

–Já estou começando a ficar com pena dele.

–"_Você pode ser inocente. Não! Eu quase te juguei inocente pelo seu jeito de falar parecido com o da Hinata. Você não é mais inocente pelo simples fato de que você é uma grande parte da mente do Sabaku no Gaara."_

_-x-x-x-x-_

Gaara foi obrigado a encontrar-se com Naruto, em uma lanchonete do bairro. Este ameaçou ir na casa do ruivo, caso este se recusasse a lhe encontrar.

–Para que a ameaça. Você sabe que eu detesto que você vá na minha casa. – disse sentado na cadeira em frente a Naruto, na mesa do local movimentado.

–Que horror! Sua casa é tão suja assim? Você nunca me deixou ir lá. – suspirou sem resposta. –Você parece bem. Esperava uma perma quebrada ou coisa do tipo, já que não vai a escola faz três dias.

–Sinto muito desapontá-lo.

–Você vai para a escola amanhã? É chato sem você.

–Não fique apegado demais. Confessa logo. Você não veio aqui só porque eu faltei na escola. O que foi?

–Bom, é que tem alguém que quero lutar. Então falei para me enfrentar e … ele chorou.

–Deve ter ficado com medo. – Gaara suspirou fechando os olhos.

–Não... Eu ainda não lutei com ele, mas já o testei, ele é bom. A questão é que … Eu não faço ideia da causa de ter chorado. As lágrimas jorraram dos olhos dele... Pareciam tão tristes. Isso tem me incomodado ultimamente. Sinto como se tivesse perdido a vontade de lutar depois de ver a cena.

Gaara acendeu um cigarro irritado. Já estava prevendo quem era a pessoa que Naruto falava, mas mesmo assim perguntou, quem era o cara.

–Eu não sei. Ouvi as meninas dizendo que ele parece um modelo.

–Uchiha Sasuke. – indagou por fim.

–Isso, esse era o nome dele. Uchiha Sasuke. – Naruto disse com um grande sorriso.

–Então você veio me ver, para eu ser seu conselheiro? – Gaara sentia o sangue esquentar.

–Bem, também estou com fome. Dá para você pedir um hambúrguer?

–Eu estou pegando fogo e você vem colocar mais lenha na fogueira? – disse empurrando a mesa, fazendo com que essa acertasse o estomago de Naruto.

–Seu mão-de-vaca. Atacar seu chefe por causa de um hambúrguer. – Naruto disse levantando e jogando um copo no outro.

As pessoas, que até então lanchavam tranquilas, começaram a se preocupar com a confusão que os dois arrumaram.

Gaara tentou desferir um soco em Naruto, mas esse se esquivou. Naruto fechou o punho e acertou em cheio a face esquerda do ruivo, bem no momento em que sirenes de policia puderam ser ouvidas.

–Ei, corre! É a policia. – Naruto gritou já se preparando para fugir. –Vamos lutar amanhã na escola, se você faltar mais uma vez, vou achar que desistiu. Até te pago o almoço, mas vá para escola. – dizendo isso sumiu pela porta da frente do estabelecimentos antes da polícia chegar. Gaara ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto saía pela porta dos fundos.

–"_Você não se lembra de nada... E ainda assim, está sendo atraído para ele...?"_

-x-

Naruto cainhava tranquilamente para a escola. Hoje não estava atrasado, então podia aproveitar o trajeto. No pátio da escola, observou uma aglomeração de meninas, em torno de um rapaz de cabelos longos e loiros.

–Eu não acredito, me dá um autógrafo. – o loiro ouviu uma menina gritar para o rapaz. –Você vai mesmo estudar nessa escola?

Ficou tão distraído que acabou tropeçando e caindo de bunda no chão. Deidara, que não poderia deixar sua missão, se aproveitou do ocorrido para se aproximar do loiro.

–Você está bem? Se machucou? – disse estendendo a mão para o rapaz.

Todas as garotas observavam a cena sem ar. Cada movimento de Deidara era precioso para as fãs do ator. Sim, Deidara era um ator, muito conhecido por participar de um seriado Yaoi, adoração do publico feminino.

–Você é idiota, acha mesmo que me machucaria com algo assim? – Naruto levantou sozinho, ignorando a mão estendida.

–Que bom... – Deidara usou seu melhor sorriso.

–Deidara, olhe para cá. – alguns repórteres chegaram fazendo estardalhaço. – Eu sou Cheol, da "Celebrity News" E gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

–Que tal depois da aula? – perguntou o loiro famoso, porém o repórter ignorou colocando o microfone perto do rapaz e a câmera para gravar.

–Há vários boatos circulando por causa dessa transferência. Ainda por cima, veio para uma escola que é ainda mais distante da emissora. Alguns dizem que você foi expulso da antiga escola, outro que você veio para cá atrás de uma pessoa.

–Não! Isso é mentira. – as fãs gritaram. –Isso é intriga. Não se incomode Deidara.

–"_Muito barulhento. Nunca me acostumarei com tanto barulho..."_ – Naruto sentia a cabeça girar com tantos gritinhos e repórteres. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos.

–O segundo boato é verdade... – Deidara disse para a câmera. Seu plano corria perfeitamente.

–Como em um filme, me apaixonei a primeira vista. – Deidara era mais alto que Naruto, por isso colocou uma mão em cada ombro do loirinho, de forma carinhosa. – Por isso me transferi para cá.

Todos olhavam espantados. Deidara passou o braço pelas costas de Naruto, enquanto o mesmo estava estático, sem entender toda aquela confusão.

Sasuke observava a tudo de longe com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Tudo estava correndo como pedira.

–Parece que você precisa de uma explicação. – Deidara disse, fazendo sua expressão mais adorável. – Estou dizendo que escolhi você e vim aqui para ficar com você.

Naruto somente arregalou mais os olhos e não sabia se saia correndo ou ficava encarando aquele cara estranho. Ouviu as meninas gritarem algo que ele nem ouvia direito, provavelmente reclamando da escolha do mais alto.

–Não me diga que ele está... – Kabuto irritado via o tumulto junto a Gaara. – Gaara?

Kabuto olhou para o ruivo que se desmanchava em gargalhadas.

–Uchiha Sasuke está fazendo isso e garanto que está se sentindo esperto, mas ele está redondamente enganado.

x~x~x

–Ali está ele. – os repórteres gritaram ao ver Naruto saindo da Educação Física.

Naruto estava muito irritado, pois havia passado o dia inteiro sendo perseguido por repórteres e meninas escandalosas.

–Você tem alguns minutos para uma entrevista? Não vai demorar. – o loiro sentia uma veia pulsar em sua testa. –A quanto tempo você está com o Deidara? Ou é uma amor não correspondido?

Naruto pulou para cima do repórter e quase lhe deu uma voadora, o mesmo sentiu o vento do golpe.

–Se continuarem a me encher, dá próxima vez, não vou vacilar. – o baixinho virou as costas e começou a caminhar na direção contrária. –Não tenho nada a ver com esse Deidara, então me deixem fora disso e pare de me torrar.

–Isso quer dizer que é uma amor não correspondido. – os repórteres correram escrever suas matérias fúteis sobre o assunto.

–Não é melhor alertar o Naruto sobre isso? – Kabuto perguntou a Gaara, enquanto observava os repórteres correrem pelo pátio. –Isso é um jogo do Uchiha.

–Não precisa.

–O Deidara é um cara bonito, tanto meninas quanto meninos acham isso. O Naruto pode acabar caindo na lábia dele, isso pode ferir a imagem dele.

–Se o Deidara é o plano dele, ele está muito enganado. – Gaara disse sorrindo .

x~x~~x

Naruto caminhava pelas redondezas da escola, quando um grupo de meninas, meio receosas, jogaram-lhe uma pedra e fugiram. Naruto logicamente desviou, percebendo que eram as seguidoras de Deidara, então encarou-as como subordinadas dele.

–Naruto, você está bem? – Deidara veio correndo, fingindo estar preocupado. –As vezes é difícil controlá-las, quando for ao meu escritório vou descobrir quem fez isso.

–Eu entendo, as vezes tenho dificuldade em controlar meus subordinados também.

–Você é bem compreensível . – o loiro mais alto sorriu.

–Eu tenho sorte de ter Gaara, pois ele me ajuda bastante.

–Tenho inveja.

–De que? – Naruto ficou confuso.

–Do tempo que você passou com ele. Ele tem o tempo que eu não tive com você.

–Bom, eu que tenho sorte em ter um sub-chefe igual a ele.

–Você vai por aqui né? – já estava na escola e suas salas eram em direções opostas. –Se cuide.

–Ei, Deidara. – Naruto chamou, quando este estava a alguns passos. –Eu vou tentar gostar de você. Afinal de contas, você veio para cá por minha causa. Acho que devo me sentir honrado.

Naruto se afastava enquanto Deidara exibia, para o nada, sua expressão malvada.

–"_Só algumas palavras românticas e o jogo já acabou?_ _Isso foi fácil demais."_

x~x~x

–Licença, minhas doces colegas. – Naruto disse, colocando o pé sobre a carteira de Sasuke, espantando as meninas que ficavam próximas do rapaz. –Me enfrente, nerd.

–Tire o pé daí. Eu sou o seu veterano.

–Eu já disse que temos a mesma idade.

–Não importa, aqui na escola temos regras e o que é relevante é somente a série.

–Eu não ligo! Vamos, se você tem tempo de brigar com palavras, tem tempo de brigar com os punhos.

–Por que você quer brigar comigo?

–Porque acho que vai ser divertido. – Naruto disse com sorriso.

–O seu comportamento de sempre! Se o Deidara souber, ele vai ficar chateado. Eu suponho que ele saiba que tipo de pessoa é você, mas pode ser que se ele veja com os próprios olhos, pode mudar de ideia a seu respeito.

–Bom, acho que vai se sentir mal com isso. – arrumou a cadeira de Sasuke e começou a se retirar da sala. – Está bem. Resolvo isso com você depois que eu cuidar do Deidara.

–"_Pensei que ele fosse um pouco mais difícil. Afinal de contas, ele foi escolhido pelo Gaara. Isso pode acabar bem rápido. "_ Sasuke devaneava com sorrisinho no rosto. –_"Mas pensando bem, A Hinata costumava me perseguir como aquele maluco, dizendo: - Me enfrente!, Também era divertido naquela época."_

Sasuke deixou-se levar pelas lembranças com Hinata e acabou dormindo com a cabeça abaixada na carteira.

-x-

Deidara caminhava tranquilo, seguido de suas fãs, quando Naruto aparece no caminho do corredor; lado oposto.

–Saiam daqui. – Naruto disse simplesmente para as fãs e essas em menos de dois segundos sumiram dali.

–"_Droga! Ele afugentou todas aquelas garotas bonitas!"_ – Deidara se lamentou. –Que bom Naruto, elas estavam me incomodando mesmo. – disse com falsidade.

–Eu vou te esperar no portão da frente. Mate as duas últimas aulas. – Naruto disse sem frescuras.

–Obrigado Naruto, eu temia que você começasse a me evitar por causa dos repórteres.

Deidara fez sua expressão mais galante e chegou muito perto do rosto de Naruto,

–Obrigado... Pode deixar que não vou te desapontar.

–Certo! – Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos radiantes e se afastou.

–"_Está sendo tão fácil. Não acredito que Sasuke me chamou para isso. Eu vim para essa escola só para dar em cima dele, se ele é mesmo chegado em homem, como ele poderia não se apaixonar por mim."_ – Deidara se vangloriava sozinho.

–É verdade que você vai sair com o Deidara? – Kabuto correu para onde Naruto comia seu ramen.

–Você já soube? As noticias correm rápido. – disso o loiro de boca cheia.

–Naruto, pare com isso, na realidade ele... – Gaara chegou bem no momento e empurrou Kabuto, impedindo-o de falar.

–Pensei que você fosse recusar. O que te convenceu? – Gaara não tardou a perguntar.

–Ele disse que se transferiu por minha causa, acho que eu o impressionei. Além disso, o cara parece ser inocente e decente. Achei que poderia ser grosseiro apenas ignorar ele.

–Então você vai aceitar os sentimentos dele? – Gaara perguntou, esboçando um sorriso estranho.

–Sim, eu decidi não rejeitá-lo. Seria um pecado fazer isso.

–Não precisa ter consideração por ele... – mais uma vez Kabuto foi impedido de falar.

–Quer que eu te espere? Dez minutos devem ser mais que o suficiente para você. – Gaara perguntou deixando Kabuto confuso.

–Vá para casa, eu ainda terei que levá-lo no hospital. Vai levar no mínimo algumas horas.

–Eh? – Kabuto estava cada vez mais pasmado.

–Até para o hospital? Parece que você gostou mesmo dele. – disse o ruivo, se contendo para não gargalhar da cara do outro amigo.

–Eu não ia lutar, pois seria uma luta obvia, mas o cara até mudou de escola. Seria muita grosseria.

–É claro! Seja gentil.

–Isso é uma droga sabia. Eu fico quieto por um tempo e até um fracote desses me desafia.

Gaara não aguentou mais e começou a gargalhar com gosto. Naruto lhe chutou, pois disse que saliva estava caindo em seu ramem. Isso só servia para o ruivo rir ainda mais.

–Minha barriga está doendo... – disse com lágrimas no olhos de tanto rir segurando a barriga, meio curvado.

–Você está acabando com a sua imagem Gaara. Pare com isso. – Kabuto concluiu indignado.

x~~x~x

–Hoje? – Sasuke indagou surpreso ao celular, juntando seus materiais escolares, para então ir embora da escola.

–Sim! Vou terminar hoje. Umas fotos nuas vão funcionar. – Deidara, falou do outro lado da linha, em seu luxuoso carro. – Eu não quero causar tanto escândalo nessa pobre escola. Me dê uma semana e vou deixá-lo do jeito que você quer. E você, mantenha sua parte do acordo.

–Ok. – Sasuke desligou, ficando perdido em seus próprios devaneios, voltando a sentar em sua carteira.

–"_Gaara não desistiria do namoradinho tão facilmente. Se até eu fiquei sabendo do encontro deles hoje, ele também ficou sabendo."_

Naruto caminhava tranquilamente para fora do pátio da escola, quando vários repórteres o seguem.

–Uzumaki Naruto? É você. Podemos entrevistá-lo?

Naruto estava mal humorado naquele dia. Estava sentindo vontade de fazer aqueles chatos voarem pelos ares.

–Que nome bonitinho... – Naruto somente ouviu a palavra "_bonitinho_" entrar por seus ouvidos com uma ofensa imensa. Uma aura maligna lhe envolveu.

–100 metros! Fujam cem metros para se salvarem. – o loirinho gritou exasperado. – 100 metros.

O repórteres fugiram, porém apareceram mais. Gritavam seu nome completo, faziam-lhe perguntas. Naruto começou a se sentir acuado e a única coisa sensata que fez, foi por as mãos para tapar os ouvidos e sair correndo dali.

–Naruto! Por aqui. – Deidara estava com a porta de seu luxuoso carro aberta e chamando o outro.

–Vá agora. – disse o loiro mais alto, depois de Naruto estar acomodado a seu lado.

–Você está bem? Sinto muito, isso é tudo por minha causa. Eles são piores que sanguessugas.

–Sim, eles são adversários assustadores. – Naruto disse ainda arfando um pouco, com os imensos olhos azuis arregalados.

–Parece que você ficou chocado. Me desculpe. – ele disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido.

–Para onde vamos? – Naruto achava Deidara meio estranho, mas tinha uma certa compaixão dele, por ele parecer frágil igual uma menina. – Para mim, qualquer lugar está bom.

–Não posso fazer isso. O dia de hoje deve ser celebrado. Quero garantir que esse dia seja lembrado pelo resto de minha vida. – o loiro mais alto, acreditava que Naruto sabia que estava tendo um encontro. – Vou me assegurar que você não seja apagado de minha memória.

–Obrigado. Não sabia que você pensava em mim desse jeito. – Deidara ficou em silêncio esperando o outro continuar. –Valeu mesmo, mas vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu tenho que chegar em casa na hora. Não me importo com o lugar, contanto que não seja no carro.

–Terminar... O que? – Deidara ficou vermelho ao pensar nas cenas, nada castas. –_"Ele é ousado."_

–Você quer dizer que... Você quer fazer aquilo? – o loiro maior estava indignado com a simplicidade que o outro tratava aquele assunto. –"_Sasuke disse que ele é virgem, mas não parece nada inocente." _

–Essa não era sua intenção desde o início? – Naruto perguntou surpreso. Achava o outro, mesmo, muito estranho.

–Bom, não é... Nesse caso, vamos para um hotel. – _"Ótimo, eu ia terminar com ele em menos de três semana mesmo. Acho que não há necessidade de prolongar isso."_

–Um hotel? Para que um hotel? Tem muita gente em um lugar desse. –Naruto dizia. –Ah! Você é do tipo que gosta de plateia.

–N-Não mesmo! Eu também gosto de lugares tranquilos. – Deidara estava se desesperando. –"_Cara... Ele é um profissional! Já fez até sexo grupal... As informações do Sasuke estava completamente erradas."_

–Ótimo, eu não consigo me concentrar, quando tem gente me assistindo. Vou te finalizar o mais rápido possível.

–"_Ele parece uma puta!" – _Deidara concluiu.

–Chegamos. Esse é um dos meus escritórios. –Deidara disse. –Assim, poderemos ficar mais tranquilos.

–"_Ele é estranho."_ –Naruto pensou, ao entrar no prédio de três andares.

Enquanto isso, em Oto. Gaara caminhava sossegado pelos corredores do local, até se deparar com Sasuke, que vinha da direção oposta.

–Droga, aquele rosto acaba com meu humor. – o ruivo disse, antes de se cruzarem.

–Você desistiu? – Sasuke disse, próximo a orelha do outro, quando se cruzaram.

–O primeiro round terminou com a minha vitória. Por isso esperava que você fizesse algo no segundo... –Sasuke disse com um sorriso sínico. –Ops! Esqueci, você obedece completamente o seu papai, não é mesmo, playboyzinho! Acho que te superestimei.

–"_Ele é capaz de controlar seu temperamento agora?"_ –Sasuke pensou, enquanto Gaara se afastava sem dizer uma palavra.

No entanto, o ruivo entrou na primeira sala de aula que viu e começou a destruir tudo o que tinha pela frente. Até cansar e sentar arfando no chão. Ficou ali por alguns minutos até Kabuto entrar correndo na mesma, sem nem se preocupar com o caos em que ela se encontrava.

–Devemos procurar o Naruto agora. Pensei que o Deidara fosse só um modelo, mas não é. Você conhece a Akatsuki, né? – disse o outro sem respirar.

–Akatsuki? Onde tem aquele bando de gângsters? - o ruivo indagou.

–Sim, ele é de lá.

–Quando eles quiseram expandir a área para as celebridades, puseram o Deidara como fachada.

–Eu ouvi dizer que um primo do presidente da Akatsuki era muito bonito... É o Deidara?

–Eles fizeram muito dinheiro vendendo garotos e garotas. Além disse o próprio Deidara é barra pesada. Ele faz as pessoas se apaixonarem por ele, depois as manipula. Acho que o Naruto se envolveu com um cara perigoso. Se falarmos com...

–Nem esquente. Uma lição deve ser boa. – Gaara disse deixando Kabuto sozinho na sala.

–"_Sasuke, então você decidiu jogar sujo."_ – o ruivo se perdeu em pensamentos. –_"Para você, Naruto é um objeto para me provocar."_

–"_Até onde você vai...? Se você for até o fim, vai afundar junto comigo. Você já começou sabendo disso?"_

Quem visse Sabaku andando pelos corredores naquele momento, sentiria um frio percorrer a espinha, pois a aura que ele emanava, era assustadoramente perigosa.

-x-

–Sente-se. – Deidara disse para Naruto.

–Que lugar enorme. – o loiro disse olhando ao redor.

–Beba isso, vai lhe fazer bem. – Deidara lhe esticou uma taça com uma bebida qualquer.

Naruto tomou todo o líquido em um gole, deixando o outro abismado.

–Bom, agora chega de atuação. – Deidara disse estalando os dedos. –Podem sair.

Dois homens altos saíram de uma sala a esquerda. Os dois fortes e mal encarados se aproximaram do loiro mais alto.

–Vamos começar o show. Te trouxe aqui e não preciso ser mais legal com você.

–Pensei ter dito que não gosto de plateia. – Naruto disse lançando um olhar gelado para o outro.

–Não são plateia, eles que vão cuidar de você.

–Suponho que você colocou algo no vinho também.

–Até que você não é tão burro. Tirem as roupas dele enquanto a droga faz efeito. Gravarei tudo.

–Sinto muito informá-lo, mas já vi muitas pessoas com duas caras. – Naruto disse mostrando o dedo do meio para Deidara, para logo após enfiá-lo na garganta e vomitar.

–Botei para fora tudo o que tinha no estomago, agora a droga vai demorar mais para fazer efeito. Assim posso acabar com vocês antes.

Naruto partiu para cima dos dois homens altos e os nocauteou em poucos instantes, para o espanto de Deidara.

–Foi fácil demais. Se ia fazer isso, deveria ter chamado gente mais forte. Ou você pretendia que eu já estivesse dopado? Bom, mas agora pode vir me enfrentar ou quer que eu comece?

Deidara começou a se encolher a cada passo que Naruto dava em sua direção. O loiro, mostrava seus braços definidos e um ar de desafio em seus olhos muito azuis.

–Eu não tive escolha. Ele era muito poderoso, me obrigou.

–Claro, você se transferiu para a minha escola, para me enfrentar, então estou realizando o seu desejo. Vou contar cinco segundo, se você não começar eu começo.

Deidara primeiramente ficou confuso, porém concluiu, erroneamente, que Naruto havia se apaixonado por ele e estava pedindo para beijá-lo.

–Certo! Vou realizar o seu desejo. – cegado por seu narcisismo, Deidara puxou Naruto pela cintura, selando-lhe os lábios.

Naruto pasmado deu um soco na barriga de seu adversário, fazendo cair no chão.

–Você é idiota. Que espécie de ataque foi esse, seu marica. Vá a merda, vou acabar com você. – Dizendo isso, começou a chutá-lo e socá-lo, porém sentiu o primeiro sinal da droga. Se afastou, saindo da sala rapidamente, deixando Deidara esticado no chão. Tinha que sair dali, antes que a mesma fizesse efeito completo.

Naruto correu o máximo que suas pernas lhe permitiram, porém nem ao menos chegou a sair do prédio, quando começou a fazer efeito. Sentiu o corpo começar a paralisar. Tentou andar escorando-se na parede, desesperado, pois sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada se alguém fosse atras dele.

–"_Eu preciso ligar para o Gaara, mas está difícil até mexer o braço."_

Levantou a cabeça com esforço, pois sentia alguém lhe observando. Era Sasuke. O rapaz estava parado bem a sua frente com sorriso no rosto. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao sentir medo daquele olhar.

–Você está bem garoto? – um homem que passava perguntou. Naruto não conseguia falar, nem ao menos se mexer.

–Meu amigo está bêbado senhor. - Sasuke não tardou a dizer.

–Ele parece um colegial. – o homem disse, desconfiado.

–Vou tirá-lo daqui. – Sasuke puxou a cintura de Naruto, arrastando-o dali.

Quando estavam finalmente sozinhos, o moreno segurou Naruto pelo queixo e o encarou. O sorriso nunca deixava seu rosto e isso amedrontava o loiro.

–Parece que ele usou uma droga paralisante. Se você ainda está consciente, é porque ele não usou muito. Aquele idiota, deve ter te subestimado só por você ser baixinho e além de tudo um viado.

–Você... amigo... Deidara. – Naruto tentou falar, lutando para manter-se em pé.

–Claro que não sou amigo do Deidara, mas nós temos um entendimento, eu mando e ele obedece.

Finalmente o medo dominou Naruto. Tentou fugir, porém não conseguiu dar, nem ao menos, um passo antes de Sasuke lhe segurar. Segurava-o pelos ombros.

–Sei que é difícil até para você falar, então seja um bom garoto que te levarei para um ótimo lugar.

–O que … você quer... de mim? – Naruto ainda tentou falar. Sasuke encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, falando mansamente perto de seu ouvido.

–Se quer homens, estou disposto a chamar 10 homens para você. Eles vão gostar de você. Sabe, parece que eles tem uma paixão por estupro. Eu não compreendo a sexualidade deles, mas acho que não se deve jugar a opção sexual dos outros baseado no seu ponto de vista. Não é mesmo?

Naruto se debateu, conseguindo ficar virado de frente para Sasuke. Encarava-o com raiva absurda.

–Ops! Você não gostou da ideia. Tenho que pensar em outra brincadeira então?

Sasuke segurou as mãos de Naruto nas suas, depois de virá-lo de frente para ele, o loirinho sentia vontade somente de correr, pois o medo nunca diminuía.

–Que tal o jogo no qual eu quebro o seu dedo? Você é violento não é? Garanto que você amaria esse jogo.

–Começando pelo polegar. Depois o indicador e assim por diante. – Sasuke em nenhum momento alterou o tom de voz, somente falava como se estivesse gostando imensamente de tudo. –Bem devagar, somente para ter certeza que você vai sentir a dor e o medo... Agonizante e lentamente.

Arrastou Naruto para fora do prédio. O mais baixo sentia o coração quase sair-lhe pela boca, a cada passo que o moreno lhe obrigava a dar. Todavia, fora do prédio, Gaara esperava-os.

–Você me seguiu? – Sasuke disse. – Outras oportunidades serão providenciadas depois. Então vou deixar a princesa ir hoje. – jogou Naruto para o outro.

Gaara quase foi para cima de Sasuke, para quebrar-lhe a cara, porém Naruto encontrava-se em seus braços.

–Se você simplesmente ignorasse, o resultado teria sido diferente. – Sasuke disse. –Sabe , eu até gosto do Naruto e teria deixado ele em paz depois de hoje, mas você não o larga. Então, também não vou largá-lo.

–Esse é meu brinquedo. Odiaria ver outro pondo a mão nele. Se eu vou quebrá-lo, quebrarei com minhas próprias mãos.

Na casa principal do pai de Gaara. Kabuto e ruivo estavam sentado na varanda.

–Naruto está bem, já foi dado o antídoto. – Kabuto disse. – Você deveria estar desesperado para trazê-lo para cá. Acho que mais um pouco daquele veneno e Naruto estaria morto a essas horas. Se teu pai e seu irmão descobrem sobre o Naruto e o Sasuke, colocam o Uzumki em uma caixa e enviam para o Uchiha. Você sabe que suas família tem uma relação de negócios.

Gaara somente fumava seu cigarro sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

–Você deveria pegar uma mulher e se esconder em um hotel, enquanto seu pai cuida de tudo. De agora em diante, a arma de Uchiha Sasuke vai mirar direto no coração do Naruto. 

Gaara foi até o quarto onde Uzumaki estava e ficou ali o observando, enquanto a luz da lua cheia iluminava o rosto do loiro.

–"_O que eu queria? Talvez tenha sido óbvio. O coração foi mais forte que o cérebro. Ainda assim, poderia ter dado um jeito de impedir isso. As lembranças do Naruto sobre ele foram apagadas e agora ele está cheio de vingança. Tenho certeza que ele poderia ter sentido algo no Naruto... ou será que o ódio o cegou? Observando aqueles dois, que andam em duas linhas paralelas o que eu esperava?"_

Naruto levantou na cama assustado, olhando para todos os lado, até encontrar Gaara lhe observando.

–Onde estou? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

–Na casa da família do Kabuto. Você está bem?

–Eu estou... – todas as lembranças vieram a mente de Naruto. – …Péssimo. Eu estava com tanto medo. Ele sussurrava coisas para mim. As palavras dele eram cheias de coisas pavorosas. Falou o tempo todo com um sorriso no rosto, parecia realmente feliz com aquilo. – o loirinho precisava falar tudo o que sentiu.

–Com aquela expressão, ele me derrotou completamente. – Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos azuis. –Eu estava apavorado. Foi ainda mais assustador do que o tempo em que era perseguido pelos meus irmãos... Ainda mais do que quando lutei contra várias pessoas sozinho. O sorriso dele. Aquele sorriso gélido era ainda mais terrível.

Naruto segurou os lençóis, ainda sentado na cama. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

–Eu não o entendo. Quando se está zangado, você grita, berra, quebra as coisas, mas ele ficava sussurrando aquelas coisas horríveis com um sorriso superfeliz.

–"_Admita logo Gaara." _– o ruivo pensava ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto.

–Eu não consigo me acostumar com esse tipo de pessoa.

–"_Você disse que não sabia o que estava esperando? Olhe bem dentro do seu íntimo obscuro. Olhe lá no fundo."_

–Ele foi cruel demais! Eu o odeio. – Naruto sentia aquilo rasgar-lhe o peito. –Eu o odeio!

–"_Você queria que isso acontecesse. Você deixou o Naruto se aproximar do Uchiha e não fez nada...Essas palavras era o que eu estava querendo!"_

–Eu o odeio! Odeio mesmo. – Naruto disse por fim, passando a mão no rosto e adquirindo um expressão vazia.

**~x~x~x~~~x~x~x~**

_**Agradeço imensamente a aqueles que vem acompanhado a fic e também a todos que me incentivaram por meio de reviews. **_

_**Peço encarecidamente a compreensão de vocês, para o tempo em que fiquei sem postar.**_

_**Continuarei a história, mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, muitos leitores me abandonaram depois de tanto tempo.**_

_**Minhas sinceras desculpas mesmo assim.**_

_**Espero que alguém ainda queira ler.**_

_**Um beijão para todos. **_

_***Desculpe-me se faltar o "M" em alguma palavra, pois ele não está funcionando direito no meu teclado, então tem que apertá-lo com mais força para funcionar e pode ter escapando algum.**_

_**Também relevem os erros ortográficos e de concordância. Logo terei mais tempo para revisar. **_


	18. Perdendo o medo

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Mais para frente terá SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

Capitulo 17 – Perdendo o medo.

–Pensei que tivesse dito que você não é mais necessário. – Sasuke disse, ao ver Deidara chegar na escola com uniforme e mochila a postos.

–Não! O trato ainda não acabou. Só preciso fazê-lo meu, no prazo, certo? – Deidara disse.

–Isso não é mais possível. Ele já sabe quem você é, a menos que ele seja um completo idiota e te deixe chegar perto.

–Não é possível? Eu sou o cara que torna o impossível em possível, pois quando a pessoa esta apaixonada, fica cega. - disse todo cheio de si.

–Sim, sou eu. Prepare um carro para depois da aula. Tenho que ir em um lugar. – Sasuke, falava ao celular, nem prestando atenção no loiro.

–Eu ainda não terminei. – Deidara gritou irritado. –Vou terminar o que tenho que fazer, então mantenha sua oferta.

–Bom, não tenho nada a perder mesmo. - o moreno se afastou, deixando o outro com seus pensamentos otimistas.

–"_Vou torná-lo meu escravo, com certeza. Imagine, aquele energúmeno ousou levantar a mão para mim. Agora deve estar se arrependendo, pois nunca que ele conseguiria um cara tão lindo como eu."_

–Você veio hoje. Pensei que diria que estaria doente. – Gaara disse chegando perto do loiro, que só agora percebera a presença do outro. –O Naruto disse que não pode te dar uma boa surra ontem a noite. Você é um carinha sortudo.

–"_Esse cara tem muito charme."_ – Deidara pensou.

Gaara chegou muito perto do rosto do loiro. Tão perto a ponto de suas faces quase se encontrarem, deixando Deidara extremamente acanhado.

–"_O que esse cara tem?Talvez uma beleza reconhecendo a outra? Esse cara é lindo, nem a melhor agência de modelos tem um cara nesse nível. Ele é ainda melhor de perto, pois a pele parece tão macia e sem nenhuma marca."_

–De perto, você é ainda mais feio. – Gaara disse, por fim, se afastando um pouco. –Você já tem rugas ao redor dos olhos com essa idade? Espera aí... Você se encheu de maquiagem? Você é esquisito, tem certeza que é homem? Deixa eu tirar suas calças para ter certeza.

Deidara simplesmente saiu correndo, o mais rápido que conseguiu, dali, sentindo-se ferido. Afinal, seu ponto fraco era a vaidade excessiva.

–A reação dele foi interessante. Parece que encontrei outro brinquedo. - Gaara disse rindo.

–Você gostou dele... Já estou com pena, pois você trata seus brinquedos como objetos. Quando vai parar com esses jogos infantis? – Naruto disse caminhando ao lado do amigo. – Bom, pelo menos você cansa rápido. É um consolo.

–Tem um brinquedo do qual eu não me canso há muito tempo. – disse o mais alto, rindo.

–Quem quer que seja, sinto muito por essa pessoa. Eu sei como você fica excêntrico. - Naruto disse, desinteressado.

–Não importa. O brinquedo é idiota demais para perceber. - o ruivo lançou um olhar significativo para o loiro, que nem ao menos percebeu.

Sasuke vinha do sentido oposto do corredor, onde Naruto e Gaara estavam.

–Tenho te visto muito ultimamente. – Sasuke disse ao chegar próximo de Naruto.

Est,e sentiu muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha ao ver o sorriso do moreno. Puro medo correu em suas veias e sua única reação foi correr, o mais rápido possível, para longe daquele ser.

Gaara ficou parado no corredor com um meio sorriso, diretamente voltado ao Sasuke, para então dar-lhe as costas e seguir para onde o loiro havia corrido.

–"_O quê? Aquele sorriso...Não era falso... Não sei o que está havendo, mas ele estava gostando."_ – Sasuke pensou espantado. Sabia que algo estava muito errado; saiu de seu controle.

Gaara foi até o banheiro e lá encontrou Naruto tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Segurou as mãos do rapaz, tentando acalmá-lo.

–A sua mão está tremendo. – confirmou.

–Me sinto tão idiota. Olha só como estou com medo, aqueles que derrotei vão rir na minha cara. Eu perdi antes mesmo de lutar...

–Estou orgulhoso de você. – Gaara disse abraçando o menor. –Você se tornou corajoso o suficiente para ser honesto quanto ao seu medo mais sombrio. A maioria das pessoas, simplesmente, ignora e deixa num canto bem profundo da mente. Uma coragem própria de um chefe.

Naruto lhe abriu um sorriso. Sim, aqueles sorrisos de tirar o folego de qualquer um, inclusive do ruivo a sua frente.

-x-x-x-

–Depois da formatura, vou estudar fora do país. – Gaara disse para Naruto, enquanto caminhavam despreocupadamente pelo colégio.

–Bom... Com as suas notas, tenho certeza que não vai conseguir entrar em nenhuma faculdade, mas ir para o exterior para fugir disso... eu entendo.

–Quando for, vou ficar pelo menos três anos.

–Três anos... Isso deve ser o bastante para te transformar em um cara decente. Bom, tenho que ir, te vejo depois da aula. - o ruivo não viu, mas Naruto abaixou a cabeça tristemente, antes de se afastar.

–Se eu te pedir para vir comigo... – Gaara disse para ninguém, vendo Naruto correr e ficar cada vez mais longe. – Eu me pergunto qual seria a sua resposta...

Naruto nem assistiu a aula direito, pois seus pensamentos vagavam pelas palavras de Gaara. Estava deprimido, afinal passava a maior parte de seu tempo com o ruivo. Já estava triste por ter que vê-lo se formar antes, agora vê-lo partir para outro país; seria pior ainda.

Foi para a aula de Educação Física, ainda um pouco entristecido, porém os pensamentos fugiram de sua cabeça ao avistar certa turma de alunos jogando futebol.

Sasuke corria pelo campo, enquanto seus olhos demonstravam plenamente sua vontade de vencer. Driblou seus adversários e o gol foi inevitável. O moreno deixou um sorriso verdadeiro escapar de seus lábios, enquanto limpava o suor que escorria de sua testa.

Não deixou o moreno fugir de seu campo de visão, nem por um instante. Observou o quanto o corpo parecia bem definido, o quanto seus cabelos arrepiados lhe caiam bem e o quanto aquelo sorriso parecia adorável, bem diferente daquele apavorante que ficou marcado em sua memória,

–"_Como esse cara pode parecer adorável em um momento e assustador em outro?" – _o loiro devaneava.

Estava longe, porém sentiu plenamente quanto os olhos negros dele fitaram-lhe, sem que aquele sorriso abandonasse seus lábios finos.

–"_Isso é muito estranho, mas apesar de tudo, eu acho esse cara muito lindo." – _o medo foi substituído por admiração em um piscar de olhos. Naruto parou de encará-lo e voltou para sua aula, tentando espantar pensamentos estranhos. –_"Eu não posso achar um cara bonito. Eu gosto de meninas, acho-as lindas, mas por que sinto o mesmo quando olho para ele?"_

_x-x-x-x_

As aulas da tarde acabaram e Naruto aproveitou para sair o mais rápido possível de sua sala de aula, afinal odiava estudar. Queria respirar ar puro, por isso corria pelo prédio da escola, entretanto parou ao ver certo moreno recebendo uma carta de uma garota muito bonita. Ouviu-a dizer a Sasuke, que gostava muito do mesmo e que só queria que ele soubesse. Este, somente manteve a mesma cara de paisagem de sempre e respondeu que também gostava dela, para surpresa de Naruto. A menina saiu correndo dali, vermelha e sorridente.

–Você mente bem. - Naruto disse pelas costa do Uchiha.

–Mentira? - o moreno disse, chegando mais perto do outro. –Pode provar?

–Se gosta mesmo dela, deveria pelo menos tirar esse vazio dos olhos. A menos que sejam garotas como ela, tomadas pela emoção, qualquer um perceberia que está mentindo.

–Ela está satisfeita assim. Se eu a rejeitasse de modo frio e cruel, não teria saído daqui com um sorriso.

–Legal. Uma esperança inútil

–Não agora, mas quem sabe não me apaixono por ela? O sentimento não é algo previsível.

–Isso é verdade. De qualquer modo, não é da minha conta. - tentou se afastar, o Uzumaki.

–Mas agora já se entrometeu. – Sasuke chegou muito perto de Naruto, fazendo o coração do mesmo acelerar. – Está interessado em mim, por isso fica me seguindo? Fala sério! Só porque o Deidara está atrás de você, pensa que vale alguma coisa. Cai na real e reconsidere, nem todo mudo tem as mesma preferencias, se é que você me entende.

Naruto nem prestava atenção nas palavras, pois seu coração estava muito acelerado, com a sensação de medo, ainda gravada em sua memória.

Sasuke novamente se aproximou, todavia o loiro entrou em posição de luta, logo desferindo alguns golpes.

–Acho que acertei na mosca. Ficou violento de repente. - Sasuke disse.

Naruto parou e sorriu. Um sorriso contagiante, que deixou o outro intrigado.

–Você não é nada! Tudo bem. Posso fazer isso. Ficar com medo e me torturando não é coisa minha. – ainda com um sorriso lindo estampado na face um pouco sardenta. –Me enfrente.

–Você não acha um pouco irritante seu modo de se aproximar?

–Eu quero lutar com você. Só me dizer uma data e local. Eu terminei com o Deidara. Odeio quem luta covardemente, mas dei uma lição nele. Ele tenta de novo, mas eu já o venci uma vez.

–Então é assim que descreve? Terminou com o Deidara? Simples assim!

–Sim, você disse para eu cuidar dele primeiro.

–"_Por que eu tentei usar um cara tão bonito com essa anta?" – _Sasuke se torturou em silêncio.

Sasuke abaixou-se no chão indignado, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas. Naruto falava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu o loiro ajoelhar-se na sua frente, para então levantar-lhe a face com as mãos ásperas. Observou pela primeira vez o quando o Uzumaki tinha a face agradável. As poucas sardas no nariz, os contornos do rosto bem desenhado, os cabelos loiros rebeldes que o emolduravam, os lábios pornograficamente convidativos e por fim aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis e grandes.

–"_Sasuke, você definitivamente enlouqueceu. Não... deve ser a falta de sono..." _

Sasuke caiu no sono em cima do outro. Naruto achava que o moreno estava chorando outra vez, por isso tentou confortá-lo dizendo que não precisava se sentir assim, pois ele ajustaria o ritmo de luta e tal, mas do nada o cara fecha os olhos e dorme?

Levou-o para a enfermaria, para ver se descobriam o que aconteceu com o cara.

Sasuke abriu os olhos devagar, para se deparar com os azuis a lhe fitar.

–Desculpe te fazer desmaiar, mas isso não muda o fato de que quero te enfrentar.

–Enfermeira, me dá um kit... - um aluno qualquer entrava na enfermaria, mas parou até de respirar ao ver o chefe dos Dobermanns, em cima do Uchiha. –Desculpe chefe, continue o que estava fazendo.

–Fazendo o que? – Sasuke se perguntou para então dar-se conta da posição em que estava. Sim, Naruto estava sobre ele, cada perna e cada braço de um lado de seu corpo.

–Sai de cima de mim. – disse entre dente com a face corada.

Não conseguia acreditar que estava gostando daquela posição, mais do que deveria.

–Por que? Você não parece muito bem. Deve ficar na cama. – Naruto disse inocente.

Sasuke deu um empurrão no loiro, que o fez voar para bem longe dele. Olhou para o relógio, dormirá duas horas seguidas.

–Quando você colocou remédio para que eu dormisse? – gritou já se afastando.

–Eu não coloquei nada.

–Não minta para mim! Se não fosse por isso, nunca teria dormido duas horas seguidas na frente de um gayzinho como você! Eu mal consigo dormir na minha casa. Se fizer de novo te mando para a cadeia.

–"_Gayzinho como eu?" – _Naruto não foi atrás dele dessa vez.

Sasuke correu para longe, enquanto os pensamentos lhe afogavam de forma cruel.

–"_Devo ter perdido a cabeça para dormir na frente dele. Dele mesmo! Aquele que participou da morte de Hinata. Talvez seja porque ele agia um pouco como ela. Deve ter sido por isso que fiquei um pouco tocado."_

_x-x-x-x_

No outro dia, Naruto passou a seguir Sasuke por todos os cantos possíveis. No refeitório, no jardim, nas salas e por fim no vestiário. Sempre repetindo para que o mesmo o enfrentasse.

–Vai ficar me seguindo até quando? – Sasuke disse perdendo a paciência.

–Até você aceitar. - respondeu o outro sem exitar.

Sasuke começou a tirar a roupa. Naruto apenas observava, enquanto o coração acelerava ao ver o tórax alvo do maior. O moreno percebeu o impacto que causava e começou a tirar a calça mais devagar, deixando o outro garoto meio atordoado.

–"_Naruto, não é a primeira vez que você vê um homem pelado hoje."_ – tentava se acalmar mentalmente.

A gota d'água foi quando Sasuke fez menção de tirar a cueca boxer preta.

–Você vai para a Ed. Física, por que vai tirar a cueca? - ficou indignado, o loirinho.

–Isso é problema meu. - respondeu seco.

Naruto não suportou mais e saiu correndo, esbarrando em Gaara no trajeto, um pouco mais a frente. O ruivo estranhou, pois o amigo nem parou para falar com ele. Desconfiado, entrou no vestiário encontrando Sasuke já vestido. Estreitou os olhos de raiva.

–Brinquedo divertido esse que você tem, estou vendo porque gosta tanto dele. – disse sarcasticamente para Gaara. – Vamos compartilhá-lo bastante ainda.

O outro nada disse, somente sentiu o sangue esquentar. Uma mistura de ódio e ciúme lhe queimavam o peito.

Enquanto isso, Naruto corria até um menino qualquer e tirava-lhe a camisa.

–Chefe, o que você está fazendo? – o menino disse apavorado. –Eu tenho namorada e ela está atrás de mim.

Pobre menina. Olhou Naruto passar a mão pelo tórax de seu namorado, sem poder dizer nada.

–É verdade. Foi mau ae. – Naruto disse se afastando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–"_Estranho. Eu não senti nada, até o toquei."_ - Naruto pensou. –"_Devo ter pirado mesmo. Deve ser o medo que está me deixando assim."_

Gaara, entretanto, foi ao telhado. Ainda muito possesso, devido o encontro com certo moreno ladão de loiros. Ficou ainda pior, quando ouviu a conversa dos garotos que lá estavam.

–Eu não sabia que o chefe curtia caras. – um falou. –Sempre achei que o sub-chefe era meio afim dele, mas ele em si. Nunca pensei.

–Se bem que com toda aquela história do Deidara, ficou tudo meio estranho. – outro completou.

–Eu não sei, mas estão dizendo que Naruto subiu em cima do Sasuke e começou a tirar a roupa dele, ainda na enfermaria. Imagina cara, que situação. – disse o outro.

–Não sabia que nosso chefe era dessas coisas. – outro.

–Sinceramente, acho que o sub-chefe está ensinando tudo direitinho para ele. – um moreno falou rindo.

Nesse momento Gaara já estava atrás dele, com a aura mais assassina que todos os presentes já haviam visto. Seu olhos queimavam em ódio contido.

–Repete. –rosnou Gaara.

–Como se atreve a dizer esses insultos? Vou fazer você parar de falar assim. – Kabuto se meteu na frente do ruivo e deu um chute no rapaz.

–Desça e espere por mim Gaara. – Kabuto segurou o rapaz dos insultos pelo colarinho. –Eu cuido desse cara.

–Kabuto, Kabuto. Seu grande idiota. Tentando protegê-lo dessa forma, você não me engana. – Gaara dizia com a voz baixa e perigosa. –Você só atinge os pontos vitais, não faz alarde. Te ver fazendo um escândalo desses é constrangedor. Você é muito sentimental.

O sub-chefe pegou o rapaz pelos cabelos negros e o levantou de forma precária..

–Desculpe Gaara, não farei mais isso. – o rapaz estava desesperado.

–Você me deixou muito furioso, sabia? – Gaara disse, jogando o rapaz até próximo a grade de segurança do terraço. – Acho que você deveria me acalmar.

Pegou novamente o rapaz, porém agora pelo colarinho e fez metade do corpo do mesmo, pender para fora da grade.

–Pule. – ordenou com um sorriso no rosto. –Isso, com certeza vai me acalmar.

–Kabuto, por favor. – o rapaz olhou para Kabuto buscando ajuda.

O amigo de Gaara não podia fazer nada, por isso virou o rosto com uma expressão tristonha.

–Eu mandei pular.

–Tenha misericórdia Gaara.

–Não vai? – disse recuando, só para ter o impulso necessário para jogá-lo. – Então vou te obrigar.

–O que você está fazendo? – Naruto gritou, quando chegou no terraço, antes do rapaz ser atirado.

–Cuide da sua vida. – Gaara disse.

–Salve-me chefe. – disse o outro.

Naruto puxou Gaara e empurrou o outro rapaz na direção da porta de saída, dizendo para fugir, coisa cujo o qual não se recusou a fazer.

–Sempre soube que você é doido, mas foi longe demais. – Naruto dizia segurando o colarinho do amigo. –Não sei o que aconteceu para perder o controle assim, mas se você jogar um fracote dessa altura, ele vai morrer. É isso que você quer, se tornar um assassino?

–Você está preocupado comigo? Estou grato, graças a isso, você vai pular no lugar dele.

Naruto não tinha percebido que estava tão próximo a grade de proteção. Só deu-se conta, quando sentiu a mão do ruivo lhe pressionar para trás e sentir todo o solo sumir.

Suas costas estavam no ar, tentou virar-se ao percebe-se caindo, enroscou-se em alguns galhos de árvore, tentando se segurar a eles, porém o inevitável veio e chocou-se ao chão, com menos violência.

Sasuke, que estava na Ed. Física, pode ver a cena perfeitamente bem. Assustado olhou para o terraço, onde Gaara observava a tudo com um sorriso maniaco. Enquanto outro alunos prestavam socorro a Naruto, algumas palavras que o ruivo disse , algum tepo antes, não paravam de soar na cabeça do Uchiha.

–"_**Este é meu brinquedo e odiaria ver outro pondo a mão. Se eu for quebrar esse brinquedo, farei com minhas próprias mãos."**_

–"_**Se for preciso... Farei com minhas próprias mãos"**_

Sasuke percebeu que aquelas palavras que o ruivo havia dito, simplesmente não eram mentira. Não sabia porque, mas ver Naruto cair daquele jeito, havia mexido muito com ele. Talvez, tivesse relacionado com a cena do acidente que matou Hinata.

x-x-x-x

Naruto teve somente uma torção no pulso e vários arranhões no corpo, mas nada demais. No entanto, sua raiva estava grande, a primeira pessoa que procurou foi Gaara, todavia não o achou. Encontro Kabuto então.

–Sabaku no Gaara, aquele desgraçado. Onde você o escondeu? – disse entre dentes para o amigo.

Encontrou Gaara em uma danceteria. Kabuto o levou na mesma e o ajudou em seu plano de vingança.

Avistou o ruivo dançando alegre no segundo piso, perto do guarda-corpo. Naruto correu até ele, dando-lhe uma cabeçada na barriga, fazendo-o cair do segundo piso, direto no primeiro.

Com a expressão mais maníaca que podia ter, o Uzumaki desceu, até onde Gaara havia caído, com uma garrafa de bebida em mãos, despejando todo o conteúdo na cabeça ruiva, para então acender um isqueiro.

–Pare com isso... – uma pessoa tentou se aproximar sendo impedida por Kabuto.

–Você vai jogar isso no chão, em cima da bebida? – Gaara disse, com um sorriso estranho na face. –Consegue mesmo fazer isso?

–Em alguém que me jogou do telhado, por que não? – Naruto disse, soltando o isqueiro.

Todos perderam a respiração, quando o objeto parecia levar anos para cair, entretanto, para a surpresa de todos a chama apagou ao cair em contato com o líquido.

Gaara pegou o isqueiro e acendeu seu cigarro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Próxima vez que colocar água em uma garrafa de conhaque , coloque pelo menos algo com cheiro de álcool para parecer de verdade.

–Não dava para ao menos fingir ter caído, seu desgraçado. –Naruto disse.

–Minhas costas estão doendo, se não soubesse técnicas de queda, teria quebrado a bacia. –Gaara proferiu se levantando. – Nunca ouviu dizer que o quadril é a vida de um homem?

Naruto somente sorria. Um sorriso confiante e cheio de destreza. Gaara fez o mesmo e lhe retribuiu o gesto.

–Parece que você aliviou seu stress ao me jogar daqui. – Gaara completou.

–"_Ele tem tanta confiança em mim, mas isso contanto que ninguém interfira. Eu já o fiz dizer uma vez, que se arrependia de ser meu amigo e como sempre, a segunda vez é mais fácil que a primeira." – _Gaara devaneando sozinho.

x-x-x-x

No outro dia de aula, em Konoha Gakure, certo moreno estava absurdamente irritado.

–Você é idiota? - Sasuke parou Naruto no corredor para perguntar.

–Vá se fo**, babaca! - o loiro respondeu enfezado.

–Se você não é, como pode ainda estar numa boa com um cara que te jogou de um prédio de três andares.

–Só pra cara que ficaria brabo por uma coisinha dessas.

–Você chama isso de coisinha?

–O Gaara pode ser violento quando se estressa, mas ele é um cara confiável.

–Confiável? Sim, a Hinata dizia a mesma coisa. Ela mostrava uma confiança inabalável quando falava do Gaara. E sabe qual foi o resultado disso? A morte!

Naruto arregalou os olhos espantado, ficando entre acreditar ou não naquela história. Se perguntava: Quem seria essa garota?

–Não confie nele... É para seu próprio bem! – Sasuke disse antes que Gaara aparecesse.

–Me atacando pelas costas Sasuke, pensei que um cara de sangue azul como você não fizesse isso, pois é coisa de gangsteres como eu. - gesticulava sarcasticamente, indo para perto de Naruto.

–Quem é Hinata? - Naruto interrompeu. –Eu notei que saíam algumas faíscas quando vocês se encontravam, o motivo é essa Hinata?

–Hinata? Quem é essa? - Gaara disse sínico.

–Não se atreva a dizer o nome dela, maldito! - Sasuke se enfezou, porém tentou se afastar.

–Agora lembrei! Aquela vadia que vivia correndo atrás de mim. - espetou Gaara, fazendo Sasuke parar de andar. –Ela era boa de chamar as vezes, quando queria me exercitar. Até senti falta quando ela morreu, porque ela era melhor que uma prostituta pelo simples fato: Eu não precisava pagar.

Foi a gota d'água para Sasuke. Este partiu para cima do ruivo, enchendo-lhe a face com um soco pesado e raivoso. Começaram a brigar de forma violenta, enquanto alguns alunos já se aglomeravam ao redor. Naruto observava a tudo meio paralisado, pois um sentimento estranho brotava nele. Sentia como se já tivesse presenciado aquela cena e somente se preocupava com Sasuke. Em sua cabeça, tudo que soava era: _"Sasuke vai se machucar."_

Quando o subchefe dos Dobermanns jogou o moreno na janela, quebrando assim o vidro, todos os sentidos de Naruto ficaram alerta. Gaara deu um sorriso maldoso e empurrou Sasuke para o buraco no vidro. O loiro, vendo a cena, correu e colocou-se atrás do Uchiha, não se equilibrando direito tendo que apoiar-se no vidro quebrado.

Sasuke sem querer, acabou soltando seu peso sobre Naruto, fazendo que a mão desse cravasse anda mais no vidro. O moreno apressadamente saiu da posição em que estava, observando Naruto sangrar muito.

–Saiam do caminho. - Kabuto correu até o garoto machucado aos gritos. –Vamos, saíam do caminho e chamem uma ambulância. Estão pensando que isso é um show?

–Não se mexa Naruto! – continuou Kabuto, agora com a mão machucada de Naruto entre as suas. –Não mexa os dedos, vou cuidar desse ferimento para você.

Tanto Sasuke como Gaara observavam Naruto sangrar, sentindo culpa. O Sangue se espalhava pelo corredor e anda estava marcado no vidro quebrado.

x-x-x-x

–Naruto vai ficar bem. - Kabuto disse para Gaara, já na casa deste. –Você sabe que ele tem reflexos rápidos, deve ter dado um jeito de desviar, naquela situação.

Gaara nada respondeu, devido a isso o outro continuou a falar.

–Não fique se torturando, ele vai ficar bem.

–Quando ele ficou em coma, pensei que fosse ficar doido. - Gaara começou a falar. –Eu sabia que eu era o culpado, mesmo acusando o Kiba, mas eu precisava acusar alguém, caso contrário não conseguiria manter a cabeça no lugar, o mínimo que fosse. Então, estava me esforçando.

–Sim, sempre que eu via o Naruto inconsciente na cama, jurava para mim mesmo que faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo acordar. Contanto que ele voltasse a ser como era antes. Mas... Não é isso! No fundo eu sou egoísta. Eu não posso perdoá-lo. Ele o escolheu bem na minha frente. Duas vezes! – Gaara trincou os dentes nesse momento. –Eu preferia fazê-lo entrar em coma novamente.

Kabuto somente observava sem saber o que fazer para ajudar a aliviar aquela situação, que há muito tempo já estava fora de controle.

~x~xx~x~

Sasuke olhou para a face de Naruto adormecido naquela cama de hospital. Aproximou-se um pouco e passou o dedo na pele do rosto do rapaz adormecido. Sentiu-se incrivelmente culpado por ele estar naquela situação. Não podia negar para si mesmo; aquele garoto mexia com ele.

–Acabou o tempo. - Kabuto entrou no quarto. –De o fora daqui.

Um tempo depois de Sasuke ter saído do hospital, Naruto acordou. Kabuto e ele conversaram sobre todo o ocorrido até certo assunto vir à tona.

–Sabe, eu acho que isso tudo é devido ao que chamam de triângulo amoroso. - Naruto afirmou coçando a cabeça.

–Nossa, as vezes você usa o cérebro. - Kabuto disse, sentando na beirada da cama.

–Cala a boca imbecil, se não vou encher sua boca com cimento. - Naruto enfezou-se antes de prosseguir. –É óbvio. Sasuke e Gaara ficaram assim por causa da morte, dessa garota chamada Hinata.

–O Gaara não mataria alguém diretamente... Se ele cometeu alguns erros, por que não pede desculpas e acaba com isso?

–E se ele matou diretamente? –Kabuto disse.

–Gaara seria incapaz de fazer isso. Eu também sei que essa menina morreu em um acidente.

–Você se informou sobre ela. - Kabuto se admirou. Naruto, as vezes, não era tão tapado.

–O Gaara não a acertou diretamente, então se pedir desculpas, tudo fica bem. Vá lá e o convença.

–Não quero. - Kabuto somente afirmou.

–Seu preguiçoso. Está bem, eu faço isso quando sair daqui.

–Esqueça. Há pessoas que não podem viver sob o mesmo céu; como água e óleo. O Sasuke e o Gaara são assim.

–Se não quer falar com ele fique de fora. - Naruto disse. –Não quero ver o Gaara preso em um reformatório por ter acabado com alguém.

–"_Admita Naruto, você é tão maldoso quanto eles. Apenas diga a ele que não quer que se machuque." –_ Kabuto devaneava ao deixar o hospital.

x-x-x-x

Outro dia de aula. Naruto já estava bem melhor da mão. Gaara finalmente apareceu no colégio depois de cinco dias de faltas. O loiro não tardou a procurá-lo.

–Você está me evitando, não é mesmo. - Naruto pulou na frente de Gaara, no pátio. –Se é por estar se sentindo culpado, sai dessa. Não foi culpa sua.

–Você me tem em tão alta conta. - Gaara tragou o cigarro. – Estava quase tendo um treco, mas agora já posso pensar nisso com mais calma.

–Você é um cabeça-dura. Você está irritado porque fiquei do lado do Sasuke. - Naruto disse.

–Não importa o quanto soa entranho, basicamente é isso. - Gaara conhecia Naruto, sabia que era tapado, mas sabia ser esperto quando queria.

–Sasuke... Não brigue com ele! - disse o loiro. –Eu sei da história dessa menina Hinata. Ela devia ser muito importante para o Uchiha, por isso ele está agindo assim, portanto pare com esse jogo infantil. Assim ele deve desistir dessa história também.

–Essa é uma resposta típica de você. Até as questões mais complicadas, ficam simples quando passam por sua cabeça.

–Não quero você e o Sasuke se engalfinhando por aí. - Naruto disse. –Também não quero mais sair ferido pela briga de vocês.

–Isso quer dizer que você vai se meter de novo na minha luta com ele?

–Isso quer dizer que acabo com vocês, se continuarem. - Naruto soava ameaçador. – Isso é uma ordem! Guarde sua espada, antes que acabe com sua raça.

–Você ainda lembra da regra: Nenhum relacionamento até os 19, né?

–Claro! O sinal tocou, tenho que ir. - Uzumaki saiu correndo dali, sem olhar para trás.

–"_A razão de ter me interessado por Naruto, foi graças a sua personalidade única, mas eu devia ter parado enquanto ainda era só um jogo. Sabia que isso daria uma confusão dos infernos."_

x-x-x-x

Sasuke andava seguindo Naruto ultimamente. Ficava irritado quando o via com Gaara e não conseguia entender, como podia continuar andando com o ruivo, mesmo depois de tudo. Achava o loiro muito parecido com Hinata nas reações e isso o estava deixando louco. Não conseguia entender como poderiam existir duas pessoas com personalidades tão parecidas.

–Sabe, você está estranho. - Naruto disse. Segurava um sorvete nas mãos, quando abordou o moreno que ia distraidamente para casa.

–Não apareça do nada na frente dos outros. - Sasuke disse, corando um pouco.

–Achei estranho, você estava andando parecendo drogado. - Naruto pegou na testa do maior. –Você está bem?

Sasuke não prestou mais atenção em nada além do garoto a sua frente. O azul dos olhos dele era muito conhecido. Lembrou que Hinata havia mudado muito depois de voltar do hospital. Sabia que o corpo da garota era o mesmo, mas a personalidade não. E se fosse o mesmo com Naruto? E se a alma de Hinata não tivesse morrido? Tinha visto aqueles olhos. Sim, tinha os visto em Hinata.

–Sasuke? Quer que chame um méd... - não pode completar a frase, pois seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do moreno.

Sasuke puxou Naruto pela cintura, para mais perto. Aprofundou o beijo fazendo a língua escorregar para dentro da boca do outro. Esqueceu do preconceito, esqueceu dos outros, esqueceu que Naruto era homem igual a ele; somente se perdeu no calor daquele beijo. Se sentiu em paz, quase como quando estava com Hinata, mas sentiu-se mais completo.

Se separaram. Naruto olhou para baixou, o rosto visivelmente corado. Sasuke somente envergonhou-se do que acabara de fazer e tentou inventar uma desculpa.

–Sua boca estava suja. – gaguejou –Não entenda errado.

–Claro. - Naruto riu sem graça. –Nunca que você beijaria um garoto, sendo um garoto. Isso não é certo.

–É... isso mesmo. - Sasuke confirmou, sem conseguir ver os olhos do outro, pois esse não conseguia lhe encarar.

–Bom, eu tenho que ir. - Sasuke somente viu Naruto correr para longe dele.

–Vejo que vocês estão se dando bem. - Gaara apareceu atrás do moreno, parecendo muito irritado.

–Com licença, não tenho nada para tratar com você. –Sasuke disse já caminhando.

–Os homens esquecem as coisas rápido, você é um ótimo exemplo disso. Esqueceu até mesmo quem foi o responsável pela morte do seu suposto amor.

Sasuke parou de andar. Seu coração bateu mais rápido.

–Isso está fácil demais. Pensei que você fosse levar mais a sério quando veio para cá. Se você já consegue até beijar o responsável direto da morte daquela que você queria vingar.

Se soubesse disso desde o início nem teria dado atenção as suas ações.

–"_Provocação! Ele está tentando me confundir. Não caia nessa, ele só está tentando te provocar."_ – Sasuke tentava se acalmar.

–Você tem noção que foi o Naruto que ordenou o sequestro da Hinata, não é mesmo? - Gaara conseguiu. –Para os Dobermanns as ordens do chefe são absolutas.

Sasuke não saiu do lugar. As imagens de Hinata sendo atropelada; dela toda ensanguentada... Tudo lhe veio a mente e novamente a vingança lhe tomou por completo.

Definitivamente, Gaara conseguiu o que queria. Sentiu-se vitorioso, somente por ver aqueles olhos negros sendo tomados novamente pela vinganças. Ao ver Sasuke se afastar, podia sentir sua aura negra e isso só lhe fazia sorrir, mais e mais.

x-x-x-x

Naruto correu tanto que acabou por ter que se encostar em um muro, bem longe do colégio. Passou um dos dedos nos lábios. Tinha certeza que já havia sentido aquilo - a mesma sensação - mesmo tendo sido a primeira vez. Sentiu-se mal, enjoado por sentir-se atraído por um menino. Era errado, um pecado talvez, mas tinha vontade de voltar lá e tascar outro beijo no moreno.

Era tapado, mas sabia muito bem que Sasuke estava sentindo o mesmo que ele. Não podia negar o que estava desejando, mas aquilo era errado e péssimo para sua imagem. Preferia esquecer, apesar de saber ser impossível. Tudo estava muito confuso...

–Droga, estou realmente virando um _viadinho_. - disse para si mesmo, ao retomar o caminho de casa.

X-x-x-x

No outro dia de aula...

–"_Quis fugir da realidade, por isso tentei descansar e confiar em alguém." - _Sasuke devaneava sozinho. –_"Um jeito parecido de falar, de se expressar! Aquele sorriso que me confundiu em um sonho que a Hinata voltaria dos mortos, mas a realidade é que Naruto estava lá, sentado, quando tudo aconteceu."_

–"_Estava tentando fugir do fato que tudo começou com o Naruto... Tentando me convencer que com aquele jeito inocente de falar, nunca ordenaria uma coisa daquelas!"_

–"_Eu estava ocupado inventando desculpas para me manter calmo. De agora em diante, não vou exitar."_

O herdeiro Uchiha, sentado em sua carteira na sala de aula, não sabia nem ao menos o que o professor estava ensinando. Nem ao menos sabia direito onde estava.

Finalmente havia sido consumido pelo ódio. A vingança lhe cegava completamente. Quem visse seus olhos naquele momento, veria o fogo lhe consumir. Aquele fogo queimaria Naruto; com certeza.

**X-x-x-x**

**Agradeço imensamente as pessoas que me mandam reviews, pois são elas que me incentivam a continuar. Quando tiver um tempo, responderei a todas.**

**Desculpe não ter respondido-as, mas é que estou aproveitando o tempo de férias, para escrever novos capítulos, então não quero perder o ritmo. Estou escrevendo sem parar, acho que consegui adiantar uns dois capítulos, pelo menos. Se tudo der certo, logo postarei mais um. **

**Desconsiderem os erros, pois revisei bem por cima, para poder voltar logo a escrever. Tentarei concertá-los, quando tiver um tempo bom... Então , desculpem por enquanto.**

**Creio que a fic terá mais uns cinco capítulos, então, talvez, terminarei até o começo de agosto, se tudo der certo, mas não se apeguem muito a prazos, pois minha vida é muito conturbada, por isso não posso ter certeza absoluta. **

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**xoxo**


	19. Único

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Tem SasuNaru, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

Capitulo 18 - Único

Deidara havia se afeiçoado a Naruto. Gostava do jeito do rapaz e ele sempre o defendia em alguns momentos. Era estranho, mas o loiro era assim. Quando via alguém batendo em uma pessoa mais fraca, se metia. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes com Deidara, afinal não estava acostumado com uma escola de periferia, então acabava arrumando briga e levando a pior.

Deixava a desculpa de manter o que o Sasuke havia lhe proposto (conquistar o garoto) somente para ficar mais perto de Naruto e também do moreno. Apesar de tudo, sentia falta de amigos de verdade e em meio a sua carência, acabou por se apegar as pessoas que lhe estendessem o mínimo de confiança que fosse.

–Sasuke, estava pensado em sair. Eu,você e o Naruto. Ir em uma lanchonete aqui perto. - Deidara disse sorridente, quando encontrou o moreno.

–Não, agente não vai. Tenho outros planos. - Sasuke estava estranho.

–Então amanhã?

–O contrato do comercial que você vai fazer, será assinado amanhã, você já pode se transferir.

–Não preciso me transferir agora...

–Pare de bancar o idiota! Isso significa que você não tem mais utilidade. Esqueça o gangster. - o Uchiha soou ameaçador.

–Por quê? - Deidara começou a ficar preocupado.

–O jogo acabou!

Deidara soube no mesmo instante, que Sasuke faria algo para Naruto e pelo olhar do amigo, sabia que seria até as últimas consequências.

Naruto correu, puxando Sasuke para bem longe junto dele. O moreno havia chamado Naruto para sair com ele e Deidara. Usou o amigo, pois percebeu que o loirinho estava evitando ficar sozinho com ele.

–Se Gaara me pega com você arranca nosso couro. - Naruto disse arfando. –Cadê o Deidara?

–Não pode vir, não estava se sentindo bem. – Sasuke percebeu o outro ficar um pouco agitado.

Seguiu o moreno até o metrô, onde ficaram em pé perto da porta. Naruto tentava não olhar para o outro, mas seu olhar acabava sempre fugindo para a face alva.

–"_As pessoas dizem que ele parece um modelo. Acho que é por isso que não consigo evitar de olhá-lo. Acho que o Deidara é mais bonito, mas por que me sinto atraído só por ele?" _

–Você está interessado em mim? - Sasuke perguntou fazendo o outro corar. –Eu sinto que você está sempre me olhando, mas não consigo dizer se é um olhar positivo ou negativo.

–É positivo. - Naruto disse sem jeito. –Não estou tentando te provocar.

–Eu sei. Você, ultimamente, não está tentando começar uma briga. Eu acho que você só precisava de uma desculpa para me seguir.

–Não, de jeito nenhum... - ele tentou negar, mas estava obvio demais. –Talvez você tenha razão.

Naruto olhou para o chão muito corado. Sasuke levantou o rosto marcado do garoto e uniu os lábios. Somente uma união rápida.

–Você gostou não foi? - o Uchiha disse. –Seja honesto. Ficar calculando as coisas não fica bem em você.

Naruto somente olhou para o outro lado, pensando que não deveria ter seguido aquele cara, pois ele estava acabando com sua reputação.

–"_Eu vou revidar tudo, inclusive a sensação de traição." _– na cabeça de Sasuke, tudo estava planejando, somente a vingança lhe ditava os movimentos.

Desceram perto de um lago. Sim, o mesmo lugar em que Gaara havia quase arrasado o corpo de Hinata.

–Ei, onde você está indo? - Naruto correu atrás de Sasuke.

Naruto logo viu vários homens lhe cercarem. Mais ou menos cinco caras de terno e óculos escuros.

–"_Eles são profissionais."_ - pensou o loiro pondo-se na frente de Sasuke, tentando protegê-lo.

–Eu cuido deles. Corra para um lugar seguro. Não vou conseguir lutar contra todos de uma vez. - Naruto disse. –Faça o que eu disse.

Naruto partiu para cima dos homens. Sabia que não conseguiria bater em todos eles, mas mesmo assim tinha que tentar. Viu Sasuke olhando tudo; acendendo um cigarro... Um sorriso brotou nos lábis dele. Naruto não era tão burro, mas preferia fingir não ver a realidade esfregada em sua cara. Não só esfregada, literalmente, mas também sacada, chutada e arranhada, por homem estranhos.

Conseguiram imobilizá-lo. Seu rosto pingava sangue, enquanto era pressionado no chão.

–Só para avisar qual foram nossas ordens. - um dos homens se abaixou perto do loiro. –Primeiro destruiremos o tendão de aquiles dos seus dois calcanhares. Depois, cortaremos os músculos importantes, assim não poderá mais usar a força.

Naruto fechou os olhos tentando não chorar de desespero. Sabia que Sasuke não lhe ajudaria, ou melhor, não queria lhe ajudar. Tinha que pensar em algo antes que aqueles homens lhe deixassem com sequelas.

Para sua sorte, sirenes de polícia soaram perto dali. Ficavam cada vez mais próximas, tanto que os homens resolveram sair, do local, o mais rápido possível deixando Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos.

–Sasuke, não sabia que você eram tão medroso. - Naruto não conseguia nem levantar do chão. –Ficou aí parado, nem conseguiu correr.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Naruto sentiu sua vista embaçar e sua consciência esvair. Somente uma certeza na cabeça, não queria acreditar naquela realidade.

–Não conseguiu correr... que idiota. - foi o que saiu de sua boca antes de desmaiar.

Sasuke somente observou, com o cigarro ainda aceso em sua mão esquerda. Impossível descrever tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento, enquanto o cigarro caía no chão, não terminado.

x~xx~x

O herdeiro Uchiha, entrou no estúdio, onde Deidara fazia algumas fotos para uma campanha publicitária. Empurrou o fotógrafo com força, para logo depois acertar um soco na face do loiro, fazendo-o cair no chão espantado.

–Meu rosto. – Deidara disse, segurando a face que já começava a inchar. –Você sabe que eu dependo dele.

–Próxima vez que você interferir virei com uma faca. - Sasuke falava com ódio, amedrontando o outro. –Deixarei a sua única coisa valiosa em pedaços.

–Do que você está falando? – Perguntou o loiro.

–Foi você que chamou a polícia. – Sasuke cuspiu as palavras.

–Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Deidara se encolhia cada vez mais.

–Você acha que eu não tenho formas de descobrir quem foi que acabou com o meu plano.

–Você não sente pena dele? Ele continuou confiando em você, mesmo quando já estava óbvio. – Deidara agora havia se levantado, para ficar frente a frente com o amigo. –Eu já fiz coisas terríveis, mas nunca teria coragem de fazer isso com uma pessoa que confia em mim.

Sasuke deu um soco no ar, passando bem próximo do rosto do loiro. Deidara tremeu dos pés a cabeça, quando Sasuke aproximou a face da dele. Um olhar frio e um sorriso malvado, manchavam a face bonita do moreno.

–Eu farei o que você mandar. - Deidara disse, se rendendo, por medo.

–"_Acho que o que aconteceu não foi o bastante para abalar o Naruto, precisarei fazer outra coisa."_ - Sasuke devaneava, enquanto saía do estúdio.

Gaara, entretanto, já havia sido informado do acontecido entre o Uzumaki e o Uchiha. Ficarou feliz, apesar de tudo, afinal ele que havia plantado novamente a vingança na alma do moreno. Socava com força o saco de areia, na acadêmia de boxe, enquanto pensava.

–"_Vamos afundar juntos, Sasuke! Odeio afundar sozinho. Vamos os três para o inferno!"_

x~xx~x

Naruto tinha se recuperado, por isso, apesar de não estar muito afim, teve que ir para a aula. Mal saiu para fora de sua aula, no intervalo, quando Deidara lhe interceptou.

–Naruto, preciso falar com você. - disse o rapaz.

–Vamos, desembucha então, o loiro disse, com seu jeito de sempre.

–É sobre o Sasuke. Não confie nele. - disse, olhando para todos os lado para ver se o mesmo não estava por perto. –Não confie no sorriso. Não acredite nele, se você fizer o contrário, não será bom para você.

–Você está falando mal do seu amigo? - Naruto disse se irritando.

–Acredite em mim. Eu minto sempre, eu sei, mas dessa vez estou falando sério. - Deidara tentava convencer o loiro, mas teve que sair correndo dali, pois o outro queria lhe bater.

–"_Não se deixe levar pelo que os outros dizem." _- Naruto pensava, enquanto caminhava sozinho, ruma a sua sala de aula. –_"Se você confia em alguém, confie até o fim. Seria uma vergonha, para um chefe, se deixar levar por algo que um subordinado disse. Ele é confiável, jugue somente pelo que você sabe."_

Definitivamente Naruto não aceitaria a verdade, mesmo ela estando diante de seus olhos.

–"_Ainda essa história de chefe, você não pode pensar normalmente? Bom, seu cérebro não é normal, então você não pode raciocinar como uma pessoa normal." _- Naruto parou de caminhar ao ouvir a frase. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Voltou a caminhar, achando que deveria estar enlouquecendo.

Neji viu Naruto se afastar com um sorriso na face espiritual. Sentia um pouco de saudade daquele loirinho encrenqueiro.

–"_Ele ainda consegue me ouvir?"_ - cruzou os braços sorrindo. –_"De fato, é um espírito sagrado." _

Ficou mais um tempinho observando Naruto bocejar, já sentado em sua carteira na sala de aula.

–"_Não posso ficar perdendo tempo. É hoje que a Hinata vai nascer, tenho que ajudar."_ - sumiu dali em uma nuvem de poeira espiritual.

x~xx~x

Gaara tinha machucados por toda a face. A boca sangrava e a respiração estava acelerada, enquanto vários homens estavam desacordados a sua volta. Estava naquele local lutando há dias. Kakurou, seu irmão mais velho, abriu a porta do local.

–Venha agora! - o ruivo não era parecido com irmão, apesar do mais velho ser bastante mal encarado. –Arrume-se imediatamente. Nosso pai está esperando. Implore por misericórdia, pois ele está furioso.

–Como queira irmão. - Gaara disse com um sorriso no rosto.

O ruivo foi até a sala onde seu pai estava sentado bem ao centro.

Este escrevia qualquer coisa em um papel, que o filho não deu importância.

–Você parece bem. - a voz do homem era bastante imponente e sua face lembrava muita a do filho a sua frente. –Parece que preciso dizer para eles aumentarem o nível do castigo.

–Os níveis são altos, senhor. - Gaara disse, agora com os ferimentos cobertos por ataduras. –Eu os ultrapassei, só isso.

–"Se destacar em uma área é o mesmo que não ser bom em outra." Eu queria cérebro de você e não força bruta. - o homem mais velho, nem ao menos olhava para o filho ao falar.

–Já está na hora do senhor me dizer, por que estou no quarto do castigo a uma semana? - o ruivo não mudava sua expressão em nenhum momento. –Sabe, estou um pouco cansado.

–Fui informado que você está sob o controle de outra pessoa. Parece que vocês o chamam de chefe. O problema é que você não é do tipo que esconde a sua força,como seu irmão mais velho. Isso só me deixa uma explicação: Que você se põe nessa situação de bom grado. Você é meu filho!

–"_Isso é coisa daquele merda do Sasuke!"_ - Gaara deduziu.

–Não importa como, mostre ao oponente quem deveria estar no comando e mostre para si mesmo também.

–Como o senhor quiser.

Se retirou do local perdido em seu pensamentos raivosos para certo moreno.

–"_Aposto que ele deve estar dançando de alegria por ter achado um jeito de me deixar perplexo."_ - Gaara caminhava pelo jardim de sua casa.

–Aquele desgraçado! Sua única ideia foi me fazer acabar com o Naruto?

Sabaku sentiu uma forte dor no estomago, misturado a sua raiva, fazendo-o ferver de febre.

–"_É por isso que você não é páreo para mim. A sua definição de amor é ser cada vez mais amável, mas o meu modo de amar é um instinto de destruição! Quando não vai ser meu, isso apenas aumenta o desejo de destruição!"_

Zabuza amparou Gaara antes que ele caísse no chão exausto e cheio de dores.

x~xx~x

–Gaara, fazem dez dias que não aparece no colégio e quando aparece quer me bater. - Naruto disse limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca. Tinha acabado de levar um soco inesperado do mais alto.

–Hoje, seis da tarde, no ginásio. - disse Gaara. –Não estou disposto a seguir um chefe como você.

–Você está me afrontando? - Naruto enrugou a testa irritado.

–Foi o que você ouviu.

–Certo, seis horas. - Naruto observou Gaara dar-lhe as costas e se afastar.

O tempo passou voando naquele colégio. Naruto foi para o ginásio, ao entrar logo gritou para que todos se retirassem.

–Não... - Gaara disse, fazendo todos os que se levantaram, voltarem a sentar em volta da quadra. –Fiquem onde estão, pois preciso de testemunhas.

Gaara levantou de onde estava para chegar mais perto do loiro, que ainda estava próximo a porta, agora, fechada.

–Preciso de gente que diga que eu realmente lhe derrotei, para então Sasuke descobrir que seu plano deu certo e morra de alegria.

–"_Sasuke de novo? Ele tá sempre falando do Uchiha, mas eles não tem nada em comum..." _- Naruto pensou se distraindo.

Gaara aproveitou a distração de Naruto, para pegar uma espada de bambu e partir para cima do loiro. Este tentou se defender colocando os pulsos em xis a frente do rosto. Entretanto, a espada chocou-se com força em seu pulso.

–"_Acho que quebrou."_ - Naruto pensou. _–"Acho que Gaara não percebeu."_

–Pegue uma espada. - Gaara disse.

–Se eu pegar uma espada, ficarei em vantagem. - Gaara acertou-o novamente com a espada, fazendo o loirinho cair no chão.

–Você está relaxando demais. - o ruivo dizia. –Você nem se dá conta da situação em que está.

Novamente o mais alto foi para cima do outro com a espada, porém, dessa vez, Naruto pegou uma espada próxima a ele e conseguiu defender o ataque.

–Vamos para o mano a mano. - disse o Uzumaki invertendo a posição e tirando a espada do outro.

Socos e chutes. Não dava para saber quem era quem, enquanto se embolavam no chão. Um chute forte fez Naruto voar para longe, enquanto Gaara ficava de pé e recuperava sua espada de madeira.

–Pegue uma arma. - Gaara disse.

–Eu não quero lutar com você, usando uma arma. - teimou o outro.

–Deixa de conversa fiada. Você quer lutar mano a mano com o pulso quebrado?

Naruto arregalou os olhos espantado. Não podia acreditar que seu amigo estava agindo daquela forma.

–Você sabia e mesmo assim me atacou? - não levantou do chão para dizer essas palavras.

–É óbvio! Meu estilo é quebrar um ou dois ossos do adversário antes de começar. É claro, essa é a primeira vez que você enfrenta esse estilo!

Deu um chute bem na cara do loiro, fazendo-o ficar tonto. Mandava-o levantar a todo o momento, enquanto continuava a chutar repetidas vezes.

–Eu quebro as pernas de quem chamá-lo de chefe novamente. - Gaara disse para as pessoas que assistiam.

–Por que? - Naruto disse baixo, fazendo esforço para sentar de joelhos no chão. –Suas habilidade já superaram as minhas há muito tempo. Até eu já notei isso a séculos, mas por que você não lutou limpo, ao invés de começar um ataque surpresa?

–Porque é assim que eu realmente sou. - Gaara disse com um sorriso nos lábios finos, enquanto virava as costas e deixava o oponente para trás.

Naruto tinha o rosto lavado de sangue. O pulso estava roxo e sua consciência se esvaia aos poucos. Caiu com um baque no chão, enquanto seus olhos não se permitiam ficar abertos.

Sasuke parou diante de Naruto desmaiado no chão. Ficou admirando-o um pouco, mas nada fazia-o sentir-se satisfeito por ver o loiro naquele estado deplorável.

x~xx~x

Dias depois Naruto apareceu no colégio. Todos já sabiam da briga entre o Uzumaki e Gaara. Enquanto o loiro andava pelos corredores, era possível avaliar os estragos da briga. O ex-chefe tinha o olho roxo, a boca ainda não havia cicatrizado, o pulso engessado e para finalizar os vários hematomas pelo corpo. Mesmo com tudo isso, ainda tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto.

–Ei, vai pegar leite e pão para a gente. - um dos subordinados, agora de Gaara, falou para Naruto, quando já estavam no intervalo.

–Claro! Me dá o dinheiro. Que tipo de pão? - Naruto sorriu gentil.

–Você tem que usar o seu dinheiro. Se continuar bancando o idiota, teremos que te dar uma lição. - o rapaz disse autoritário, pondo o dedo indicador quase na cara do loiro.

–Foi mal, é a minha primeira vez sendo rebaixado em uma gangue. Vou pegar o que você pediu.

Naruto deu um impulso no chão e acertou um de seus chutes altos bem na cara do rapaz arrogante.

–Você esperava que eu dissesse isso? Seu merda. - Naruto disse, olhando furioso para o rapaz no chão.

–Eu vou informar isso ao Gaara. - disse o arrogante.

Naruto chegou bem próximo do outro e o puxou pelo colarinho do uniforme, com a mão boa. Lançou seu olhar mais perigoso e assustador antes de dizer: –Quem vem mais para o colégio, ele ou eu?

Jogou então o rapaz novamente no chão antes de virar as costas e partir.

–Não exagera. - o amigo do derrotado disse. –Mesmo que ele tenha perdido para o Gaara, ele não é páreo para você.

–Sasuke. - Naruto viu o moreno no corredor e foi atrás dele. –Obrigado por me levar no hospital no outro dia.

–Não sei do que você está falando. - Sasuke disse seco, agora frente a frente com o baixinho.

–Não foi você? - Naruto ficou confuso, aparentemente.

–Nem gosto de chegar perto de hospital. - respondeu outro.

–Entendo, então quem foi? - passou a mão no cabelo, tirando um pouco a atenção do mais alto. –Sabe, eu sou bem pesado. Você não teve dificuldade para me carregar?

–Na verdade não... - Sasuke pois a mão sobre a boca, indignado. –_"Como eu pude ser enganado por esse idiota?" _

–Hoje vou matar as aulas da tarde, então vamos sair. - deu três tapinhas no ombro do moreno antes de se afastar.

x~xx~x

Sasuke esperava Naruto perto dos armários. Lembranças lhe banharam os pensamentos. Lembranças nada agradáveis; lembrava-se de Naruto sentado vendo tudo o que acontecia a Hinata, aquela expressão lhe tirava do sério, tinha vontade somente de destruir tudo o que via pela frente.

O loiro não tardou a aparecer no local. Cada movimento que ele fazia, como abrir o armário ou vestir os sapatos, lhe fazia lembrar daquele Naruto que sentou para ver a desgraça da Hyuuga.

A raiva era tanta, que pegou a primeira coisa que suas mãos alcançaram, que foi um vaso de flores. Jogou com toda a força na direção de Naruto. O vaso espatifou-se ao lado do loiro, que conseguiu desviar por pouco.

–"_Se isso tivesse me acertado, teria afundado meu crânio."_ - Naruto pensou enquanto olhava assustado para o moreno.

–Você só estava brincando, certo? - perguntou meio receoso.

–É claro! - o moreno abriu o sorriso mais falso do mundo, porém seu olhos encontraram os azuis de Naruto.

–"_Está acontecendo de novo. Sempre que lembro daquele rosto, sou tomado por uma raiva incontrolável, mas quando fico frente a frente com aqueles olhos, tendo a me acalmar. Isso é porque os olhos dele, muitas vezes, me lembram os da Hinata."_

–Vamos logo. Odeio trovoes e já está chovendo. - Naruto dizia, alheio ao turbilhão de pensamentos em que Sasuke se encontrava. -Vamos nesse guarda-chuva, ele é grandão e cabe nós dois.

–"_A aparência não tem nada de parecido com Hinata, mas se olhar bem para ele há algumas semelhanças, ou melhor, são tantas semelhanças que as vezes dá vontade de admitir essa ideia sem sentido."_

Os mesmos cinco homens que pegaram Naruto perto do lago da outra vez, apareceram bem na frente deles, quando passavam por um local mais deserto. Obviamente pelas ordens de Sasuke, eles atacariam mais uma vez, no entanto, dessa vez, deveria finalizar o serviço, sem a interferência da polícia.

–Droga, odeio ficar encharcado. - ofereceu o guarda-chuva para Sasuke. –Quando eu for na direção deles, você foge, tá? Não fique parado como uma estátua, como da outra vez.

–"_Se você tem um cérebro, a essa altura era para ter duvidado de mim, pelo menos uma vez."_

Sasuke pensava, ao observar Naruto tentar lutar com os homens, que na realidade eram seguranças da casa do moreno.

–"_Por que você sempre age de forma incomum? As chances de eu não estar envolvido nisso, são de 1%. Você está tentando me proteger por causa desse 1%?"_

Naruto esquivava e socava e chutava e usava a mochila para bater. Pulava... corria... se defendia e defendia.

–"_Que firmeza você tem! Tenho que admitir que você está diferente do seu antigo eu, aquele que só me dava desconforto. "_

Sasuke sorriu sozinho lembrando de um ou outro momento confortável ao lado do loirinho.

–"_Ele deve saber que sou eu. Se aproximar de alguém que sempre o machuca. Essa estupidez..." _- Sasuke arregalou os olhos espantado e deixou o guarda-chuva cair.

–"_Não tenho a menos chance com esse braço. Melhor eu correr para o centro." _- Naruto pensou. Jogou, então, a mochila na direção dos homens e desatou a correr.

–"_Só há uma pessoa..." _- observou Naruto correr. –_"Alguém que é tão idiota que chega a irritar. Que confia cegamente nas pessoas, que te deixa até com raiva. Alguém que é sempre manipulado pelos outros, mas continua se aproximando. Só há uma pessoa assim no mundo!"_

Sasuke começou a correr atrás de Naruto. No caminho mandou os seus seguranças pararem. Alcançou o loirinho, quando este estava prestes a atravessar uma rua.

–Uzumaki Naruto, pare! - Sasuke gritou a uns cinco metros de distância.

Naruto parou no meio da rua, para olhar quem o chamava. Ouviu a buzina de uma carro e caiu no chão.

O moreno correu para onde Naruto estava deitado e começou a se desesperar. Chorava desconsolado, enquanto gritava para chamarem uma ambulância.

–"_O Tempo todo era você. Eu só tinha que ter ouvido a mim mesmo. Por quê eu me recusei?"_ - as imagens de Hinata sendo atropelada se misturaram a cena de instantes atrás, fazendo o moreno entrar em pânico.

Já no hospital, o médico saiu do quarto onde Naruto estava.

–Você é o responsável por ele? Leve-o para casa. - o médico disse, fazendo Sasuke sobressaltar-se.

–O senhor deve estar brincando? Pelo menos faça um raio-x. - o moreno pediu.

–Não será necessário. Leve-o para casa. - insistiu o doutor.

–Pelo menos me diga o que aconteceu. - Sasuke começou a ficar preocupado.

–Ok, ok. - começou o médico, suspirando cansado. –Em meus vinte anos de experiência, eu nunca vi algo assim, por isso, no inicio, fiquei um pouco confuso...

Sasuke esperava uma noticia ruim, achando que o caso deveria ser muito grave.

–O paciente está... Dormindo! - o médico disse já se retirando. –Se você quer o nome da doença, é falta de sono!

Sasuke ficou puto. Queria enforcar Naruto ali mesmo, naquela maca onde ele estava roncando.

–Acorde antes que eu te mate. - o Uchiha disse dando um tapa no rosto do loiro.

–Quem... Sasuke? - Naruto disse meio abobado,sentando-se na maca. –Você me trouxe para um hospital?

–Você caiu porque foi atropelado, certo? - Sasuke disse entre dentes.

–Bom, na verdade, eu caí porque me assustei com abuzina do carro. Tropecei no próprio pé e caí. Parece que fui atropelado?

–É claro! Por que fingiu que estava inconsciente? - o moreno estava vermelho de raiva.

–Eu.. Fiquei com vergonha. - Naruto disse muito corado. –Eu ia levantar, mas você fez tanto alarde e chamou até uma ambulância. Então fiquei fingindo, até que acabei dormindo.

–Eu vou te matar. - Sasuke pulou sobre Naruto, tentando enforcá-lo.

Uma enfermeira tentava, a gritos, apartar a briga dos dos dois garotos.

O moreno estava sentado no corredor do hospital, com cara de poucos amigos, quando Kiba chegou. O rosto tinha um hematoma do lado esquerdo.

–O que aconteceu com você? Foi atacado? - perguntou o amigo assustado. Sasuke havia telefonado, pedindo para que o amigo fosse para onde estava.

–Eu não devia ter vindo. - Kiba disse virando as costas, ao ver que o amigo estava bem.

–Já que veio, me empresta uma grana. - Sasuke levantou, segurando Kiba. –Eu perdi a mochila.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que foi por causa desse machucadinho aí. - disse o outro apontando para o hematoma.

–Eu me machuquei depois que vim para o hospital. - disse o Uchiha.

–Estava tetando violentar alguém? - indagou espantado o amigo.

–Eu não pratico um crime nojento desses. - Sasuke disse raivoso. –Foi tentativa de homicídio.

–Huh? - Kiba passou a entender, menos ainda, a situação.

–Eu apanhei antes que conseguisse matar a pessoa.

–Quem você estava tentando matar?

–Uma criatura loira e idiota... Idiota o bastante para despertar minha vontade de matar!- disse entre dentes o herdeiro Uchiha.

Kiba ficou um tempo observando o amigo. Conhecia-o muito bem, por isso sabia suas reações e emoções.

–Dá para tirar os olhos de cima de mim? - Sasuke disse, quebrando o silêncio. –Está pegando mal.

–Você já achou alguém interessante o suficiente para querer matar? - o Inuzuka sorria feliz. –Isso é bom, apesar de inesperado. Você é um cara bem fiel, por isso achei que levaria mais tempo para seguir em frente.

–Fiel? É assim que pareço? - Sasuke acabou devaneando um pouco. –_"Foi a culpa que me fez negar o que estava acontecendo. Se eu seguisse em frente tão rápido, me sentiria __mal por alguém que morreu bem na minha frente."_

Enquanto os dois amigos estavam parados no corredor, uma enfermeira caminhava na direção dos mesmo, segurando um bebê recém-nascido, de cabelos muito pretos e olhinhos azuis muito claros. Ao cruzar o caminho de Kiba, o bebezinho segurou com força a blusa do rapaz e começou a chorar.

–Solta a mãozinha neném. - a enfermeira dizia carinhosamente. –Nossa, ela está agarrando sua blusa com força.

–Posso segurá-la um instante, senhora? - Kiba pediu.

Inuzuka segurou a menininha nos braços e esta sorriu contente, fazendo o rapaz corar.

–Olha! O bebê está sorrindo. - disse feliz para o amigo.

–Bebês sorriem o tempo todo. - Sasuke respondeu desinteressado.

–Ela dormiu. - disse a enfermeira ao pegar a criança novamente. –Deve ter se sentindo confortável no seu colo.

–Que estranho. - Kiba disse quando a enfermeira já estava longe. –Devo ter ficado doido, mas achei o rosto daquele bebê tão lindo.

–Puro como sempre. - o mensageiro disse flutuando próximo a Kiba. –Não é para menos que gostei dele desde o inicio. Esse é o tipo de pessoa que eu quero que a Hinata fique.

Em um quarto de hospital, onde o senhor Hyuuga e Tsunade se encontravam, a enfermeira entrou e entregou o bebê recém-nascido, no braços da mãe.

–Nossa Hanabi está dormindo. - disse a loira.

–Ela dormindo parece um anjo. - disse o pai. – Tão parecida com a Hinata.

–Sim, como se ela tivesse renascido. - disse Tsunade sorrindo.

Neji, o mensageiro, sentia seu peito explodir de alegria, junto ao casal alheio a sua presença.

x~~xx~~x

Quatro dias se passaram. Naruto estava muito preocupado, pois Sasuke não apareceu na escola, desde o dia no hospital. Resolveu, então, pegar o endereço da casa do Uchiha e ir até lá ver o que estava acontecendo.

–Isso é uma casa? - surpreendeu-se o loiro, ao ver a enorme casa em que o amigo morava.

Apertou o interfone, informando que era amigo de Sasuke e havia vindo visitá-lo, pois soube que o mesmo estava doente. O funcionário que atendeu, disse para o loiro ir embora, deixando-o irritado. O loiro resolveu pular o muro da casa, já que não deixaram ele entrar.

Ooreno estava em um jantar de negócios, junto a seu pai. Um empresário importante estava sentado bem diante dos Uchiha, na mesa. Estava, o mais novo, definitivamente entediando por ter que fingir cordialidade naquela refeição. Sua atenção acabou sendo desviada para a janela enorme de sua sala de estar.

Arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Naruto estava parado bem ali, vestindo uma camiseta preta com uma estampa de redemoinho laranjado na frente e uma calça jeans surrada.

–"_Eu devo estar cansado." _- disse esfregando os olhos.

Os seguranças agarraram Naruto, porém esse fugiu novamente e entrou na casa. Novamente os seguranças lhe agarraram.

–Me solta! Sou amigo do Sasuke. - gritou o loiro se soltando.

–Nunca um delinquente desses seria amigo do meu filho. - disse o pai de Sasuke preocupado com sua imagem, na frente de sua visita. A última coisa que precisava, era um escândalo.

Sasuke não conseguia nem se mexer de vergonha, então simplesmente ficou sentado olhando para as próprias mãos.

–Vai me ignorar, seu maldito? - Naruto conseguiu chegar até o moreno, pegando-o pelo colarinho.

Sasuke observava Naruto ser arrastado para fora de sua casa aos gritos, enquanto seu pai tentava explica para a visita, que era tudo um engano e que seu filho nunca se envolveria com uma pessoa desse tipo. Falava também sobre aumentar a segurança. O Uchiha mais novo sentia o sangue ferver, pois havia se irritado com a forma que seu pai se referia ao loiro.

–Ele não é meu amigo... - Sasuke disse por fim, encarando o pai.

–Mas é claro que não. - seu pai disse, como se fosse óbvio.

–Ele é meu namorado. - disse por fim, fazendo todos se espantarem.

O pai do moreno praticamente desmaiou, enquanto o filho corria para fora de casa, atrás de Naruto.

–Para onde foi o garoto com o braço enfaixado? - perguntou para um dos seguranças.

–Então ele era mesmo seu amigo? - disse o senhor meio preocupado. –Ele foi andando perto da grade. Não sei quem o atingiu, mas ele saiu com a mão na barriga.

Sasuke saiu correndo desesperado pela rua. Não muito longe de sua casa, encontrou o loiro abaixado perto do muro, de costas para ele. Se aproximou devagar, com medo, pois achava que o loirinho estava machucado. Naruto virou-se na sua direção com a boca cheia de pão, enquanto segurava mais dois com a outra mão.

–Você percebeu que eu peguei alguns e pus embaixo da camiseta. - Naruto disse, para um moreno perplexo. –Mas que mão-de-vaca, sua família é rica, não precisava vir atrás de mim por causa desses pãezinhos.

–Você é um ser humano? - Sasuke disse colocando as mãos no rosto de Naruto. –Você teve tempo de rouba comida, mesmo naquela situação?

Sasuke começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto Naruto ficava sem entender. O moreno se aproximou do baixinho, envolvendo-o em um abraço.

–Que isso cara... - Naruto não pode terminar a frase, pois o moreno segurou-o pela nuca e o beijou.

Naruto acabou correspondendo, porém logo após empurrou Sasuke para trás a fim de se afastar.

–Desculpe cara, mas acho que preciso ir. - sua face estava muito corada, coisa que deixava o mais alto encantado. Tinha vontade de beijá-lo novamente.

–Ok Naruto! - o loiro saiu correndo dali, deixando o outro com um sorriso no rosto.

–Era ele o tempo todo! - disse Sasuke, para a rua deserta.

x~xx~x

Sasuke passou na casa de Naruto no outro dia, para irem juntos para o colégio. Quando chegaram a seu destino, conversavam descontraidamente, entre sorrisos e tapinhas. Quase imediatamente, ao cruzarem os portões de entrada de Konoha Gakuren, as fofocas começaram. Todos estranhavam o herdeiro Uchiha todo certinho e estudioso, virar amigo de Uzumaki Naruto, o encrenqueiro número 1 e garoto problema. Quem não deixou de ouvir os boatos, foi Gaara, que logo viu os rapazes.

O sangue do ruivo esquentou, quando os viu no intervalo. Não se segurou e jogou a bola de basquete, que deveria guardar, na direção dos dois. Sasuke pulou na frente de Naruto e socou a bola pra longe.

–Você está bem? - Sasuke perguntou para o loiro.

–Claro que sim. - disse o loiro, rindo. –Isso não foi nada. Ele costumava jogar coisas que poderiam facilmente rachar ou esmagar minha cabeça.

–Essa é a última vez que você faz uma brincadeira perigosa dessas com ele. - o moreno disse, voltando-se para Gaara. –O seu alvo é uma pessoa com o pulso quebrado. Ajuste o nível da brincadeira.

–Olha quem fala. - Gaara debochou. –Eu não quero o conselho de alguém que planejava fazer coisa bem pior. O pulso dele, não foi parte do seu jogo?

O clima rapidamente ficou pesado. Sasuke baixou a cabeça, enquanto Naruto ficava calado, somente observando os dois.

–Olha só para você, cheio de culpa. - Gaara prosseguiu com sua provocação. –Então você finalmente descobriu sobre a Hyuuga Hinata, não foi?

–Você sabia? - Sasuke trincou os dentes nervoso.

–Não podia ter sido mais óbvio. Esse tipo de pessoa não se encontra em qualquer lugar. Parece até que você está se queixando. Esperava mesmo que eu te ensinasse tudo, como se você fosse uma criancinha de primário?

Gaara sorria a cada palavra que dizia. Foi até perto do moreno e apoiou-se em seu ombro, falando próximo ao ouvido.

–Por que não disse logo? Eu teria te tratado como uma criança de primário. Se tem uma coisa que esse tipo de criança adora é informar. Então serei como uma também. Vou contar ao seu bichinho de estimação sobre o que você fez.

–Será que conto sobre aqueles caras que contratou para atacá-lo, antes de se transferir para cá? Ou sobre o que aconteceu perto do rio? Isso tudo, são coisas, que meu bichinho adoraria ouvir.

Naruto não tirava os olhos de Sasuke, pois esse, a cada palavra que o ruivo dizia, parecia se encolher.

–Eu... Eu vou... para minha sala. Preciso estudar para prova. - disse o moreno se afastando rapidamente.

Gaara começou a rir sadicamente, enquanto Naruto somente o encarava, parado perto do outro.

–O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou bobamente.

O ruivo parou de rir imediatamente e encarou o loiro, assustando o mesmo, que saiu correndo do local, sentindo as intenções assassinas do amigo ou ex-amigo.

–Deixa para lá, Gaara. - Kabuto, que observava a cena de longe, resolveu se aproximar.

–Se o Sasuke descobriu, não há mais motivo para interferir. Eu não quero mais ver o Naruto machucado sem motivo. Mesmo que você conte tudo para ele, não vai mudar. Você sabe como o Naruto é.

–Cale a boca! Eu sei disse melhor do que você. - o ruivo disse. –Quando Naruto põe os olhos em alguma coisa, já era! Ele nem vai querer pensar em outro modo. Só há uma pessoa assim nesse mundo!

–"_É por isso que não posso desistir! Ele é um idiota, mas é único!" _- pensou desesperado.

Sasuke já estava sentado em sua sala de aula, no entanto seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali. Estava entrando em pânico por pensar que Naruto poderia descobrir que ele havia feito tanto mal. Não poderia se perdoar por tudo.

–"_Se ele descobrir tudo?"_ - pensava meio desesperado. _–"Eu vou perdê-lo."_

–"_Eu vou perdê-lo completamente." _- pensou enquanto o sinal soava alertando que era hora do intervalo. Levantou e saiu correndo da sala, a procura do loiro, porém estacou ao encontrá-lo junto de Deidara. Escondeu-se, então, para que não o vissem, mas podia ouvir a conversa.

–Eu disse para ter cuidado Naruto, mas hoje você até veio com ele para o colégio. - disse Deidara.

–Quer morrer? - ouviu Naruto dizer irritado.

–Acredite em mim! Estou arriscando minha vida ao dizer isso.

–Você é amigo dele, não tem vergonha de ficar falando mal?

–Cai fora, antes que eu te bata. - bufou o mais baixo.

–Não queria te mostra isso, mas já que não quer acreditar. - Sasuke se esticou para ver o que Deidara ia mostrar. Era uma foto.

–Veja os seguranças, eles são contratados pela família do Sasuke. - o moreno estava tendo um treco, mas não tinha coragem para se defender. –Veja esse homem, foi um dos que te atacaram. Foi o Sasuke que mandou eles te atacarem.

Sasuke tentava se convencer a ir lá, mas não conseguia. Não podia mentir bem na cara de Naruto.

–Naruto, o que você está... Está maluco?- Sasuke escutou Deidara gritar.

Se esticou mais uma vez a tempo de ver Naruto enfiar a foto dentro da boca, para logo após cuspir.

–Que gosto horrível. Traga algo mais gostoso da próxima vez. - disse se afastando do perplexo Deidara.

–"_Ele sabia..."_ - o Uchiha pensou, encostado na parede fria. –_"Alguns dos homens que o atacaram estavam na minha casa, quando ele foi lá. Não, provavelmente ele já sabia quando eu estava todo cheio de mim... Você é terrível Uzumaki Naruto! Me prendeu com uma corrente indestrutível."_

Sasuke conseguiu rir novamente, mesmo que ninguém estivesse ali para ver.

x~xx~x

–Eu gosto de você Naruto. - Sasuke disse para o loiro, quando voltavam juntos para casa.

–Eu sei. - Naruto disse simplesmente.

Sasuke ficou meio irritado, pois Naruto nem ao menos mudou sua expressão. Agiu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, mesmo sendo um sacrifício para o moreno dizer essas palavras.

–Eu estou falando sério. - reforçou o mais alto. –Eu gosto mesmo de você.

–Eu sei! Não é por isso que você está sendo legal comigo? - disse o loirinho.

–Sim! É verdade. - Sasuke sorriu, fazendo Naruto corar.

–As férias de verão começam amanhã. - disse o garoto mais alto. –Vamos sair para jantar hoje a noite?

–Hoje eu não posso. - disse o mais baixo virando de costas, para que o outro não visse seu rosto. _–"Meu coração está acelerado."_

–Então amanhã?

–Sim, pode ser. - saiu correndo dali, deixando o moreno com um sorriso bobo.

Naruto tinha que correr para se encontrar com Kabuto, pois esse iria levá-lo para onde os Dobermans estavam, pois teria uma luta com outra gangue hoje.

O lugar era um parquinho meio isolado, bem típico pensou Naruto. Mal chegou lá e já começou a brigar. Gaara e os outros dobermans só assistiam a tudo. O Uzumaki, brigava sozinho, entre chutes e socos, contra quatro, começando a se irritar com seus companheiros.

–"_Por que eles não estão me ajudando?"_ - se perguntavam, enquanto deixava um fracote desacordado.

Conseguiu derrubar o último adversário, para então virar-se para seus colegas de gangue.

–Você estão me zoando? - disse querendo brigar. –Por que não me ajudaram?

–Foi o Kabuto que mandou a gente não interferir. - disseram os outros, com um pouco de medo.

–Se mandem agora. Lembra daquele outro lugar? Pois é, vão para lá, pois já começaram a outra briga. - Kabuto disse.

–Ok, estamos indo. - disseram os outros.

–Você está implicando comigo? Por isso me deixou lutar sozinho? - Naruto estava indignado.

–Claro que não! É que fazia muito tempo que você não perdia o controle, entã...

–Se o Gaara dissesse isso eu acreditaria, mas como é você, confesse! - Naruto o cortou.

–Não é implicância, você perdeu fácil demais para o Gaara. Os rapazes estavam questionando sua capacidade. Estavam até começando achar que você era somente uma marionete. Então mostrei a eles do que você é capaz. Agora ninguém mais vai mexer com você.

–Se eu não provar que sou forte não posso fazer amigos? - indagou o loiro.

–Não exagere... - Kabuto disse.

–Você é uma pessoa prudente! Se teve que fazer isso, era porque a situação estava feia.

- disse Naruto um pouco tristonho. –Eu pensei que pudesse ser amigo deles se não fosse mais chefe. Então, quando perdi para Gaara, me senti até um pouco aliviado, mas vejo que me enganei.

–Você ficou muito mimado. - Gaara, que até agora estava quieto, se pronunciou. –Bem, agora você tem alguém para tratá-lo como bebê, então não é de se admirar que tenha ficado mole.

–Kabuto,vá. Eles podem passar dos limites se você não controlá-los. - Gaara disse, se referindo aos subordinados que já estavam em outro local. –Fique de olho neles.

Naruto e Gaara ficaram frente a frente, sozinhos, naquele parque isolado. O loiro encarava o ruivo, como se este fosse seu adversário.

–Quer brigar de novo? Você ainda deve estar cheio de energia.

–É assim que a gente se comunica. - respondeu Naruto. –Se meu pulso não estivesse quebrado naquela vez, não teria perdido tão facilmente! Admita! Você agiu como covarde! Não vai ser tão fácil dessa vez.

–Você não aprende nunca! Eu te disse que aquele é meu estilo. - Gaara se abaixou para dar uma rasteira no outro.

Pulou em cima do Uzumaki, sentando em seu quadril e lhe pressionando o pescoço.

–É por isso que você não é pário para mim, pois para você, uma luta mano a mano é só diversão. - disse Sabaku com uma expressão enlouquecida.

–Seu... - Naruto estava ficando sem ar.

–Por que não pode ser eu? - Gaara, sem soltar o pescoço do garoto, chegou bem próximo do rosto. –Por que não sou eu?

–"_Ele está realmente tentando e matar." - _Naruto começou a se desesperar, ao perceber que não conseguia se soltar.

**X-x-xX**

**Então galerinha, mais um capítulo, que não demorou tanto dessa vez. O próximo já está pronto, então postarei depois do fim de semana. Bom, dependendo dos comentários será mais para o começo ou mais para o final da semana. XD**

**Mentirinha, postarei, provavelmente na terça, ou na quarta. É tão bom falar, já sabendo que está pronto ^^**

**Graças aos comentários que recebi, colocarei um trechinho, bem curtinho, do próximo capítulo, chamado: Guerra.**

–_Você já perdeu. A história já está escrita. - Sakura disse, quando Naruto bloqueou um ataque. –Assim como nossas posições na sociedade foram decididas pelo destino. _

_ Naruto somente sentia seu sangue subir. Nem ao menos conseguia ver, direito, a cara da menina que lhe estava ofendendo, graças ao protetor. _

–_Você, hoje, vai saber o que é perder. Perder como um rato morto no esgoto. Para um ser baixo como você, um final desses é muito apropriado. Esse é o golpe final. _

_**Já tá bom, para ter uma noção. Sakura, sim, ela dará as caras por aqui ^^**_

_**E mais um personagem entrará em cena...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo!**_

_**Deixem comentários, por favor!**_

_**xoxo**_


	20. Guerra

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Tem shonei-ai, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

Cap. 19 – Guerra

–Eu passei mais tempo com você. - Gaara agora gritava. –Eu te conheci antes dele... Eu fui o primeiro que te viu como você é de verdade! Fui eu que te ensinei a jogar basquete. Eu, provavelmente, sou o único que pode te vencer completamente.

Naruto ficava, pouco a pouco, com a face arroxeada. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer o ar entrar.

–Por que não sou eu? - continuou a indagar o ruivo, ainda pressionando o pescoço do outro. –Por que?

O ex-chefe dos Dobermanns, começou a mexer os braços para todos os lados, em desespero. Bateu então a mão no chão e lembrou que tinha areia do parquinho onde estava. Fechou a mão, pegando um punhado de areia para, então, jogar nos olhos de seu agressor. Gaara rapidamente soltou o pescoço do outro, para passar a mão nos olhos irritados.

–Você estava tentando me matar? - Naruto disse, segurando o pescoço e respirando com dificuldade. Marcas avermelhadas já começavam a surgir em seu pescoço.

–Você disse antes que se arrependia do tempo que passamos juntos. - disse Gaara, com a vista um pouco embaçada. –Você disse também que não me via mais como amigo.

–Eu não sei quando disse isso, mas agora estou disposto a me tornar seu rival. - disse o loiro, ainda se recuperando do quase estrangulamento. –Você não é mais meu amigo, caralho!

–Mesmo que tente blefar, você nasceu para ser um cão. - disse sorrindo. –Você vai balançar o seu rabo varias vez para quem você gosta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, vai morder quem quiser fazer mal ao seu dono.

–Peraí! Você esta me chamando de cão? - gritou Naruto, correndo atrás de Gaara que já montava em sua moto. –Droga, pare! Você está fugindo, seu imbecil.

Gaara deixou Naruto para trás, sozinho naquele parquinho infantil, tão contraditório à cena que acababará de ocorrer.

–"_Cara, ele sempre teve uma aura perigosa, mas não tanto assim. Ele chegou perto de explodir hoje."_

Naruto sentia um aperto dentro do peito; como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer em breve.

**Naruto POV**

Hoje é sábado, estou nesse momento, esparramado no sofá da sala, enquanto minha mãe briga com meus irmãos, sabe se lá porquê. Eu estava pensando o que o futuro me reserva. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que serei daqui a alguns anos e isso está me preocupando. Vejo as pessoas mais velhas e não me vejo fazendo nada como elas, afinal não sou muito chegado em estudar. Talvez se eu fosse uma garota seria bem mais fácil. Tenho pensado bastante nisso também, graças ao Sasuke.

Queria tanto que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, pois agora tenho certeza sobre o que ando sentindo e isso não é bom.

Tentei me convencer que o que sentia por Sasuke era somente amizade, entretanto por mais que eu seja tapado, eu sei que não é. Eu amo o Sasuke, quero ele do meu lado para sempre e todos essas coisas melosas, mas sei lá. Eu sou homem e ele também, isso não pode ser certo.

Quando estou perto dele, tenho vontade de jogá-lo contra qualquer parede e beijá-lo sem parar. Eu sonho com ele, sinto vontade de tocá-lo... É melhor parar por aqui...

Hoje ele vem me buscar para jantar e estou me sentindo uma menina por isso. Sabe, acho que sei o que quero ser quando terminar o colégio: Quero ser guarda-costas.

Claro! Dessa forma, poderei trabalhar para o Sasuke e ficar perto dele sempre.

Estou sentado na frente do Sasuke, em um restaurante bonito. Ele está me olhando com uma cara de interrogação depois de dizer para ele que queria ser guarda-costas.

–Guarda-costas? Você? - ele fica tão bonitinho com cara de espantado.

–Sim! Não tinha nada que eu quisesse fazer depois de me formar e mesmo que quisesse fazer faculdade, minha mãe reclamaria dizendo que é desperdício de dinheiro. Entretanto se eu disser para ela que quero ser guarda-costas, ela não vai se opor. Eu até já vi quais são as exigências: Nível quatro em qualquer arte marcial, moleza.

–Não sei! Por que você não pensa em algo como: Professor de Ed. Física? - ele disse tomando um gole de seu suco.

–Não! Quero ser guarda costa. - poxa, eu já me decidi.

–É que nessa profissão, você não tem hora para comer e tem que ficar horas em pé. E eu sei que você não suporta ficar com fome.

–É, eu odeio ficar com fome, mas é só comer um montão antes de ir para o trabalho. - não tinha pensado nisso, droga!

–Por que está tão determinado a ser guarda-costas?

–Se eu me tornar guarda-costas, poderei ficar com você 24 horas por dia. Garanto que sou bem melhor do que qualquer um dos seguranças da sua casa, por isso ninguém vai se atrever a te atacá-lo. - será que o convenci? Acho que sim, mas por que será que o rosto dele ficou vermelho de uma hora para outra? Acho que o deixei sem palavras.

**Pov off**

**Sasuke POV on**

Não sei sei o que me deu, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto meu coração quer pular pela garganta. Sim, fiquei muito feliz por ouvir isso, mas não consegui formar nenhuma frase coerente para agradecer, por isso somente sorri, tendo plana noção que eu rosto está vermelho. Eu simplesmente amo o garoto a minha frente e que se dane todo o resto. A minha única oposição a ele ser guarda-costas, era por ser um trabalho arriscado, mas vendo pelo lado de ficar com ele o tempo todo, até que não é uma má ideia. A segurança dele, eu dou um jeitinho, mas ele nem precisa ficar sabendo... Não preciso pensar nisso agora, deixarei mais para frente. Será que ele ficará brabo se eu beijá-lo aqui? Bem, deixa para outra hora.

**Sasuke pov off**

x-x-x-x

Uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verde, observava a movimentação do colégio Konoha Gakure. Mexeu um pouco no cabelo, que não passava dos ombros.

–Que lixo de escola. Os prédios, os muros e até os alunos são de baixa qualidade. Apesar do melhor aluno dessa escola valer a pena.

Olhou para a foto que tinha em mão e correu os olhos pelo pátio, encontrando a pessoa da imagem.

–Um lixo vindo de um lixo de escola. - era para Naruto que ela direcionava o sorriso de deboche. –A minha vontade de lidar com aquele lixo, sumiu completamente.

Virou as costas e entrou em seu carro, pedindo ao motorista para que a levasse em casa.

–Aquele detetive, com certeza está errado. Nunca que um Uchiha se interessaria por aquilo. - amassou a foto e jogou-a pela janela do carro.

x-x-x-x

–Nada mal esses ombros. - um rapaz de pele muito branca e cabelos muito negros pegou nos ombros de Naruto, pelas costas. –Firme! Você deve ter um bocado de força.

–Quer morrer? - disse Naruto se virando para o branquelo. –Não é permitida a entrada de estranhos aqui.

–Oi professor Sai. - algumas meninas que passavam, cumprimentaram o rapaz, que acenou, mantendo um sorriso esquisito na face.

Naruto riu meio nervoso, enquanto o outro mantinha o braço sobre o ombro dele.

–Tira a mão daí, professor. - disse o loiro entre dentes.

–Até que você tem educação! - disse Sai, com um sorriso falso. –Acho que você não é um daqueles gangsteres. Teve uma educação rígida em casa?

Naruto estava ficando cada vez mais irritado e com vontade de bater no cara, mas tinha que se segurar, pois ele era seu professor.

–Vejo que também tem um pouco de paciência. Eu vi no seu histórico, que não está em nenhum clube, por que não entra pro meu, de quendô*?

–Esquece. - Naruto já caminhava para longe.

–Se você entrar, prometo te alimentar todo dia. - disse o professor.

–O que você pensa que sou? Não vou cair em uma armadilha tão óbvia.

–10 pizzas todas vez que você vencer um torneio oficial. - propôs.

–Quando eu começo. - Naruto disse, fazendo Sai rir.

Naruto foi para o salão de quendô, conhecer os alunos e as regras. Sai continuava num canto rindo.

–Professor Sai, o diretor quer falar com o senhor. - Sasuke entrou no salão.

–Quanta honra. Uchiha Sasuke veio até mim para entregar essa mensagem... - Sai disse chegando perto do outro.

–Sasuke. - Naruto gritou, correndo até o moreno. –Sua aula já acabou? Ah é, você fica até tarde hoje. Tinha esquecido.

–Você vai ficar treinando até tarde? - perguntou o moreno.

–O professor prometeu pagar meu lanche. - respondeu o loiro rindo.

–Então tá! Venho te buscar à tarde. - saiu ao lado do professor, deixando Naruto com um sorriso bobo.

–Parece que ele não significa muito para você, não é mesmo? - Sai disse, quando já caminhavam pelo corredor do prédio principal. –Você tem tendência a ser ruim com aqueles que gosta. Era só ver como tratava a filha do presidente da corporação Byakugan.

–Você está tocando em um assunto muito delicado. Já disse para não falar disso. - Sasuke respondeu sério.

–Ai que medo! Estou quase me mijando... - debochou Sai. –Você já esquecei que foi você que me chamou? Bom, eu também gostei da escola. Veja bem, em uma boa escola você não vê algo divertido como Uzumaki Naruto. Estou te falando, nunca vi um idiota como ele.

–"_quendô. Acho que isso está bom para ele, pois gosta de qualquer coisa que envolva força física. Espero que seja o suficiente para deixá-lo longe dos Dobermanns."_ - Sasuke pensava alheo a Sai.

No finalzinho da tarde, Sasuke passou no salão de quendô e encontrou Naruto sozinho treinando. Estava vestindo uma regata preta e a calça de uniforme de Ed. Fisica. Os cabelos loiros bagunçados e a face corado devido aos exercícios o deixavam extremamente atraente na opinião do moreno.

Naruto continuou treinando, sem perceber a presença do outro. Somente quando parou, puxando ar com força, que o viu parado na porta.

–Você chegou agora? - correu para perto dele. –Você foi pego por algum professor, pois os veteranos já foram embora. Estou vendo que você tem problemas também...

Sasuke não escutava mais nada, somente sentia vontade de ficar mais perto daquele garoto tão contagiante e foi o que fez. Puxou Naruto para mais perto, dando-lhe um abraço apertado, fazendo com que a cabeça do outro ficasse encaixada em seu ombro.

–Eu estou coberto de suor... - Naruto disse preocupado. –E fedendo.

–Eu gosto de você. - disse o moreno apertando ainda mais o menor. –Gosto tanto que tenho até medo dos meus próprios sentimentos.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Alguém bateu na sua cabeça? - Naruto perguntou se afastando um pouco.

–Isso é tão fácil, por que não consegui antes? - Sasuke segurou os ombros de Naruto. –Eu queria tanto dizer isso, que estava quase me sufocando. Era até difícil de respirar. É tão fácil...

Puxou o rosto do menor para perto e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente, fazendo-o corar.

–Eu te amo! - abraçou novamente o outro. –Era você no início e será você no final. Eu te amo mesmo! Você provavelmente será a única pessoa que eu vou enxergar para o resto da minha vida.

Sasuke passava as mãos pelo rosto de Naruto deixando-o cada vez mais corado e sem palavras.

–As vezes eu me pego pensando em você , enquanto estou fazendo outras coisas. Por que não posso estar sempre com você? Quero você no meu bolso. Eu te vejo nos meus sonhos , na realidade, mas só me faz sentir mais saudade.

Naruto não conseguiu mais se segurar, empurrou Sasuke contra a parede, para espanto do mesmo. Beijou o moreno como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, claro que Sasuke, apesar do susto logo correspondeu.

As línguas se tocavam descaradamente. O moreno logo inverteu as posições e passou a prensar o loiro contra a parede, beijando-lhe o pescoço, salgado, de suor. Não se importava, pois amava aquele garoto e o queria de qualquer jeito.

Gemeu quando friccionou o quadril contra o do mais baixo. As mãos de ambos percorriam cada pedacinho do corpo alheio. Sentia o calor invadir-lhe a alma e o desejo queimar os olhos.

–Sasuke... - Naruto raciocinou um pouco e empurrou Sasuke para longe dele. –Não podemos fazer isso, cara!

–Por que Naruto? Eu sei que você também quer. - Sasuke disse, tentando puxá-lo para perto novamente.

–É errado, irracional. Eu sou um cara. - disse colocando as mãos na cabeça, dando alguns passos a frente.

–E daí que você é um cara? - perguntou irritado.

–E daí que você também é. - disse o rapaz. –Nunca que a gente poderia ficar junto, nunca. Seu pai nunca permitiria e os outros vão pensar o que da gente?

–Que se dane o meu pai, que se dane os outros. Eu quero ficar com você.

–Eu preciso pensar. - Naruto correu dali, deixando Sasuke confuso.

X-x-x-x

Outro dia comum de aula havia começado. Sasuke tentou varias vezes falar com Naruto, mas esse estava lhe evitando. Deixou para tentar encurralá-lo no intervalo e foi isso que fez.

–Naruto, preciso falar com você. É sério. - Disse enquanto o loiro passava com uma pilha de papeis, para levar, sabe se lá Deus onde.

–Desculpa aí Sasuke, mas estou meio ocupado. - Naruto simplesmente correu do moreno.

Quando o Uchiha pensou em segui-lo, ouviu uma conversa que lhe chamou atenção.

–Por que o Gaara tem sempre essa força bruta, mesmo nesse calor? - o moreno reconheceu os dois garotos que conversavam: Eram dos Dobermanns, porém não lembrava os nomes.

–Ele não costumava ligar para essas coisas. Por que agora? - disse o outro

Sasuke teve um pouco de dificuldade para segui-los sem ser notado, pois os dois estava quase correndo. Pareciam meio desesperados.

–Eu já esperava por isso! - o colega de cabelo arrepiado disse. –Ele já andava uma pilha, agora só foi a gota d'água.

–Ele pode acabar matando alguém hoje. - o outro acrescentou.

–Que isso, os caras são bons. - discordou o mais baixo.

–Você não sabe o quanto ele é forte. - o de cabelo arrepiado disse. –Vamos achar o Kabuto, ele é o único que pode pará-lo.

–Que isso, vamos achar o Naruto...

Sasuke estava querendo sair dali, para procurar Naruto e se certificar que ele não ficasse sabendo dessa história, todavia viu um vulto, perto de onde os garotos pararam para decidir quem iriam chamar. Percebeu que não era somente ele que estava se escondendo.

–Nem pensar, o Naruto e o Gaara estão querendo se devorar faz tempo. Isso só pioraria a situação. - disse o outro arregalando os olhos.

–Me leve até lá. - Sasuke tinha certeza, Naruto apareceu atrás dos rapaz em um segundo. O loiro tinha sua expressão mais ameaçadora, fazendo com que os dois não tivessem escolha a não ser, obedecê-lo.

–"_Droga!"_ - Sasuke pensou.

X-x-x-x

O sol estava alto no céu. Tudo permanecia muito quente, as pessoas tentavam ao máximo se refrescar, enquanto Gaara estava em um parque qualquer, destilando veneno contra seu adversários. A maioria dos rapazes, de uniforme desconhecido, já estavam desacordados no chão, enquanto o ruivo, não satisfeito, metia o pé na cabeça de um deles.

–Isso não tem graça. Levantem.- disse para os caídos. –Quando você me cercaram com canos de aço, esperava mais de vocês.

–Levantem. - gritou, chutando, logo em seguida a cabeça do desacordado, que nem ao menos podia reagir.

–Seu desgraçado. - um dos rapazes levantou empunhando um canivete. Partiu para cima do ruivo.

Gaara desviou com facilidade, pegando o braço do rapaz e torcendo-o, fazendo com que o mesmo soltasse o canivete. Para azar do rapaz, o ruivo pegou-lhe o objeto.

–Belo canivete. - disse ainda segurando o braço do outro. –E parece que ainda nem foi usado. O primeiro sangue que ele vai provar é o seu... Não é uma experiência ruim?

Chegou muito próximo do rapaz, que fechou os olhos com medo, ainda mantinha seu sorriso sádico no rosco. Sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir seu nome sendo gritado por uma voz familiar; muito familiar.

Naruto viu que Gaara não iria parar, então correu para onde ele já estava em posição de ataque. Se jogou entre o adversário de Gaara e o canivete, sendo atingido pela lâmina afiada, no braço esquerdo.

–Quando você decidiu interferir, já estava preparado para o pior, não estava? - Gaara gritou, ainda empunhando o canivete na direção do loiro.

Quando ia desferir outro golpe em Naruto, Sasuke apareceu atrás do ruivo, segurando-lhe o braço que segurava a arma e dando-lhe uma cotovelada na cabeça.

–Você tem mesmo, muita energia. - Sasuke disse, segurando a cabeça do outro no chão. –Até ficar de pé nesses dias está cansativo.

Sasuke soltou Gaara e foi correndo para onde Naruto estava, para verificar se o machucado foi grave.

–Você está bem?

–Estou, não foi muito fundo. - disse o loiro, meio constrangido.

–Temos que passar em um hospital para dar uma olhada. - disse o moreno, agora abraçado Naruto. –Não faz mais isso... Se jogar na frente do perigo dessa forma. Assim você encurta minha expectativa de vida.

–É só uma arranhão.

–Que cena mais nojenta que você estão fazendo na minha frente. - disse Gaara se levantando e pegando o canivete novamente. –É incrível ver você cuidando dessa coisa, como se fosse uma pessoa.

Gaara pulou para cima dos rapaz, tentando novamente acertar o canivete em alguém. Sasuke se colocou na frente de Naruto, antes de Kabuto aparecer e gritar, fazendo com que o ruivo hesitasse por instantes. Sasuke se aproveitou da distração e tirou do bolso um revolver. Atirou, fazendo com que um gás, atingisse em cheio a face do ruivo.

Gaara caiu para trás esfregando os olhos que lagrimejavam sem parar. Sentia-os arder intensamente.

–Agora já chega. - disse o moreno ainda com a arma apontada para o rival. –Você não se sente exausto debaixo desse sol?

Naruto correu de trás de Sasuke e foi para onde Gaara se contorcia. Este estava agachado, com a cabeça encostada no joelho.

–Gaara você está bem? - perguntou Naruto, enquanto dava tapinha nas costa dele.

–Esse gás não machuca, não se preocupe. - Sasuke disse, porém teve que engolir em seco com a cena que presenciou .

Gaara sorriu e em segundos puxou Naruto pelo cotovelo direito, fazendo com que esse chegasse bem próximo a ele. Entrelaçou os dedos da mão, nos fios loiros e uniu seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo forçado.

Sasuke e Kabuto somente presenciaram a cena pasmados. O moreno sentia muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, desde ciúme a vontade de matar. Por alguns segundos ficou sem reação, até Naruto começar a se debater.

–Seu... - o moreno não completou a frase, pois Gaara se separou do loiro e o jogou na direção Sasuke.

Sasuke segurou Naruto em seu braços, para que esse não caísse, enquanto o ex-chefe olhava espantado para o ruivo.

–Você é mesmo um cão. - disse Gaara sorrindo. –Você está cometendo um grande erro, Naruto. Se você tivesse desistido, eu também teria desistido, mas você é perverso, não me deixa ir, então também não te deixarei ir. Que pena, seu cavalheiro nunca verá seu lado negro! - ele respirou um pouco antes de prosseguir. –Do fundo do meu ser, eu sou egoísta! Você fez eu não desistir de você, então vou descer com você ao inferno!

Gaara estava com uma aura tão assustador, que Sasuke ficou um pouco receoso com o que ele faria para Naruto, então pois seu amado atrás de si, temeroso. Encarou o ruivo.

–O triunfo ainda está do meu lado, Uchiha Sasuke! Eu vou vencer.

Virou as costa e deixou todos para trás, ainda com seu meio sorriso estampado na face.

Sasuke levou Naruto para a enfermaria da Escola, pois era o local mais próximo. O moreno ficou do lado de fora, escutando as reclamações do baixinho, enquanto a enfermeira lhe desinfetava o corte.

Se sobressaltou quando viu Gaara aparecer no corredor, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Colocou-se na frente da porta, para impedir que este entrasse onde Naruto estava.

–Como o Naruto está? - perguntou tranquilo. –Um ferimento daqueles, não é nada para ele.

Ainda não satisfeito em ficar na frente da porta da enfermaria, ainda fechou a porta, para logo após encarar Gaara.

–Por que está tão na defensiva? Acha mesmo que começaria outra briga bem na enfermaria da escola? Por tanto, saia da frente.

Sasuke, muito a contra gosto, deu espaço para o outro passar, mas Sabaku, quando cruzou o caminho com o outro, antes de entrar, disse: –Vamos morrer juntos!

Sasuke se espantou um pouco, pois o ruivo não dizia somente coisas vagas.

–Juntos até o fim. - completou, segurando a porta. –Sim... É assim que minha decisão deveria ser.

Virou as costas e entrou na enfermaria, deixando o Uchiha pensativo.

–"_Posse sentir uma chama enorme nele... Uma chama que subirá alto no céu, envolverá o mundo e no final destruíra ele mesmo! Ele está falando sério."_

Gaara entrou na sala e se deparou com Naruto usando uma regata, enquanto a enfermeira lhe fazia o curativo no braço. Outros lugares no braço também tinha faixas.

–Bela vista! - disse o ruivo sorrindo de lado. –Você fica sexy com essas faixas.

–Cala boca e de o fora daqui. - respondo ríspido o outro. –Não quero te ver por um bom tempo.

–Por um tempo? Não deveria ser, _nunca mais_? Você não vai me escutar, vai? - Gaara disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Naruto. –Bom... Você não vai me ver por um tempo, de qualquer modo. Eu estarei ocupado.

–Ocupado? Você? Garanto que não é por causa da escola. - disse o loiro, sem encará-lo. –O que você está aprontando dessa vez?

–Está na hora de preparar e solidificar meu lugar na família. - disse agora sem sorriso algum. –Não tente entender. Não é um mundo que faça sentido para você.

–Família? Que bom. Já está na hora de planejar seu futuro. - disse para Gaara que já se retirava da enfermaria.

–A sua língua até que não é tão ruim. Vamos fazer de novo no futuro. - completou antes de sumir da vista do loiro, que ficou vermelho na mesma hora.

–Maldito! - gritou, levando bronca da enfermeira.

Sasuke ainda estava no corredor devaneando. Encarou o ruivo, quando este saiu. Kabuto apareceu nesse instante gritando.

–Gaara, soube que você vai para os Estados Unidos. - disse um pouco sem folego. –O que houve?

–É só por um ou dois meses, não fique com saudade. - debochou.

–O que você está tentando fazer dessa vez? - o amigo tentou dizer, mas o outro somente sorriu de lado e se afastou dali.

–"_Uma chama que só expele fumaça negra e venenosa!"_ - Sasuke continuava a pensar, enquanto via Gaara sumir de seu campo de visão. _–"Essa chama vai queimar o Naruto!"_

Sasuke acabou sozinho no corredor, sentindo como se estivesse realmente no meio da fumaça.

X-x-x-x

Dois dias passaram voando e o campeonato misto* de quendô já havia chegado. Naruto havia ganho muita experiência nesse esporte, enquanto praticava no clube do colégio, se tornando o melhor de sua equipe. Já com a roupa típica de batalha, era o único que restou invicto da equipe de Konoha. Queria muito ganhar, pois Sai lhe havia prometido 10 pizzias se o fizesse.

–Naruto, essa é sua última luta, mas você não vai vencer. - disse Sai, enquanto estavam nos vestiários.

–Claro que vou vencer. - disse confiante.

–Tem uma princesa que não vai deixar você vencer.

–Eu vou sim, não deixarei dez pizzas fugirem assim. - disse com um sorriso iluminado.

Naruto entrou no tablado, ouvindo seu nome ser chamado , junto com o nome de sua escola e o da garota que enfrentaria. O nome dela era Haruno Sakura e estudava no colégio OtoGakure. Não gostava de lutar com garota, mas suas pizzas estavam em jogo.

Fizeram o cumprimento inicial e empunharam suas _shinai_* para então partirem para o combate. Naruto achou a garota muito agiu, no entanto não era páreo para ele. Desviu de um ataque, entretanto o arbitro levantou a bandeira dando ponto para Sakura. O loiro ficou irritado, porém ficou ainda mais possesso quando acertou seus ataques e o maldito arbitro não lhe dava nenhum ponto.

–"_Ela comprou o arbitro." _- pensou Sai, ao assistir a luta.

–Você já perdeu. A história já está escrita. - Sakura disse, quando Naruto bloqueou um ataque. –Assim como nossas posições na sociedade foram decididas pelo destino.

Naruto somente sentia seu sangue subir. Nem ao menos conseguia ver, direito, a cara da menina que lhe estava ofendendo, graças ao protetor.

–Você, hoje, vai saber o que é perder. Perder como um rato morto no esgoto. Para um ser baixo como você, um final desses é muito apropriado. Esse é o golpe final.

–Cale a boca! - gritou o garoto.

Antes que a menina desse seu golpe, Naruto jogou sua espada com violência perto dela e deu um soco na cara do arbitro.

–Você é cego? - disse para o homem caído no chão. –Eu pontuei primeiro.

–Você está fora! - ele gritou sem se levantar.

–Que se foda! - disse agora virando-se para a garota.

–Ei, fracote. Se você fosse homem, estaria morto hoje.- chegou bem perto da menina, que era praticamente da mesma altura que ele. –Eu estou deixando você se safar, porque é patética. Então seja grata e nunca mais trapaceie!

Sai ria muito ao ver toda a cena. Naruto deixou a garota para trás, sem nem olhá-la.

–Patética? Ele ousou chamar a mim, Haruno Sakura de patética? - Sakura sentia o sangue ferver e a vontade de se vingar aumentar a cada passo que o loiro dava para longe.

X-x-x-x

Sasuke soube do acontecimento na campeonato pelo jornal. Irritado, correu atrás de seu atual professor de Educação Física, encontrando-o no corredor das salas do terceiro ano. Logo empurrou-o contra a parede e pegou-lhe pelo colarinho.

–Por que envolveu o Naruto nesse campeonato? Quais suas intenções sujas? - gritou o aluno.

–Nossa, que rapaz violento. Minha posição na sociedade não é nada comparada a sua, mas aqui sou seu professor. - disse sarcástico.-Mas agora, intenções sujas...? Poxa, fiquei chateado.

–Não se faça de inocente comigo. - disse, ameaçando dar um soco.

–Fico feliz por pensar em mim como um homem engenhoso, mas contando que seja divertido, para mim está bom. - o sorriso falso nunca sumia de seu rosto. –O Naruto fez exatamente o que eu esperava:Provocou a princesa. Será bem divertido!

–Se você está planejando armar alguma sujeira para cima do Naruto, prepare-se para ser morto por mim. - disse para logo se afastar.

–Claro! Claro! - disse com seu sorriso falso, porém a mente não parava de pensar.

–"_Agora não depende mais de mim, vai acontecer eu querendo ou não. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era perder e pronto, fim de jogo. Mas ele tinha que causar problemas...?"_

x-x-x-x

Estava calmamente tomando chá junto de seu pai. Conversavam sobre um assunto nada agradável para o mais novo, em sua atual situação.

–Um casamento arranjado? - disse indignado.

–Não precisa repetir o que eu digo, você me ouviu. - disse o senhor Uchiha.

–Eu já disse várias vezes que não estou interessado. - disse o mais novo.

–Não depende de você. Eu já concordei com o avô da moça.

–Eu lembro de ter lhe dito que tenho namorado. - disse ressaltando a última palavra.

–Se bem me lembro, lhe ensinei que namorado é diferente de esposa. - disse o homem irritado.

–A mesma coisa de sempre. - disse já levantando. –Estou começando a ficar cansado disso.

–Senhor, a princesa está aqui. - disse o mordomo a porta.

–Deixe-a entrar. - disse o pai do moreno.

Sasuke entendeu que seu pai iria até o fim dessa vez e isso estava lhe deixando ainda mais desconfortável.

–A quanto tempo, Sasuke-kun. - disse uma menina de cabelos rosa e um vestido que lhe ressaltava o corpo sem muitas formas.

–Sakura? - Sasuke estranhou.

Foram para o jardim para conversar, enquanto caminhavam pela propriedade Uchiha.

–Quando você voltou? - Sasuke perguntou. –Pensei que só voltaria quando terminasse o colegial.

–Foi por sua causa. - disse a garota, forçando ao máximo para parecer meiga. –Eu meio que fui obrigada a voltar, pois meu avô e seu pai estão discutindo uma proposta de casamento arranjado.

–Sinto muito por isso. - disse o moreno com a cabeça baixa.

–Não precisa se desculpar, meu avô não me deixaria tanto tempo nos EUA mesmo...

–Eu esperava te ver na Oto Gakuren, mas você mudou de escola. Fiquei decepcionada. Esperava ter alguém conhecido por perto para me acostumar mais rápido ao ambiente novo.

–Entendo, você veio depois que eu me transferi. - exclamou o rapaz. –É verdade, agora você pratica quendô.

–Sim! Eu aprendi nos EUA. - disse sorridente.

–É bom para você! Lembro que sua saúde não era muito boa quando você era mais nova.

–É verdade, esse é o intuito do quendô, não somente fortalecer o corpo, mas também o espírito. Entretanto fiquei um tanto chocado recentemente. - disse balançando a cabeça. –Lutei contra um _kenshi_* de baixíssimo nível...

–Eu fiquei sabendo. - Sasuke riu abertamente. –Isso é a cara do Naruto!

–Você o conhece? - disse Sakura, não achando nem um pouco de graça.

–Ele é meu namorado.

–"_Ele mudou." _- pensou a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. –_"Esse homem definitivamente mudou!" _

Sakura não conseguiu fingir nem mais um sorriso aquela noite, somente se despediu de Sasuke educadamente, demonstrando uma calma, bastante atípica nela.

X-x-x-x

Sai estava sentado em sofá que aparentava ser caríssimo. Sakura sentava em uma cadeira a sua frente. Bebericava o chá em sua caneca de porcelana favorita.

–Você tem que aceitar, o Uchiha mudou muito. - disse Sai para a garota. –Ele ainda tem aquela cara de paisagem, mas as vezes ele fica tão indefeso...

–Você está dizendo, que eu tenho que aceitar uma homem tão degradante como meu futuro marido?

Tomou mais uma gole de seu chá, enquanto voltava a encarar Sai.

–Se fosse para ter rival, que fosse no mínimo a princesa da Corporação Hyuuga.

–Eu sei que você não consegue aceitar a verdade, eu também estava cético no começo, mas a verdade estava lá o tempo todo. Sasuke se apaixonou pelo Uzumaki. - Sai matinha aquele sorriso falso na face.

–Eu não posso aceitar isso. - Sakura bateu a xícara na mesinha a seu lado.

–Desista dele. - Sai disse. –Você nem mesmo estava interessada até ouvir que ele tinha ficado noivo de Hyuuga Hinata.

–Minha vontade de tê-lo, não é tão forte assim, mas ele é bom demais para eu abrir mão assim.

–Então você quer transformá-lo em seu escravo? - perguntou o rapaz muito branco.

–Pelo menos não vou perdê-lo para uma cara. - disse séria. –Agora sai! Quero ficar sozinha.

–Claro! Você é minha dona mesmo. - disse Sai se retirando, ainda com aquele sorriso estranho.

Sakura olhou para o porta-retratos na estante de seu quarto. Sasuke e ela, com uns doze anos no máximo sorriam cordiais, abraçados. A garota pegou o objeto e jogou-o com força contra a parede.

–Idiota estúpido! Dentre tantas mulheres você tinha que escolher um homem! - gritou exaltada. –Você nunca se interessou por mim, mas foi se apaixonar por um porco que só sabe comer? Até um macaco seria mais inteligente que ele.

–Morra! Morra! - gritava enquanto pisava na foto.

X-x-x-x

Um carro muito bonito parou na frente de Konoha Gakuren. Sakura, vestida com um conjunto social , que lhe caia perfeitamente bem, desceu do mesmo. Sua cara de nojo era vista a quilômetros de distancia.

–Essa escola parece ainda pior do que da última vez que a vi. - disse virando a cara ao se aproximar.

–Por que você está aqui? - Deidara, que chegava naquele momento, se sobressaltou ao ver a garota.

–Olha só quem está aqui, o bobo do Kibaku Deidara. - disse Sakura com os braços cruzados.

–Você me seguiu até aqui. - disse desesperado.

–Não faça charme. Já perdi o interesse por você há muito tempo. - virou o rosto ao dizer isso.

–Sério! Que bom... - suspirou aliviado.

–Mas te ver todo feliz me faz ter vontade de brincar com você de novo. - Sakura chegou bem próximo do ouvido de Deidara para dizer com uma voz sexy. –Vamos brincar como antigamente?

Foi interrompida em seu joguinho, pois Sasuke e Naruto apareceram no portão atrás dela.

–Sakura - o moreno estranhou a presença da garota ali.

Deidara aproveitou para sair correndo dali, enquanto a garota havia esquecido dele.

–Sasuke-kun. - disse doce, mudando completamente de atitude.

–O que te traz aqui?

–O meu avô pediu para passar um tempo com você. Sinto muito.

–Quem é essa, Sasuke? - perguntou Naruto, intrigado.

–Você deve ser o namorado do Sasuke. - disse Sakura da forma mais gentil possível, pois por dentro, queria esmagar o loirinho. –Eu sou Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhecê-lo.

–Prazer, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. - Naruto sorriu, da forma que deixava Sasuke atordoado. –O que você tem a ver com ela Sasuke? Por que ela veio te ver?

O moreno começou a suar frio. Não sabia o que responder, pois já tinha ficado feliz por Naruto não questionar, quando Sakura havia dito que ele era seu namorado, mas e agora? Viu que Naruto ficou um pouco desconfiado. Lembrava bem que o loiro era muito ciumento.

–Eu sou prima do Sasuke-kun. - Sakura deu uma piscadela para o mais alto que sorriu aliviado.

–Uma prima, que legal. - disse o garoto sorrindo, sem nem lembrar que havia a enfrentado no campeonato de quendô.

Os dois já estavam no carro tagarelando sobre banalidades, enquanto Sakura analisava cada reação do outro.

–Acho que você terá que inventar umas boas desculpas para o Naruto, por enquanto, pois meu avô mandou passar um tempo com você.

–Nem esquente, enquanto Naruto acreditar que você é minha prima, ele nem tentara pensar em outra coisa. - disse Sasuke rindo.

–Para ser sincera, eu não esperava que você fosse gostar de garotos...

–Eu não gosto de garotos...

–Então porque...

–Eu não gosto de garotos, eu só gosto dele. - disse com um sorriso. –Quer dizer, não só gosto... Eu amo ele!

–"_Ele realmente mudou!"_ - pensou Sakura, enquanto Sasuke sorria para o nada. –_"Fazendo uma carinha tão meiga e não é para mim. Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes. Não que eu te queira desesperadamente, mas você é bom demais para que eu deixe escapar!"_

**X-x-x-x**

_***Quendô, Quendo ou ****Kendō, é uma arte marcial japonesa moderna, que foi desenvolvida a partir das técnicas tradicionais de combate com espadas dos samurais do Japão Feudal. **_

_***O praticante de Kendo é chamado de kenshi* ou kendoka.**_

_***Coloquei campeonato misto, porém geralmente é dividido entre masculino e feminino. **_

_***Shinai é a espada de bambu.**_

_**Fonte: wikipédia. xD**_

**Bom galerinha, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e já estou quase terminando o próximo, semana que vem tem mais, entretanto não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, pois eles me incentivam muito a continuar. **

**Agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando e me deixando comentários maravilhosos. Já li todos e adorei, responderei com carinho quando puder, pois não quero escrever nada com pressa. **

**Amo vocês!**

**Próximo capitulo: **

–_Naruto, do que você... - foi bruscamente cortado pelo menor._

–_Por quê? Sasuke... - Nesse momento, Naruto encarou Sasuke com olhos frios. –Por que você tentou me sequestrar? Por que você tentou me violentar? Por que você tentou... Me matar?_

_**Chega! Era só para deixar vocês com gostinho de quero mais.**_

_**Espero que eu tenha conseguido, hehehe**_

_**Beijinho e até!**_


	21. Sinceridade

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Tem Yaoi, quem não gosta não leia. **

_**X~xx~X**_

**Cap. 20 - Sinceridade**

Naruto estava indo até os armários da escola, quando viu Sakura sentada em um dos bancos para troca de calçados. Achou estranho, porém resolveu se aproximar.

–Você aqui de novo? - Naruto perguntou, sem formalidade alguma.

–Sim, nos encontramos novamente. - Sakura se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro. –Desculpe, mas terei que lhe roubar o Sasuke novamente. Teremos uma reunião de família hoje.

–Tudo bem, terei treino até a noite mesmo. - respondeu sem muito interesse.

–Olá princesa, você por aqui? - Sai apareceu nesse momento, com seu sorriso falso rotineiro.

–Olá senhor. - disse a rosada, com um sorriso cordialmente falso. –Estou vendo que trabalha aqui. Sabia que tinha se transferido, mas não sabia que era para cá.

–Finalmente você se interessou. - disse sem mudar a expressão. –Isso mostra que a frase: A grama do vizinho parece mais verde! É verdade até para você, princesa.

–Princesa? - Naruto estranhava a forma que Sai a chamava. –Ah, entendi. Síndrome de Princesa.

Sakura se irritou, enquanto Naruto ria, pensando que tudo fazia sentido agora. Sasuke também acabou aparecendo por ali, alguns segundos depois.

–Sakura? - o atual presidente do conselho estudantil respondeu. –Você estava me esperando?

–Sasuke-kun. - Sakura disse com a voz estridente, voltando-se para o moreno.

–Vou embora mais cedo. - Sasuke disse para Naruto, que apenas sorriu e lhe acenou.

–Vamos, não queremos fazer os mais velhos esperarem. - Sakura fez questão de enlaçar o braço do moreno, enquanto caminhava, tendo certeza que o loiro via a cena.

Naruto cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se irritado com aquilo. Seu sangue sempre fervia, mais do que o normal, com a forma que aquela garota agia.

–Eu estou me sentindo mal! -Naruto disse entre dentes. –Só não sei porquê.

–Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que eu. - Sai disse, sem desgrudar os olhos do casal que sumia pelos portões do colégio.

Naruto lhe olhou de relance. O moreno somente baixou a cabeça e seguiu pela direção em direção ao clube de Kendo.

Naruto praticava com muita dedicação a fim de espantar os pensamentos sobre certo moreno. Entretanto outro moreno estava lhe chamando atenção. Sai estava a algum tempo amuado perto da janela. Resolveu se aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo.

–O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou o loiro. –Está aí já faz um tempo, parecendo que comeu comida estragada.

–Eu acho que é um crime gostar de uma garota oito anos mais nova que eu... - disse o professor. –E além disse, ela nem gosta de mim.

–Contanto que você não faça nada contra a lei, não há problema nenhum em gostar dela. - disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros.

–Eu pensei que finalmente tivesse desistido, mas acabei me apaixonando novamente. - suspirou um pouco e olhou para seu aluno. –Acho que nossas pessoas são de mundos parecidos. Boa sorte com ele, pois ele vive em um mundo onde os sentimentos não significam nada.

–Você está falando do Sasuke? - perguntou um pouco confuso.

–Por mais que você tente, nunca poderá ficar do lado dele, porém você continuará tentando mesmo que isso te machuque. Dizem que algumas pessoas se acostumam a serem feridas... Você é uma delas. Não eu... Eu nunca me acostumei.

Naruto somente ouvia, um pouco surpreso com as palavras do moreno.

–Sempre machuca... - Sai disse com um sorriso verdadeiro, porém triste. –Novas feridas muitas vezes reabrem as antigas.

–Por que você não as esquece? - Naruto disse, sentido a boca meio amarga. –Enterre as suas feridas tão fundo, que elas não vão reabrir.

–Isso é tão simples assim para você? - Sai perguntou agora sério. –Eu sei o que o Uchiha tem feito a você, desde que veio para essa escola. Você consegue enterrar as feridas do passado? Isso é possível para você?

–Eu tenho a memória fraca. - Naruto disse, visivelmente abalado.

–É mesmo? Você é uma pessoa muito assustadora. Se isso for realmente verdade, você nunca teve sentimentos verdadeiros.

Sai saiu dali sem proferir mais nada, porém as palavras disse já tinham atingido o loiro feito pedra. Naruto não conseguiu sair do lugar, ao reviver tudo aquilo que gostaria de ter esquecido de verdade. Batia a espada com força contra o alvo, já não sobrava ninguém no clube, somente ele com seus pensamentos.

–Eu sabia. Você perdeu a noção da hora de novo. - Sasuke entrou sorridente onde Naruto estava, segurando um guarda-chuva. –Mas até que estou feliz, afinal você não teve que arrombar os armários dos outros para roubar um guarda-chuva.

Naruto não disse nada, nem ao menos sorriu, somente ficou parado olhando para o moreno.

–O que você está fazendo? Vamos logo. - continuou o mais alto. –Que pena! Se tivesse relâmpagos e trovões, poderia lhe ver como um gatinho assustado.

Sasuke começou a estranhar a forma que Naruto lhe encarava, não gostava nada daquela falta de expressão. Não caía bem nele, sempre tão transparente.

–Eu não esqueci... Eu simplesmente fingi que esqueci. - Naruto disse enfim, com a voz meio rouca. –Creio que seja impossível para qualquer um esquecer algo assim. Eu não pude e não posso esquecer...

Naruto foi até um canto e se encostou na parede. Sasuke parou à sua frente, muito aflito.

–Eu enterrai bem fundo. Sempre que isso voltava a me assombrar me perguntando o porque, me obrigava a enterrar novamente, mas não conseguia esquecer. - Não havia agitação na voz do mais baixo, somente tristeza. –Como um vazamento que aumenta gradualmente em uma represa, meus questionamentos gradualmente se tornara maiores e mais mortíferos e minhas suspeitas se tornaram quase uma certeza!

–Naruto, do que você... - foi bruscamente cortado pelo menor.

–Por quê? Sasuke... - Nesse momento, Naruto encarou Sasuke com olhos frios. –Por que você tentou me sequestrar? Por que você tentou me violentar? Por que você tentou... Me matar?

Sasuke baixou a cabeça, não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos azuis. Sentia vergonha de si mesmo, vergonha de suas ações.

–Eu não pretendia... - disse gaguejando um pouco. –Eu nunca iria tão longe. Eu...

Não conseguia achar palavras para se defender, não conseguia justificar, pois não havia uma justificativa lógica. Caiu de joelhos no chão.

–Eu sinto muito. Perdão... - estava envergonhado e com medo de perder Naruto; que se fodesse seu orgulho naquele momento.

–Isso me magoou. - disse o loiro lhe encarando. –Isso me feriu tanto, que achei que fosse enlouquecer. Esses eram os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, por isso machucou.

Você foi sincero, por isso parece estar sofrendo...

Naruto se ajoelhou na frente de Sasuke e tentou forçar um de seus sorrisos, todavia as lágrimas lhe banharam a face sem que pudesse impedir.

–Perdão. Eu deveria ter lhe aliviado antes que fosse difícil de suportar. - Sasuke envolveu o outro em seus braços. –Eu estava tentando fugir devido a sua simplicidade. Perdão!

–Sasuke, eu quero ficar com você! - Naruto disse, aceitando para si mesmo seus sentimentos.

–Eu também! - Sasuke disse beijando a testa do menor.

–Sabe, agora eu posso esquecer essas lembranças. - Naruto disse, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. –Vou jogá-las na lata do lixo.

Sasuke somente riu um pouco, antes de abraçá-lo com mais força.

**X-x-x-x**

Sai viu Naruto feliz no outro dia de aula, assim como Sasuke. Percebeu que o plano de sua queria princesa não estava funcionando, afinal as palavras ditas no dia anterior, para o loiro, tinham sido plano da moça.

–É princesa, o ataque psicológico não funcionou. E agora? Qual será o próximo passo? Talvez criar discórdia. - falou para si mesmo o moreno. –Vendo a mim mesmo fazendo qualquer coisa por ela... Sou mesmo um banana.

Sasuke encontrou Naruto na sala de aula, sentado em seu lugar bastante amuado.

–O que foi? Por que está triste? - perguntou preocupado.

–É que fui mal na prova e acho que serei ainda pior na próxima.

–Entendo, mas já que a prova acabou, vou comprar o seu lanche. - disse Sasuke sendo seguido por um sorridente Naruto.

–"_As vezes parece que tenho um bichinho de estimação."_ - Sasuke pensou, ao lembrar que Naruto faz qualquer coisa por comida. –_"Um bichinho... Gaara tinha razão sobre isso..._" - sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha ao lembrar do ruivo. –_"O que será que ele está planejando? Ele está quieto demais, por isso estou apreensivo. É como se tivesse um tigre faminto as minhas costas."_

**x-x-x-x**

Naruto caminhava ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto passeavam pela cidade. Não davam as mãos, como uma casal de namorados, pois o moreno sabia, que se atrevesse a tratar o menor como um garota, provavelmente levaria uma surra. O loiro sentia-se bem, apesar de tudo, havia se conformado com seus sentimentos pelo outro. Já não se importava se o seu amor era outro homem, não estava mais ligando para isso.

–Venha por aqui. - Sasuke disse, fazendo o outro lhe seguir.

Entraram no parque, porém seguiram por uma trilha, meio encoberta pela vegetação. Caminharam um pouco, até chegar em uma clareira, onde dava para ver o céu bonito daquela tarde.

–Nossa, que lugar legal. - Naruto disse se jogando na grama.

–Eu costumava vir aqui, quando era mais novo. - Sasuke deitou ao lado do outro.

–Não podia imaginar você se embrenhando no mato e achando um lugar como esse. - o loiro sorriu, agora encarando o moreno.

–Idiota! Fui uma criança como outra qualquer, apesar de tudo. - riu também por nada, somente porque se sentia bem.

Naruto olhava as nuvens, quando ouviu o moreno rir. Sorria de forma tão espontânea que assustou o loiro. Levantou o tronco e ficou com o rosto na frente do rosto de Sasuke para ver se ele estava bem.

–Você está bem? - o moreno não levantou e nem abriu os olhos ao ouvir a fala de Naruto.

–Isso é ótimo! - ele disse.

–Tem certeza que você não bateu a cabeça cara? - continuou olhando para o moreno, que nesse momento abriu os olhos.

–Tudo é lindo... O ar, as pessoas... você! - acariciou o rosto do loirinho, que corou na mesma hora. –Eu gosto muito de você. Sabe, estou me sentindo tão bem depois de você ter falado sobre os seus sentimentos. Agora eu finalmente estou bem.

Naruto sorriu um pouco, antes de abaixar-se um pouco mais e dar um beijo em seu amado. Um beijo lento e apaixonado. Sasuke logo o puxou para mais perto, ficando os dois deitados no chão, abraçados, sem desgrudar os lábios. Ficaram ali por algum tempo, somente assim, entre beijos apaixonados e carinhos singelos. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, começou a escurecer e os dois tiveram que se separar e cada um tomar o rumo de sua casa.

–Eu te levo em casa. - disse o moreno.

–Não me trate como uma garota. - Naruto disse, um pouco irritado. –Ainda estou digerindo o que sinto, não me faça me arrepender e me sentir ainda mais gay.

–Essas suas frescuras que lhe fazem parecer mais gay. - Sasuke disse ficando irritado também.

–Então faremos assim, eu te levo em casa. - Naruto disse piscando o olhos direito.

–Nem pensar! - declarou o moreno.

–Viu, agora você entende como me sinto. - disse fazendo bico.

–Tá bom, tá bom. - Sasuke disse, com um sorriso de lado. –E se a gente fizer assim, cada dia um leva o outro para casa, ou melhor, _acompanha_, somente para ficar mais tempo um na companhia do outro. O que acha?

–Você venceu. Vamos fazer isso então. - Naruto deu-se por vencido.

–Eu vou com você até sua casa hoje. - disse feliz o moreno.

–Tenho outra escolha? - Naruto disse, também sorrindo.

Sasuke mal chegou em casa e já foi interceptado por seu pai. Nem precisou se esforçar sobre do que se tratava a conversa com ele.

–Logo escolherei uma data. - disse o mais velho, muito sério, na sala de visitas.

–Pensei que eu tivesse recusado o acordo. - Sasuke disse entre dentes, aquilo acabaria com seu bom humor.

–Pensei ter dito, que manteria o acordo, independente de sua opinião. É difícil encontrar uma mulher como a Haruno. Como vocês são somente estudantes, vamos somente até o noivado oficial.

–Acha mesmo que farei o que você disser? - estreitou os olhos irritado.

–Mesmo que o seu namoradinho possa se ferir, caso você não siga minhas ordens? - disse o pai de Sasuke, agora se irritando.

–Suas ameaças são tão baixas quanto você. - disse o mais novo, temeroso.

–Desculpe ouvir a conversa. - Sakura apareceu nesse momento. –Eu já sabia do namorado dele, porém não quero causar problemas. Também não quero dar prosseguimento a isso, sem levar em conta os sentimentos do Sasuke-kun. Eu sei que é complicado para a imagem da família, mas não podemos deixar de lado os sentimentos do Sasuke, isso eu não aceito. Daremos um jantar, assim o senhor poderá conhecer melhor o rapaz...

–Nem pensar, não posso aturar uma situação dessas.

–Por favor senhor, tente pelo menos conhecê-lo. Se não gostar mesmo assim, não haverá jeito, mas sem isso, não concordarei. - Sakura disse decidida.

Sem escolha, o patriarca não viu outra escapatória a não ser aceitar aquele absurdo todo.

–Obrigado Sakura. - Sasuke disse, quando ficou a sós com a garota. –Isso, pelo menos, retardará os planos dele por ora.

–Não foi nada. - sorriu tentando ser fofa. –Mas será que o Naruto aceitará vir? Acho que não é um lugar que ele esteja acostumado.

–O Naruto nunca recusaria um jantar, porém esse jantar seria o bastante para o meu pai pegar aversão por ele e me casar com a primeira que esteja disposta. - Sasuke disse ao lembrar que o loiro não tinha modos para comer, além de engolir tudo o que via pela frente.

–Acho que eu posso ajudar. - disse a garota sorrindo. –Posso ensinar boas maneiras para ele, assim seu pai gostará pelo menos um pouco dele.

**x-x-x-x**

No outro dia, Sasuke foi até a sala de Naruto para lhe informar sobre o jantar em sua casa, que aconteceria dali dois dias. Naruto ficou super empolgado, apesar do moreno estar meio apreensivo.

–Mas tem um detalhe. - Sasuke interrompeu. –Sakura lhe ensinará como se comportar.

–A Sakura? Pensei que ela não gostasse muito de mim. - Naruto disse. –Que gentil da parte dela.

–Acho que você deve ter entendido errado então. - o moreno disse, fazendo uma expressão estranha. –Além disso, ela não poderá te atacar em público.

Naruto ficou um pouco pensativo, quando Sasuke voltou para sua aula. Claro que não confiava em Sakura e Sasuke parecia pensar o mesmo.

**X-x-x-x**

Sakura levou Naruto em um restaurante muito chique, para fingir lhe ensinar boas maneiras, porque na verdade, seu real intuito, era que o pai de Sasuke proibisse o filho de ver o loiro. Quanto mais o loro fosse odiado pelo pai do moreno, melhor para ela.

Somente ensinou o básico, como não arrotar nem falar de boca cheia. Como sempre, Naruto fez a garota passar a maior vergonha, quando comeu toda a comida em instantes e berrava por mais, ou quando tomou o vinho da garrafa que o garçom servia, ou quando deu um arroto tão alto, que as pessoas das outras mesas se assustaram.

Os dois dias passaram rápido e a hora do jantar chegou. Sakura cuidou de levar Naruto a um salão e lhe comprar roupas para a ocasião.

Sasuke esperava na frente de sua casa, os dois chegaram. Um carro luxuoso parou em frente a casa e Naruto saiu desse, ajudando Sakura logo em seguida.

O moreno não conseguiu olhar para mais nada a não ser o loiro. Este vestia uma calça jeans comportada, uma camisa social preta, com o primeiro botão aberto e um All Star preto. O cabelo estava comportado, somente com um leve arrepiado na frente.

–Você está... Lindo! - Sasuke disse ao chegar perto do rapaz.

–Valeu cara! - Naruto deu um tapinha nas costas do amante. - Você também está.

–Viu o que uns palpites e umas horas no salão não fazem? - Sakura disse sorrindo prestativa.

–Muito obrigado Sakura. - disse o moreno, encaminhando-se para dentro de casa.

–"_Ele confia em mim, afinal tenho agido como uma dama durante cinco ou seis anos!" -_ Sakura pensava, enquanto acompanhava os dois. –_"Dizem que a mente daqueles que se amam está conectada, mas a verdade é que esse vínculo pode ser destruído com apenas __uma ruptura. Agora é hora de criar essa pequena ruptura."_

Sorriu para si mesma, vendo que os dois trocavam sorrisos cúmplices. Odiava aquilo cada vez mais.

–Olá, eu sou o Naruto e vim para o jantar. - Naruto disse para o senhor Uchiha, que somente encarou o filho com desdém. –Ei Sasuke, cadê sua mãe?

–Ela está viajando, como é dona de uma empresa de roupas, teve que acompanhar o desfile que terá suas roupas. Não voltará tão cedo.

–Ah... - Naruto disse, tentava ser agradável.

–Venham, o jantar já está pronto. - o senhor Uchiha não tirava aquela expressão séria do rosto. Estava extremamente desconfortável com a situação.

Todos já estavam na mesa e Naruto tentava se controlar para não comer muito rápido, porém quando viu já havia comido toda sua tigela de arroz.

–Mais uma tigela, for favor. - Sasuke sussurrou para a empregada.

–Vejo que você come bem. - o senhor Fugaku disse e o loiro sorriu.

–Sakuke. - Naruto sussurrou para o namorado. –Ele disse que eu como muito bem, eu posso comer melhor.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça sem saber se ria o se ficava com vergonha.

–Você não comeu muito, mas a comida está deliciosa. - Naruto disse para o moreno mais novo.

–Sasuke-kun não come muito. - Sakura respondeu pelo moreno. –Geralmente ele come salada nas refeições. Ele só come carne em raras ocasiões e não come comidas instantâneas.

Naruto baixou a cabeça envergonhado, enquanto Sakura puxava assunto com fugaku, sobre sua empresa. Sem que Naruto percebesse, a garota bateu a mão em seu copo, fazendo espatifar-se no chão.

–Está tudo bem, não se apavore. - Sakura disse, levantando e pedindo para que a empregada limpasse. –Está tudo bem agora, vamos continuar o jantar.

–Seja mais cuidado. - Sasuke disse para Naruto, que ficou sem entender. A garota fez parecer que foi ele a derrubar o copo.

–Experimente essa salada. - Sakura disse pegando um pires.

–Claro. - disse o loiro esticando a mão.

Quando Naruto esticou a mão, Sakura tirou o recipiente para longe do alcance do mesmo e fingiu que ele a havia empurrado. Caiu de bunda no chão.

–Sakura? - Sasuke correu para ajudar a moça a se levantar, enquanto Naruto olhava atônito a tudo. –Você está bem?

–Ele não empurrou com força. - Sakura disse, aceitando a ajuda do moreno. –Não faça uma cena, Sasuke-kun.

–Eu sei que você gosta de comer, mas você está indo longe demais Naruto. - o moreno mais novo disse, encarando o outro com frieza.

Naruto lhe olhou feio, enquanto Fugaku levantava da mesa e se retirava, pedindo para que levassem a sobremesa para seu quarto.

–Levante! - Sasuke disse.

–Sasuke, eu não... - antes de completar a frase, Naruto enroscou em outro copo que estava muita na beirada da mesa, fazendo com que o líquido caísse em sua roupa.

–Naruto, deixa que eu te levo para limpar isso. - Sakura disse puxando Naruto para o banheiro.

O banheiro da casa era bem grande, Sakura fez questão de fechar a porta quando entraram.

–Você é estranha. - Naruto disse, encarando-a.

–Estranha? Como assim? - perguntou, fingindo-se de boba.

–Não sei. Seus gestos e palavras me dão nos nervos.

–Isso é engraçado. Como você pode ser tão idiota? - Sakura disse se jogando contra a parede.

Foi até Naruto e deu-lhe um beijo na boca, fazendo com que seu batom se espalhasse pelo rosto do loiro. O rapaz lhe empurrou-a, somente para a menina jogar-se novamente contra a parede e rasgar um pedaço da roupa.

–Ficou maluca? - Naruto tentou fazê-la parar de se bater, entretanto essa gritou muito alto.

–Sakura, o que... - o Senhor Fugaku entrou no banheiro desesperado, para então ver Sakura machucada, de vestido rasgado, sendo segurada por Naruto, que estava com a boca cheia de batom.

Naruto soltou a garota, para essa começar a chorar copiosamente.

–Desculpe Naruto, mas eu não sou esse tipo de garota. Eu pensei que você gostasse do Sasuke...

–Então é isso... - Fugaku disse. –Saia já da minha casa. Não apareça mais aqui.

–Eu não fiz nada... - Naruto nem sabia mais como agir.

–Tudo bem com você? - Sasuke perguntou para Sakura.

–Não fique zangado com ele, Sasuke, foi tudo minha culpa. - Sakura pegou nos ombros do moreno, fingindo estar desesperada.

–Sabe Sakura, você conseguiu me irritar. - Sasuke deu um tapa na cara da menina. –Agora chega dessa encenação barata.

Sakura caiu no chão, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Enquanto os outros dois homens olhava a tudo espantados.

–Sasuke, você perdeu a cabeça? - gritou seu pai.

–Sabe princesa, a um limite para o que eu posso aturar na sua encenação. - Sasuke disse. –O que você fez era tão infantil que eu simplesmente deixei você fazer o que quisesse, mas dessa vez você foi longe demais.

–Que isso Sasuke, você sabe o que ele fez para a Sakura. Por quê? - o pai de Sasuke voltou a falar.

–Eu já fiz a minha parte na negociação, ao aceitar esse jantar tão obviamente hostil. Por isso, não teste minha paciência, isso não vai funcionar.

Sasuke disse, saindo de lá e arrastando Naruto com ele. Se afastaram da casa do moreno em silêncio, só resolveram falar quando já estavam longe.

–Por que você simplesmente não meteu a mão na cara dela? - Sasuke parou, perguntando para o garoto que lhe seguia. –Isso não combina com você! Pelo que eu te conheço, você já teria arremessado uma mesa nela.

–Eu só tentei passar uma imagem boa para seu pai. - Naruto disse com a cabeça baixa.

–Mesmo assim, você não precisava.

–Eu sei que você tem se esforçado. - disse o menor. –Ela disse que você não come comida instantânea, mas você come ramém e comida de rua, comigo, todo dia. Eu sei que você é como a Sakura, que não come essas comidas baratas, mas você come por mim. Então, eu só estava tentando ficar no mesmo nível que você.

–Naruto... - Sasuke completou a frase em pensamento. –_"Dava para você ter ficado comovido por algo mais romântico e não só pela comida!"_

–"_E agora?"_ - continuou a pensar o moreno. –_"Enquanto a Sakura não sabia que eu conhecia a personalidade do Naruto, as ações dela se limitavam a etiqueta, mas agora que ela sabe que eu já sei, nada vai pará-la. Parece que acabei de fazer uma inimiga irritante essa noite. "_

**x-x-x-x**

Sasuke passou a noite pensando em qual seria o próximo passo de Sakura e lembrou de alguém muito importante. Sai tinha uma ligação direta com a Haruno, porém não entendia muito bem suas ações, pois o rapaz ficava em cima do muro.

–Naruto, quero que você sai do clube de Quendô. - disse quando encontrou Naruto na escola.

–Por quê?

–Você não pode participar de nenhuma competição oficial, depois do soco que você deu na cara do juiz. É melhor tentar outros esportes. - disse Sasuke , não querendo demonstrar sua preocupação.

–Está tudo bem assim,tenho bastante tempo livre. E é mais fácil treinar no clube.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o professor? - Sasuke perguntou sério.

–Não, eu não luto com professores. - Naruto respondeu simplesmente.

–Dá para você pensar normalmente ao menos uma vez. - Sasuke disse irritado, pondo mão sobre a testa. –Tenha cuidado com ele, pois não é uma pessoa tão fácil de se lidar como parece.

–Por quê? Os punhos dele são tão fortes assim? - mais uma vez, Sasuke teve que se acalmar para não bater no outro.

–De certo modo, ele é bem perigoso. Dentre seus irmãos, ele era o mais inteligente e toda a família esperava muito dele. Ele se tornou um professor apesar da resistência da família, superando todos os obstáculos que eles impuseram. Ele fez algo que quebrou as expectativas. O ministro Danzou, que é conhecido como castelo de gelo, praticamente implorou para que ele ficasse, mas, mesmo assim, ele deixou tudo para trás para viver livremente. Para nós... Até mesmo para mim, é uma decisão quase impossível de ser tomada. Ele é uma pessoa complicada, então tome muito cuidado, pois ainda não sei o motivo dele ter vindo para essa escola.

–Ok, entendi. - Naruto disse, não parecendo muito convincente para Sasuke.

O Uchiha deixou Naruto e foi para sua aula de Ed. Física com o professor Sai. Hoje o docente parecia muito estressado, descontando sua raiva em seus alunos, que já estavam quase morrendo de tanto dar voltas na quadra.

–Olha só isso, parece que tem um monte de gente querendo correr mais. - Sai disse para alguns alunos que já nem corriam mais. Lançou um olhar significativo para certo aluno rico.

–Se sua intenção é me atingir, pare com isso. - Sasuke disse, chegando próximo ao mestre. –Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Se fizer eles correrem por toda a aula, somente eles sofrerão.

–Você também acha isso... - Sai disse, dando seu sorriso falso. –Acho que um aluno que enfrenta o professor deve receber outro tipo de punição.

Sai mandou Sasuke agachar-se com as mãos na cabeça, tendo que dar dez voltas na quadra desse jeito, sem levanta por nenhum momento.

–Lento, muito lento. Assim vai demorar a aula toda. - Sai ria, enquanto os outros alunos descansavam em volta da quadra. –Sakura vai te convidar para um jantar amanhã. É muito importante para ela.

–Esquece, eu não vou. - Sasuke disse entre dentes.

–Sakura não quer decepcionar o avô dela e ela escolheu você, então terá que se sacrificar.

–Isso não é problema meu.

–Mas será. Se você estragar o jantar, alguém sairá machucado.

–Que se dane. Posso lidar com você.

–Eu estava me referindo ao Uzumaki.

–Ótimo, estava confuso quanto a que lado você estava. Agora será bem mais fácil lidar com você. - Sasuke sorriu.

–Bom quantas voltas você já deu? - Sai disse, voltando ao normal.

–Seis. - disse Sasuke, louco para acabar com aquela palhaçada.

–Não foram cinco?

–Seis.

–Me perdi nas contas. Vamos começar de novo.

Sasuke ficou furioso, mas infelizmente não podia agredir um professor, ainda mais com tantas testemunhas por perto .

**x-x-x-x**

Já era noite. Um jantar na casa dos Haruno estava seguindo, com todos os convidados esnobes que foram convidados. Sakura, apesar de tudo não tinha muito clima para ouvir aquelas conversas fúteis, por isso resolveu observar o céu, ficando na sacada do segundo andar.

–Vejo que ainda aprecia o céu noturno. - Sai disse, passando pela porta de vidro, ficando alguns passos atrás.

–Gostaria de vir aqui? - disse a rosada o chamando com a mão esquerda.

–Não! Você sabe que não gosto de altura. - ele disse sentando longe da sacada. –Até ficar aqui já me deixa tonto.

–Idiota! É por isso que as pessoas te menosprezam. Você nem consegue superar seu medo. - olhou para o moreno.

–Você sabe que eu sempre fui assim. Não me culpe por ser um banana. - disse com seu sorriso inexpressivo na face.

–Eu gosto de lugares altos, onde eu posso ver as pessoas abaixo dos meus pés. - Sakura se debruçou na proteção da sacada. –_"Superioridade"_ e _"Conquista"_ são minhas palavras favoritas.

–Parece que você está fazendo graça do meu medo de altura. - Sai disse.

–A distância entre você, que é conhecido como um fracasso e eu, é grande! É por isso que estou onde estou e você continua abaixo de mim.

–Você não está se prendendo demais a essa coisas? Nada garante seu futuro, senhorita. - Sai disse, sem desfazer aquele sorriso odioso. –O que espera por todos, no final, é a morte.

–Nada me entediaria mais do que a imortalidade. - Sakura voltou a fitar o moreno.

–Isso não é uma coisa que uma colegial diria.

–Você sabe que eu tenho inveja do Uchiha Sasuke. Aquilo que me esforcei tanto para ser reconhecida, para ele foi moleza.

–Não tenha inveja. Ele foi treinado para ser assim desde que nasceu. Talvez seja um inferno para ele ser reconhecido além de sua capacidade real.

–Sim, é por isso que eu tenho inveja. Se eu tivesse o Sasuke para mim, esse reconhecimento exagerado também seria meu! - Sakura estava com um sorriso na face.

–Princesa, você é a melhor na sua área.

–Que tal uma troca? Aquele garoto chamado Naruto parece bem importante para ele. Posso ameaçá-lo para assim manipulá-lo.

–Não é má ideia.

–Ou seria melhor usar minha beleza? Afinal de contas, ele continua sendo homem. Talvez meu charme funcione. - a menina parecia triste a cada palavra, mas Sai não percebia.

–É claro que sim. Agora estou com inveja do Sasuke.

–O que devo fazer para tê-lo ao meu lado? – Sakura encarou o moreno mais intensamente, porém este baixou a cabeça. –Em... O que devo fazer?

–Você está levando isso a sério. - Sai levantou e sorriu tristemente. –Ele não está tão ruim quanto antes, então acho que ele é adequado para você. Este banana aqui será o cupido de vocês. Eu garanto que vou trazê-lo para você! Prepare o jantar, pois farei ele comparecer. Se preocupe somente com os pratos que serão servidos. Agora entre para não pegar um resfriado.

Sai sumiu pela porta, deixando Sakura sozinha olhando novamente para o céu.

–Realmente não tem jeito... Ele é um idiota! - disse fechando os olhos e suspirando.

**x-x-x-x**

Naruto foi como de costume para seu clube. Seus colegas já estava lutando quando chegou um pouco atrasado. Já estava vestido com a roupa apropriada, só faltava por o capacete. Achou um menino disposto a lutar, então quando enfiou o protetor na cabeça, logo sentiu uma dor horrível. Sangue escorria em abundância de um local próximo de sua orelha.

Sasuke apareceu no clube, alguns minutos depois do ocorrido.

–O Naruto já foi para casa? - perguntou para um dos kendokas.

–Ele foi para a enfermaria.

–Enfermaria?

–Ele quase perdeu a orelha. Parece que alguém colocou um caco de vidro na capacete dele. - nem agradeceu o outro, apenas se apressou a sai dali.

Enquanto o moreno corria para a enfermaria, Sai estava junto a Naruto.

–Você não sabe quem poderia ter feito isso? - perguntou o professor, separando algodão e remédio.

–Não faço nem ideia. - Naruto disse, sentado em uma cadeira, segurando o ferimento com um pano.

–A enfermeira já foi embora, então deixa que eu limpo isso. - Sai disse, ao escutar um barulho no corredor.

Ficou atrás de Naruto, segurando o pescoço do menino com uma das mãos, enquanto pegava uma tesoura afiada no kit de primeiros socorros com a outra.

Quando Sasuke abriu a porta da enfermaria, encontrou Sai atrás de Naruto, segurando uma tesoura muito próxima a jugular do loiro. Sentia o coração bater na garganta, estava acuado e sem ação.

**X-x-x-x**

**Ai galera, é duro ser pobre. Fiquei sem internet por um mês inteiro por falta de pagamento e isso é horrível. Cara, que dias penosos foram esses, entretanto pude escrever mais do que nunca. Escrevi quarenta e cinco páginas dessa fic. Creio que escrevendo mais vinte a fic acaba. Deixei até a facul de lado, aff. **

**Como já escrevi bastante, vou postar a medida que for revisando. Sorry pelos erros. **

**Também aconteceu um fato super chato, meu noivo excluiu sem querer o arquivo que tinha escrito um novo capitulo, justo o com lemon, então até ter vontade de escrever tudo de novo, demorou um pouco. Pior que não podia explicar a importância do arquivo, pois ele não sabe que sou escritora, ainda mais SasuNaru =D**

**Bom, dez páginas do word nesse capitulo, não compensam muito o tempo que demorou para postar, então colocarei, durante essa semana, um capítulo dia sim, dia não. **

**Tentarei terminar Sangue Quente nesse mês, pois acho que vou ficar sem internet novamente e vocês não merecem essa demora.**

**Bom espero que entendam e não tenham ficado muito brabas comigo, tentarei me retratar postando bastante. **

**Próximo capitulo tem lemon. É o primeiro que escrevo e estou meio envergonhada também, espero que você gostem.**

**Para postar o próximo, preciso do incentivo de vocês, mandem comentários, por favor. **

**A todos que já mandam, muito obrigada. **


	22. Intimidade

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Tem LEMON SASUNARU, não gosta não leia. **

*Lemon em itálico, quem não quer ler só pular.

Cap. 21 - Intimidade

–Oi Sasuke. - Naruto disse sorridente, aparentemente alheio a tesoura em seu pescoço. –Por que veio aqui? Se machucou também?

Naruto tentou mexer a cabeça, mas a mão de Sai não lhe permitiu.

–Não se mova. - gritou Sasuke, enquanto Sai lhe encarava ameaçador .

Naruto estava achando tudo muito estranho, ainda mais por Sasuke parecer muito nervoso. Viu o moreno cerrar os punhos e fitar os pés.

–Eu vim aqui só para avisar que preciso ir a um jantar, então não posso voltar com você. Faça o curativo, então... Já estou indo. - o moreno saiu correndo dali, mas ainda muito nervoso.

Sai sorriu colocando novamente a tesoura em seu lugar, porém Naruto percebeu isso.

–Não precisa desinfetar. Não foi nada demais. - disse o professor.

–É, eu considero esse tipo de ferimento como um troféu. - Naruto se levantou e foi até o kit de primeiros socorros, pegando a tesoura. –Ah, então era isso.

–O que?

Naruto rodava a tesoura nos dedos, enquanto sorria para Sai. Sorriu estranho encarando o moreno.

–Foi assim que você fez o Sasuke ficar pálido e sair correndo, certo? - Sai olhou espantado para seu aluno.

–Foi você quem pôs o vidro no meu capacete, não foi? Você está tentando controlar o Sasuke, certo? Agora tudo faz sentido.

–Você... - Sai disse, ainda em choque. –Você não é o Naruto, é? Deve ter um alien em você.

–Não fale assim comigo. Não sou tão idiota quanto você imagina. Imaginei que ele tivesse seus motivos quando me disse para ter cuidado com você, mas você foi longe demais. Pensei que pudesse confiar em você.

–Isso acontece o tempo todo. Ser apunhalado pelas costas por quem confia. - Sai deu seu sorriso esquisito.

–Então qual é a sensação de se apunhalado por mim? - Naruto perguntou, guardando a tesoura.

–É mesmo uma droga. - Sai sorriu verdadeiro dessa vez, ma logo ficando sério. –Por que não me atacou? Você teria me dominado facilmente.

–Um de nós teria se machucado se fizesse isso. Além do mas, Sasuke pensa que eu não sei, por isso me fiz de idiota e pretendo continuar assim.

–Isso é chocante. - disse em um misto de surpresa e deboche, nem mesmo ele se decidia como reagir.

–Então me diga o que realmente está acontecendo. Eu preciso de uma explicação.

–Eu gosto de pessoas como você. Que pena. - Sai suspirou se jogando na cadeira giratória. – Nesse jogo presume-se que o vilão seja eu. Até que tudo acabe, continuarei te machucando, portanto continue se fazendo de idiota.

Sai contou para Naruto sobre o jantar e este não viu problema algo em um simples jantar.

–Não há nada demais em um jantar. O Sasuke também acredita nisso, mas o avô dela e o pai dele anunciarão o noivado durante o mesmo. Se eles não fosse estudantes, estariam se casando hoje. Sorte deles, eu suponho. Neste momento, o presidente Haruno e a família Uchiha estão trabalhando em um projeto conjunto, por isso precisam de um vínculo forte e o casamento garantirá este elo. Não perderão essa chance por nada.

Naruto virou as costas, pronto para correr, mas Sai lhe impediu, segurando-lhe o pulso.

–Não vá! Ele estará acabado se escolher você na frente de todos. Ambas as família vão querer que ele pague pelo constrangimento. Não importa o quanto Sasuke seja bom, ele ainda é apenas um estudante. Ele não tem a menor chance, por isso, Naruto, desista dele. Ele já não era para ser seu, desde o inicio. Isso é tudo seu desejo e sua ganância. Desista dele, antes que ele arrase com você.

Sai já nem fingia sorrir, somente permanecia com uma expressão séria. Não falava somente para Naruto, mas também para se convencer de suas próprias palavras.

–Se eu for, ele estará acabado? - Naruto disse, baixando um pouco a cabeça. –Você está deixando as coisas difíceis. Não sei o que dizer agora, mas se desistir dele, for pelo bem do Sasuke, se for assim...

Naruto mudou drasticamente de expressão, parecendo muito irritado e cerrando os dentes. As unhas estavam tão cravadas nas próprias palmas das mãos, que chegavam a ferir a pele.

–Eu nunca desistirei dele! - disse para o espanto de Sai. –Você sabe quantos momentos constrangedores eu tive que suportar? Eu me machuquei e fui até para o hospital. Hematomas eram básicos, ossos quebrados eram praxe. Toda hora eu ia para o hospital. Eu não vou desistir dele depois de tudo isso. Ele acha que eu sou idiota e que não ligo, mas eu ligo.

–Aquele desgraçado, eu vou acabar com ele. - Naruto gritou, chocalhando Sai. –Onde eles estão? Confesse agora.

–"_Ele não tem senso."_ - Sai pensou, percebendo que o plano de Sakura, não sairia como previsto, pois Naruto não era uma pessoa previsível.

**x-x-x-x**

–Que bom! Você chegou bem na hora. - Sakura disse a Sasuke, que foi até o local que Sai havia lhe indicado. –Vamos logo, não podemos deixar os mais velhos esperando.

Sasuke não estava nada feliz, somente fuzilava a menina com os olhos. Entraram dentro da carro da família de Sakura, que agia como se tudo fosse bastante normal.

–Por que não suaviza essa expressão? - disse ela, sorrindo. –Ainda assim você veio comigo. Parece que ele manteve a promessa que fez. Me pergunto o que ele fez a você.

–Você está insinuando que não teve nada a ver com isso? - Sasuke debochou.

–Não preciso me inteirar do andamento. Só quero o resultado. - disse séria. –Contando que o resultado seja bom, não me importam os detalhes.

–Você é uma uma bruxa. - disse o moreno olhando-a com asco.

–Um elogio! Que gentil. - ela sorriu, fazendo o Uchiha ter vontade de quebrar-lhe os dentes.

Sasuke se arrumou, colocando o smoking que Sakura havia lhe comprado, especialmente para a ocasião. O jantar foi realizado na mansão em que a garota morava. Todo estava muito bonito e bem organizado, entretanto o garoto estranhou, pois havia muita gente no local, não parecia um simples jantar.

–Seja bem-vindo meu filho. - o pai do moreno apareceu quando o viu.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no exterior? - perguntou, achando ainda mais estranho a presença de seu genitor.

–Não estava muito longe, voltei hoje de manhã. Além disso, hoje é um dia importante.

Sasuke estava furioso, queria correr dali, mas não podia, pois até a imprensa havia sido chamada. Pensava em uma forma de acabar com aquela palhaça sem causar problemas, porém nenhuma saída lhe vinha a mente. Agora tinha certeza que estava em seu próprio noivado.

–"_E agora? O que faço? O Naruto ficará puto comigo."_ - pensou suspirando. –_"Preciso resolver isso sem envolver o Naruto, pois o avô dela está cego de amor, e qualquer passo em falso e ele será o alvo do velho."_

–"_O modo melhor e mais seguro é fazê-la desistir de mim."_ - pensou o moreno ao ver a menina se aproximar, vestida em branco e muito maquiada.

–Sorria. Por que não usa sua máscara de sempre? - ela disse um pouco irritada.

–Por que não age mais amigavelmente como antes? - disse ele, quase jogando sua taça de champanhe na cabeça dela, para que estragasse o penteado bonito.

–Se é o que deseja querido. - ela sorriu meiga, deixando o moreno ainda mais irritado.

–O que eu quero é por um fim nisso tudo, mesmo que as pessoas pensem que eu levei um fora.

–Parece que você está ficando desesperado. Não mostre a sua verdadeira face tão rápido. Eu ficarei muito persistente se você fizer isso. - disse com um sorriso forçado.

–E se eu torturá-la em nome do _"casal feliz"_? Você acha que consegue manter o noivado mesmo depois disso? - ele lançou o olhar mais frio que Sakura já havia visto, mas ela não se abalou com isso.

–Seria muito emocionante. - ela sorriu.

–Acha que não consigo? - tomou de sua taça, com um sorriso ameaçador.

–Estou bem ciente de que você é capaz. - tomou um gole do champanhe. –Torture-me o quanto quiser, pois gravarei e mandarei os vídeos para o Naruto assistir.

Sasuke queria pegar o pescoço dela e quebrar em três partes, pois tinha ficado sem ter o que dizer depois disso.

–Desista de uma vez. Agora você está completamente em desvantagem. - Sakura disse confiante.

–Você está falando sério? - ele não estava conseguindo se controlar muito bem. –Você vai passar o resto da sua vida com alguém por quem nem sente nada verdadeiro?

–Por que você acha que não estou sendo sincera? - se fingiu de indignada. –E se, diferentemente de você, eu estiver sendo sincera?

Nesse momento, sons de motos e gritos invadiram o local. Cerca de dez motoqueiros arrombaram o portão e entraram na festa. Mesas foram arremessadas e pessoas corriam assustada. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram plantados no mesmos lugar, somente observando o caos que se instaurava no lugar.

Um dos motoqueiros parou na frente de Sasuke e ordenou que ele subisse na garupa.

–Você é um daqueles punk's? - Sasuke disse, reconhecendo a voz.

–Não, eu sou um sequestrador. - o moreno riu, subindo na moto.

–O que você está fazendo Sasuke? Desça dessa coisa. - o pai do moreno gritou, quando o filho passou por ele, na moto.

–Não posso! - o moreno gritou. –Estou sendo sequestrado.

Todos ficaram pasmados com o que estava acontecendo ali. O fato de Sasuke ser sequestrado não era muito estranho, pois ele era rico, porém ser sequestrado em sua festa de noivado e o pior, estar sorrindo... Isso sim era estranho.

O sequestrador de Sasuke parou um pouco a moto, perto de Sakura, tirando um pouco a vizeira do capacete para olhar nos olhos da menina.

–Estou tomando de volta o que é meu, sua vadia. - os olhos azuis do sequestrador faiscavam. –Nunca mais tente roubar o que é meu.

Sakura cerrou os punhos, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke sumiam pelo portão arrombado.

–Valeu Kabuto. - Naruto disse, quando já estavam um pouco longe. –Depois eu devolvo a moto.

O rapaz somente fez sinal de positivo com a mão, mas pensando o quanto apanharia se Gaara descobrisse que compactuou com aquilo.

–Não se preocupe Sakura. –o avô dela lhe disse. –Nós salvaremos o Sasuke dos sequestradores, pode deixar.

Sakura somente virou e saiu correndo para dentro de casa se fechando em seu quarto. Um sorriso estranho correu por sua face bonita.

–"_Que piada. Isso é comédia pura."_ - se jogou em sua cama. –_"Eu invejei aquele porco idiota, imbecil e lerdo por um instante..."_

–Isso não é bom, princesa? - Sai disse já entrando no quarto da menina, sem nem bater. –Agora seu avô cuidará do Naruto.

–Foi por isso que você o deixou fazer isso? - perguntou a menina, agora encarando-o.

–Eu já disse. Vou garantir que você tenha tudo o que quer. - ele disse com seu sorriso vazio.

–Banana. - ela o xingou, voltado a encarar o teto.

–É, você tem razão. Até eu acho que sou um banana. - disse simplesmente, sem nenhuma emoção.

**X-x-x-x**

–Já voltou. - a empregada dos Uchiha disse, ao ver o rapaz chegar em casa acompanhado de Naruto. –O presidente disse que ia a um encontro muito importante junto do senhor.

–Já terminou o encontro importante. - disse Sasuke sorrindo para a funcionária.

–Vejo que trouxe um convidado. Devo preparar o jantar?

–Não será necessário. - disse o moreno.

–Mas eu posso comer muito mais. - Naruto disse feliz.

–Estamos bem. - Sasuke tampou a boca do menor. –Não se preocupe conosco.

Arrastou o loiro até seu quarto, diante de muitos protestos, entretanto este ficou calado quando viu o quarto do Uchiha. Uma família inteira poderia morar lá dentro. Até um frigobar tinha ali, deixando Naruto deslumbrado.

–Nossa, seu quarto tem o tamanho da minha casa.

Sasuke somente sorriu, tirando o paletó e o pendurando no porta casacos. Foi até o sofá bonito de canto e sentou-se nele. Ficou alguns instantes observando Naruto olhar para dentro da geladeira.

–Saia do clube de quendô. - disse o moreno, agora sério. –Por ora você sairá da escola comigo e não vai a lugar nenhum sozinho. Evite lugares com poucas pessoas. Também trate de trancar as portas e as janelas.

–Eu fui longe demais? - indagou, segurando um pacote nas mãos, ainda encarando o frigobar.

–Você atacou ambos os lados. Não será fácil. Acho que é melhor prosseguir com o noivado e resolver a situação depois.

Naruto achou uma faca nesse momento. Lambeu-a encarando Sasuke ameaçadoramente.

–Esquece o que eu disse. - disse o moreno um pouco preocupado, caso o menor resolvesse atirar aquela faca nele.

–Sabe Naruto, tenha muito cuidado com o avô da Sakura de agora em diante. Eu cuidarei do resto. Talvez eu consiga lidar com o incidente dessa noite devido...

–Eu não pedi a sua ajuda. - Naruto cortou-o, agora virando-se para encará-lo. –Eu não sei do que tanto você tem medo e quer evitar, mas não sou uma mulherzinha fraca que precisa ser protegida. Por que a Sakura praticamente teve que raptá-lo para a festa? Por que o professor teve que por uma tesoura no meu pescoço? Por que você quer esconder tudo de mim? Eu nunca saberei a menos que você me conte, também não posso ajudar se você não for aberto comigo.

Naruto foi até onde Sasuke estava e se sentou ao lado do rapaz.

–Sasuke, eu não sou seu fardo. - disse triste. –Pensar que eu sou um, acaba comigo.

–Eu jurei que nunca o magoaria novamente. - Sasuke passou as costas da mão no rosto de seu namorado. –Por isso estava tentando evitar coisas que te machuquem, mas parece que minha intenção te magoa.

–Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas deixe comigo. - Naruto abraçou o outro carinhosamente. Sasuke retribuiu, respirando lentamente no pescoço do menor. Adorava o cheiro que os cabelos loiros tinham. Aproveitou o máximo do cheiro, pois raras eram as vezes que Naruto o abraçava dessa forma.

–Não sei o que acontece comigo, quando estou com você Naruto. - disse, afastando um pouco o outro e lhe fitando, para logo após se aproximar lentamente.

Naruto não sabia muito bem o que fazer, somente deixou que os lábios de Sasuke tomassem os seus. Deixou que a língua do outro explorasse a sua com profundidade. Sentia calafrios percorrerem o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia sua mente gritar que aquilo era errado.

_A boca de Sasuke desceu para seu pescoço lhe fazendo respirar um pouco mais rápido. Parecia que a quantidade de ar havia diminuído de uma hora para outra, ficando difícil respirar. Não conseguia decidir se continuava se controlando ou se jogava logo o moreno naquela cama e lhe fazia tudo o que passava por sua mente. _

_ Sasuke já tinha perdido o controle há muito tempo e tudo o que passava por sua cabeça é que estava em seu quarto sozinho com aquele garoto corado perto de si. Vendo Naruto daquele jeito, estava lhe deixando ainda mais sem controle. Não se segurou mais e acabou por passar as mãos por debaixo da camiseta que o outro usava. Ficou com receio que o outro lhe empurrasse, ou até mesmo lhe batesse, entretanto o loiro permitiu silenciosamente o toque. Sentiu a textura da pele suave, sentia o cheiro embriagante. Tinha esperado por aquilo há muito tempo, mas não queria apressar as coisas, apesar de tudo. _

–_Você sabe o que estamos fazendo, não sabe? -disse um pouco rouco, ao friccionar o corpo no do menor, fazendo com que sentisse sua ereção. _

–_Claro que eu sei. - Naruto disse meio atordoado, relaxando o corpo. –Quer saber, que se foda tudo isso. Eu também quero e quero muito. _

_ Naruto deitou no sofá, puxando Sasuke junto com ele, fazendo com que assim tivessem ainda mais contato. Beijou-o com volúpia, sentindo as mãos do moreno lhe apalparem as coxas. Um pouco desajeitado, começou a desabotoar a camisa do maior. Depois de segundos a camisa já voava para longe dali. Naruto sentiu o corpo vibrar, ao visualizar o quanto Sasuke era lindo assim de perto. Passou a mão pelo tórax definido, para logo após começar a abrir a braguilha da calça. _

_ Sasuke sentia a ereção pulsar, somente de ver o loiro lhe tocando daquela forma. Uma luz de razão lhe encheu, fazendo com que pulasse para longe do menor e corresse para a porta._

–_Sasuke... - Naruto se assustou, sentando no sofá, ainda muito corado. _

–_Relaxa. - disse Sasuke com um sorriso de lado. –Esqueci de trancar a porta. Não quero que meu pai veja o que faremos aqui. _

_ Naruto baixou a cabeça e sorriu envergonhado, enquanto o outro ia até ele devagar, achando-o uma graça. _

–_Vem cá. - disse forçando-o a ficar em pé. –Você está com muita roupa, sabia? _

_ Puxou a camisa do menor, jogando-a para longe. Analisou o corpo de Naruto, vendo o quanto ele era desejável. Nunca havia sentido atração tão grande por um garoto e não era primeira vez que ficava excitado graças ao loiro. _

–_Você é muito gostoso. - disse baixinho o moreno atacando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto as mãos escapavam para as nádegas, apartando-as. –Você me deixa louco. _

_ Naruto não conseguia fingir não gostar daquilo. Tinha mandado sua consciência para bem longe dali, a única coisa que queria, era sentir Sasuke cada vez mais perto. Beijou Sasuke na boca também, empurrando-o até a cama, fazendo-o cair com um sorriso luxurioso na face._

–_Minha vez. - disse o loiro, também sorrindo de lado, puxando a calça social do outro. _

_ Subiu na cama, sentando na cintura do maior, prendendo-lhe a ereção. Sasuke gemeu fazendo movimentos com o intuito de criar algum atrito. Naruto somente abaixou o tronco, para que sua boca entrasse em contato com o pescoço do outro. O moreno gemeu um pouco mais alto, quando o loiro alem de beijar o pescoço começou a mover os quadris sobre ele. Aquilo era excitante demais, não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo. _

_ Sasuke por fim inverteu as posições de forma brusca, prendendo as mãos de Naruto com as suas na cama, ficando entre as pernas do menor, investindo com os quadris, sentindo as ereções se encontrarem. Os dois gemeram juntos. _

–_Você sabe... - o Uchiha sussurrou no ouvido do outro, lhe causando arrepios. –Agora não adianta mais fugir. _

_ Foi até a calça, puxando-a até arrancá-la de vez, jogando-a em um canto qualquer. Puxou também a cueca, fazendo Naruto corar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Sasuke riu um pouco, também corado, e beijou a virilha do mesmo, fazendo-o arfar. Lambeu a extensão do membro do loiro, para logo após colocá-lo inteiro na boca, fazendo Naruto gemer um pouco mais, coisa que lhe agradou bastante. _

_ Parou um pouco seu trabalho, para pegar um frasquinho no criado mudo. Era lubrificante, mas o loiro nem reclamou, pois o maior voltou a lhe chupar. Enquanto lambia e chupava o membro do outro, passou lubrificante na entrada do menor, enfiando ali dois dedos. Naruto pareceu incomodado no começo, mas logo relaxou. _

_ Sasuke parou, quando percebeu que Naruto já estava quase gozando, para então se posicionar entre as pernas do menor, colocou a camisinha em seu próprio membro e então o penetrou devagar. _

–_Porra. - Naruto gemeu, quando sentiu doer bastante._

–_Relaxa, logo melhora. - Sasuke disse no ouvido do menor, meio rouco se controlado para não se se afundar com força, coisa que estava louco para fazer. _

_ Começou a estocar devagar, enquanto gemia ao sentir a entrada estreita do menor. Tinha que admitir que aquilo era muito bom, apesar da vontade que tinha de investir com mais força. Naruto arfava, sentindo Sasuke agarrar-lhe os cabelos, sentia-se bem em ver o quanto o outro estava gostando, porém gemeu quando o outro foi mais fundo, tocando-lhe em um ponto prazeroso._

–_Sasuke... - disse com a voz meio falhada. –assim... assim é bom!_

_ O moreno sorriu e investiu mais fundo, vendo o outro gemer mais uma vez. Finalmente tinha acertado o ponto certo. Sorriu de canto ao ver Naruto rodar os olhos. _

–_Fica de quatro. - disse, virando o outro, que obedeceu._

_ Sasuke penetrou o loiro novamente, mas passou a masturbá-lo também. Empurrou a cabeça de Naruto até a cama, segurando-lhe os cabelos. Os dois gemiam e arfavam, a respiração do Dobermann começou a ficar mais rápida e Sasuke sentiu o loiro contrair a entrada e melar sua mãos. Começou a investir mais rápido, enquanto segurava-lhe as coxas, para então gozar também. _

_ Saiu de dentro do outro, caindo na cama, ainda arfando. Olhou para Naruto, que estava de olhos fechados, respirando rápido. _

–_Isso foi incrível. - disse o moreno rindo. _

_Naruto abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos negros do outro. Foi até ele e o puxou __para mais perto, abraçando-lhe. _

–_Eu não sou uma menina. - Naruto disse, fazendo Sasuke lhe encarar uma pouco confuso. _

–_Eu sei disse Naruto. _

–_Então você sabe que deixei você fazer isso, mas também quero fazer a mesma coisa com você. _

_ Sasuke corou um pouco, pois não esperava que o outro fosse falar algo do tipo. _

–_Eu sei... - disse baixinho. –Não deve ser ruim e também não ligo se for com você._

–_Eu te amo Sasuke. - o moreno somente sorriu envergonhado, deixando que o outro lhe abraçasse com mais força. _

–_Tem uma coisa que eu fiz para você hoje, mas você não fez para mim. - Naruto olhou confuso para o moreno._

–_O que? - perguntou._

–_Outra hora eu te mostro o que você vai ter que me fazer para ficarmos kits. - Sasuke sorriu malicioso, fazendo Naruto entender e corar. _

Naruto tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou, Sasuke fez o mesmo. Um tempo depois ouviram a empregada bater na porta e avisar que o dono da casa chegou. O loirinho ficou um pouco constrangido de ter que ver seu sogro, ainda mais após tudo o que tinha feito, porém o moreno lhe obrigou a acompanhá-lo.

–Pai, você chegou. - Sasuke disse, descendo as escadas ao lado de Naruto.

–Sasuke, o que você está fazendo na minha casa junto desse delinquente. - o pai fulminou o filho e o outro com o olhar. –Você perdeu a cabeça, como pode fugir do seu noivado na garupa desse delinquente. Levou horas para convencer o avô da Haruno que você realmente tinha sido sequestrado.

–Com licença senhor. Tchau Sasuke. - Naruto disse, fazendo uma reverência e saindo da daquela casa o mais rápido que podia.

–Vou para o meu quarto. - Sasuke virou as costas e deixou seu pai, ainda furioso, na sala.

Sasuke se esparramou na cama, ainda com o toque do loiro em sua pele. Acabou sorrindo abobado, ainda sem acreditar que tinha feito o que fez com Naruto, sem que este protestasse. Imaginou que quando tentasse qualquer coisa mais intima com o outro, acabaria apanhando, entretanto foi bem melhor do que esperava. Dormiu bem aquela noite; melhor do que nunca.

**x-x-x-x**

–Isso não pode ser verdade. É impossível. - o avô de Sakura estava sentado em seu escritório particular, enquanto olhava para diversas fotos. –Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa informação.

As fotos eram de Naruto. Na maioria delas, o loiro se encontrava comendo, ou com a expressão raivosa, parecendo alheio a quem lhe fotografava.

–Posso lhe afirmar que é isso mesmo que lhe disse, senhor. - o detetive, que estava parado a frente do mais velho.

–Isso é um absurdo. - o avô disse, ainda sentado em sua grande cadeira. –Essa é a pessoa com quem Sasuke está envolvido e que o sequestrou. Uma criatura dessa não pode ser o rival de Sakura, se ao menos fosse uma garota. Isso é ridículo.

Os ocupantes da sala se sobressaltaram ao ouvirem a porta abrir. Sakura entrou com uma expressão meio tristonha.

–Sinto muito entrar sem bater. - ela disse encarando seu avô. –Mas, poderia deixar o caso de Sasuke por minha conta?

O mais velho somente encarou a neta confuso.

–Nós ainda somos jovens, por isso queremos que as coisas sejam o mais naturais possíveis. Se você agir, será muito exagerado e todos verão isso como um casamento arranjado.

Sakura sorriu um pouco antes de prosseguir.

–Eu sou sua neta. O senhor acha que não tenho o charme necessário?

O mais velho suspirou. Realmente era um avô babão. Puxou a neta para um abraço apertado, enquanto um sorriso orgulhoso se formou em sua face.

–Eu acredito em você, afinal você é filha de Haruno Hana. Ela era minha filha mais inteligente e você tem o sangue dela. É claro que ninguém é melhor que você.

Sakura pegou as fotos de Naruto e foi para seu quarto, se trancando ali. Olhava uma por uma deixando que um sorriso sincero surgisse em sua face. Mesmo negando, gostava de Naruto; gostava da forma com que o menino agia, tão diferente dela.

–"_Comendo comida barata como sempre."_ - pensou ao ver a foto do loirinho comendo uma tigela de ramén. – _"Por que ele age como um idiota? Se ele pedisse, Sasuke teria contratado chefes renomados e dado-lhe refeições completas."_

–"_Posso ver porque a máscara do Sasuke foi arruinada."_ - baixou as fotos e espalhou sobre a mesinha onde estava sentada. –_"Eu costumava comer esse tipo de comida quando era criança. O ramén naquela lojinha no caminho da montanha era delicioso. Meu pai costumava comprar para mim de tempos em tempos."_

Ouviu o telefone tocar, foi até onde estava o aparelho e atendeu.

–Sim pai. - ela disse um pouco seca. –Não tenho motivos para voltar à Inglaterra, por isso não espere por mim.

Parou um tempo de falar, provavelmente ouvindo o que o outro dizia.

–Parece que ficarei ocupada por um tempo. - não demorou muito para responder dessa vez. –Não, não precisa vir para a festa de noivado. Vou desligar agora.

Bateu o aparelho no gancho, levantando e indo até a cama para se jogar nela.

–"_Eu sou diferente da minha mãe."_ - pensou olhando para o teto. –_"Decepcionar o vovô, escolhendo um homem pobre e vivendo numa favela... Eu não viverei assim, não repetirei este sofrimento."_

–"_Ascender é minha única opção para manter a posição em que estou. Para honrar as expectativas do meu avô, não decairei." _

Fechou os punhos decidida, se cobriu, fechou os olhos e dormiu, pois iria até Konoha no outro dia.

Já estava na hora da saída dos alunos, quando Sakura apareceu em Konoha. Estava muito bem vestida, carregando uma bolsa que qualquer um percebia ser de marca e cara, assim como seu sapatinho Oxford.

–Veio atrás do Sasuke ou do Professor Sai. - Naruto apareceu atrás dela, assustando-a.

–Nenhum dos dois. Estou aqui para te dar isto. - o menina mexeu em sua bolsa, tirando um envelope. –Não tenho segundas intenções ao dá-las a você, por isso pega.

–São fotos minhas. - Naruto ficou confuso. –Quando foram tiradas?

–Embora eu realmente tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo se ver de outro ângulo ao te dar essas fotos. - disse a menina rindo. –Você notou alguma coisa?

Naruto riu e balançou a cabeça confirmando.

–Notou mesmo? - Sakura ficou irritada, pelo loiro nunca entender nada.

–Se você queria comer essas coisas, por que não comeu de uma vez em vez de ficar mostrando fotos?

Sakura somente suspirou cansada, pois sabia que nunca faria o loiro entender que comia feito um porco gordo, muito menos que estava com um detive em sua cola.

–Não tenho muito tempo livre, por isso estou indo. Se você ver o meu avô, diga que eu estive aqui. Ele vai saber o que significa.

Naruto observou o menina virar-lhe as costas, porém não viu o carro que ela sempre usava.

–Cadê seu carrou? - perguntou.

–Eu vim de táxi hoje, por isso agora vou dar uma caminhada. Não se preocupe comigo.

–Ei, você vai estragar seu belo sapato. Pegue um táxi. - a menina nem ligou e continuou seu caminho o ignorando. –Droga, você está me deixando preocupado.

**POV Sakura**

Que se dane aquele chato do Naruto, preciso me livrar dessas lembranças nostálgicas. Tudo por causa desse ramén maldito. Parece que esse loiro sempre me lembra dessa comida e o mundo me leva até ela, pois aqui estou na frente de um desses estabelecimentos que vendem essa comida barata. Credo, tenho que sair daqui.

Ando em direção a um lugar onde posso pegar um táxi, pois onde estou parece ser o fim do mundo. Vou negociar com o Sasuke, afinal não quero ir muito longe com isso. Eu e ele, nós poderíamos ter tudo que quisermos, mas não podemos ter todos que queremos ao nosso lado.

Ótimo! Passei na frente de um beco e uma mão tampou minha boca e me arrastou para o lugarzinho deserto. Me jogaram no chão. Eram alguns garotos e vestiam o uniforme de Konoha. Só me faltava essa.

Droga! Deve ter uns cinco meninos e eles ainda pegaram minha bolsa.

–Está procurando por isso? - um deles disse, mostrando minha bolsa, como se eu já não a tivesse visto. Babaca! –Quando terminarmos, nós te devolvemos.

–Vejo que vocês se comportam de acordo com o nível da escola de vocês, que é um lixo. - disse me levantando. Odeio esse tipinho. –Se vocês se desculparem agora e se retirarem, vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Então, saiam da frente.

–Que fofa. - debocharam rindo da minha cara. Se eu pudesse, daria um tiro na cabeça de cada um deles.

–Sai da frente. - tentei sair, empurrando um dos garotos, porém este pegou meu pulso e prende-o nas minhas costas.

–Seu pulso é tão fino e macio. Por que na minha escola não tem ninguém como você?

–Me solta. - eu disse, agora estava ficando irritada. –Este é meu último aviso.

–Bela cintura. Posso agarrar com uma mão. - o idiota me abraçou pela cintura.

Eu odeio este tipo de homem. Aprendi quendô somente para acabar com esse tipo de cara, mas ainda assim não consigo me defender. Odeio isso!

Do nada, vejo Naruto surgir na minha frente e socar todos os caras que estava por perto.

–Naruto? - o menino que me abraçava soltou-me assustado. Idiota. –Não entenda mal. Pensei que ela estava perdida, por isso lhe indiquei o caminho.

–Não se justifiquei Tom. Te conheço, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer isso, então cale a boca! - Naruto disse, chegando mais perto de mim. –Sakura? Você está bem?

–Você devia treinar mais a sua força, pois assim não precisaria depender de algum objeto para se defender. - que tipo desse garoto, tentando me ensinar como me defender.

–Sinto muito não ter nascido com uma força monstruosa.

–Você ainda tem coragem, não é mesmo? Acho que é por isso que ainda gosto de você. - gosta de mim, é um imbecil mesmo.

–Se você não nasceu com muita força, pelo menos aprenda a técnica. - ele me mostrou seu punho, enquanto os moleques que me atacaram estavam olhando confusos. –Veja meu punho. Não é poderoso se você ficar só balançando. Coloque-o assim...

Naruto pegou um dos meninos pela camisa e lhe acertou um soco na boca do estômago.

–Viu? Se você souber encerrar seu punho direito, dá pra fazer um estrago, mesmo que não tenha tanta força. De agora em diante, quando não tiver uma arma, use seu punho.

Eu olhei para o outro lado tentando ignorar, mas Naruto segurou meu pulso tentando todo o custo me ensinar.

–Pare de menosprezar e faça direito quando estou falando sério.

Ele me mostrou como posicionar os dedos, pegou outro menino e mandou eu socar. Dei meu melhor soco, da forma que ele disse e deu certo. O garoto caiu se contorcendo no chão.

–Você tem talento. Foi um belo soco. - Naruto disse surpreso.

–Claro, diferente de certa pessoa, eu tenho cérebro.

–Outra coisa. Se estiver sem a sua arma e os punhos não funcionarem, tente as bolas.

Esse moleque é doido. Pegou um dos menino e deu-lhe um chute no meio das pernas. O garoto cai se contorcendo no chão.

–Quando eu digo bolas é aqui. Pode ter certeza, isso dói pra caralho.

E ri bastante, pois aquela situação era mesmo engraçada. Os outros garotos saíram correndo depois de Naruto mandar eles "_vazarem_".

–Está bem! Não é o que eu queria, mas como você me ajudou, vou retribuir. - eu disse. –Diga algo que você queira.

–Sério? Qualquer coisa? - ele me perguntou feliz.

–Vou realizar o seu desejo. Qualquer coisa. - tinha certeza que ele me pediria para deixar o Sasuke em paz, entretanto ele me levou ao estabelecimento que vendia ramén e pediu uma tigela.

–Eu disse qualquer coisa! E é isso que você me pede? Você está subestimando demais minhas habilidades? - ainda não conseguia acreditar na burrice desse loiro.

–Certo. Você é rica. - disse. –Então vou pedir um prato mais caro.

–Você é mesmo muito idiota ou é muito esperto. Eu te dei uma chance! Se tivesse me pedido para desistir do Sasuke, eu teria feito isso.

–Sério? - finalmente ele disse. –Então vou pedir mais pratos.

–Você está dizendo que está comida é mais importante do que o Sasuke? Que surpresa. - nem podia pensar uma coisa tão estranha.

–O Sasuke já é meu, mas a comida não.

–Você está dizendo que nem me considera uma rival? Você está começando a ferir meu orgulho.

–Tanto faz. De qualquer modo, você nem gosta dele.

–O que quer dizer...?

–Se você acha que estou pedindo coisas caras demais, eu diminuo. Eu posso viver com isso. - esse desaforado, me subestimando.

–Peça o que quiser! Vamos ver se o seu estômago tem fundo. - eu gritei isso, que tipo desse garoto. –Como pode dizer isso? Você está menosprezando completamente minha competência econômica. Eu, Haruno Sakura, disse qualquer coisa e você só pensa nessa comida? Nesse tipo de comida barata e sem categoria?

Sentia alguém cutucar meu ombro. Era o dono do estabelecimento, me olhando de cara feia.

–Me desculpe por vender comida barata e sem categoria.

Cara, eu preciso me acalmar. Imagina se alguém me vê em uma situação como essa? Agora o velho dono daqui não para de me encarar. Droga!

–Está deixando a máscara cair agora? Que pena. - o energúmeno loiro disse, me esticando uma tigela de rámen. –Quer um pouco?

–Tira isso da minha frente! Não como comida encharcada de óleo. - imagina se vou comer aquele monte de calorias e germes em forma de alimento. Ui!

–Pelo menos coma. Já deve estar frio agora. - ele me disse olhando triste para a tigela.

–Não como comida passada. - que nojo!

–Calma. Nem está tão frio assim.

–O macarrão começa a expandir depois de três minutos. Já se passaram dez. Não há necessidade de comê-lo nestas condições. - só para a cara que eu comeria uma coisa daquelas.

–É tudo a mesma coisa depois que desce pela garganta. - ele fez um biquinho engraçado. –O macarrão pode ter inchado, mas ainda está bom.

–Nem preciso provar, está cheio de ingredientes artificiais.

–Do que você esta falando? Se eles tivessem feito isso, eu teria destruído essa loja. - pareceu indignado ao falar isso. –Se você não quer, vou comer tudo.

–Tem uma coisa que eu quero saber. - lembrei do que eu deveria ter perguntado a minutos atrás. –Como que você pode dizer que eu não gosto do Sasuke? Dê uma boa explicação.

–Se realmente o amasse, nunca deixaria ficar com ele nem por um instante. - disse de boca cheia, o infeliz.

–Você está dizendo que tenho que ficar doida sempre que o ver com alguém? É essa sua definição de amar? Isso não é algo muito saudável, sabe?

Só para a cara dele, que eu ficaria irritadinha só de ver quem eu gosto com outra pessoa. Aff.

–Ok, aqui vai outra! Você disse que desistiria dele. Se você o amasse, não abriria mão. Pessoalmente, nunca desistiria de alguém que amo. Jamais.

Gayzinho maldito! Ainda tem o despautério de abrir um sorriso fofo para mim.

–Isso faz sentido. Você está correto, não tenho interesse nele, mas sim no status dele. Portanto, sai do meu caminho! Status, aparência, até por eu ser uma mulher... O Sasuke é mais adequado para mim! Ninguém aprova essa relação que vocês têm. Isso só traria vergonha para o nome dele.

–Retire o que você disse. - Naruto disse entre dentes, estava muito irritado.

–Até você consegue se irritar com essas coisas?

–Retire o que disse ou vai se arrepender. - consegui ofendê-lo.

–O que vai fazer? Bater em uma garota? Faça isso e te mostro do que sou capaz.

–Você não vai mesmo retirar o que disse?

Ele pegou a tigela de rámen e levantou junto aos hashis. Os olhos dele estavam faiscando. Agora fiquei com medo.

–Eu vou te fazer comer. - ele me pegou pelo colarinho do vestido e enfiou um monte de macarrão na minha boca. –Você me irritou. Coma, mastigue e engula.

Ele fechou minha boca e a única opção foi engolir para não sufocar. Todas as calorias, germes e ingredientes artificiais; pude senti-los descendo pela minha garganta.

Droga! As lembranças de meu pai ficaram tão vivas de repente. Ele costumava comprar ramén para mim, quando eu era mais novinha. Era a única comida que ele tinha dinheiro para comprar, mas para mim era a coisa mais gostosa, dentre todas. Olha que meu avô me levava nos restaurante mais caros.

Eu sou uma besta mesmo. Estou sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto, pois esse ramén é tão bom. Tem o mesmo gosto daqueles que eu comia a tanto tempo atrás.

–Por que você está chorando? - o babaca do Naruto está preocupado. –Se detestou tanto, vomita!

Que se dane esse loiro. Vou continuar comendo esse prato maravilhoso e melancólico.

–Você gostou tanto que chorou? - ele perguntou e isso me fez rir um pouco.

–Sério. Por que tem que ter tanta complicação só por comer uma tigela de ramén?

Fala sério. No final acabei comendo duas tigelas e Naruto está debochando de mim. Estamos caminhando na rua, nem mesmo eu sei para onde estamos indo. Esse idiota, para ajudar, fica arrotando.

–Para de arrotar, seu porco. - merda! Tinha que abrir minha boca. Acabei arrotando também. Que vergonha.

–Por que está chocada com algo que é natural? - ele disse.

–Você acha que eu sou como você? - quem esse merdinha acha que é. –Arroto é para alguém como você. Como eu posso ter arrotado?

–Isso é óbvio. Você comeu duas tigelas.

–Não chegue mais perto de mim. Você está acabando com a minha imagem. Não posso mais ser vista de forma tão degradante.

Saí correndo dali. Não podia mais aguentar a vergonha de ter me comportado de forma tão peculiar diante de Naruto. Sim, na frente do meu rival.

Agora já estou bem longe de onde comi junto do loiro. Estou devaneando um pouco.

O Naruto é totalmente diferente de mim e do Sasuke, ele tem o que a gente não tem. Quando encontramos pessoas como ele, há dois tipo de reação: Ou gostamos, ou nós tornamos hostis.

Sasuke escolheu gostar do Naruto, mas agora me pergunto de que lado estou. O que eu realmente acho dele?

Acabei indo para casa. Tinha até esquecido que tinha convidado Sasuke para ir lá. Quando cheguei ele estava no meu quarto, sentado na poltrona. Precisava falar com ele sobre o noivado, que aconteceria no final de semana. Sentei na frente dele. Claro que o moreno não estava nem um pouco feliz. Sua expressão estava bastante hostil.

–Está decidido. Será neste sábado. - disse a ele, depois de certo silêncio incomodo. –Alguns membros de grupos políticos importantes estarão presentes. Sugiro que não faça papel de bobo.

–A minha opinião não importa? - ele disse seco.

–Sim, tenho certeza de que você sabe em que tipo de situação está metido. - sorri, o mais falsamente que pude. Logo teria que ameaçá-lo, estou prevendo isso.

–-Ainda é possível cancelar tudo se o senhor Uchiha quiser, mas duvido que ele queira, não?

–Claro que não. Para ele os negócios são mais importantes do que o bem do filho dele. Então, até onde você vai com isso?

–Calma. Eu sou a única que pode convencer o meu avô. - finalmente tive que ir para a ameaça. –Você sabe o que acontecerá se eu mencionar o Naruto para ele com algumas lágrimas, certo?

Eu nunca tive medo do Sasuke, mas o olhar que ele me lançou agora, gelou todos os meus ossos. Claro que não demonstrei, entretanto também não falei nada, pois se falasse, minha voz tremeria.

–Há uma coisa que tem me incomodado. Você sempre foi fria em seus relacionamentos, mas você tem uma exceção. Recentemente comecei a ver isso.

–O que você quer dizer? - peguntei. É impossível ele ter descoberto um trunfo, pois não existe um.

–Quero dizer que estou preparando um contra ataque. Pode contar com isso! - ele levantou, sem deixar de me encarar com raiva. Virou as costas e saiu batendo com força a porta do meu quarto.

É obvio que ele está blefando. Até um otário perceberia que ele está em desvantagem em todos os aspectos. É assim que as coisas são quando alguém de quem você gosta é ameaçado, ainda mais quando não se está preparado para isso. É lamentável sim, mas o Sasuke só terá que superar. Assim como o meu pai literalmente me vendeu para o meu avô quando a vida dele foi ameaçada. Sasuke fará o mesmo.

**Sakura POV off**

**x-x-x-x**

Já era quase hora do almoço no colégio Konoha. Sasuke teve que levar uma pilha de papeis na sala dos professores, porém acabou ouvindo algo interessante.

–Ok,ok. Entendi. - Sai estava de costas para a porta, falando ao telefone, por isso não viu o moreno entrar. –Você é um médico doido. Vou deixar você me cortar. A cirurgia, você acha que consegue mesmo?

–Não importa, de qualquer jeito. - Sai se virou para a porta e deu de cara com Sasuke. –Tenho que ir. Te ligo mais tarde.

–Você vai operar no hospital Hinnegan? - o presidente do conselho colocou os papeis sobre a mesa alguns passos depois da porta.

–Parece que você ouviu a conversa toda. Eu topei com um velho amigo e ele insistiu em fazer a cirurgia. Então eu pensei: Por que não? Você vai manter isso em segredo, certo? - o professor perguntou, um pouco nervoso.

–Este sábado é o noivado. Pensei que você ficaria de olho em mim até o grande dia. Estou surpreso. - Sasuke ficou na frente do mais velho. –Acho que você não tem coragem de assistir ao noivado da Sakura duas vezes, certo?

–Isso! Eu quero evitar se possível. - ele disse com seu sorriso falso.

–Você é um covarde.

–Obrigado pelo elogio.

–Bom, de qualquer forma, é bom para mim. Terei uma pessoa a menos com quem me preocupar na cerimônia.

–Como esperado, você está esperando para contra atacar. Sinto lhe informar, mas antes de ir, tenho que te dar meu último aviso!

Sasuke ouviu o que Sai tinha para dizer, depois disso saiu da sala dos professores o mais rápido que pode. Foi até a sala de Naruto, pedindo para ao professor da turma, para liberar o loiro alguns instantes, dando uma desculpa qualquer, para assim falar com ele.

–Naruto, não venha à escola por alguns dias e tome muito cuidado com o Sai. - disse de uma vez só, quando o arrastou para o final do corredor.

–Você não está exagerando um pouco? - Naruto disse um pouco espantado com o desespero do outro. –Eu sei que ele faz algumas coisas erradas, mas ele é um bom professor. Duvido que faça algo que prejudique seus alunos.

–Enquanto você o vir como professor, cairá nas armadilhas dele! - o moreno disse sério, segurando os ombros do menor.

–Ok! Ok! Está bem! Eu vou evitá-lo de agora em diante, fica frio cara! - Naruto disse, logo após voltando para sua sala de aula.

–"_Ele é tão perigoso assim?"_ - pensou o loiro. –_"Ou ele só está exagerando por causa do incidente da enfermaria?"_

Quando chegou em sua carteira, viu uma garrafinha de suco. Ficou superfeliz de alguém esquecer ali. Acabou apagando completamente as preocupações com relação a Sai.

–"_Bem na hora. Estou mesmo com sede. Vou tomar antes que alguém reclame."_

**x-x-x-x**

O sinal de termino das aulas da manhã tocou, uma hora depois da conversa que Sasuke teve com o loiro. Foi até a sala do menor para chamá-lo para almoçarem juntos, porém não o encontrou.

–Você viu o Naruto? - perguntou para uma colega do menor.

–Ele apagou do nada na sala. O professor Sai estava passando na hora e o levou da sala.

Sasuke nem ao menos agradeceu. Correu para a enfermaria, mas não o achou. Procurou nas salas e nada. Resolveu correr para fora do prédio perguntando sobre o Uzumaki para alguns alunos, no entanto não teve sorte. Estava se desesperando quando seu celular tocou.

–Você está me procurando, né? - era Sai. –Não vá longe demais. Ainda estamos no prédio principal. A brisa é agradável aqui em cima.

Imediatamente Sasuke olhou para o terraço, vendo Sai lhe acenar lá do alto.

–Uma das maiores bênçãos é morrer dormindo. - deu uma breve pauda antes de prosseguir. –Desista logo. Eu sei que você colocou vigias por toda a escola, mas não vai conseguir defendê-lo completamente. Simplesmente por que a pessoa que precisa proteger tem muitas falhas das quais sei aproveitar!

Houve um silêncio estranho, enquanto Sai continuava acenando como um bobo. Sasuke não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra, somente continuava ouvindo as palavras de seu professor.

–Eu não gosto de fazer isso, Sasuke. Não tem como eu gostar de fazer isso a alguém que continua tentando acreditar em mim. Por isso, prossiga com a cerimônia. Fique ao lado dela só pela aparência e no papel. Só isso. Meus avisos terminam hoje, depois de hoje não haverá mais avisos, mas sim ações reais!

–Eu te prometo isso... - o moreno mais novo disse com ódio. –Eu farei você se arrepender disto pelo resto da sua vida miserável.

–Tomarei isso como um sim.

O Uchiha levou Naruto para a enfermaria e ficou velando seu sono. Este acordou as nove horas da noite.

–Já é noite? - o Uzumaki se espantou sentando na maca onde tinha dormido.

–Levante-se. Temos que trancar a porta e sair. A enfermeira deixou a chave comigo. - Sasuke disse, fechando o livro que lia.

–Você estava me esperando? - Naruto bocejou escandaloso.

–Por que você dormiu? - Sasuke perguntou para o mais baixo.

–Sei lá. Acho que estava com muito sono. Por que será que fiquei assim? Também estou cheio de fome, tudo que coloquei na boca foi uma garrafa de suco, antes do almoço. Logo depois caí no sono... - Naruto parou de olhos arregalados ao lembrar da garrafa que apareceu na sua carteira. Olhou para Sasuke intrigado. –Isso foi coisa dele? Aconteceu alguma coisa de novo, não foi?

–Eu tenho que comparecer a uma cerimônia de noivado neste sábado. - Sasuke disse decidido.

–Noivado? De novo? - Naruto fechou os punhos e encarou o maior.

–Não! Eu apenas irei até lá. Eu não levarei a cerimônia adiante. - Sasuke disse sério. –Fique me esperando, enquanto isso.

Naruto baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, fechou os olhos. Abriu-os novamente para encarar o moreno e lhe dar um sorriso, enquanto colocava as mãos na própria nuca.

–Não demore. Estarei esperando. - Naruto saiu da enfermaria deixando o outro sozinho com seus pensamentos.

–"_Por muito tempo acreditei que Sai fosse diferente daquelas pessoas gananciosas. Gostava dele, por ele ser puro, mas ele destruiu isso. Vou fazer com que se arrependa pelo resto da vida dele."_

Enquanto isso, Sai estava trancado em seu quarto. Segurava uma garrafa de vodca, enquanto várias jaziam espalhas pelo chão a sua volta. Uma foto da Haruno encontrava-se em cima do criado mudo, para onde ele olhava fixamente, como se a dona da imagem estivesse ali, parada a sua frente.

–Você está satisfeita Sakura? - disse com a voz meio mole de embriaguez. –Uma casca é o bastante para você?

–Você sabe o quanto ela está vazia? Você está tomando o caminho mais difícil... Por que estou te empurrando para isso?

Tomou mais uma golada da bebida, sem nem sentir o quão forte era o líquido, pois sua garganta já estava amortecida.

–Ainda assim Sakura... Se é isso o que você quer e está satisfeita, por mim tudo bem.

Sorriu para o nada; não era um sorriso falso, muito menos feliz, era uma sorriso de acetação de sua posição. Queria que ela fosse feliz, mesmo que não ficasse ao lado dela, mesmo que tivesse que se sacrificar para vê-la alcançando o que almejava. Sempre soube que Sakura era demais para ele, mas isso insistia em lhe quebrar em pedacinhos cada vez menores.

X-x-x-x

Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, com lemon. Foi meu primeiro, então não me xinguem muito, ok?

Desculpe os erros. Não postei antes, pois não recebi nenhum comentário, mas agora estou feliz devido a . Obrigada pelo comentário, obrigada mesmo.

Bejinhos


	23. Noivado

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Tem SASUNARU, não gosta não leia. **

**Cap. 22 - Noivado**

Sakura estava sentada na frente de sua penteadeira em seu quarto. Já era sábado e a festa de noivado aconteceria no jardim de sua enorme casa. A maioria dos convidados já tinham chegado. A garota vestia um traje bastante bonito: Um vestido longo rosa claro, cinturado. As três alcinhas de cada lado, nos ombros, eram decoradas com pedrinhas brilhantes. Tinha os cabelos presos em um penteado bonito, enquanto as maquiadoras terminavam de fazer a maquiagem.

–O senhor Sai já chegou? - Sakura perguntou, para a moça que estava organizando a festa, que também estava em seu quarto.

–Parece que ele está atrasado. - disse a organizadora.

–Tem certeza que ele recebeu o convite? - a menina começava a se preocupar com a ausência de Sai, pois se bem o conhecia, com certeza já estaria ao lado dela nesse momento.

–Sim, tenho certeza. Não se preocupe tanto. Lhe informo quando o senhor chegar.

–Você está realmente linda. - Sasuke apareceu no quarto, escorando-se no batente da porta. Vestia um smoking preto, enquanto seus cabelos estavam elegantemente espalhados. –Não me admira dizerem que será a noiva mais bonita do Japão.

–Poderiam nós deixar a sós? - perguntou o moreno, aos empregados que se apressaram a sair.

–Não me diga que haverá outro sequestro. - disse a moça, colocando seus brincos.

–Não sou tão idiota para usar a mesma tática duas vezes seguidas. Pensei em algo mais criativo e que não envolva o Naruto.

–Estou curiosa, mas você não vai me contar o que é, certo? - ela se levantou para olhar no espelho maior como tinha ficado.

–Conto com o maior prazer. - Sasuke foi atrás dela e a encarou pelo espelho. –Eu levarei a cerimônia adiante, até casarei com você. - os olhos negros estava tão frios que poderiam congelar Sakura naquele mesmo momento.

–Mudou de plano? - estava estranhando aquela mudança repentina.

–Você certamente é a pessoa que me trará mais poder. Depois de considerar isto, a resposta ficou clara. - levou a mão até a cintura da garota e apertou sem muita força.

–Fico feliz que se acalmou e tomou a decisão correta.

–Eu vi que você estava procurando pelo Sai, agora a pouco. Não espere por ele, pois não virá à cerimônia.

Sakura lançou um olhar desconfiado para o moreno, mas não falou nada.

–Ele pode não voltar a vê-la nunca mais, se a cirurgia dele não der certo. - Sasuke dizia tudo com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

–Pare de bobeiras. Cirurgia? Que descabimento. Ele nunca falou nada sobre isso. - voltou a se fitar no espelho, porém em dúvida se aquilo era realmente um blefe.

–Claro que não. Ele me disse para não contar, especialmente para você. A cirurgia será no hospital Hinnegan. Considerando que ele escolheu hoje para ser operado, deve ter desistido de você.

–Que tipo de cirurgia... que doença... - Sakura agora estava nervosa, seu coração pulava desesperado no peito.

–Bom, o que será... - Sasuke disse em tom de deboche, quase soletrando as palavras.

–Diga. - gritou o menina.

–Controle-se Sakura. Não me decepcione agora. - Sasuke envolveu a cintura da garota, deixando-a um pouco mais próxima dele. –Eu desisti de quem eu gosto e vim aqui movido pela minha ganância. Você também devia desistir de quem gosta para fazer uma troca justa. Você não acha?

–"_Isso deve ser mentira... Não mesmo! Ele vai morrer."_ - até o ar estava faltando nos pulmões da rosada ao pensar em nunca mais ver o moreno.

–Você quer confirmar? - perguntou, esticando o celular para a menina.

–Sakura? O que foi? Você deve estar bem ocupada se arrumando para a cerimônia. - disse Sai, do outro lado da linha.

–Você não virá para a cerimônia porque será operado? - indagou meio nervosa.

–Como você sabe? - ele disse, mas Sakura somente tirou o celular do ouvido, desligando-o em seguida.

–Agora é hora de irmos. Não queremos deixar os convidados esperando. - Sasuke disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Sakura se enchia de desespero.

–_Oi! Você é a cinderela da história? - Sakura lembrava de Sai dizer quando se conheceram. –Sempre ouvi a história de amor dos seus pais. Ela é muito famosa. Meio que tenho inveja dela, sabe, é incrível conhecer alguém capaz de passar por tantas provações só por amor. _

–"_Todos falavam mal do meu pai." - _Sakura pensava, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Sasuke._ –"Diziam que meu pai tinha enganado minha mãe e fugido, fazendo-a morrer no final. Ele foi o único a dizer que aquilo era bonito. Ele foi o único que não destruiu minhas lembranças e ainda me tratava como uma princesa."_

–"_Ele foi o meu Sol. Foi o meu universo. Estava no centro do universo que estou percorrendo!"_

Sasuke e Sakura apareceram no jardim. Realmente formavam um casal maravilhoso. Todos se admiravam com tanta beleza e luxo reunidos.

–Sakura, está um pouco pálida. - disse uma convidada.

–"_Ele vai morrer?" - _soava em sua cabeça.

–Ela, afinal das contas, ainda é uma adolescente. Está nervosa. - disse outra rindo.

–"_Ele não vai morrer?"_

A cerimônia corria bem, tão glamourosa quanto desejada. Sasuke puxou a mão da menina para colocar-lhe a aliança de compromisso, quando Sakura explodiu.

"_Meu tudo!"_

–Não! - ela gritou na frente de todos, para espanto do avô.

–"_Eu não posso deixá-lo assim. Eu ainda nem contei o que sinto..."_

–Você está passando mal? - disse o senhor Haruno.

–Sinto muito vovô. Eu não posso levar isso adiante. - Sakura disse com lágrimas nos olhos. –Eu não pretendia decepcioná-lo, então matei meus sentimentos, ou melhor pensei que tivesse. Eu não posso ficar noiva do Sasuke. Não quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado desse homem egoísta e ardiloso.

–Sinto muito, vovô! Sinto muito decepcioná-lo. - Sakura saiu correndo dali.

–"_Egoísta? Ardiloso? Olha quem fala."_ - Sasuke pensou, deixando escapar um sorriso vitorioso.

–Gostaria que se responsabilizasse pelo acontecido. - o Uchiha mais novo disse para o Sr. Haruno. –Isso não é apenas um problema meu. Vocês envergonharam o meu pai e até mesmo minha família na frente de todos.

O avô de Sakura estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, enquanto a menina entrava no primeiro táxi que via pela frente. Chorava muito no trajeto até o hospital, chegando lá foi correndo até o andar indicado pela recepcionista e encontrou o rapaz escorado na parede do corredor.

–Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui? A cerimônia já terminou? - Sai ficou espantado.

–Eu não consegui ir até o fim, não consegui. Eu não posso com o Sasuke... - ela disse, ainda muito abalada.

–Não seja ridícula. Está dizendo que nem o Sasuke é satisfatório para você? - Sai gritou se irritando.

–Eu estava confiante que podia matar minhas emoções, mas estava enganada.

–Sakura.

–Eu estava esperando você desistir da sua liberdade e voltar para mim, mas você não precisa desistir. Não precisa. Apenas fique ao meu lado e não desista.

Sakura puxou o colarinho da camiseta que Sai vestia e aproximou seu rosto do dele, selando os lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

–Ei, o que você está fazendo? Vamos logo. - o médico interrompeu chamando Sai.

–Estou indo. - disse o moreno, porém Sakura segurou seu braço.

–Não morra. Eu nunca vou te perdoar se você morrer.

–Não se preocupe, senhorita. Ninguém morre numa cirurgia de fimose. - o médico disse.

–Fimose? - Sakura encarou Sai, que no momento estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

–Sim, farei uma cirurgia de fimose.

–Tumor no cérebro, leucemia, câncer... Nada do tipo? - ela perguntou.

–Aqui é a seção de urologia. Não fazemos esses tipos de operação. Venha logo, nem acredito que você ainda não fez. Não reclama, estou fazendo de graça.

–Pode esperar um segundo? - Sai disse meio nervoso.

–Uchiha Sasuke, seu desgraçado. - o grito de Sakura pode ser ouvido por todo o prédio.

**x-x-x-x**

–Naruto? - Sasuke bateu na porta do quarto do loiro, mas ninguém respondeu.

Como a porta estava entre aberta entrou, encontrando uma cena inusitada e se tratando do menor. Naruto estava sentado no chão, na frente da televisão, enquanto segurava o controle do videogame precariamente entre os dedos meio soltos. A cabeça pedia para trás na cama, enquanto as costas estavam escoradas nós pés da mesma.

–E eu ainda achando que ele estivesse preocupado. - o moreno suspirou ajoelhando-se na frente do menor. Pegou-o pelas bochechas e as esticou até que o mesmo acordasse.

–Como você pode dormir sabendo que seu namorado poderia ficar noivo?

–Sasuke? - Naruto disse, meio abobado. –Quando eu cochilei? Nossa, estou com fome. Não comi nada hoje.

–Não comeu? Você? - Sasuke se surpreendeu. –Por quê?

–Não tive vontade. Foi estranho ver meu corpo rejeitando comida.

Sasuke sorriu para o loiro, que somente se espreguiçava ainda sentado no chão.

–Vamos, vou comprar pizza para a gente.

Depois de comerem, Sasuke foi para sua casa. Seu pai lhe esperava na sala, para conversarem sobre o ocorrido no noivado.

–O presidente Haruno ficou assustado, parece que sua ameaça funcionou bem. - disse o senhor Fugaku. Estava orgulhoso do filho ter conseguido reverter a situação a seu favor. –O projeto conjunto tenderá para o meu lado. Você colocou toda aquela situação embaraçosa a nosso favor.

O Uchiha mais novo, somente deu um meio sorriso e acompanhado do pai, bebeu um pouco de café.

–Isso tudo me fez lembrar de uma pessoa importante que estuda na mesma escola que a sua. Sugiro que se dê muito bem com ele. Eu subestimei Konoha, por ser uma escola de terceira classe.

–De quem você está falando? - o moreno mais novo não entendeu.

–O filho caçula do Sabaku. Vocês não se conhecem? Parece que você é próximo do filho mais velho.

–Como você conhece o Sabaku no Gaara? - se espantou Sasuke.

–Gaara, é esse mesmo o nome. Você o conhece mesmo. Parece que foi ele que conseguiu formar uma divisão da empresa deles em Nova York. Neste ritmo, ele pode acabar ultrapassando o filho mais velho e se tornar o sucessor. Naquela família, competência é tudo o que importa.

Sasuke sentia como se sua garganta estivesse completamente seca e arrepios de mal preságio correram por seu corpo, só com a volta daquele nome. Tinha certeza que Gaara estava muito quieto, sabia que apesar te tudo, algo ruim logo aconteceria.

_**3 dias depois...**_

–Sasuke, gostaria de lhe perdi desculpas. - Sai disse, quando já estavam no colégio. –Eu pensei que a Sakura realmente quisesse você.

–Não quero as desculpas de quem pensa que tem que dar qualquer coisa que sua namorada diga que quer. - disse Sasuke encarando o outro moreno. –Se bem que graças a sua lealdade ridícula, consegui escapar da Sakura.

–Eu queria deixá-la ir, pois vivemos em mundos diferentes. Ela era boa demais para mim, por isso imaginei que quando conhecesse-a melhor, acabaria se apaixonado por ela.

–É como o amor de um ouriço por sua cria. - Sasuke disse coçando a cabeça.

–Obrigado! - Sai disse, deixando o outro confuso. –Eu esperava que você fosse se vingar terrivelmente de mim por decepcioná-lo.

–Acho que você está entendendo tudo errado. - o Uchiha estreitou os olhos negros. –Eu te avisei que você enfrentaria minha vingança. Você logo descobrirá.

Sasuke virou as costas deixando Sai aflito, sem saber o que esperar.

–"_É claro que você vai provar minha vingança!"_ - Sasuke pensava, ao caminhar sozinho a procura de Naruto. – _"Você pode achar que tem sorte, mas a Sakura logo mostrará como é de verdade. Quando você perceber que terá que conviver com uma bruxa, vai se arrepender. Eternamente!"_

–"_Eternamente!"_

Riu malvado. Sozinho. Aquilo lhe agradava tanto que chegava a doer.

–Sasuke. - Naruto apareceu no corredor, com um sorriso na face.

–Onde você estava? A aula já terminou a algum tempo. - Sasuke disse, quando o loiro se escorou na parede, ao lado dele.

–O professor não me deixou sair. Tive que terminar uma lista de exercícios. - coçou a cabeça fazendo bico ao falar.

–Então vamos logo para o refeitório antes que acabe a comida. - Sasuke já estava começando a andar.

–Vamos! - gritou o loiro, andando ao lado do moreno.

Quando passava pelo segundo andar, tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto pararam de andar. Olhavam fixamente para uma rapaz ruivo que andava alheio a eles.

–Gaara. - Naruto pulou e sorriu. –É o Gaara.

–Você vai me dar boas -vindas. - disse o ruivo, virando-se na direção de Naruto, percebendo-os, depois do grito do menor.

Naruto correu na direção do velho amigo e este abriu os braços esperando um abraço que jamais veio a acontecer. O baixinho pegou impulso e deu uma voadora bem na cara do maior.

–Desgraçado! Hoje será seu funeral. - disse o loiro irritado pisando nas costas do caído. –Você simplesmente sumiu depois das férias, já fazem dois meses. Havia boatos que você tinha vindo para a escola. Está me evitando?

–Não, não estou te evitando. - disse o ruivo se levantado. –Eu estava extremamente ocupado e não estava com tempo para ver você.

–Por que não está revidando? - perguntou o menor.

–Não somos jovens para sempre. Até quando vai agir como criança? - disse. –Seu cabelo cresceu. Isso mostra que se passaram mesmo dois meses.

–Credo cara, fizeram uma cirurgia no seu cérebro ou coisa assim? - Naruto não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa parada a sua frente era realmente o seu amigo.

–Tão idiota quanto antes. - o ruivo teve que rir.

Sasuke, que até o momento estava pregado no chão, acabou se aproximando da cena, a qual estava deixando-lhe furioso. Encarou Gaara que somente lhe estendeu a mão sorrindo.

–Há quanto tempo Uchiha Sasuke. - o moreno continuou a encará-lo frio, sem retribuir o aperto de mão. –Vai me deixar no vácuo? Tudo bem. Acho que você tem muita raiva de mim. Vamos nos livrar disse aos poucos.

–Gaara, vamos! Você está atrasado. - Kabuto gritou do fim do corredor, próximo da escada.

–Já estou indo. - gritou de volta. –Estou indo agora. Kabuto tem sido um cão-de-guarda esses dias.

Virou as costas, mas sem antes sorrir para Sasuke e Naruto e dizer: –Logo nos veremos novamente Uchiha Sasuke.

Enquanto o caçula dos Sabaku se afastava, tanto o moreno quanto o loiro estavam silenciosos e pensativos.

–Aquele é mesmo o Gaara? - Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

–Ele mudou. - disse o moreno seco.

–Você também acha? Eu sabia que ele era doido, mas desta vez ele ficou completamente maluco. - Naruto estava meio corado e isso não passou despercebido por Sasuke, que preferiu olhar para outro lado, senão seu sangue terminaria de ferver.

–"_Ele, que sempre foi pavio curto, sorrindo e mostrando boas maneiras. Ele até estendeu a mão para um aperto de mãos."_ - pensava o moreno, ao acompanhar o menor até o refeitório. –_"O que você está armando agora?"_

O resto da tarde passou e o casal teve que ir embora. Como Gaara estava por perto, Sasuke resolveu acompanhar Naruto até a casa dele. O moreno ficou de certa forma aliviado de ter feito isso, pois mal puseram o pé para fora da escola, deram de cara com o ruivo, parado e encostado no muro.

–Parece que vocês literalmente se tornaram um na minha ausência. - comentou sorrindo cortês.

–O que você está aprontando? - Naruto correu até o outro e tentou dar-lhe um soco, mas desistiu quando esse nem ao menos tentou revidar. –Por que não revida?

–Se quisesse realmente me atingir, não teria dito nada. - ele continuou sorrindo, sem nem se mexer. –Eu não pretendia provocá-lo, de modo algum. Sinto muito se você interpretou mal.

–Quem é você? - Naruto literalmente gritou, dando dois passos para trás. –Você não é Sabaku no Gaara! Ele é egoísta, orgulhoso, narcisista e tudo o mais... Ele não apanharia quieto. Nunca ficou parado esperando um soco!

–Estou mal na fita. Você sabe bastante para um idiota. - disse o ruivo, bagunçando os cabelos loiros do outro. –Não fique sendo amigável comigo, pois seu namoradinho ficará irritado.

Gaara apontou para Sasuke, que continuava no mesmo lugar, sentindo o ódio dentro de si crescer cada vez mais. Não falava nada, somente encarava.

–Embora seja só uma coincidência, você chegou em boa hora. - continuou a falar o Sabaku, porém, agora, se dirigindo somente a Sasuke. –Tem alguém que gostaria de vê-lo. Já que estamos juntos, vamos aproveitar a oportunidade.

Sasuke puxou Naruto para longe do outro, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse atrás dele.

–Quando eu gritar, corra para longe. - disse para o loiro.

–Por quê? - ficou confuso o menor.

–Depois explico.

Um carro negro se aproximou, parando bem na frente do grupinho. Sasuke gritou para o menor, mas esse nem se mexeu. De dentro do carro, saiu um rapaz, pouco mais velho que Gaara, bem vestido com um terno negro.

–Sasuke! A quanto tempo. - disse o homem.

–Você...? - Sasuke se espantou.

–Irmão, você demorou demais. Estou quase desmaiando de fome. - Gaara disse para o recém-chegado,que sorriu.

–Desculpe fazê-los esperar. - disse o irmão do ruivo, chamado Kankuro. –Bem na hora. Eu sabia que você ia a mesma escola que o Gaara, mas ainda não havia o convidado para uma refeição. Entre, será por minha conta.

–Sasuke? - Naruto lhe chamou a atenção.

–Desculpe. - disse o moreno, para o Uzumaki. –Vá para casa. Preciso conversar com aquele homem.

–Ok. - disse Naruto virando as costa e indo embora.

Gaara mantinha um sorriso debochado na face, claramente debochando do colega, que tinha feito papel de bobo.

Kankuro levou-os para um restaurante bastante chique, para jantarem. Apesar de conhecer bem o mais velho, Sasuke não estava se sentindo confortável na presença de Gaara.

–De acordo com meu irmão, fiquei sabendo que vocês não tem uma relação muito boa. - disse o mais velho, sentando em frente ao convidado. –Embora não saiba o porque, sei que ele também estava tentando por as mãos em você. Como é você, Sasuke, acredito que possa deixar essa briga antiga para trás e recomeçar. Eu te devo uma e ele é o filho mais novo da minha família. Serem hostis um com o outro não trará nada de bom a nenhuma da famílias.

Sasuke somente ouvia e hora ou outra fazia uma comentário monossilábico, porém seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Sua cabeça chegava a estar quente.

–"_Nunca pensei em Kankuro como alguém em quem pudesse confiar, afinal ele é do clã Sabaku. Eu sei que mesmo que não goste de seus parentes, ele cuidará deles se estiverem com problemas, mesmo que isso signifique destruir todas as relações exteriores. Entretanto, isso está rápido demais! Gaara está sendo reconhecido pela família, rápido demais!" _

A frase que Gaara disse antes de sumir por um tempo soava alta dentro da cabeça do moreno: –_"Vamos morrer juntos!"_

Sasuke pediu licença e foi até o banheiro, tentando esfriar um pouco a cabeça, que se recusava a parar de trabalhar. Ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

–Meu irmão ficou confuso. - disse o ruivo, terminando de entrar no local. –Aposto que ele não esperava que você fosse recusar um aperto de mãos para resolver o passado. Coitado dele.

–De qualquer forma, pude ver o lado covarde dele hoje. Graças a você. - disse Sasuke, destilando veneno nas palavras.

–O que você está armando? - o moreno ficou cara a cara com o outro. –Suponho que você tenha algum plano, já que está agindo feito um cãozinho.

–Sinto desapontá-lo, mas o Naruto não me interessa mais. - disse o ruivo. –Eu amadureci, só isso. A primeira coisa que aprendi em Nova York, foi admitir minha derrota.

–Sabaku no Gaara admite que foi vencido? Que piada é essa?

–Passar esse semestre aqui no Japão, será meu último momento de descanso. Assim que me formar, terei que deixar o país e ser um bom cãozinho por uns anos, antes que permitam que eu volte. - disse o ruivo, agora sério.

–O que você está armando? - Sasuke falou mais alto.

–Por que de repente está sendo tão burro? Minha adolescência acabou! - disse por fim, calando o moreno.

–Eu não tenho mais tempo para brincadeiras infantis. Tenho pessoas para proteger e que esperam que eu amadureça. Eles também quiseram acertar nossa relação hostil, por isso estou aqui. Se brigarmos oficialmente, será a ruína para nós dois! Escolha sabiamente.

O ruivo deixou o banheiro, encontrando o irmão no corredor. Sasuke foi logo atrás, podendo perceber o quanto o mais velhos estava orgulhoso das atitudes do mais novo.

Apesar de tudo, o moreno não conseguia acreditar em Gaara e algo dentro dele apitava, lhe alertando que o outro armava alguma coisa.

**x-x-x-x**

Gaara estava em seu quarto, sendo servido com chá por Kabuto. O grisalho lhe entregou uma xícara e pegou outra, sentando do lado do amigo.

–Soube que seu irmão e Sasuke se encontraram. - comentou Kabuto.

–Sim, você devia ter visto como o Sasuke reagiu, parecia uma cadela que acabou de dar a luz à seus filhotes. Não podia ser mais hostil. - Gaara bebericou o chá, rindo.

–Você não tem mesmo nada contra o Sasuke? - indagou o outro.

–Bom, não gosto dele, mas chegou a hora de aprender a suprimir meus sentimentos.

–O Naruto está inquieto por te ver assim.

–Bom, para ele devo ser ainda mais perigoso. - bebericou um pouco o chá. –De qualquer forma, deixe o Naruto e os Dobermanns. Até quando vai ficar nesse jogo infantil? Quando eu deixar o país, você será obrigado a vir comigo. Prepare-se.

–Eu não gosto disse, Gaara. - disse o grisalho.

–Goste ou não, você foi treinado para ser um assassino desde pequeno. Mesmo que seu sonho seja ser um assalariado, nós dois nunca poderemos fugir desta família! - Gaara estreitou os olhos, encarando o amigo. –Por isso, desista. Não estou disposto a te deixar livre!

Kabuto somente baixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés. Sabia de tudo, mas isso não lhe agradava em nada.

**x-x-x-x**

Naruto estava caminhando até sua sala, no corredor do colégio. Sentia-se estranho, como se algo dentro dele estivesse lhe avisando que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

–Estranho... - disse para si mesmo.

–O que é estranho? - Naruto pulou, ao sentir Gaara falar isso próximo a sua orelha.

–Porra, você me assustou. - disse o loiro, tentando se acalmar.

–Você não é assim. Qual o problema? - disse o maior, encarando-o.

–Bom, no café da manhã só comi uma tigela...

–O que? Isso é realmente estranho. - disse o ruivo espantado. –Está preocupado com algo?

–Não. Estou sem apetite sem motivo. - Naruto baixou a cabeça, fitando os pés. –Meu coração também está batendo mais rápido.

–Seu instinto animal está apitando. - disse o maior sorrindo.

–Instinto?

–Você costumava agir estranho antes de algum incidente sério. - Começaram a caminhar lado a lado, Gaara dava tapinhas nas costas do outro. –Seja cuidadoso, por enquanto. Quando você ficava assim, sempre acontecia um acidente grave.

Sasuke apareceu no corredor, na frente dos dois, que pararam imediatamente de andar. O moreno somente fitou Gaara.

–Pensei que só você tivesse uma desconfiança doentia, parece que ele tem a mesma coisa que você. - disse Gaara para Naruto, logo após se afastando.

–Vocês dois foram feitos uma para o outro, sabia? - disse, quando passou por Sasuke.

–Você devia agir de forma mais coerente. Se for gentil demais, só levantará mais suspeitas. - disse Sasuke.

–Viu? Foi por isso que disse que você tem uma desconfiança doentia. Eu já disse que não estou mais interessado no Naruto. Uma pessoa com gosto esquisito é o bastante. Eu decidi seguir a trilha de um homem normal.

Sasuke somente viu Gaara desaparecer na virada do corredor, enquanto Naruto lhe olhava intrigado.

–É por causa do Gaara? Ultimamente você tem estado instável. - disse o loiro, agora com um sorriso. –Eu vou esperar até sua aula terminar, então te acompanho até minha casa para te oferecer um bom jantar!

E foi assim que aconteceu. Sasuke foi até a casa de Naruto e enquanto este fazia a comida, o moreno ficou sentado no sofá esperando. Alguns minutos depois, dois garotos, parecidos entraram na casa. A única coisa que diferenciava-os eram os cabelos, pois visivelmente era gêmeos. Um tinha o cabelo meio enrolado e o outro era bem liso. Sasuke viu várias semelhanças entre eles e Naruto, como os olhos azuis e a altura, também eram baixinhos.

–Quem é você? - perguntaram em coro.

–Sou amigo do Naruto, Sasuke. Prazer em conhecê-los. - disse o moreno, apertando as mãos dos meninos.

–Eu sou o Sora. - disse o loiro com cabelo enrolado, apontou para o outro de cabelos liso. –Este é o Rin.

–O Naruto está preparando algo para o jantar. Querem se juntar a nós?

–Você é um cara legal. - disseram novamente em coro, deslumbrados, pois o irmão mais novo provavelmente bateria nele se eles resolvessem comer toda a comida.

–Vejo que vocês reagem igual ao Naruto... - Sasuke disse pasmado.

–Em que ano você está? - perguntou Rin.

–Terceiro. - respondeu Sasuke, ainda sentado no sofá.

–O Naruto estaria no terceiro se não fosse o acidente. - comentou Sora.

–Para qual universidade você vai? - perguntou Rin.

–Universidade de Tasuki. Economia. - disse Sasuke, tendo consciência que está era a universidade mais difícil de entrar, de todo o pais.

–Legal. Então seremos seus veteranos. - disse Rin.

–Você terá que entrar para nosso clube de alpinismo. - gritou Sora.

–Por acaso vocês foram aceitos por recomendação? - Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que os irmãos do energumênico do Naruto, tinha passado em um Instituição tão difícil.

–Não, nós fizemos a prova. - disse Sora.

–Vocês são mesmo irmãos do Naruto?

–Sim, infelizmente. - disseram em coro desanimados.

–Vocês têm cérebro, diferente do Naruto.

–Não acho que sejamos inteligentes. - disse Rin.

–Foi o poder da violência. - completou Sora.

Sasuke não conseguia mais acreditar em tanta coisa estranha. Simplesmente era uma família bem peculiar.

–É sério... - continuou Sora. –Quando nossas notas caíam, mesmo só uns pontos, éramos chutados para fora de casa no meio do inverno só de pijama.

–Tínhamos que estudar para podermos comer. Foi pela nossa sobrevivência. - disse Rin.

–Nossa mãe ficou ainda mais violenta depois que começou a trabalhar. - falou Sora.

–Sim, ela era quase uma mãe normal quando não tinha emprego. - falou Rin.

–O Naruto também era tranquilo. Parecia até um pitinho seguindo a gente. Ele era muito fofinho naquela época.

–Sim, ele chorou uma semana, porque o coleguinha o chamou de burro.

–Também desmaiou quando outro coleguinha lhe deu um soco. Quase ficou em choque quando viu um cachorro atropelado.

–Só para ter certeza. Vocês estão falando do Naruto? - Sasuke perguntou incrédulo.

–É Claro.

–Por que ele ficou assim?

–A culpa é nossa e talvez um pouco pelos genes.

–Vamos pedir uma pizza. - Naruto apareceu na porta da cozinha, junto a um cheiro de queimado. –Vocês também estão aí. - disse aos gêmeos.

–Nem ligue para a gente. - disseram em coro.

–Ainda bem, pois só tenho grana para comprar uma pizza. - disse o loiro, pegando o telefone.

–Eu compro mais uma. Pede duas pizzas, então eles comem junto.

–Sério? Podem comer então meninos. - Naruto foi para a cozinha novamente, enquanto pedia a pizza no telefone.

Na cabeça dos gêmeos, se Naruto obedecia Sasuke, então era porque o moreno era mais forte, então quase nem conseguiram comer a pizza de tanto medo que estavam .

O jantar correu bem, Naruto acabou comendo a maior parte, enquanto Sasuke apenas ria e provocava o menor que se irritava facilmente. Já era tarde, então o Uzumaki mais novo, acompanhou Sasuke até a rua.

–Meus irmãos estavam estranhos. - Naruto disse, enquanto se encostava no muro, da rua, que estava bastante escura.

–Eles pareciam bem normais. - disse o outro sorrindo. –Já chamei o táxi, daqui a pouco ele chega, mas antes.

Sasuke apoiou uma mão na parede ao lado da cabeça de Naruto. Aproximou o rosto do menor e o beijou. O loiro passou os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno e aprofundou o beijo. Se separaram ainda corados.

–Seu táxi chegou. - Naruto disse se afastando e apontando o veículo.

–Ok. Tchau. - disse abrindo a porta e vendo Naruto parado a alguns metros acenando. Ele não estava na calçada, porém a rua era bem tranquila.

Quando estava prestes a entrar no carro, ouviu uma freada. Olhou rapidamente para trás, vendo Naruto jogado na calçada, enquanto um carro passava ao lado do táxi em alta velocidade.

–Naruto! - gritou indo até o menor.

–Estou bem. Consegui desviar. - disse se ajoelhando na calçada, sentindo o joelho doer. –Deve ter sido um motorista bêbado para acelerar em uma rua estrita dessas. Só machuquei meu joelho. Que estranho, nunca ninguém acelera aqui.

Sasuke fechou os punhos. Tinha perfeita noção que aquilo não era coisa de nenhum motorista bêbado, com certeza tinha sido algo armado por certo ruivo.

–"_Vamos morrer juntos!" _- aquela frase de Gaara soava em sua cabeça. –"_Juntos até o fim! Sim, é assim que devia ser minha resolução!"_

O herdeiro Uchiha esperou até o outro dia para tirar satisfação com Gaara. Logo que chegou a escola, foi até a sala de aula do outro, encontrando-o sentado lendo um livro. Não esperou nada, somente foi até ele e deu um soco na cara do rapaz, sem nem se explicar. Pegou o outro pelo colarinho, mas quando ia socá-lo mais uma vez, este lhe deteve, segurando-lhe o pulso.

–O que está havendo? Não sou tão gentil a ponto de apanhar sem motivo. Tenho certeza que sabe disso. - disso ruivo, sentindo o lábio sangrar.

–Pela frente, você pede uma reconciliação e por trás manda um carro para cima dele? - disse o moreno com raiva.

–Do que você está falando? Ou explica isso direito ou dá o fora! Enquanto minha força de vontade está controlando meu punho!

–Um carro tentou atropelar o Naruto ontem a noite. Você está dizendo que é inocente?

–O Naruto... - Gaara se espantou. –Ele está bem?

Sasuke não disse nada, então o outro soltou seu braço bruscamente.

–Sua cara me diz que ele está bem. - disse o ruivo. –Entendo que esteja nervoso, mas não saia acusando um homem inocente! Costumava ver Naruto como um bichinho de estimação, mas não tenho motivo para atropelá-lo.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, porém sorriu de uma forma meio insana. Não um meio sorriso comum, mas uma meio sorriso maníaco.

–Por que não tenta ser ator? - disse. –Garanto que fará sucesso! Como você disse, vou recuar por ora. Este é meu último aviso: O que quer que esteja planejando, pare! Senão...

Quando o moreno já havia saído da sala e estava indo para sua, ouviu Kabuto lhe chamar.

–Sasuke! - disse arfando e parado na frente do moreno. –Quanto ao acidente com o Naruto, o Gaara não teve nada haver com isso. Ele não fez nada, nem ao menos está dando atenção a você e ao Naruto. Não o provoque mais, se não, daí sim, ele vai fazer algo.

–Foi ele quem declarou guerra primeiro! - disse o moreno, com os olhos estreitos.

–Eu conheço o Naruto desde o ginásio e sempre cuidei dele. Eu não deixaria o Gaara fazer nenhum mal a ele. - disse Kabuto, começando a se desesperar.

–Isso é muito engraçado. - Sasuke riu debochado. –Eu confiava um pouco em você. Uma distração agora? Devo dizer que vocês dois estão se saindo muito bem. Diga ao Gaara que o plano dele não funcionará comigo!

–Acorda, Sasuke! - Kabuto exclamou. –Abra essa cabeça e olhe pra si mesmo. Você não está sendo nem um pouco racional.

–"_Não quero que aquilo se repita!"_ - Sasuke pensava, já em sua sala de aula. Não conseguia parar de pensar no acidente com Hinata. Estava morrendo de medo que aquilo voltasse a acontecer.

**X-x-x-x**

Bem, está aí outro capítulo.

Terá mais um capítulo e um epílogo.

Já escrevi o final, falta somente o epílogo.

Espero que estejam preparado para o fim.

Bejinhos


	24. Decisão

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a história, que é inspirada no manhwa** **Hot Blooded Woman, de Hwang Mi-ri.**

**Tem SASUNARU, não gosta não leia. **

Cap. 23 – Decisão

**Sasuke POV **

Eu não estou conseguindo relaxar. Até meus músculos estão retesados de tanto pensar no que Gaara está aprontando. Sei muito bem que ele não faz o tipo que admite a derrota. Talvez ele preferisse morrer a admitir que foi derrotado.

Já é hora do almoço e tem muita gente no refeitório. Tenho plena consciência disso, mas não consigo parar de pensar no que fazer e como agir diante das atitudes do Gaara. O pior é que nem tenho poder sobre a família dele para impor algum tipo de pressão. A posição dele no clã ainda não esta estabilizada, isso significa que ambos temos que evitar brigar abertamente, neste caso...

–Sasuke? - Naruto está olhando para mim, ele parece preocupado. –Você parece estar com febre. Vá para casa mais cedo. Você não tem estado bem. Parece nervoso ultimamente e age como se estivesse sendo seguido.

–Este é meu último ano do ensino médio. Tenho que me preparar para as provas como os demais. - respondi mesmo sentindo minha cabeça girar.

–Não fique se matando de estudar como os outros, você sempre teve ótimas notas.

–Como está seu joelho? - perguntei, só agora lembrei que ele tinha se machucado.

–Foi só um arranhão, bem normal para mim. - ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu gosto.

–Desculpe. Você está sempre metido em encrencas depois que me conheceu. - minha cabeça está doendo muito, muito mesmo.

–Eu sempre me meto em encrencas, mesmo antes de te conhecer. - ele disse sério, então tive que passar a mão para bagunçar os cabelos dourados, pois adoro fazer isso.

Naruto sorriu e deixou, mas quando olhei bem para ele, não era mais ele que estava do meu lado. Eu estava passando a mão na cabeça da Hinata. Agora ela está voando, toda ensanguentada.

–Não! - eu gritei o mais alto que pude, talvez isso me fez acordar.

–Sasuke, o que foi? - Naruto me olhava assustado, assim como todos no refeitório. Nem ao menos percebi que havia levantado do banco para gritar.

–Talvez seja melhor mesmo eu ir para casa mais cedo. - voltei a me sentar, segurando minha cabeça, que está a ponto de explodir. Não posso acreditar que tive um pesadelo, mesmo estando acordado.

–Te acompanho até sua sala. - disse o Naruto em tom protetor.

Foi isso que ele fez, foi até minha sala conversando comigo. Falando sobre o cemitério que teria que limpar amanhã, por isso não iria para a escola. Ele falou várias coisas, mas não conseguia me concentrar, somente pensava no que poderia fazer contra Gaara.

Ele me deixou na minha sala e foi para a dele. Assisti mais uma aula e fui para casa. Chegando, fui direto para o quarto, tomei umas três aspirinas. Ultimamente tenho tomado muitas, bem mais do que o recomendável.

Dormi por várias horas, mas meu sonho foi agitado. Naruto foi atropelado de diversas formas em meus pesadelos, acabei acordado. Como não consegui mais dormir, me arrumei e fui para a escola caminhando. Pude ver de longe que nem o portão da escola estava aberto, pois cheguei muito cedo. Minha vista está meio embaçada e estou me sentindo um pouco estranho.

–Sasuke. - ouvi Naruto me chamar a vários metros a frente. Estava quase atravessando a rua.

–Não corra Naruto. O Sinal está ficando vermelho. - gritei para ele, mas não me ouviu.

Quase no mesmo momento um carro em alta velocidade o acertou. Caiu ensanguentado no chão. Vários homens saíram do carro e o colocaram dentro do mesmo. Ainda tentei correr ou mesmo anotar a placa, mas não consegui. Somente sentei perto da escola, ligando para todos os números de emergência que lembrei, mas nada estava dando resultado.

Já se passou uma hora. A maioria dos estudantes já chegou, por isso corri para a sala do Gaara. Lá está aquele maldito, sentado na carteira perto da janela, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–O quê? Você de novo? - disse ele voltando a ler seu livro. –Dá o fora daqui antes que a aula comece.

–Para onde você levou o Naruto?

–Do que você está falando? - ele disse sério para mim. Meu sangue estava subindo muito rápido.

–Não vou cobrar sua responsabilidade, por isso apenas me diga: Para onde você o levou? Ele está ferido, precisa de um hospital.

–Seu maluco! Você acha mesmo que sou idiota para cair nessa de novo? Sai da minha frente.

Eu peguei ele pelo colarinho do uniforme e gritei para que me dissesse. Bati as costas dele no vidro da janela, que acabou quebrando.

–Diga para onde o levou. - gritei novamente.

–Seu desequilibrado. - ele disse.

Não me contive e dei-lhe um soco na cara, mas estávamos muito perto da janela. Foi tudo muito rápido e ele caiu pelo vidro quebrado . Os alunos gritavam enquanto viam Gaara se espatifar lá embaixo.

Nem quis saber, fui correndo lá pra baixo. Kabuto já tinha pego aquele filho da puta no colo, mas minha raiva dele não diminuiu. Ele estava fingindo estar desacordado, com certeza.

–Como você finge bem. - eu disse, quando me aproximei dos dois. –Pare de encenação e levante. Sabaku no Gaara, você não é o tipo de pessoa que se machucaria só por cair do segundo andar.

–Você enlouqueceu. - ouvi Kabuto gritar para mim.

–Levanta. - dei um chute na cara do desgraçado, que somente rolou como um saco de batatas, para longe de Kabuto. –Diga onde o Naruto está.

–Sasuke, você ficou louco. - Kabuto me agarrou, impedindo que continuasse a bater no amiguinho dele. Minha vontade era de torturar aquele ruivo, até ele confessar.

Acabei indo parar em uma delegacia, mais especificamente em uma sala de interrogatório, com um cara chamado Hidan a me interrogar.

–Pare de insistir e confesse. Qual foi o motivo? - ele disse irritado, sentado a minha frente na mesa grande que nos separava.

–Já cansei dessa sua historinha fantasiosa sobre acidente de carro. Qual foi o real motivo, seu merdinha? Já soube que você tem uma relação ruim... Parece que o rapaz que você atirou da janela não era boa coisa. Ele bateu em você? Se for o caso, isso vai ajudar a reduzir a sentença.

–Eu não tenho tempo para isso. - não aguentava mais ouvir aquele homem de cabelo branco esticado para trás, falar sem parar. –Meu amigo foi atingido por um carro e raptado. Preciso levá-lo a um hospital.

–Pare com esse absurdo. Nós verificamos a rua que você disse, não aconteceu nada essa manhã. - Hidan gritou exasperado comigo.

–É claro que nada foi registrado. Ele já devia ter cuidado de tudo.

–Seu imbecil! Ninguém consegue limpar completamente o sangue de uma rua em publico. - Hidan levantou e quase colou a face na minha, me intimidando. –Você está entendendo, né? O que você fez foi uma tentativa de homicídio! Se o rapaz que você atirou da janela morrer, você será um assassino.

–Detetive, um momento, por favor. - um rapaz abriu a porta e chamou o tal de Hidan.

–Esteja prevenido. - ouvi o rapaz dizer. –O advogado Aburame Shino está aqui.

–Por que esse cara está aqui? Não temos ninguém importante...

Ambos olharam para mim, incrédulos. Provavelmente me reconheceram somente agora.

–Entendo. Estava me perguntando por que era tão direto e imponente... - disse Hidan suspirando.

Shino entrou alguns segundos depois pela mesma porta, com seus óculos escuros e sua cara séria, ele sabia se portar. É por isso que o consideram o melhor e mais caro advogado do país.

–Você parece bem, Uchiha Sasuke. Parece que nada ilegal ou violento foi feito contra você. - disse chegando mais perto de mim .

–Você está atrasado. - falei.

–Eu soube o que houve. Fique quieto por enquanto! Use seu direito de se recusar a responder.

–Ei, vocês dois. Desculpe interromper o momento belo de vocês. - Hidan disse com um sorriso sarcástico na face. –Você terá que passar por alguns testes psiquiátricos e também precisamos de um exame de sangue. Caso você tenha usado drogas.

–Escolha bem suas palavras, você pode ser processado por isso. - disse Shino, ameaçador.

–É uma pena, Senhor advogado caríssimo, mas seu cliente está com problemas. Você deveria ter contado a verdade ao invés de uma mentira ridícula.

Olhei para a porta e toda a preocupação que estava sentindo esvaiu. Naruto olhava para mim, um pouco preocupado, um pouco espantado. Corri até ele e o abracei.

–Seu ferimento na cabeça? - eu disse, lembrando.

–Na minha cabeça? - ele pareceu não entender, devia estar confuso.

–Você recebeu tratamento avançado? Os efeitos de um acidente de carro são terríveis! Além disso, você perdeu muito sangue.

–Acidente? Que acidente? - ele me perguntou espantado.

–O acidente de carro no qual você se envolveu hoje de manhã em frente a Escola... - como que ele poderia ter esquecido tão rápido?

–Eu não fui para a escola hoje. Te disse que ia limpar o cemitério nacional...

–Sasuke, o que você viu? - Naruto indagou, mas não consegui nem perceber o que estava a minha volta.

Me arrastaram para longe de Naruto e me deixaram trancado em uma cela, enquanto eu mesmo tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Será que finalmente enlouqueci?

**Sasuke pov off**

**x-x-x-x**

–Foi confirmado que encontraram heroína na amostra de cabelo do Sasuke, senhor. - Shino disse, sentado no escritório do senhor Uchiha. –Parece que ele teve uma série de alucinações como efeito colateral.

–Heroína... Meu filho? - disse Fugaku.

–Ainda temos chance se insistirmos que isso foi causado por stress e pelo fato de a noiva literalmente ter morrido na frente dele... - Shino continuou.

–Não importa como, mas tire-o de lá o mais rápido possível. - disse o mais velho. –Antes que os Sabaku ponham a mão nele.

Shino virou as costa e saiu, correndo para conseguir o _habeas corpus_ para tirar o rapaz da prisão.

**x-x-x-x**

Naruto foi até o hospital onde Gaara estava internado, mas ninguém queria lhe dar informações sobre o mesmo. Avistou Kabuto e correu até ele.

–Naruto? - se espantou.

–Oi Kabuto. - disse um pouco ansioso. –Como o Gaara está? Ele já acordou?

–Ele ainda está inconsciente, mas não se preocupe, estão cuidando super bem dele.

Kabuto, rapidamente tapou a boca de Naruto e o arrastou para um quarto vazio. O pai de Gaara, ao lado de Kakurou, passaram logo em seguida pelo corredor sendo acompanhados por muitos guarda-costas.

–Não volte mais aqui. - disse o grisalho, soltando o loiro. –Também tente não ficar perto de mim.

–O que? - ficou confuso.

–O filho mais velho do Sabaku está com sua ficha nas mãos dele. A essa hora, o chefe deles já deve ter sido informado sobre você. Fuja, Naruto. Eles não são como os gângsters com os quais você está acostumado. Eles são assassinos, matam sem nem mesmo fazer perguntas.

Enquanto isso, o pai de Gaara olhava para o filho desacordado na cama. Logo o médico da família se juntou a eles.

–Olá senhor. - disse o médico.

–Nada ainda? - perguntou o Sabaku.

–Sinto muito senhor. Os ferimentos não são graves, logo ele recobrará a consciência. Os hematomas no corpo e no rosto também logo devem sarar. - disse o doutor, deixando a família a sós.

–Fui informado que ele continuou chutando o rosto do meu filho, mesmo quando ele estava desacordado? - perguntou para o filho mais velho.

–Parece que sim... - respondeu Kankuro triste, pois nutria certa simpatia por Sasuke.

–Solte-o. Assine o acordo com os Uchiha. - falou sereno, para o filho.

–Pai? - estranhou a atitude do genitor.

–Como ele usou drogas, um acordo não será o bastante para soltá-lo, mas isso é problema dos Uchiha, eles resolvem. Assine o acordo sem impor condições.

–É melhor mandá-lo para um reformatório juvenil. - disse o rapaz.

–Não, seria fácil demais para ele. - passou a mão nos cabelos do filho desacordado. –A pessoa fica mais desesperada para sobreviver, quando há mais caminhos para fugir.

–Fique bom logo, meu filho. - disse agora, para o mais novo. –Garanto que vou sacrificá-lo pelo seu bem, antes mesmo que você acorde.

**X-x-x-x**

Havia passado um dia inteiro desde que Sasuke fora preso em uma cela. Fugaku foi até o local para conversar pessoalmente com o filho e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

–Parece que você está aguentando bem. - disse para o adolescente, quando este entrou na sala reservada para visitas, ainda com o uniforme que colocara no dia anterior.

–Por quanto tempo tenho que ficar aqui? - perguntou, sentando a frente do pai.

–Antes de falarmos sobre isso, tenho uma pergunta a fazer. - disse o mais velho com expressão muito séria. –É verdade que você tem usado drogas?

–Não brinque comigo. Você foi o único que me fez usar quando eu estava no ensino fundamental. Sua intenção era me ensinar que elas não eram compatíveis com meu corpo. - um sorriso no rosto apareceu em seu rosto –É claro que a tontura e as náuseas intensas como efeitos colaterais foram armados pelo senhor, imagino.

–Sim, se você diz que não usou, eu acredito em você, embora evidências de drogas tenham sido encontradas no seu exame de sangue. Eu acreditarei em você! - Fugaku apoiou o ombro na mesa, encarando o filho. –Mesmo que tenha sido cientificamente comprovado que você usou drogas, eu acreditarei em você.

–Se vai agir assim, melhor não acreditar. - o mais novo passou a mão nos cabelos, cansado. –Sugiro que verifique as aspirinas no meu quarto. É a única fonte na qual consigo pensar.

–Aspirina? - espantou-se o mais velho.

–Eu tomei algumas por causa de uma forte dor de cabeça, mas só piorou. Como um tolo, pensei que fosse devido ao stress...

–Está insinuando que alguém colocou drogas em suas aspirinas?

–Alguém deve ter colocado uma quantidade bem pequena, para ninguém perceber, antes que fosse tarde.

–Deve ser alguém de dentro...

–Cheque quem trabalha na casa. Procure em contas bancárias alguma transferência de dinheiro grande e repentina e se havia alguém precisando de muito dinheiro.

–Você parece bem seguro disso. Tem alguém em mente?

–Sabaku no Gaara.

–O rapaz que está no hospital? Por quê?

–Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar.

–Eu acredito em você. Você é meu filho, diga o que disser, acreditarei, por isso me conte.

–Gaara está obcecado pelo Naruto.

–O que? Aquele delinquente que te sequestrou?

–Ele está inconsciente no hospital, mas é só fingimento. Ele está tentando me tornar um alvo da família dele. Ele sabe que tenho um grande trauma pelo acidente da Hinata, então se aproveitou dessa fraqueza. Não foi uma alucinação, foi tudo uma farsa para me confundir.

–Você está dizendo que foi tudo armado pelo Sabaku no Gaara só para fazer você atacá-lo? Tudo por causa do garoto chamado Naruto?

–Ele tem uma obsessão mórbida pelo Naruto. - Sasuke bateu na mesa irritado. –Gaara é alguém capaz de seguir com um plano suicida inúmeras vezes.

–Mas tudo por causa desse Naruto?

–Não ligo se você não acredita em mim. - Sasuke estreitou os olhos para encarar o pai.

–Eu acredito. Vou investigar o que me disse, então pode deixar comigo. - Fugaku saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

O mais velho encostou as costas na parede gelada, enquanto massageava as têmporas.

–Tudo bem senhor? - Shino perguntou, se aproximando do cliente.

–Doutor Aburame, preciso de um grande favor seu. - disse para o advogado. –Quero que procure um psiquiatra, mas seja muito discreto. Sasuke, com certeza, está tendo alucinações.

_Dois dias depois... _

O telefone na casa dos Uzumaki tocou. Era Sasuke, pedindo para que Naruto fosse lhe encontrar no parque, próximo da casa do menor.

–Sasuke. - Naruto gritou, correndo na direção do moreno, chegando perto dele sorrindo. –Quando você foi solto? Ainda está com aquele problema das drogas? Já se recuperou? Quando volta para a escola?

–Naruto, assim não consigo responder. Faça uma pergunta de cada vez, baka. – deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro, antes que fizesse ainda mais perguntas. –Como sou do terceiro ano, não fui expulso da escola, mas terei que refazer o último semestre.

–Por quê? - Naruto ficou espantado.

–Embora eu tenha sido solto graças ao meu advogado e ao fato de ainda ser um estudante, serei obrigado a prestar trabalhos comunitários por um tempo. Por isso não terei tempo para estudar para o vestibular.

Naruto baixou a cabeça, triste pelo namorado perder todo esse tempo.

–Como estão as coisas? Gaara ainda está desacordado?

–Sim, dizem que ele não tem nada físico, mas algo na cabeça não vai bem. A cabeça dele sempre foi tão dura, que azar ter machucado justo ela.

–Não se preocupe. Ele vai acordar logo, se soubesse em que quarto ele está, teria feito uma visita. - disse estalando os dedos. –Ele vai acordar quando tiver terminando o serviço, pois ele não está ferido, exceto por alguns arranhões.

–Está dizendo que o Gaara está fingindo?

–Não precisa acreditar em mim. - Sasuke já virava-se para ir embora, mas Naruto segurou-lhe o pulso.

–Eu acredito que ele está fingindo. Sei que ele não ficaria inconsciente só por cair do segundo andar. Você está dizendo que o acidente que você viu foi uma alucinação?

–Não, ele deve ter usado um loiro vestido que nem você.

–Ele deve ter ficado bem ocupado planejando tudo isso. Está dizendo que foi o Gaara quem te drogou? - coçou a cabeça pensativo.

–Sim. Através das aspirinas que estava tomando. - tentou explicar, sem ter certeza se o outro estava acreditando no que falava.

–Entendo. - Naruto fez cara séria e olhou para Sasuke, como se tivesse entendido uma equação matemática muito complicada.

–Você acredita em mim? - perguntou incrédulo.

–Sim! Eu imaginava que tinha coisa errada nessa merda toda. Agora entendi. - sorriu confortante.

–De verdade?

–É claro! - disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

–Você é mesmo idiota. Acreditando nessa história absurda. De verdade? - Sasuke ria pela primeira vez em dias.

–Não é absurda, é bem convincente para mim. - tentou argumentar.

–Obrigado. - abraçou o menor. Saber que alguém acreditava nele, o deixava mais confortado, apesar de toda aquela situação caótica.

Naruto caminhou sozinho para casa, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam presos em Sasuke. Sabia que o moreno estava no limite, mesmo não demonstrando. Estava sentindo-se inútil, pois não via forma de como ajudá-lo.

–"_Parece que me tornei um péssimo amigo para Gaara e uma péssima companhia para o Sasuke."_ - Encostou-se no muro de uma casa, em uma rua meio isolada. –_"Eu queria confiar no Gaara até o fim, mas parece que está chegando a hora de temê-lo. Medo não é uma coisa que deveríamos sentir de amigos, por isso..."_

Nem pode terminar o pensamento, pois levou um soco no rosto de um homem de terno, enquanto outro lhe segurou pela costas, tampando-lhe a boca e nariz com um lenço embebido em clorofórmio. Segundos depois, sentiu os sentidos lhe deixarem, enquanto o corpo amolecia e caia, nos braços do outro, inerte.

**X-x-x-x**

–Como assim? O Naruto está na casa principal? - Kabuto se espantou.

–Foi uma ordem do primeiro filho. Uma declaração formal, por assim dizer. - Zabuza disse, enquanto Kabuto corria pela casa.

–"_Por que o Naruto?"_ .

Enquanto isso, Uzumaki abria os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade. Estava meio atordoado. Quando voltou totalmente a sim, sentiu que tinha os braços e as pernas presos por cordas muito bem amarradas e uma fita presa em sua boca, não lhe permitia falar. Tentou ficar sentado, conseguindo. Sentiu a bochecha direita doer, lembrando que tinha levado um belo soco. A cabeça latejava, enquanto setia náuseas. Escutou a porta do aposento onde estava, abrir. Masahiko, pai de Gaara, acompanhado por mais dois homens um deles Kankuro, entraram no local.

–Quem fez isso nele? Eu disse que não era para serem brutos.- disse o mais velho, apontando para Naruto, pois havia visto a face arroxeada do garoto.

–Não sabe controlar os seus homens? - disse agora para o filho mais velho.

–Sinto muito, descobrirei quem foi. - disse Kankuro

–É ele quem o Gaara chamava de chefe? - perguntou.

–Sim. - respondeu o primogênito.

–Ele é a pessoa mais próxima do Uchiha?

–Sim, é o que dizem. - respondeu o filho.

–Ele é uma das causas do desentendimento entre o Uchiha e meu filho? - disse o homem, encarando os olhos azuis de Naruto, com os próprios olhos estritos. O loiro sentiu um calafrio de medo percorrer sua espinha.

–Sim, foi o que soube.

–Ótimo, deixe-o aí. - deu um sorriso, saindo do comodo, seguido pelos outros dois.

Naruto somente fechou os olhos pensando em quão fodido estava. Simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada, pressentia que tudo aquilo iria acabar em merda, cedo ou tarde.

–Naruto. - Kabuto entrou no comodo, alguns minutos depois. Tirou a fita que prendia-lhe boca e sentou-se a frente dele.

–Aquele que entrou aqui, o mais velho, era o pai do Gaara? - Naruto perguntou espantado.

–Sim, graças a Deus não fizeram nada para você... Ainda... - Kabuto engoliu em seco. –Se o estado do Gaara piorar é melhor achar um jeito de fugir.

–O estado dele não vai piorar, porque ele tá fingindo. - disse calmamente encarando o amigo.

–Você tem provas? - Kabuto não acreditou.

–O Sasuke disse. - como se devido a isso o fato se tornasse verdadeiro.

–Você acredita nisso só porque o Sasuke falou? Ele é maluco. - argumentou o grisalho.

–Kabuto, nós dois sabemos que o Gaara é tão maluco quanto ele.

–Você está cego devido a seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke, por isso vai acreditar em tudo que ele disser, mas a quanto tempo você o conhece? Há quanto tempo conhece o Gaara? Você está com Gaara a muito mais tempo do que o Sasuke.

–Por isso mesmo, é por conhecê-lo há mais tempo. - Naruto disse sério, sentindo os braços formigarem atrás de si. –Esse acidente, nem parece o Gaara. Sério, você acha que alguém pode ter uma mudança de 180º em tão pouco tempo? Lembre do Gaara que você conhece. Você acha mesmo que ele deixaria alguém bater nele sem reagir? Não posso ter certeza, porque não estava lá, cabe a você jugar. Foi o Gaara que levou o Sasuke ao limite. Não estou acreditando nele, mas sim no meu próprio julgamento.

Kabuto encarou Naruto, enquanto o silêncio predominava por alguns segundos.

–Se eu tiver que confiar no meu próprio julgamento, como você fez, vou acreditar no Gaara. Ele nunca mentiu para mim antes, é simples assim.

Levantou e foi até um armário no canto do comodo e tirou de lá um rolo de fita. Rasgou um pedaço e colou novamente na boca do loirinho. Colocou o objeto no lugar e saiu dali, deixando o menor com seu próprios pensamentos.

–"_E agora? Como eu vou sair daqui?" – _fechou os olhos tenso.

Kabuto saiu e foi direto para o hospital onde Gaara estava internado. Olhou para o rapaz inconsciente, enquanto uma máscara de oxigênio cobria parcialmente seu rosto. Sentou na beirada da cama e continuou a encará-lo.

–Me encontrei com Naruto hoje. Seu irmão mais velho o sequestrou, mas não tenho certeza de como pretendem usá-lo. Sua irmã deve estar voltando para o país. Soube que ela ficou chocada com o acidente. - suspirou antes de continuar. –Bem, ela gostava muito de você antigamente.

Olhou diretamente para a máscara de oxigênio do rapaz. Balançou a cabeça desgostoso, como se o outro pudesse lhe ouvir. Estava confrontando seus próprios pensamentos. Queria acreditar no amigo, mas o que o loiro havia dito estava em sua mente e não podia negar.

–O Naruto disse algo estranho hoje. Ele disse que isso tudo é encenação. Você sabe, né... As vezes o Naruto pode ser muito esperto.

Pegou a mão inerte do outro rapaz e fez força, como se fosse quebrá-la a qualquer momento. Kabuto era um especialista na arte da tortura, desde pequeno fora treinado para tirar informações das pessoas e trabalhar para o clã Sabaku.

–Acorde antes que eu quebre. - disse bem próximo ao ouvido do outro, com a voz baixa e ameaçadora. –Acorda! - gritou.

Nada. Nenhuma alteração no ruivo. Kabuto soltou-lhe a mão e sorriu, dando uma espalhada nos cabelos vermelhos e saindo do quarto, arrependido por ter suspeitado do amigo.

Gaara levantou da cama e jogou a máscara de oxigênio longe. Nesse momento Kabuto já estava longe do hospital.

–Idiota! Achou mesmo que uma ameaça funcionaria? - o que o outro não sabia, era que o ruivo, assim como ele, não era qualquer pessoa destreinada. –Kabuto quebrar meu pulso? Isso nunca aconteceria, nem em mil anos.

Disse para o nada, acendendo um cigarro e sorrindo sarcástico. Realmente Kabuto era muito ingênuo, apesar de tudo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

–O que? Uma greve na Sharingan? – Fugaku gritou ao telefone, enquanto Sasuke somente observava pensativo. –Eles não tem nenhum motivo para entrar em greve. Você está fazendo seu trabalho direito? Hum. Descubra agora quem está por trás disso e prepare meu carro.

O Senhor Uchiha saiu apressado de casa, deixando o filho com os pensamentos atordoados. Precisava achar uma prova de que Gaara estava fingindo, para assim livrar sua pele, pois , com certeza, senhor Sabaku iria pegá-lo.

Passou meia hora desde que seu pai havia saído, quando um homem alto de cabelos cinza espetados abriu a porta do quarto do moreno.

–Yo, Sasuke. Então você está aqui entocado.

–Diretor Kakashi.- Sasuke se espantou, pois não era comum o diretor da empresa de seu pai aparecer por ali. –O que faz aqui?

–O Fugaku pediu para ficar de olho em você... - o mais velho coçou a cabeça, parecia cansado. –Vou aumentar o número de seguranças.

–O que... - o moreno estava achando aquela situação muito estranha.

–Apenas fique aqui. - Kakashi disse, preparando-se para sair do quarto.

–Meu pai está ferido, não é mesmo? - disse por fim. –Qual a gravidade?

Kakashi somente lhe encarou com seus olhos monótonos, mas não fez questão de pronunciar nada.

–Conte-me agora, antes que eu vá lá fora e descubra. - disse sério.

–Só uma contusão. O carro bateu numa mureta, quando tentava desviar de um caminhão que atravessou a pista central. - disse sério, porém suspirou logo em seguida. –Não entenda errado, foi somente um acidente. O motorista dormiu ao volante, parece que ele estava dirigindo o dia todo sem descansar. Fugaku estava mais preocupado com você.

Deu dois tapinhas no ombro do Uchiha e saiu do quarto com as mãos nos bolsos. Sasuke, no entanto, sentou em sua cama, sentindo o peso de tudo em suas costas. Estava preocupado.

–"_Pode ter sido coincidência, ou pode ter sido planejado. O Senhor Sabaku não me mataria tão facilmente, pois sou aquele que machucou seu filho. Ele me sufocará aos poucos."_

Levantou e foi até a janela de seu quarto, encarando a paisagem sem realmente vê-la.

–"_Ele pode não chegar a me matar, mas vai tentar me amedrontar ferindo aqueles que amo, um por um. Lentamente, um por um..."_ - se assustou com o próprio pensamento. –_"Não, não faria isso. Naruto é amigo do filho dele."_

Pegou o telefone com desespero. Mau chamou uma vez e a mãe de Naruto atendeu o telefone.

–Olá, sou amigo do Naruto, Sasuke. Ele está? - disse rezando para que o menino estivesse.

–Não, na realidade estamos muito preocupados aqui. Desde ontem a tarde que o Naruto não aparece em casa. - a mulher, kushina, parecia um pouco preocupada.

–Bom, vou tentar achá-lo, qualquer coisa aviso.

–Ok. - desligou o telefone. Sentou novamente na cama pensativo. Tinha que ter uma ideia o mais rápido possível.

**X-x-x-x**

Naruto abriu os olhos assustado, ao ouvir alguém entrar no quarto em que estava. Era Kankuro, que parou a sua frente com um prato de comida.

–Vou te soltar para você comer. Tente qualquer gracinha e você está morto. Tem quinze homens no corredor, todos com ordens de atirar caso você coloque esse narizinho para fora desse quarto. - Naruto somente afirmou com a cabeça, com o intuito de dizer que entendeu.

Kakuro tirou as amarras das mãos do garoto, assim como a fita de sua boca. Naruto resmungou ao colocar os braços para frente. Tinha ficado tanto tempo preso e sem comida que estava sentindo tonturas.

–Não vou fugir, sei dos riscos. - disse pegando o prato e quase engolindo a comida que havia nele.

–Acho que entendeu. Vou deixar somente seus pés amarrados, então não tente nada. - esperou o outro comer e saiu, deixando o loiro somente com os pés atados.

–"_O que eles querem?"_ - pensou distraído, acariciando os pulsos marcados pelas cordas

**X-x-x-x-x**

Sasuke entrou na casa dos Sabaku. Kakuro e seu pai estavam sentados na sala, quando o moreno apareceu na porta.

–Tenho que dizer, você tem coragem. –disse o Senhor Sabaku. –O que o traz aqui?

–Creio que o senhor seja a pessoa por trás da grave na Sharingan, - disse sentando-se a frente dos dois. Não podia falar de Naruto como prioridade, pois aí sim teriam motivo para fazerem-lhe mal.

–Qualquer idiota pode concluir isso. Diga logo o que quer.

–Você foi o responsável pelo acidente do meu pai? - Sasuke não expressava nenhuma reação, apesar de estar muito nervoso.

–Bom, diga, você está com alguma escuta? - apontou para o adolescente.

–Não me atreveria a vir aqui, resolver esse conflito, armado.

–Resolver? O presidente Uchiha nunca levantaria bandeira branca tão cedo. Você deve estar aqui por conta própria. - Sabaku deu um sorriso de deboche antes de prosseguir. –Falaremos sobre resolver as coisas, quando meu filho recobrar a consciência. Depois de você pagar um preço adequado pelo que fez ao meu filho, é claro.

–Meu braço seria o suficiente? - Sasuke disse com tanta calma que surpreendeu os outros dois.

–Se meu filho acordar dentro de uma semana, seu braço será o suficiente.

–Pai. - Kakuro tentou intervir, pois apesar da situação, simpatizava com Sasuke.

–Calado! Você o protege demais. Você também é responsável por essa situação. Nenhuma dívida é maior do que a perda de um familiar!

–Posso fazê-lo acordar agora mesmo. - disse o Uchiha decidido.

–Você faz ideia do que está dizendo? - gritou o Sabaku mais velho.

–Você confia no seu filho? - Sasuke perguntou firme, o mais velho só o encarou. –Eu perguntei... Você confia no seu filho?

–Ninguém me engana na minha família.

–Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que a hospitalização dele é tudo encenação, acreditaria?

–Isso não vai funcionar!

–Eu tenho algo nesta pasta, que vai provar que estou certo. - disse jogando uma pasta negra sobre a mesa de centro.

Kankuro tentou pegar a pasta, mas Sasuke a afastou.

–Antes que você abra, preciso de uma testemunha. Só então deixarei que a pegue.

–Testemunha? - se admirou o mais velho.

–Creio que seja o Dr. Shin, que é o médico do Gaara. Quero que pergunte a ele, porque preferiu ir para o próprio hospital, que ficava a trinta minutos de distância do que ir para o mais próximo, que ficava a menos de dez minutos do local.

–Como se atreve. Você está insinuando que o meu médico faz parte da encenação? É isso que está dizendo? Como ousa? - o senhor Sabaku levantou irritado, encarando o outro.

–Também tenho que te dar uma das minhas pernas? - gritou o Uchiha.

Ficaram se encarando em silencio por alguns segundos. E nenhum momento Sasuke desviou os olhos do senhor Sabaku.

–Você está falando a verdade! - o mais velho voltou a se sentar com a cabeça baixa. –Meu filho... Aquele ardiloso.

–Pai?

–Ligue para o Dr. Shin imediatamente, quero ele aqui em vinte minutos no máximo.

**X-x-x-x**

–A enfermeira particular deste quarto quase nunca está aqui. - disse uma enfermeira jovem, para sua colega.

–Pulso normal, batimentos normais. - disse a outra olhando para Gaara, deitado na cama de hospital. –Acho que o que o mantém inconsciente é algo mental. Fisicamente ele está bem.

–Fico com vontade de ficar olhando para ele. Ele é muito lindo. - disse a outra sorrindo encantada.

–Ah! Você ficou sabendo? O Dr. Shin foi chamado para ir lá. - disse com tom preocupado.

–O lugar dos mafiosos? Que assustador.

–Isso é por causa dele? - apontou para o rapaz.

–Quem sabe... Será que vão culpá-lo por não conseguir acordá-lo? - fecharam a porta depois que saíram.

Gaara somente tirou a máscara de oxigênio e sentou na cama com a expressão furiosa.

**X-x-x-x**

Um cinzeiro foi as boas-vindas para o Dr. Shin, acertando-o direto na testa. Sr. Sabaku estava furioso, sendo observado por seu filho mais velho e Sasuke.

–Senhor, o que o deixou tão nervoso. - disse o médico assustado, sentindo o sangue escorrer por sua face.

–O Gaara te mandou fazer isso? - disse irritado. –Sei que você não teria coragem de fazer isso sozinho. Foi ele quem traiu esta família?

–Senhor, eu... - o doutor tremia dos pés a cabeça, sabia o quanto estava ferrado.

–Vou ter que te mostrar uma evidencia para te fazer falar?

–Não estava tentando me levantar contra o senhor. Ele disse que ficaria na cama apenas por alguns dias, por isso... - Shin se explicava desesperado.

Sabaku chamou Zabuza que estava encostado na parede no canto da sala.

–Zabuza, traga o Gaara aqui e leve o Dr. Shin de volta. - disse de cabeça baixa.

–Sim. - disse o segurança.

–Agora eu peço desculpas. - o mais velho baixou a cabeça desgostoso –Diga o que você quer. Eu lhe concederei um pedido.

–Ficaremos quites se você parar a greve.

–Isso é outra história. Se seu pai parar com a pressão que pôs sobre nossas empresas e divisões, eu paro com a greve.

–Então falamos disso depois. - "_Droga_" pensou Sasuke.

–Não vou deixá-lo ir, enquanto eu estiver em débito.

–Sou o credor, então tenho direito de escolher a data do pagamento. - disse sorrindo e se levantando.

–Que esperto. - Sabaku fechou os olhos e riu. –Certo, vá.

–Soube que vocês estão com o meu colega, será que podem liberá-lo agora, o coitado deve estar confuso.

–Sim, claro. - Kankuro foi para dentro da casa, voltando com loiro andando meio zonzo ao seu lado.

Saíram da casa, logo encontrando Kakashi, que os esperava encostado em seu carro.

–Sabia que lhe encontraria aqui. - disse com seu sorrisinho.

–Vamos. - Sasuke disse sério, entrando no carro, seguido por Naruto.

**X-x-x-x**

–Pai, não culpe tanto o Gaara. A culpa é minha por não ter corrigido a personalidade infantil dele. - disse Kankuro, porém parou ao ver seu pai olhando para a pasta que Sasuke havia deixado.

–Estava vazia desde o início. Fomos enganados - um sorriso se formando em seu rosto. –Mesmos um rapaz esperto como ele não conseguiu uma prova decisiva e teve que vir de mãos vazias. Isso mostra que o plano do Gaara foi tão inteligente quanto o dele. Agora sim, esse é meu filho.

Kankuro suspirou e balançou a cabeça indignado com seu pai. O clima calmo foi quebrado por Zabuza, que entrou na sala rapidamente.

–Senhor, o Gaara sumiu do hospital.

**x-x-x-x**

Sasuke pediu para que Kakashi o deixasse em um parque perto da casa de Naruto, para que pudessem conversar. E assim foi feito, sentou junto ao loiro em uma parte um pouco isolada, quando ficaram sozinhos abraçou o menor e o beijou, sem deixar espaço para indagações. Quando se separam, beijou todo o rosto do loiro e então puxou seus pulsos e os beijou, bem nas marcas da corda.

–Desculpa Naruto, foi tudo culpa minha. - estava constrangido e muito corado.

–Cara, que isso! Isso não combina com você. Eu estou bem, só preciso tomar um banho. - disse sorrindo, sentindo o estômago roncar. –Preciso comer algo também. - riu.

–Bom, vou com você até a sua casa, depois vou para a minha ver como meu pai está.

–O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou preocupado.

–Sofreu um acidente de carro, mas teve só uma contusão.

–Que bom que não foi nada grave.

–É verdade.

Caminharam até a casa do loiro. Mau Naruto botou os pés para dentro do jardim, Kushina gritou irritada.

–Naruto, onde você estava? Moleque! - gritou e fez seu chinelo voar na direção do mais novo.

–Sasuke me salve! - gritou para o moreno que contou para a ruiva, que Naruto foi sequestrado, indo embora logo em seguida.

Kushina acreditou na história do moreno, por isso deixou que o filho fosse para o quarto tomar um banho relaxante. A família jantou junta, Naruto sentia a barriga doer de tanto alimento que havia ingerido. Tudo estava bem, já era noite. O telefone tocou e Rin correu para atender.

–Alô? - disse esperançoso, pensando ser sua namorada. –Só um pouco. Naruto é para você.

Esticou o telefone com má vontade para o loiro, que arregalou os olhos azuis quando ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha.

–Gaara? - disse com a voz fraca. –Ok!

Desligou o telefone e correu para seu quarto, voltando com roupa de sair.

–Já volto mãe! Vou ver um amigo. - nem esperou resposta e já estava na rua.

–Por que ele não consegue ficar quieto nem depois de ser sequestrado? - Kushina disse indignada, ouvindo o portão sendo fechado.

Virou a esquina, onde Gaara pediu para conversar e sentiu algo chocar-se contra sua nuca. Ainda pode ver o ruivo parado atrás de si, antes de perder os sentidos.

**X-x-x-x**

–Como que é? - Sasuke disse ao telefone, ainda estava de pijamas, sentado na cama. –Ele desapareceu do hospital?

–Achei que gostaria de saber. - disse Kakashi, do outro lado da linha.

–Isso quer dizer que ele deu um jeito de fugir antes do Zabuza chegar lá. - disse para o outro. –Bom, obrigado pela informação.

Desligou o telefone bagunçando os cabelos negros.

–"_Como ele soube? Ele não fugiu por medo do pai... Ele tem um objetivo. Sou eu...?"_

Sentiu o sangue gelar ao pensar que o objetivo de Gaara nunca havia sido ele, mas sim Naruto.

–"_Era o Naruto o tempo todo?"_

**x-x-x-x-x**

Abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, devido a claridade que os machucava. Sentiu sua nuca latejar e seu corpo doer todo. Ouviu barulho do mar e levantou-se rapidamente da cama, se perguntando onde poderia estar. Olhou para o próprio corpo e viu que vestia somente uma camisa social meio grande para ele. Seu pé esquerdo estava preso em uma corrente comprida, presa à cama de casal. Olhou em volta e viu um quarto espaçoso cuja sacada tinha vista para o mar.

–Ei, você acordou. - Gaara apareceu no quarto, fumando um cigarro.

–Gaara, você pirou de vez. - Naruto gritou, sem poder chegar perto do rapaz, pois a corrente lhe impedia. –Você acha que eu sou um cachorro para ficar acorrentado? Solte-me agora mesmo.

Gaara olhou Naruto de alto a baixo. Apesar da camisa que o loiro vestia estar grande para ele, dava para ver boa parte de seu corpo esguio.

–O que você está olhando? - Naruto gritou corando.

O Ruivo foi até o outro e o puxou para perto, segurando-o com força pela cintura, enquanto cheirava o pescoço liso.

–Sabe Naruto, você fica sexy desse jeito. - sussurrou no ouvido do menor, fazendo se arrepiar.

–Me solta! - Naruto disse irritado.

–Não se preocupe, vou te soltar quando estiver a fim.

–Quando estiver a fim?

–Quando eu tiver terminado. - dizendo isso, empurrou o outro com força para longe, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama.

–Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia chegaria. - Naruto disse, voltando a sentar-se.

–Você previu? Acredita que já está na hora, né? Então não vai ficar surpreso com o que vou fazer.

–Que tipo de jogo infantil você está tramando?

–Pensei que fosse criativo, mas você acha infantil. - debochou com seu sorriso de lado.

–Seu alvo é o Sasuke? - Naruto estreitou os olhos.

–Estou com fome. Vou pegar algo para você também.

–Responda. - Naruto gritou. –É o Sasuke de novo? Que tipo de armadilha você preparou para ele?

–Estou indo pegar seu café-da-manhã. A comida sempre foi a sua prioridade.

–Esquece a maldita comida! Até onde você vai dessa vez? Que erro ele cometeu para você ter que levá-lo ao limite? - começou a se alterar, chocalhando a corrente que o prendia.

–Ele roubou o que é meu. Eu não deixo ninguém roubar o que é meu e sair numa boa.

–Cai na real Sabaku no Gaara. Você não me possui! - Naruto parecia outra pessoa. Os olhos grandes se estreitaram, sua voz soou baixa e perigosa, assim como seus movimentos se acalmaram ao encarar o ruivo.

–Ei, ei... Você está quebrando as regras. Você devia responder como se não soubesse de tudo. O Naruto que sempre soube de tudo não é você!

–Se você não tivesse passado dos limites, não teria feito isso... É você Gaara, afinal.

–Agora tenho certeza! Como você é esperto. Se faz de inocente e se finge de idiota e é tão bom que todos acreditam que esse é o verdadeiro Naruto. Foge das responsabilidades com essa máscara. Você controla as pessoas. Eu tinha o pressentimento de que estava sendo manipulado, mas você acabou de confirmar todas as minhas suposições. - o maior virou as costas para o outro.

–Gaara. - Naruto chamou, quando o garoto já saia do quarto.

–Divirta-se. A festa logo vai começar. - tentou ignorar o chamado.

–Gaara. - Naruto gritou mais uma vez e o ruivo olhou. –Não esquece de trazer o café-da-manhã. - o ruivo somente sorriu sem mostrar os dentes antes de sumir do quarto.

**X-x-x-x**

–Oi Rin, o Naruto está? - disse Sasuke, logo de manhã.

–Não, ele saiu ontem com um amigo e não voltou. - disse o rapaz.

–Você sabe com qual amigo? - o moreno já começou a se preocupar.

–Não tenho certeza cara, acho que foi com o Gaara.

–Avise a polícia. Ele foi sequestrado novamente. - disse nervoso.

–Tem certeza? - perguntou o irmão preocupado.

–Tenho.

–Ok! Qualquer informação ligue.

Sasuke foi para seu quarto, tentando achar uma maneira de rastrear o ruivo, entretanto, mal pode colocar os pensamentos em ordem, pois o telefone tocou.

–Alô? - disse estreitando os olhos ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha. Era Gaara.

**X-x-x-x**

Naruto ainda estava naquele quarto a beira mar, junto de Gaara. Estava com os pés algemados, sentado ao sofá, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã. O ruivo lhe observava sentado no parapeito da janela.

–Eu liguei para o Sasuke. - disse o ruivo.

–Por quê? - o menor quase cuspiu o gole de café em sua boca.

–Eu não disse que teríamos uma festa em breve? - deu uma tragada no cigarro. –Uma festa precisa de público.

–O que você está tentando fazer? - a expressão de Naruto mudou.

–Vamos começar um jogo. - Gaara levantou e foi para perto de Naruto, aproximando o rosto ao do loiro, enquanto apoiava uma mão de cada lado. –Um jogo com a vida do Uchiha. Que tal?

–Não estou interessado nesse jogo. - disse entre dentes.

–Você acha que tem escolha? - se afastou do menor, indo até a janela. –As regras são simples, até você poderá entender em poucos minutos.

–Eu disse que não estou interessado. – gritou, ficando em pé também.

–Funciona exatamente como uma gangorra, quando algo sobe, outro desce.

–Você ficou maluco? - Naruto jogou a xícara de café, na direção do maior, que somente desviou.

–No jogo, você terá a escolha da sua vida e dependendo do que escolher, a vida do Sasuke será decidida com base nisso!

Um silencio pesado se instaurou no quarto. Somente se encaravam hostis.

–Gaara, tem sido divertido com você. - Naruto estalou os dedos. –Você foi, provavelmente, uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram na vida, portanto vamos terminar com isso ante que eu tenha que dizer que foi uma das piores. O que quer que você queira, vamos terminar com isso do nosso jeito. Com os punhos.

–Com seus pés algemados? - Gaara apontou debochando.

–Me solte então. Você não é um covarde que lutaria comigo algemado. - Naruto foi a passinhos curtos devido a algema, para mais perto de Gaara.

–Sua máscara não vai mais funcionar comigo, mas você é muito bom. Pensei que eu fosse bom ator, mas você, é ainda melhor. Poderia até ganhar um óscar.

–Para de enrolar e me solta. - Naruto estava cara a cara com o ruivo, levantando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

–Vá em frente e lute assim. - disse soltando a fumaça do cigarro na face do baixinho.

–Estou decepcionado com você. - tentou dar um soco no ruivo, porém este pulou para trás para logo em seguida, segurar-lhe o pulso, prendendo-o nas costas. Naruto ficou imobilizado.

–Viu? - Gaara falou no ouvido do outro. –Você não consegue ter velocidade, que é sua única vantagem, com essa algema nos pés. Se fosse você, não iniciaria uma luta estando em desvantagem.

Com a mão aberta, acertou em cheio a nuca de Naruto, fazendo-o perder os sentidos rapidamente.

–Durma por enquanto, te acordo quando chegar a hora.

Sentiu os olhos pesarem, enquanto o corpo amolecia nos braços do maior. Queria impedir Gaara, mas não conseguia.

–"_Gaara, preciso impedi-lo. Eu não quero perder você." _- foi o que pensou antes de desmaiar de vez. Coisa que estava lhe acontecendo com frequência ultimamente.

Gaara foi até a sacada e olhou para baixo. Era alto e as ondas batiam com força contras as rochas que tinham lá embaixo. A sacada era bem em cima do rochedo. Seus pensamente estavam turbulentos em contraste a sua aparente calma.

–Foi quando levei Sasuke ao limite que o Naruto disse que se arrependia de ter pensado em mim como uma das melhores coisas que lhe aconteceram. - disse para o vento. –Isso não é algo que o chefe que eu conhecia diria. Talvez, o que tenho feito esse tempo todo seja só um teste, para ver se ele teria a mesma reação quando eu fosse ferido.

–Esperava que ele fosse me defender como antes? Tudo o que tenho feito este tempo todo era baseado na confiança de Naruto?

Passou as mão nos cabelos vermelhos e sorriu. Sentiu-se tolo por desabafar para ninguém a não ser si mesmo. Só o vento e o mar lhe ouviam naquele momento.

**X-x-x-x**

Naruto abriu os olhos, sentindo-se péssimo. Aquele golpe havia doido muito, pois ainda sentia o local latejar. Tentou se mover, porém se deu conta da situação em que se encontrava. Estava sentado em uma poltrona, seus pés estavam amarrados por cordas, assim como seus pulsos estavam amarrados um em cada braço do móvel. Nada disso lhe espantou tanto, quanto o que estava em sua mão direita. Era uma arma, que apontava direto para a porta. Seu indicador encontrava-se bem em cima do gatilho.

–Sabaku no Gaara. - Naruto gritou, sentindo o rapaz sair de algum lugar do quarto e colocar-se a sua frente.

–Acordou na hora certa. - disse sorrindo de lado.

–Que tipo de jogo é esse? O que está tentando fazer? Me solte. - Naruto gritou desesperado.

–A vista aqui é ótima. - disse indo até a sacada. - Eu deveria ter mostrado a você.

–Me solta!

–Isso aqui é baixo demais. - disse se referindo a mureta de proteção. Que batia um pouco acima de seu joelho e era toda de madeira. –Não atrapalha a vista, mas pode ser perigoso.

–"_A mão esquerda não está amarrada muito firme, mas a direita está... Não posso nem mexê-la. Tenho que tentar desamarrar a esquerda."_ - pensou Naruto. –Eu disse para parar com esse jogo. O que vai fazer com uma arma de brinquedo?

–Arma de brinquedo? - Gaara riu e voltou para perto do menor. –Para que compraria uma arma de brinquedo? Não se preocupe, ele chegará logo. Sugiro que faça sua escolha antes que a porta abra. **Ou puxa o gatilho ou você morre.**

–Você ficou completamente maluco! - Naruto disse com os olhos azuis arregalados.

–Se não puxar o gatilho, aquilo vai cair na sua cabeça. - apontou para um lustre que estava sobre o loiro. Este olhou para cima e viu uma corda que conectava a arma e o lustre, encarou com raiva o maior.

–Está dizendo que esta corda está conectada àquilo? - indicou com a cabeça.

–Se quiser viver, puxe o gatilho. É bom fazer isso antes que a porta abra noventa graus, pois o lustre cairá neste ângulo.

–Mentira! Não estou vendo nada entre a porta e o lustre. - Naruto gritou.

–Eu gastei uma grana. Os técnicos fizeram tudo. - Gaara colocou a cabeça um pouco para o lado enquanto gesticulava.

–Seu maluco... - disse entre dentes, mas parou quando ouviram um barulho.

–Ele chegou! - Gaara ficou atrás da poltrona, segurando os ombros do loiro.

–Sasuke, não... - Naruto tentou gritar, mas Gaara lhe tampou a boca.

–Não estrague a festa. - disse próximo ao ouvido do outro. –Eu e ele somos incompatíveis como água e óleo. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de estar no mesmo lugar que ele. Seu erro foi querer nós dois.

–Você é muito ganancioso. - Gaara prosseguiu, ainda com a mão tapando a boca do loiro. –Você ainda não quer desistir de nenhum dos dois, não é?

–"_Não,Sasuke! Não venha!"_ - Naruto pensava, olhando aflito para a porta.

Ouviram alguém tocar a campainha. Começou a se debater na cadeira, enquanto afrouxava ainda mais a corda da mão esquerda.

–Um tiro será o suficiente. Ajustei o alvo de acordo com a altura dele. Vai acertar direto no coração. Ele não vai sentir nada. Então, atire!

A maçaneta da porta girou e a porta começou a abrir lentamente, enquanto Naruto implorava em pensamento para que Sasuke parasse.

–Não fique com tanto medo. Mesmo que você escolha morrer, logo lhe seguirei. - sussurrou no ouvido alvo. –Duplo suicídio parece romântico, né?

Conseguiu soltar a corda da mão esquerda bem em tempo da porta quase abrir por completo.

–Sasuke, pare! - gritou. Seu desespero foi tanto, que acabou apertando o gatilho sem intenção. Somente o barulho do tiro foi ouvido, enquanto Naruto olhava para o lado, sem coragem de olhar para a porta.

–Não se culpe. Todos protegem a própria vida. É claro, você fez a escolha certa. - Gaara disse sorrindo.

Naruto conseguiu se desamarrar. Apontou a arma para a própria cabeça e puxou o gatilho.

–Só tinha uma bala. - disse o ruivo, com o mesmo sorriso sádico.

–Eu não atirei. - Naruto disse, agora, totalmente solto, encarando o chão. –Você me fez atirar. Nunca teria atirado com minhas próprias mãos.

–Que desculpa esfarrapada. - debochou o ruivo.

Naruto pegou a primeira coisa que viu, que no caso foi uma cadeira, e bateu-a nas costas de Gaara, com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Este voou para a sacada, parando na mureta de proteção.

–O que você fez foi imperdoável. - gritou, pulando sobre o corpo do maior e lhe socando o rosto com força. –Eu não aguento mais você!

Para se defender, Gaara levantou um pouco o tórax e socou a face de Naruto com força, este caiu para trás, porém estava muito próximo da mureta. Bateu nela, se desequilibrou e caiu.

–Naruto! - Gaara gritou desesperado, correndo e conseguindo segurar a mão do menor, antes que este caísse no mar.

–Me solte, Gaara. - Naruto disse aflito, pendurado.

O ruivo apoiava a perna na proteção, como esta era de maneira começou a ceder.

–Me solta. - disse mais uma ver. A madeira estava cedendo e Gaara se desequilibrando.

Com mais um estalo a proteção cedeu, fazendo com que Gaara acabasse caindo, junto de Naruto.

O tempo pareceu desacelerar para Gaara, como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta. Abraçou Naruto ainda no ar, enquanto lembranças lhe enchiam a mente.

–"_Por que você não acreditou em mim, como antes? Como nos bons e velhos tempos._" - pensava, enquanto o ar parecia lhe faltar lentamente. –"_Eu sei que não sou um cara confiável, mas por que não pôde confiar em mim só mais uma vez?"_ - sentiu sua cabeça chocar-se contra a aguá, que parecia ter se solidificado. A água lhe envolveu, assim como a Naruto.

Ainda conseguiu olhar para o loiro, que afundava, assim como si próprio. Mais uma vez, usou as forças que lhe restavam e abraçou-o forte e pela última vez uniu seu lábios, num gesto carinhoso e se entregou para a inconsciência. –_"Se tivesse feito isso..."_

**x-x-x-x**

Sasuke foi até a casa de veraneio que Gaara havia lhe dado o endereço. Abriu meio receoso a porta do quarto número seis. Com muita calma, abria por completo, sentindo varias coisas voarem por sua cabeça.

–Surpresa. - várias pessoas gritaram de dentro do quarto.

Foi a situação mais estranha que o moreno já vivera, pois todos lhe encaravam confusos e ele os encarava tão confuso quanto.

–Quem é você? - perguntou uma moça.

–Isso é o que eu também quero saber. - disse sentindo confetes e papeis picados lhe cobrirem os cabelos.

–Nós usamos todas as bombinhas. - ouviu alguém reclamar. –Devíamos ter imaginado que ele nunca chegaria tão cedo.

Sasuke foi para o corredor se sacudindo. Começou a ficar em dúvida se havia entendido o endereço direito. Já estava se preparando para procurar em outro lugares, quando um homem correu do quarto a frente. Sua camisa estava toda suja, com uma espécie de tinta vermelha.

–Tem alguém aí? Socorro! - gritou desesperado o rapaz manchado. –Duas pessoas caíram no mar.

**X-x-x-x**

–Ele sofreu danos no crânio e havia um pouco de hemorragia no tecido cerebral. - estavam no hospital e o médico explicava a situação de Gaara para o pai e o irmão, do ruivo. –Durante a cirurgia, a pressão dele estava muito baixa. Isso pode ter causado algum dano no cérebro.

–Pare! - disse o pai de Gaara. –Ele rachou a cabeça e você o operou. Isso é basicamente o que está dizendo. Diga-me se ele vai sobreviver ou não.

–A cirurgia foi um sucesso, mas não sabemos que sequelas ele pode ter.

–Creio que havia outra pessoa com ele...

–Sim, um garoto! Ele está bem, poderá receber alta a qualquer momento.

–Então foi uma questão de sorte. - senhor Sabaku fechou os olhos preocupado.

**X-x-x-x**

–Foi tudo por minha causa. - Naruto estava em um quarto no mesmo hospital, com Sasuke sentado a sua frente. –Ele se machucou porque estava tentando me proteger.

O loiro apertou as próprias mãos e fechou os olhos, não conseguindo segurar o choro.

–Por que ele me protegeu? Ele me jogou de um terraço antes. - apertou os dentes e falou um pouco mais alto. –Por quê?

Sasuke o abraçou , deixando que o menor soluçasse em seu ombro, enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos. Sentia ciúme, mas sabia que Naruto estava sofrendo.

–Eu não o entendo. Ele devia ter soltado minha mão. Ele não teria caído. - se lamentou o Uzumaki.

–"_Sabaku no Gaara, agora eu vejo..."_ - pensou Sasuke, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de seu amado. –"_Eu não era o único que estava sofrendo pelo trauma da morte da Hinata."_

**x-x-x-x**

Kabuto estava no quarto onde Gaara ficou internado. O ruivo tinha uma máscara de oxigênio na face e vários fios que contavam os batimentos cardíacos. Seus cabelos vermelhos foram raspados e uma faixa lhes substituía. O rapaz somente observava, tristonho, seu amigo desacordado. Foi até a banqueta ao lado da cama e sentou.

–Olha só você. Tentou fazer algo grande e acabou tendo que contar com máquinas. Aposto que não esperava por essa. - sorriu fracamente para logo voltar a ficar sério, nem sabia ao certo o que sentir. –Abra os olhos, já faz dois dias. Está me deixando ansioso.

Escutou a porta se abrir um pouco e somente uma cabeleira loira aparecer na fresta. Naruto olhou para a cama do amigo e seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas.

–Aí está você, Naruto. - o loiro parecia uma criança com aquele pijama azul, assim como seus olhos brilhantes. –Não foi sua culpa. Seja você mesmo e entre. Ninguém acha que foi sua culpa. Até mesmo o pai dele acha que ele procurou por isso.

Naruto entrou e ficou ao lado de Kabuto, que lhe bagunçou os fios dourados.

–Eu queria levar uma surra. Apanhar até ficar coberto de sangue. - disse entre as lágrimas.

–Esse cara pode ser grosso, cruel e impulsivo, mas devo minha vida a ele. - disse o outro. –Como não gostava do que me ensinavam, várias vezes fugi de casa. Meu pai sempre me achava e quase me matava de pancada. Depois que ele me aceitou no clã, comecei a ter alguma liberdade, graças a impulsividade dele.

Kabuto, antes de prosseguir sua fala, passou as mãos nos cabelos sem cor.

–Eu o levei a isso. - continuou. –Eu queria deixar aquele inferno, então me nomeei servo dele. Me aproximei lentamente para que ele se abrisse para mim. Eu o usei...!

–Não me faça rir. - os dois se sobressaltaram ao ouvir a voz fraca de Gaara. –Seu idiota, já chega. Se fosse para ser usado por alguém como você, eu já teria me matado.

–Naruto, cuide do Gaara. Vou chamar o médico. - gritou Kabuto.

–O que é isso? Quem é esse bastardo? O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Gaara disse, olhando para Naruto.

Tanto o loiro quanto o grisalho pararam seu movimentos e olharam atônitos para o outro rapaz. Ele não lembrava do Uzumaki.

Mais tarde, Naruto e Sasuke foram conversar com o médico do ruivo, para saber o porque de não lembrar do loirinho.

–Ele perdeu as memórias de certo período. – disse o doutor.

–Amnésia parcial? - disse o mais baixo. –Mas se ele está bem, por que não consegue me reconhecer? Isso não faz sentido. Ele não se lembra de nada relacionado a mim.

–Pode ser uma sequela, mas também pode ter acontecer caso o paciente se recuse a lembrar.

Naruto nem ouviu direito o médico e saiu pisando forte. Estava irritado, pois não queria que o outro esquecesse de tudo o que passaram. Foi até o quarto do ruivo e abriu a porta com raiva.

–Naruto? - Kabuto se espantou.

–Ele voltou. - Gaara rodou os olhos. –Por que ele vem aqui tantas vezes?

–Você não lembra de mim? Você não lembra mesmo de mim? - Naruto disse entre dentes, bufando de raiva. Sasuke chegou e ficou só olhando da porta.

–Kabuto, por acaso eu andava com uma coisa dessas? - disse apontando para o loiro. –Que estranho. Eu normalmente nem daria atenção para um idiota desses.

–Eu vou matar você, seu desgraçado. - disse gritando, tentando ir para cima dele.

–Naruto. - repreendeu Kabuto.

–Naruto? Que nome estranho. Me lembra comida.

–Não se lembra mesmo de mim? - gritava eufórico. –Você me jogou de um terraço e por sua causa bebi um monte de água salgada. Você me esqueceu? Seu desgraçado! Você faz ideia de quantas cicatrizes você já me causou? Essas aqui nem cicatrizaram ainda. - mostrou os machucados no rosto.

–Dá o fora daqui. - disse o ruivo.

Naruto teve que ser segurado por Kabuto.

–Sasuke. Segure-o rápido. - disse para o moreno que somente balançava a cabeça envergonhado.

–Que vergonha, não conseguem nem controlar um nanico desses. - provocou o Sabaku.

–Me solta. - Naruto dizia, ao ser arrastado por Sasuke para o corredor.

–Eu vou bater tanto nele que ele vai se arrepender de ter me esquecido. - gritava, enquanto Kabuto, tentava ajudar Sasuke a controlar o nanico.

–Deixa para lá, Naruto. - disse o grisalho.

–Aquele desgraçado, como ele pode ter esquecido de mim e de todo o tempo que passamos juntos? Se atreveu a apagar somente a mim.

–Para com essa ganância. - Kabuto disse, com expressão séria. –Você não sabe o significado de ele ter te apagado da memória dele? Você o manipulou e o levou ao limite. Você já tem o Sasuke, desista do Gaara. Você não pode ter tudo.

Virou as costas e voltou para o quarto de Gaara, deixando Naruto desarmado. O loiro encarou os próprios pés, enquanto Sasuke lhe observava, de cara feia.

–Desculpe pelas coisas que aconteceram. - disse para o moreno, que lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

–Me senti traído, mas como essa foi a primeira vez, vou deixar você se safar. - disse o Uchiha. –É difícil acreditar que alguém como o Gaara tenha te apagado da memória, mas já está na hora de você acabar com seus sentimentos infantis. Ele desistiu de você, está na hora de você desistir dele. É este o final que ele deseja.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke e sorriu fracamente. Definitivamente, tinha que seguir em frente, sem seu melhor amigo. Apesar de quase morrer de tristeza só de pensar em uma vida sem ele, precisava se acostumar, pois tinha Sasuke.

**X-x-x-x**

_Uma semana depois..._

–Ainda está sem fome? - Kabuto perguntou para Gaara, que ainda estava internado. –Peça o que quiser. Você precisa comer bem para se recuperar logo.

–Que saco. Para de dar sermão. Vá para a escola. Você não vai para a universidade? - disse, sentado na cama.

–Meu planejamento muda de acordo com o seu. É assim que funciona.

–Merda! Para de ficar lamentando. Foi você quem se pôs nesta situação. Não ponha a culpa em mim.

–Sim, eu sei.

–Ninguém da minha família me visitou , parece que sou mesmo detestado. Vai dar trabalho recuperar minha reputação.

–Não fique triste. Seu pai foi embora depois que soube que você está bem. Seu irmão depois que você recobrou a consciência.

–Que triste. Ninguém me visita exceto por aquele idiota maluco e aquele sinistro do Uchiha Sasuke.

–Fico feliz por você não lembrar, caso contrário, teria brigado com ele.

–O que?

–Nada. O Naruto não vai voltar por enquanto.

–Ótimo. Se eu continuar ouvindo aquele idiota, meu cérebro vai explodir.

–Eu vou almoçar. Quer que eu traga algo? - Kabuto disse já perto da porta. –Sei que não pode comer comida de fora, mas quer que eu traga rámen?

–Esquece. Já comi rámen o suficiente para a vida toda por causa daquele idiota.

–É, fala sério. - Kabuto saiu do quarto ainda rindo.

–"_Acho que vou naquela casa de rámen aqui perto."_ - pensou Kabuto, porém estacando no mesmo lugar. –_"Rá lembra."_

Enquanto isso, Gaara estava no quarto sozinho. Pegou o isquiro e o abriu. Fechou novamente, pois seus pensamentos vagavam por Naruto.

–"_Boa escolha Naruto. Desta vez você escolheu sabiamente. Se você tivesse acreditado em mim como antes. Se tivesse mostrado sua confiança absoluta como antes, não teria desistido de você. Eu teria descido ao inferno com você."_

Deitou na cama, encarando o teto branco. Sua face permanecia serena.

–"_Foi você quem mudou... E o Uzumaki Naruto mudado não é o Uzumaki Naruto que eu quero, por isso estou te deixando livre. Ainda assim, Naruto, por sua causa, minha adolescência foi muito interessante."_

Gaara sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Ainda era apaixonado pelo Uzumaki, mas não o que desfilava ao lado de Sasuke. Amava o Naruto que existiu no passado e que permaneceria intacto em suas memórias pelo resto de seus dias. A vida tomaria seu curso incerto; imprevisível. Ele seguiria em frente, talvez isso seria amadurecer.

**X-x-x-x**

Bem galerinha, esse foi o último capítulo antes do epílogo, que contará o que aconteceu com os personagens depois de dez anos. Tentarei colocar um lemon SasuNaru, para quem gosta.

Desculpe demorar tanto para postar, mas é que estava meio deprimida sem reviews.

Esse capítulo é especial para a , pois graças a review dela que tive vontade de postar este.

Agradeço a todos que também comentaram.

Peço que deixem suas opiniões e também sugestões para as próxima fics. Se quiserem sugerir músicas e casais para que eu monte songfics, também aceitarei sem problemas.

Obrigada a todos que leram.

Abraço


End file.
